Uma Dança Através do Tempo
by Priscila Soares
Summary: Com um noivo indiferente e uma carreira de escritora estagnada, Ginny Weasley só encontrava a paixão e a aventura nas inéditas novelas que escrevia. Até que um herói escocês começou a chamá-la... Ginny desejava o homem de seus sonhos... adpt NC17
1. Chapter 1

_**Escócia, 1311.**_

_Harry Potter era o mais respeitado, e temido, __Laird __em toda Escócia. Amava seus homens como irmãos e suas terras com paixão. E não permitia que nenhuma mulher cruzasse a soleira de seu castelo._

_**Cidade de Nova Iorque, 1996.**_

_Com um noivo indiferente e uma carreira de escritora estagnada, Ginny Weasley só encontrava a paixão e a aventura nas inéditas novelas que escrevia. Até que um herói escocês começou a chamá-la..._

_Ginny desejava o homem de seus sonhos. Soube que estava muito esgotada quando começou a ouvir sua voz mesmo estando acordada! Para desanuviar sua mente, foi dar um passeio no parque, acabou dormindo em um banco e despertou na Escócia do século XIV na terra de Harry Potter, um arrogante e bonito lorde com uma voz muito familiar._

_Harry sabia que Ginny viraria seu ordenado mundo de cabeça para baixo, e iria aonde nenhuma mulher tinha ido antes: Direito ao seu coração..._

Capítulo Um

"_Vinde a mim."_

_Sua voz profunda ecoou no silêncio do grande salão. Ele ofereceu suas mãos, esperando._

_Ela olhou para o homem de pé frente a ela, um guerreiro alto e poderosamente trajado. A luz do fogo proveniente da enorme lareira brincava nas rudes feições de seu rosto, brilhava sobre seu escuro e longo cabelo, convertia a cor de seus olhos em um profundo e ardente verde. Seu olhar fixo ao dela, aquecendo-a,aprisionando-a._

_Caminhou para ele, lentamente. Alcançou-o e pousou suas mãos entre as dele. Podia sentir a aspereza de sua pele, pontos duros onde a espada deixara sua marca. Ele deslizou seus polegares sobre suas palmas, acariciando suas mãos antes de segurá-las e colocá-las em torno de seu pescoço. Ginny ficou sem fôlego quando seus braços a rodearam e puxaram fortemente para ele._

— Oh_, mas você é muito bonita, minha Ginny — disse ele, com voz rouca._

_Ele baixou sua cabeça e cobriu seus lábios. Tomou sua boca, atormentando-a com beijos que faziam seus joelhos fraquejarem. Ginny se agarrou a ele enquanto ondas de desejo rompiam sobre ela, enfraquecendo-a._

_Uma campainha começou a soar, misturando-se com os sons da madeira crepitando na lareira e a áspera respiração do homem. Ela ignorou o som, mas este continuou, persistente._

_Virou-se para ver o que era, e então se sentiu cair. Voltou a olhar para o homem com incredulidade._

— Nay_, não me deixe. — disse ele, apertando-a mais firmemente contra ele._

_Ginny olhou para ele fixamente, em silêncio, incapaz de deter a sensação de mergulhar no nada. Ela deslizou de entre seus braços e sentiu uma dor aguda…_

Ginny Weasley fez uma careta de dor quando seu cotovelo bateu no sólido piso de madeira. Abriu os olhos e pestanejou algumas vezes.

Então se recostou e emitiu um Siriustiado gemido. Cair da cama _não _era a maneira em que supunha que seu sonho iria terminar.

E essa campainha que estava tocando era o telefone. Esticou o braço e procurou às cegas o telefone em sua mesinha de cabeceira. Era bom isso ser um tipo de emergência, ou ia matar quem quer que arruinara o melhor beijo de sua vida.

— Alô? — resmungou ela.

— Oi, é do "Eddie's Breakfast Pizza"?

Ginny ergueu o rosto e observou o relógio, olhando de soslaio os números brilhantes. Que demônios! Eram só nove da manhã.

— Número errado, amigo. — ela balbuciou e desligou o telefone. Tinha sido arrebatada, de possivelmente, o mais perfeito sonho de sua vida por um idiota que queria pizza no café da manhã?

Isso não era um bom sinal.

Recostou-se no chão e contemplou o teto, ainda envolta nas lembranças de seu sonho. Quase podia sentir os braços do homem ao seu redor, ouvir sua encantadora voz sobre ela, saborear seus lábios nos dela. Seu nome pronunciado por aqueles lábios tinha sido uma carícia, um possessivo toque que a marcara como dele. Se ele apenas pudesse ser real! Não toleraria mais homens que podiam levá-la ou deixá-la. Existiaum homem que estaria mais interessado nela que na TV ou nos esportes. Quão aflito tinha se mostrado quando ela começou a soltar-se dele! É claro que o tinha encontrado em um sonho. De algum modo, encaixava.

Bem, não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Gemeu quando se obrigou a sentar e enfrentar a realidade.

Era o suficiente para fazê-la querer voltar para a cama.

Seu apartamento, mobiliado de acordo com o início de carreira de escritora, era um chiqueiro. Era uma minúscula quitinete em Manhattam, onde cada superfície disponível estava coberta de pilhas de alguma coisa. Sua mesa, que servia tanto para comer como para escrever, tinha pilhas altas de livros de pesquisas, rascunhos de seu romance e uma coleção de latas de refrigerante. Os pratos estavam amontoados na pia. As roupas, espalhadas de um extremo ao outro. Era um desastre total, um do qual havia preterido encarregar-se durante semanas.

Bem, não tinha sentido adiar o inevitável por mais tempo. Ficou de pé, logo cruzou decidida os poucos mais de noventa centímetros até sua mesa. Para fortalecer-se, bebeu um gole da lata de refrigerante que tinha aberto na noite anterior, depois se sentou e pegou o caderno no qual tinha sua lista de coisas para fazer.

_Terminar a carta de apresentação para o manuscrito. _Fez uma pausa. Escrever um romance era bem difícil. Vendê-lo em três parágrafos ou menos era um homicídio. Talvez se dedicasse outro dia a dar com algo brilhante. Riscou o item de sua lista com um rápido movimento de caneta.

_Exercitar-se. _Oh, definitivamente não. Sentiu uma pontada de remorso ao riscar esse aviso.

_Limpar o apartamento _era o número três. Ela estava bastante segura de que não havia contas sem pagar escondidas por aí, então, não havia muito sentido em perder tempo organizando-se. Ela tinha certeza que ainda tinha roupa íntima limpa em sua gaveta, portanto, para que ordenar o lugar, se voltaria a ser um caos outra vez? Especialmente se já tinha coisas muito melhores que fazer com seu tempo essa manhã — principalmente fantasiar sobre esse homem de seu sonho. Deixou seu caderno sobre uma pilha de materiais de pesquisa, e logo se sentou novamente, pronta para dar rédea solta a sua imaginação.

Fechou os olhos e lutou para trazer de volta sua imagem. Alto, de cabelo escuro, e olhos verdes. A sensação de seus braços ao redor dela era algo que, certamente, nunca esqueceria.

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, se perguntando por que não lhe ocorrera antes. Escreveria um livro a respeito dele. Se não podia tê-lo em carne e osso, podia certamente tê-lo em papel. Fazia perfeito sentido, dada sua paixão pelo romance. Lendo sobre ele, escrevendo sobre isso, apenas pensar sobre isso: não fazia diferença de que forma o tinha. Enquanto tivesse uma história de amor e um final feliz, ela estava completamente a favor.

Tudo tinha começado de uma maneira suficientemente inocente. Ela começou reescrevendo mentalmente finais para todas as grandes tragédias. Depois de ter visto Romeu e Julieta instalados em uma típica vila italiana com cinco filhos, ela continuara a mexer mentalmente com Ofélia e os tempos de Hamlet. De algum modo, tudo isto a levou a pensar, talvez devesse começar do zero com seus próprios personagens.

Sua primeira tentativa a tinha preocupado pouco e dado em nada. Mas o manuscrito sobre a mesa era diferente. Agonizou durante meses sobre ele, colocando toda a sua alma na construção dos personagens. E agora estava finalmente concluído e pronto para ser enviado pelo correio, exceto por sua carta de apresentação. Ela parou e o contemplou pensativamente. Talvez ela realmente devesse terminá-la antes de começar em outra coisa.

_Venha para mim._

Ginny congelou. Seu apartamento era pequeno demais para que alguém entrar sem ela saber, a menos que o fizessem durante a noite. Talvez o tenham feito, e estavam somente esperando que ela se desse conta antes de reduzi-la a pó. Respirou profundamente. Agora saberia. Ela girou sua cadeira lentamente, esperando se encontrar cara a cara com o extremo de uma arma letal.

Encontrou-se cara a cara com uma pilha de roupa suja que merecia ser lavada fazia um mês.

Sacudiu sua cabeça, como se com isso pudesse solucionar seu súbito problema auditivo. Seu apartamento estava vazio, mas ela tinha escutado uma voz, tão segura disso como de estar sentada ali.

Venha para mim. Não foi isso que o homem de seu sonho lhe havia dito?

Sentiu calafrios percorrendo sua coluna, e sua pele inteira se arrepiou. Ou ela estava enlouquecendo, ou alguém estava tentando lhe dizer algo. Talvez aquele homem incrivelmente sexy a estava chamando. Será que ele realmente deseje que seu livro seja escrito? Assentiu com a cabeça para si mesma. Tinha que ser isso. Ela tinha uma vívida imaginação. Seus personagens estavam assumindo vida própria e exigindo sua cota. Isso acontecia com outras pessoas. Podia acontecer com ela.

_Apresse-se Ginny._

Ela gritou mesmo assim. Tudo bem, ou ela estava ouvindo coisas, ou seu apartamento era assombrado. Qualquer que fosse o caso, obviamente, um sinal, ela não tinha duvidas de tomar como tal. Se o homem queria que seu livro fosse escrito imediatamente, quem era ela para dizer que não?

Ficou de pé num salto e começou a revirar entre suas pilhas de papéis. Na semana passada, seu noivo aparecera com alguns livros que pensou que poderia achar útil. Apesar de colaborar e ser complacente, ele não era exatamente um entusiasta pela sua escolha de carreira. Mas como ele não era exatamente seu noivo, na realidade não tinha o direito de dizer muito sobre o que ela fazia.

Neville Longbotom trabalhava na Biblioteca Pública de Nova Iorque. Ela tinha se demorado na sala de leitura um dia, estudando sobre uma litografia da mesa de jantar do rei Duncan quando Neville a viu. Ele recomendou mais livros para ela, então, com o passar do tempo, continuou clandestinamente passando outros para ela. Ele a cortejava com materiais de pesquisa e chocolates Godiva. Como ela poderia ter resistido a duas de suas coisas favoritas? Quando ele apresentou uma proposta e um diamante, ela disse sim a ambos. E bem, ele não era o homem de seus sonhos. Era agradável. Havia muito para dizer por "agradável".

Ou pelo menos isto ela pensava até ontem à noite. Começou a sentir-se preocupada porque Neville não havia, exatamente, comprometido uma data de casamento. Tê-lo pressionado quanto a isso enquanto jantavam frango ao vinho, revelou que ele não estava muito interessado em casar logo, mas sim em manter um compromisso, por que assim sua mãe o deixava em paz. Como manteve a calma até o final da torta de chocolate estava além de sua compreensão. Ela aceitou os últimos livros dados por Neville, mas não aceitou sua proposta de deixá-lo entrar. Era tudo o que podia fazer para não golpeá-lo com a biografia de Arthur Bruce que ele lhe dera. Aquele homem de seu sonho certamente não seria tão indiferente com ela, não senhor. Falso noivado não era com ele.

Ginny sentou de repente. Estava perdendo a paciência. Como ela sabia o que faria esse homem ou não? Estava levando seus sonhos muito a sério. Era uma coisa ruim, para começar. Quem sabia até onde podia chegar?

_Ginny, agora!_

Isso mesmo, assentiu para si. Não só estava começando a alucinar em plena luz do dia; mas suas alucinações começavam a lhe dar ordens. Era um péssimo sinal.

— Tudo bem. — disse em voz alta. — Segure-se! Trabalharei nisso.

Ela procurou através nas pilhas, espalhando papéis, revistas, papel e canetas vermelhas no chão, em busca daqueles livros que Neville havia trazido para ela na semana passada. Eram sobre a Escócia. Apesar de seu atual romance transcorrer na Inglaterra, não era ali que estava sua paixão.

_Aye_1, ela era fascinada pela Escócia. Sonhava com charnecas escocesas e campos de urze, sombrios castelos com ferozes _Lairds_ — guerreiros implacáveis com o tamanho de jogadores de futebol americano que manejavam espadas contra seus inimigos e cortejavam a suas mulheres com palavras doces e beijos suaves. Não é que ela não tivesse se relacionado com jogadores. O fez, com seus cinco irmãos. Houve vezes nas quais ela tinha certeza que iria gritar se tivesse que agüentar mais histórias a respeito de suas partidas. Mas isso era passado e terminou quando o resto de sua atual situação começou.

Ela veio para Nova Iorque, certa de que a cidade a inspiraria a escrever livros maravilhosos. Ela encontrou inspiração, mas não cruzou com nenhum implacável guerreiro que exigisse sua permissão para cortejá-la. Havia, entretanto, sido abordada por aquele insignificante bibliotecário que queria usar seu dedo anular.

_Ginny, por todos os Santos…_

Os cabelos da nuca se arrepiaram sem sua permissão. Ok, então seu herói estava ficando muito impaciente. Ela levantou uma coleção de jornais e deu de cara com o que procurava. Empurrou o resto do conteúdo da mesa no chão e, depois, espalhou os livros na frente dela e examinou os títulos: _Regentes da Escócia_; _Escócia: Uma Perspectiva Histórica_; _Fato ou Ficção: O Passado Turbulento da Escócia; Vida Em Uma Casa Medieval; __Laird__s Escoceses e Seus Clãs. _Elapegou o da vida na época medieval e deu uma olhada.

O castelo era definitivamente o melhor lugar para estar. Ao menos se conseguia roupa e uma refeição de vez em quando. Tomar banho, entretanto, não parecia ter sido uma prioridade naquela época. Ginny só podia especular sobre o cheiro, não só do castelo, mas dos corpos não lavados no interior. Viver das economias e da pequena quantia que ela se permitia aceitar de seus pais era difícil, mas pelo menos tinha sua própria cama, livre de percevejos e protegida de homens com idéias de estupro em suas mentes. Não, a vida medieval não era para ela. Ela sentiu pena das mulheres que tiveram que suportá-la.

O livro sobre regentes escoceses chamou sua atenção. Passou de um século a outro, de Kenneth MacAlpin a Harry IV. Arthur Bruce? Tinha governado de 1306 a 1329. Por alguma razão, as datas a atraíram. Sim, definitivamente, este período de tempo encaixaria com o homem de seu sonho. Agora tudo o que ficava era encontrar um clã sobre o qual pudesse governar. É obvio que seria um _Laird_2; um homem da estatura de seu guerreiro não seria encontrado em parte alguma se não como líder de um clã com guerreiros igualmente ferozes.

Pegou o volume dos clãs escoceses. Ele caiu aberto em uma página sobre o clã Potter. Um calafrio a percorreu, como se o destino surgisse por trás dela e soprasse suavemente em sua nuca. Ela devorou tudo o que podia sobre o clã, sua história, suas guerras e seus inimigos.

Ao final do capítulo havia a gravura de uma floresta desenhada à nanquim. A familiaridade do local a atingiu como um golpe. Parecia tão real que ela ficou com medo de tocá-lo, temendo que um elfo saísse dele, segurasse sua mão e puxasse para seu mundo mágico.

Ridículo. Ela resistiu ao desejo de olhar sobre seu ombro e certificar-se de que não havia uma dúzia de espectros ali, piscando para ela dos cantos escuros de seu apartamento, junto com a voz do homem de seu sonho, evidentemente. Não, a floresta parecia familiar, porque ela tinha visto a mesma em outro livro. Bem se sabia que ela tinha lido o suficiente sobre a Escócia.

Mas isso não explicava os sussurros mágicos no ar. Talvez fosse culpa de seu avô. Ele tinha enchido sua cabeça de contos sobre encantamentos escoceses, desde pequena e, de algum modo, no fundo de sua mente, ela quase acreditava neles. E o dom de sua língua gaélica foi sua herança para ela. Talvez entrelaçar um pouco de magia em sua história em honra a seu avô não fosse tão má idéia. Mesmo que nada mágico tinha ocorrido com ela, não havia motivo pelo qual sua heroína não pudesse desfrutar de um destino diferente.

Certo. Agora que ela já tinha encontrado um tempo e lugar, precisava mergulhar no que tinha aprendido e visto, e deixar que sua imaginação fluísse com ela. Talvez devesse se vestir e ir caminhar para que sua criatividade fluísse.

_Aye, venha para mim, meu amor._

Ginny pulou como se tivesse sido espetada por um alfinete. Tinha o absurdo desejo de vestir-se no banheiro para que quem quer que insistia em falar com ela, não a visse.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça. Ridículo. Não havia ninguém em seu apartamento. Talvez tudo o que a estava chamando fosse essa caixa de trufas de emergência sob o sofá.

Bem, fosse o que fosse, era algo que precisava por à parte. Tirou uma calça jeans, um suéter azul enorme, tênis, e uma jaqueta de couro que recentemente se apropriou do guarda-roupa de seu irmão. Rony era um grande advogado empresarial, que ganhava muito mais do que elepodia gastar em roupa. Ginny costumava fuçar em seu guarda-roupa com a maior frequência possível.

Ela verificou a chave em seu bolso e outros itens necessários e, em seguida, saiu de apartamento. Não tinha medo de estar ali sozinha, só porque seus personagens estavam conversando com ela. Não, não todos. Ela só precisava de ar fresco. Sim, era isso. Um agradável passeio no _Gramercy Park_ onde ela poderia traçar sua história em paz.

Ela puxou a gola da jaqueta ao redor das orelhas enquanto caminhava pela rua. O vento frio de outono revolvia seus cabelos ao redor do rosto e espalhava as folhas na frente dela. Havia um zunido no ar, como se o mundo contivesse sua respiração, esperando que algo mágico ocorresse. Não que ela acreditasse em magia. Era uma garota prática com os pés firmemente plantados no chão. Que era, sem dúvida, a razão pela qual passava a maior parte de seu tempo escrevendo a respeito de homens que só existiam em sua imaginação.

No momento em que chegou ao parque, ela estava pronta não para um enredo, mas para uma rosquinha e algo quente para beber. Ela estava também começando a sentir um pouco de tontura. Tinha uma imaginação muitovívida. Tudo isso mais a bomba que Neville lançou na noite anterior, a deixara tonta. O amante do sonho não estava rondando seu apartamento, ordenando-lhe que viesse e o encontrasse. Ela podia ir para casa a qualquer momento e sentir-se perfeitamente segura, e perfeitamente ridícula.

Bom, talvez mais tarde. Não havia sentido em desperdiçar o ar fresco. Concordou ela, consigo mesma. Meia hora meditando em um banco de praça, depois um apetitoso café da manhã e uma bela caneca de chocolate quente com nata batida. Talvez ela também procurasse esse número do Eddie's Breakfast Pizza.

Primeiro o que viera fazer ali. Olhou ao redor, notou as mães com crianças pequenas e a falta aparente de assassinos e, então, se encaminhou para seu banco preferido. Estava desocupado, ao sol, e livre de excrementos de pássaros. Ginny sorriu. A vida não podia oferecer nada melhor do que isso.

Ela se esticou e fechou os olhos. O encosto do banco bloqueava o vento, e o sol estava quente em seu rosto. Isso é que era vida. Muito mais confortável que um fedorento e imundo castelo. Seu herói poderia ter agüentado isso, mas ela não. Nada como o ar fresco de outono para realmente a fazer feliz no século XX.

Enquanto relaxava, a imagem da floresta que viu voltou a sua mente, preenchendo completamente sua visão mental. Parecia tão real. Em que lugar do mundo tinha visto isso? Tinha lido inúmeros livros sobre a Escócia, mas certamente teria lembrado de um lugar tão bonito. Era provavelmente até mais bonito pessoalmente. Ela precisava ir à Escócia. Como cheirava a urze realmente? E quem diria que ela não tropeçaria com um atrativo _highlander_ com um cavalo à sua disposição e muito tempo em suas mãos? Ela podia imaginar maneiras piores de ver o campo.

Agora, se ela apenas pudesse encontrar o homem de seu sonho, estaria verdadeiramente realizada. Que guia turístico teria sido!

Um calafrio a invadiu. Ginny se envolveu melhor em seu casaco. O encosto do banco deveria impedir esse vento frio. Talvez o vento tivesse mudado de direção. Ela virou o rosto, e afastou a incômoda grama que fazia cócegas em sua orelha.

Grama?

Endireitou-se, seu coração pulsando erraticamente contra suas costelas. Olhou ao seu redor lentamente, seus olhos observando cada touceira de ervas daninhas, cada pedaço de casca nas árvores e o chão da floresta, cada monte de folhas. A compreensão surgiu, depois reverberou através dela, como se ela tivesse sido atingida por um gongo tocado por algum membro de orquestra enormemente zangado. Tremia do coração até a ponta dos pés. Os arredores pareciam assustadoramente familiares, e havia uma razão muito simples para isso. Era a mesma floresta que estivera vendo no livro.

Só que agora ela estava nela.

Recostou-se, com a intenção de sentir a dura madeira do banco sob suas costas. Ela estava sonhando. Ou estava delirando. Sim, era isso. Vinte e quatro anos tomando refrigerantes no café da manhã tinham finalmente mostrado sua conseqüência, e ela por causa do açúcar, tinha começado a alucinar. Não mais refrigerante no café da manhã. Cruzou os dedos sobre o coração enquanto fazia aquele juramento. Aquela caixa de trufas definitivamente iria para o lixo. Nada mais de manteiga de amendoim e geléia. Quem sabia que tipo de coisas terríveis podia fazer o amendoim ao estado mental de uma pessoa? E pizza? Ela nunca voltaria a tocar em nada disso de novo.

Infelizmente, todos os seus solenes juramentos não a ajudou a esquecer os buracos e depressões do chão irregular da floresta sob suas costas e pernas.

Ela respirou profundamente e abriu os olhos de novo. O céu estava apenas clareando. Bom, sim, isso era o céu. Ela tinha visto o céu antes e conhecia sua aparência. Sentou-se e chegou a tocar a grama. Era firme e resistente sob seus dedos. Arrancou uma haste de grama e deu mordeu. O gosto era bem real. Ficou de pé cambaleando, virou-se e pôs uma mão trêmula na árvore. A casca era áspera sob seus dedos.

Ela se olhou de cima a baixo, esperando ver se havia criado asas ou qualquer outra coisa que a convencesse de estar sonhando. Ainda estava usando os mesmos jeans que vestira essa manhã, o mesmo par de sapatos, o mesmo enorme suéter de lã azul e a jaqueta de couro de Rony.

Mas, sem asas. Nem brilhantes escama de monstro. Nem dedos pontiagudos.

Ginny verificou seus bolsos. Tinha a chave de casa, sua carteira de motorista e seu cartão _American Express_. Seu pai sempre dizia para que nunca saísse de casa sem ele e, uma vez que ele pagava a conta no final do mês, ela seguia seu conselho religiosamente. Mas ela não tinha dinheiro vivo. Nem mesmo um lenço no caso dela ficar histérica. Tratou de não pensar naquela atraente alternativa. Bem, pelo menos vestia roupas quentes. Isso era um ponto a favor. Ela poderia enlouquecer sem seus sapatos.

Mas isso durou enquanto revia as vantagens e desvantagens.

Lentamente pressionou sua fronte contra a árvore, colocando suas mãos sobre a casca, num esforço por recuperar o equilíbrio. Certo, então ela tinha uma imaginação fantástica e estava atualmente mergulhando nela. Logo despertaria no parque e se sentiria muito estúpida por ter entrado em pânico. Certo?

Certo. Ela estava sonhando. Uau! Que imaginação ela tinha. Imaginou um livro de auto-ajuda no seu futuro intitulado _Açúcar e Pesquisa Histórica — Nunca Faça Junto_.

Depois de outro profundo suspiro, ela se afastou da árvore e olhou ao redor. E como esta era apenas uma ilusão induzida pelo açúcar, o que importava o que ela fizesse? Ela podia simplesmente colocar um pé diante do outro e caminhar até estar cansada. Ao menos não escutava vozes. Não era um mau negócio.

O sol matutino caía sobre a floresta, seus raios separando-se em suaves fios de luz ao passar por entre as árvores. O ar estava frio e vivificante. Ginny esfregou seus braços enquanto caminhava. Estranho. Ela nunca tinha percebido a temperatura num sonho. Talvez devesse adicionar o sorvete que tinha tomado na noite anterior, _Deep_ Chocolate — Chocolate Chip com calda quente, à lista de Doces Proibidos. Definitivamente não queria uma repetição de sua atual situação.

Caminhou até que as árvores começaram a rarear a sua direita. Se deteve. Bem, estava onde estava. Não tinha sentido não dar uma boa olhada ao redor.

Um belo prado se abriu ante ela. Ginny o contemplou por vários minutos com puro deleite. Deliciosos, florais aromas flutuavam numa corrente de ar que era sutil e pura. Levantou a vista para o lado mais longínquo da plana extensão e viu outra floresta de altas árvores, tão linda quanto a floresta que havia atrás dela. Então olhou para sua esquerda.

Quase caiu em choque.

Emergindo do prado, na base de uma montanha íngreme, havia um castelo. Não um elegante castelo francês como Versalhes, nem um confortável castelo inglês como o palácio do _Buckingham_, mas um castelo medieval. E não eram os restos de um castelo que se situavam na terra com tanta firmeza; era um castelo em perfeitas condições.

A fumaça saía das torres em finas nuvens, distinguiu inúmeras figuras que se moviam na aldeia fora das paredes do castelo.

O chão começou a mover-se sob seus pés, e ela percebeu tardiamente que ia desmaiar. Sentou-se de repente, e pôs suas mãos na cabeça para que parasse de girar. A fantasia era boa, mas isso estava indo longe demais.

A terra seguiu tremendo. Ginny olhou para cima a tempo de ver dois cavaleiros que vinham na direção dela. Sonho ou não sonho, não tinha porque ser pisoteada. Ela se levantou de um salto e correu por sua vida.

Segundos depois sentiu o chão vir ao seu encontro. Abruptamente. Um corpo pesado a sujeitou de barriga para baixo na grama. Ela perdeu o fôlego, incapaz até mesmo de arquejar de dor que o chão pedregoso causava em quadril e tórax. _Bom Deus, eu vou morrer_, ela pensou com uma súbita onda de pânico. Vinte e quatro anos era muito pouco tempo de vida, mas quem era ela para discutir com o destino?

O peso de repente desapareceu, mas ela estava extremamente atordoada para se mover. Ela teve ajuda. Foi colocada de pé, e uma mão grosseira a agarrou pelo cabelo e puxou sua cabeça para trás. Se ela tivesse um mínimo de respiração, teria gritado de dor, então engasgou surpresa com o que viu.

Um homem não mais alto do que ela estava bem próximo a ela, com a expressão mais feroz que ela tinha visto. Seu cabelo era de um loiro avermelhado e caía passando dos ombros. Embora houvesse uma pequena parte de cabelo trançado em cada lado de sua cabeça, o resto era um emaranhado só. Ele não era bonito, e sua expressão zangada o fazia parecer positivamente horrível.

Ao vê-la, sua expressão mudou. Essa nova expressão a alarmou ainda mais do que a primeira.

— _Och_, mas você é uma moça atraente, — ele resmungou.

Ele a puxou para si e esmagou os lábios dela sob os seus. Ginny se sufocou ante seu hálito horroroso. O homem a empurrou para o chão e caiu em cima dela. Ele apalpou suas roupas, então amaldiçoou em surpresa quando encontrou seus jeans. Antes que Ginny pudesse abrir a boca para implorar por piedade, ele já saia de cima dela, e puxava sua adaga. Ela se sentou e se afastou para longe, mas não o suficiente rápido para fugir da mão que a agarrou pela sua jaqueta.

— Fique onde está, moça.

— Chega, Nolan! — Disse outra voz atrás dele.

— Vá para o diabo, Sirius, — o primeiro homem grunhiu. — Eu vou cortar as roupas dela e possuí-la.

— Harry não vai gostar disso, — disse o outro firmemente. — Guarde sua adaga e deixe-a comigo. Vou levá-la até Harry e ele decidirá seu futuro. Melhor que ele a dê para você do que você se arriscar e ganhar sua ira.

Ginny soltou a respiração quando a adaga desapareceu.

— Você é uma moça graciosa. — disse o homem chamado Nolan. — De onde é? Onde você encontrou essas roupas? — ele puxou com força seu casaco.

Ginny só podia olhar para ele, muito chocada para falar. Meu Deus, isto não era alucinação!

Nolan sem mais nem menos, levantou-se e cuspiu com desgosto.

— Leve-a, Sirius. Eu posso respeitar prostitutas estrangeiras, não importa quão agradáveis sejam. Ainda terei minha vez com ela após Harry terminar.

Ginny escondeu seu rosto nas mãos e estremeceu. As maldições de Nolan diminuíram, e ela sentiu o chão vibrar sob ela quando Nolan se afastou. O som de um joelho apoiando-se no chão e a sensação de uma calosa mão sob seu queixo fez com que seu pulso se acelerasse outra vez. Ela levantou os olhos cautelosamente.

— Qual é seu nome, pequena? — perguntou o homem.

Ela engoliu e quase se asfixiou pelo medo apertando sua garganta.

— Ginny, — ela respondeu.

— Um bom nome, moça, — ele disse com um sorriso, a pele ao redor de seus olhos enrugando-se enquanto o fazia. Ele tinha um ou dois dentes faltando e parecia ter cerca de cinqüenta anos, apesar de ser um palpite, na melhor das hipóteses. Tudo o que ela sabia era que seus olhos eram amáveis e sua expressão gentil. Instintivamente, soube que havia encontrado um aliado.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou.

Ele sorriu novamente.

— Sirius, milady. Venha, eu a levarei para o Potter.

O Potter? Ginny sentiu que seus tremores começavam outra vez. Sirius a ajudou a ficar de pé e, depois pegou seu braço.

— Não é seguro para uma jovem moça como você andar vagando por ai. Você perdeu o seu lorde?

— Ah, — ela estagnou, — não tenho lorde.

— Como chegou aqui?

— Eu gostaria de saber.

Ele a olhou avaliadoramente, mas iniciou sua caminhada para o castelo, sua mão firmemente sob o cotovelo dela. Seu cavalo seguia obediente como um cão. Ginny sentia que atraía terrivelmente a atenção enquanto atravessavam a aldeia, apesar de Sirius ter obviamente escolhido um caminho por trás. Os aldeões que a olhavam se benziam. Ela não queria especular sobre as razões.

Sirius a guiou através de um conjunto de pesadas portas de madeira até uma escura caverna. Ah, o Grande Salão. Ginny deu um olhar e começou a arquejar. Os juncos se espalhavam por todo o piso. Os cães estavam deitados junto à enorme lareira que dominava o cômodo. Mesas de madeira estavam dispostas ao redor do salão, e as tochas penduradas ao longo das paredes em pesados suportes de metal. O próprio cheiro do lugar era ofuscante.

— Aqui, moça. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Sente-se e descanse um pouco.

Ginny se sentou agradecida numa dura cadeira de madeira próxima ao fogo e, em seguida, aceitou uma taça de metal. Cheirou o conteúdo. Vinho? Sirius colocou suas mãos sobre as dela e inclinou a taça na direção dela.

— Beba, criança. Vai acalmar seus nervos. Voltarei para buscá-la em breve.

Ginny escutou Sirius se afastar, mas não olhou para acima. Ela podia sentir outros pares de olhos observando-a. Concentrou-se na taça em suas mãos e no vinho gelado deslizando por sua língua e garganta. Não havia absolutamente nenhuma maneira de levantar a vista e ver quem poderia estar olhando-a de maneira tão interessada. Ela puxou os pés em cima da cadeira e tratou de ocultar seus joelhos ,cobertos pelos jeans, sob a jaqueta de seu irmão. S_e concentre no fogo_, disse para si, virando em direção a lareira e prestando atenção apenas ao calor que sussurrava contra seu rosto. Com alguma sorte, quem fosse que se encarregava deste lugar, seria um amável e idoso elfo que a levaria de volta para a floresta e lhe mostraria o caminho para sair de sua alucinação.

Como em resposta a sua prece, a porta principal se abriu.

E se fechou com um retumbante estrondo.

— Que alguém me consiga cerveja! — trovejou uma voz. — Sirius!

Ginny rezou para que o criador de tal berro não a percebesse. Ficou perfeitamente quieta esperançosa de que se camuflaria com a mobília.

Passos pesados se encaminhavam para ela que conteve a respiração. Ferozes mãos a sujeitaram pelos braços e a puseram de pé com brusquidão. Ela olhou à frente, percebendo que sua cabeça chegava ao peito do homem, justo à clavícula. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o rosto dele. Ficou sem respiração e soltou a taça. Se seu captor não tivesse sujeitando os braços dela, ela teria desmoronado aos seus pés.

Era o homem de seu sonho.

Agora ela tinha certezade que estava alucinando. O ser que se encontrava de pé a uma mão de distância dela, era alto e musculoso como seus irmãos. Seu escuro cabelo era espesso, desciam bem abaixo de seus ombros. A luz cintilava precisamente sobre seus esculpidos traços, destacando as maçãs de seu rosto, seus firmes lábios e sua inflexível mandíbula. Embora seu rosto fosse lindamente esculpido, foram seus olhos o que atraíram seu olhar. Eram da cor de esmeraldas, emoldurados por longas e negras pestanas que teriam sido a inveja de qualquer mulher.

Sua boca ficou frouxa, e uma expressão de espanto se formou em suas feições. Ele a olhou fixamente por vários minutos, sua boca crispando-se, como se lutasse para falar.

— Quem _é você_? — perguntou finalmente.

Que voz ele tinha! Obscura, quente, intensa. Ela tinha o louco desejo de aconchegar-se em seus braços e pedir que lhe contasse uma longa história, algo que exigisse que ele falasse por horas a fio. Ela o olhou fixamente, incapaz de falar.

E ele a estava contemplando como se acabasse de ver um fantasma.

— Seu nome. — disse ele, com esse olhar de espanto ainda visível em seu rosto. — Acredito que perguntei seu nome.

— Ginny. — ela sussurrou.

O homem a fitou ainda mais assustado.

— Ginny? — ele repetiu.

Ela assentiu.

— Ginny Weasley.

Ele continuou olhando-a fixamente pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

Ginny só podia fazer o mesmo, sem fala. Era o mesmo homem. Seu sotaque era o mesmo. A maneira como ele disse seu nome era a mesma. Seus olhos, aqueles belos olhos verdes, eram exatamente como ela tinha sonhado. Ela poderia ficar olhando para eles indefinidamente.

Ela olhou para sua boca e viu que estava se movendo. Sacudiu sua cabeça para livrar-se do ataque de vertigem que tinha tido fazia alguns momentos.

— Sinto muito, — ela disse, — eu não estava escutando. O que disse?

— Eu disse, você soa inglesa e nós não temos ingleses aqui, — disse ele, franzindo o cenho, — exceto como servos.

— Hein? — disse Ginny, voltando para a realidade.

— Servos. — repetiu o homem, aprofundando sua carranca. — Apenas estes.

Foi então que ela percebeu que ele também tinha se livrado do transe no qual tinha entrado inicialmente. Seu olhar de espanto foi substituído por um de desgosto.

— Mas, eu não sou inglesa. — ela protestou rapidamente. Meu Deus, era a última coisa que precisava, ser confundida com uma serva. — Sou americana.

— Americana? — ele repetiu. — O que é americana?

— Estados Unidos? Abaixo do Canadá? — ela olhou irritada. Meu Deus, que espécie de delírio era esse afinal? — Ganhamos nossa independência da Inglaterra há duzentos anos atrás?

Ele grunhiu, obviamente rechaçando sua resposta.

— Seja como for, entrou ilegalmente em minhas terras. Como chegou aqui?

— Não estou exatamente certa de como cheguei aqui. — disse Ginny, de maneira defensiva. — Não pedi que me deixassem neste sonho.

— Seu sotaque me é estranho. — ele rugiu. — Quem é você? Maldita seja, menina, você é uma Malfoy? — ela negou com a cabeça. — Diga a verdade, se é capaz disso.

Por mais magnífico que o homem pudesse ser, acabava de tocar um ponto fraco. Ginny se pôs tensa inconscientemente ao escutar o tom arrogante de sua voz. Era o mesmo tom que seus irmãos usavam quando queriam expressar suas dúvidas a respeito de sua inteligência ou bom senso.

— Quem é você? — ela retrucou, levantando o queixo.

Elevar o tom de voz frente a um homem que era o dobro de seu tamanho não era muito diplomático, nem tampouco excepcionalmente sensato, mas ela tinha crescido em uma casa cheia de homens e sabia como se defender. Mostre a eles desde o início que você não tem medo, a menos que você nunca queira redimir-se de covardia.

— Sou Harry Potter. — disse o homem, em tom cortante.

Ela o olhou inexpressivamente.

— O Potter! — gritou ele. — Danação! Mas você é uma menina insolente. Uma boa surra poderá lhe servir bem.

Bem, certamente seus modos tinham sido melhores em seu sonho. Isto não estava funcionando. Ele tinha que estar tomando-a em seus braços e dizendo que não o abandonasse. Ele não devia estar olhando para ela como uma serva em potencial, nem que planejasse lhe fazer dano físico.

O que ela precisava fazer era sair de seu castelo até que pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ela pudesse ir para um agradável e pequeno hotel e sugerir que se encontrassem depois para tomar um _capuccino_.

Ginny escapou de suas mãos com certo esforço.

— Se você me desculpar, eu já estou indo embora.

— Não se mova.

Certo, então ser educada não bastava. Ginny passou por trás dele e caminhou rapidamente em direção à porta. Seus passos pesados a seguiram. Felizmente, nenhum de seus irmãos estava presente para chamá-la de covarde pelo que ela estava prestes a fazer. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela deixou seu orgulho de lado e fugiu.

Os juncos não cooperavam. Não só colaboravam, mas estavam cobertos por uma camada de lodo. Antes que Ginny se desse conta, seu tênis se tornou tão escorregadio quanto sapatos de salto em tapete, e ela estava fora controle.

Ginny se sentiu caindo, diretamente para o banco de madeira que se parecia em muito à mesa de piquenique que existia no quintal de seus pais, diretamente para os fortes braços de Potter, diretamente para o nada.

Ela sentiu uma dor aguda quando sua cabeça bateu contra a madeira, e seu cotovelo contra o piso de pedra sob o lodo...

De boa vontade, ela se entregou para a escuridão, seu último pensamento foi uma prece: que despertasse no chão de seu confortável e sujo apartamento.

1** Aye: **Em gaélico "Sim"

2 Laird: título hereditário para os proprietários de grandes imóveis e terras na Escócia. O Laird podia beneficiar-se de alguns direitos locais ou feudais embora, diferentemente de um Lorde, a qualidade de Laird nunca deu lugar a um direito de voto tanto no Parlamento da Escócia como na Câmara dos Lores britânicos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dois

Harry Potter, _Laird _do clã Potter, incomparável guerreiro, bastião de força e coragem, se sentia mais fraco e nervoso do que um potro recém-nascido. Havia uma mulher em sua casa. Havia uma mulher em sua cama. O que, pelo doce nome de São Miguel, ele tinha que fazer agora?

Harry cruzou seu quarto uma vez, duas vezes, finalmente perdendo a conta depois da vigésima vez. Era um homem instruído e podia contar muito mais que isso, mas se encontrava completamente incapaz frente à tarefa de determinar quantas vezes tinha caminhado do baú situado na parede mais longe até a cama, e voltado.

Uma mulher. Não existiu uma mulher no salão desde que sua mãe morrera quando ele tinha quatro anos. Agora já levava trinta anos na verde terra de Deus, e em todos os anos desde a morte de sua mãe, nunca uma mulher tinha cruzado a soleira do castelo Potter. Seu pai não toleraria isso. Harry tinha dezesseis anos quando seu pai morreu, e ele continuou a tradição. Nenhuma mulher passava as portas do castelo.

Até hoje. Sirius a trouxe e a deixou sentada na cadeira de Harry como se ela pertencesse ali. _Ao diabo com ele_, pensou Harry com o cenho franzido. O velho intrometido merecia uma surra no campo de treinamento, e a teria, tão logo Harry resolvesse que diabos faria com a criatura deitada sobre seus cobertores.

Ele parou ao pé da cama e a olhou. Por todos os Santos, sua beleza roubou o ar de seu corpo. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro em gloriosa desordem. Rogavam para serem tocados, acariciados, envoltos ao redor de suas mãos e beijados. Ah, então estava seu rosto. Sua pele era muito clara e suas feições agradáveis, excessivamente agradáveis. Ele recordou o rubor em suas faces quando ela negou ser inglesa. _Aye_, ela estava cheia de fogo, quando se enfurecia.

Mas isso dificilmente compensava suas outras falhas. Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e voltou a franzir o cenho ante aquilo que, de alguma maneira, tinha escapado de sua atenção. A roupa da mulher era escandalosa. Horrível. Ele dificilmente poderia acreditar que seu lorde a tinha permitido vagar por aí com tal vestimenta. Sua capa era realmente bela, mas muito estranha. E suas calças! O que ela estava esperando? Fazer-se passar por um escudeiro? Não era condenadamente possível com suas pernas encantadoras.

Ela se acomodou na cama e Harry pulou para trás, assustado. Rapidamente se benzeu. Talvez ela fosse uma bruxa. Sem dúvida ela não se parecia com nenhuma mulher inglesa que ele conhecia, e tinha conhecido muitas em suas viagens para durar toda uma vida. Suas roupas e sua beleza eram coisas que ela tinha evocado para o seduzir.

Havia também o sonho para considerar. Ela não tinha aparecido para ele na noite anterior? A visão dela o assombrou a partir do momento que ele despertou. Sua voz ecoou em seus ouvidos; o toque de seus lábios persistiu em sua boca. Santo Deus, até seus braços doeram de tanto que queria segurá-la novamente.

E, por acaso ele não sabia que seu nome era Ginny antes mesmo dela falar? Isso só servia para torná-lo velho antes do tempo.

Ela era uma bruxa. Ele sabia disso. Era a única coisa que fazia sentido. De que outra maneira ela poderia ter se materializado de seu sonho? Ela era uma bruxa bonita, mas ainda assim, uma bruxa. Ele se afastou e caminhou para a lareira. Ela teria que ser colocada onde não pudesse realizar seus encantamentos. A masmorra serviria bem por agora.

E logo prosseguiria da única forma sensata possível.

Ele teria que queimá-la.

Ginny despertou, sua cabeça pulsava com violência. Que sonho! Ainda podia recordar a visão do castelo de Harry Potter localizado no prado; ainda podia sentir a brisa fria que tinha transpassado seu casaco e deslizado sob seu suéter como dedos gelados. Na verdade, ainda fazia frio. A caldeira provavelmente estava funcionando mal outra vez. O Sr. Perkins exalaria seu habitual suspiro resignado quando o chamasse, então se arrastaria até o porão e operaria seus milagres.

A única coisa que a confundia era o cheiro em seu apartamento. Talvez fosse hora de olhar sob o sofá e desenterrar os pratos descartáveis que tinha deixado acumular durante o último rascunho de seu romance. O cheiro era sufocante. Ela se sentou e esfregou seus olhos cheios de areia. Quanto mais rápido chamasse o Sr. Perkins, mais rápido teria sua caldeira…

Depois de pestanejar uma ou duas vezes, ela começou a tremer. Estava em um quarto com cheiro de mofo, iluminado pela luz da janela e o fogo da lareira. O colchão no qual estava sentada era cheio de grumos, e os cobertores e peles sob seus dedos estavam cobertos pelo que pareciam ser anos de vida. A conclusão era difícil de aceitar, mas tinha pouco sentido em negá-lo.

Ela não estava sonhando.

Uma larga e mortal lâmina cintilava sob a luz da lareira. Ela seguiu com o olhar a espada, passando pela mão que a sustentava, até um enorme peito e ombros maciços para encontrar os duros olhos de Harry Potter. OPotter.

— Vamos, bruxa. — ele trovejou, gesticulando com sua espada para que ela se levantasse.

— Bruxa? — ela repetiu. Perfeito, primeiro ela era uma serva e agora era uma bruxa.

Ela congelou. Uma bruxa?

Ginny se pôs de pé cuidadosamente, seus olhos nunca abandonando seu rosto.

— Se você me deixasse ir, — ela começou, sua voz tremendo tanto quanto seu corpo — eu iria embora.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— E deixar que me lance um feitiço quando eu lhe der as costas? Acho que não.

— Eu não sou uma bruxa!

Quem sabia o que eles faziam às bruxas neste lugar? Ginny foi até a beirada da cama, ignorando o indescritível medo que corria por suas veias à vista da longa e afiada espada naquelas enormes garras. Harry Potter segurava a espada facilmente e provavelmente a manejasse com a mesma facilidade. Ela engolia convulsivamente ao imaginar quão intensa seria a dor quando ele, deslizasse a lâmina entre suas costelas ou a usasse para separar a cabeça de seu pescoço.

Ela iria voltar para a floresta. Podia fazer outros planos, uma vez que estivesse lá. Talvez ela pudesse pedir a alguém para lhe desse indicações de como chegar ao manicômio local, já que estava segura de que tinha acabado de enlouquecer.

Seu captor, de repente, deu um passo em sua direção, fazendo-a gritar. Ginny olhou para a porta e correu. Antes de sua mão atingir a fechadura, um poderoso braço a agarrou pela cintura, levantando-a do chão.

— Por favor, me deixe ir. — ela arquejou, sua respiração tão difícil que machucava a garganta. Ela tentou forçar seus dedos entre seu casaco e os braços dele. Super-bonder não seguraria seu antebraço contra a cintura dela com mais força. Ela mudou de tática e tratou de se retorcer em torno de seu abraço. Se ela apenas pudesse ter seu joelho a uma distância considerável…

Escutou o estrondo do metal contra a madeira quando ele jogou sua espada de lado. Então ele se inclinou e a pôs, rapidamente, atravessada sobre seus ombros. Ele grunhiu a primeira vez que ela deu uma joelhada em seu estômago, depois simplesmente envolveu seus braços ao redor de suas pernas e a levou para o corredor. Ginny golpeava suas costas enquanto ele descia um lance de escadas. Meu Deus, ele não sentia seus punhos? Ela cravou os dentes em suas costas, direto sobre seus rins, uma atitude que sempre tinha garantido sua liberdade de seus irmãos no passado. Não servia com o homem que a estava transportando.

Depois de descender outro lance de escadas, ele se deteve e a pôs sobre seus pés. A primeira coisa que ela notou foi a umidade. Depois a escuridão. Em seguida, o buraco no meio do chão. Outro homem levantou o alçapão antes que Ginny pudesse encontrar seu juízo para gritar.

— Não, por favor. — ela arquejou, olhando a expressão inflexível de Potter.

Ele tomou suas mãos numa das suas. Sem cerimônia, empurrou-a em direção ao buraco escancarado.

— Eu não sou uma bruxa!

Ele a ignorou.

— Por favor, — ela implorou. — não me coloque lá. Nós podemos resolver isto. Vamos apenas conversar, e tenho certeza que podemos chegar a algum tipo de entendimento, por favor!

Ela se agarrou a ele com qualquer membro disponível. Ela envolveu suas pernas em torno de suas coxas e rogou, seus movimentos voltando-se mais frenéticos à medida que ele a movia para a fossa. Com uma poderosa sacudida, ele afastou-a e a levantou do chão, segurando-a pelas mãos. Ele a desceu para o buraco. Ginny se agarrou na extremidade com seus pés, atirando-se para trás na direção dele.

— Chega. — ele ordenou. — Em nome dos Santos, você acha que encontro prazer nisto? Só faço o que devo.

E com isso, ele empurrou seus pés longe da beirada da cova e ela caiu.

Era um longo trajeto para baixo. Ginny caiu no chão e então puxou suas mãos rapidamente do lodo, fazendo uma careta de dor pelo seu pulso.

Não havia nenhuma escada no poço e tampouco iluminação. O alçapão se fechou ruidosamente sobre ela. Ela ficou em pé com rapidez e estremeceu violentamente. Olhou fixamente para o teto, distinguindo a tênue luz de uma tocha. Escutou o lento e pesado passo de um par de botas retroceder, e depois veio o silêncio.

Ela limpou suas mãos pegajosas no jeans, e depois se envolveu com seus braços. Ela era apenas uma simples escritora, tentando escrever um simples romance de amor. Por que ela entre todo mundo tinha sido enviada para o inferno?

Algo deslizou pelo seu sapato. Ela sacudiu seu pé, escorregou no chão lamacento do buraco e perdeu o equilíbrio. Caiu na lama com um baque, logo ficou de pé engatinhando com dificuldade. Algo se arrastou por seu calcanhar; ela gritou e sacudiu o pé violentamente. Parou tempo suficiente para sentir alguma coisa movendo-se em sua outra perna.

Ela começou a gritar.

— Traga ela para cima — disse Sirius calmamente.

Harry tirou os dedos de seus ouvidos e olhou com ódio para seu administrador. Fez uma careta ao escutar os gemidos lastimosos que flutuavam do porão. Estava tentado a tampar os ouvidos novamente para não ter que escutá-los.

— Ela vai parar de gritar em breve. — ele disse. — Quero esperar até que esteja boa e cansada, antes de queimá-la.

— Vamos, Harry. — Sirius repreendeu. — Você sabe que a moça não é uma bruxa.

— Eu digo que ela é. — Harry resmungou. — Você viu como ela estava vestida. E tenho uma ou duas coisas para lhe dizer a respeito de trazer uma mulher para esta casa. Você sabe que não é permitido.

— Harry, rapaz, seu pai não permitia mulheres nesta casa porque ele não podia suportar ter perto dele nada que recordasse a sua doce mãe. Você não precisa continuar com a tradição.

— As mulheres não fazem mais que choramingar e reclamar, — disse Harry, mal-humorado. — E chorar. Tal como a bruxa. Escute-a, ela geme como um bebê recém-nascido.

— Você também estaria lamentando-se se estivesse lá embaixo. O senhor não tem idéia de quantos vermes rastejam lá embaixo? Traga-a para cima. Ela esteve lá toda tarde.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

— Seu destino é ser queimada. Eu pouco me importo com o que lhe aconteça antes.

Houve vários momentos de silêncio, durante os quais Harry intencionalmente ignorou os sons de recriminação que Sirius estava fazendo.

A porta do salão se abriu bruscamente, e um homem amaldiçoou.

— Por todos os Santos, o que é esse barulho horrível?

Harry lançou um olhar de ódio a seu primo Ian.

— A bruxa.

Ian revirou os olhos.

— Quando foi que tivemos uma bruxa em nossas terras? O pobre cordeiro soa como se tivesse gritado até ficar rouco. Vá e tire-a daquele buraco sangrento, Harry.

Harry o ignorou. Ian podia ser seu parente mais próximo e seu mais confiável aliado, mas não tinha qualquer sentido quando se tratava de mulheres. Harry não ia deixar que um maldito romântico lhe dissesse o que fazer com uma mulher que podia facilmente pôr todo seu clã sob um feitiço. Ian provavelmente a tiraria dali e se casaria com ela. Harry franziu o cenho novamente. _Aye_, era melhor manter Ginny e Ian o mais afastados possível. De alguma forma o pensamento de Ian cortejando a essa bonita mulher fazia Harry querer ranger os dentes.

Sirius pigarreou.

— Ela saiu da floresta, Ian.

— Mais uma razão para queimá-la, — Harry murmurou em tom ameaçador.

— Santos, Harry! — Ian exclamou. — Você perdeu a razão? Você não tem a menor idéia de onde ela pôde realmente ter vindo…

— Mas eu sei para onde ela está indo, e é, para o fogo. — disse Harry, endireitando-se de repente. — E se você ainda possui, um pouco de juízo, deixará que seja assim. Ela é minha para que me encarregue.

— Vê? — disse Sirius, movendo as mãos. — Não há nada de razoável nele.

— _Aye_. — concordou Ian — Posso ver isso claramente. Creio que irei cavalgar esta tarde. Não tenho estômago, nem consigo pensar que agüente ver algo assim.

Harry viu Ian partir, então olhou para Sirius de maneira penetrante, desafiando-o a dizer algo. Sirius abriu a boca para falar, mas Harry o interrompeu.

— Eu mesmo jogarei lenha ao fogo. — ele prometeu.

Sirius virou-se e se afastou. Harry virou para observar a lareira, vendo como as chamas consumiam a lenha. As chamas em breve consumiriam os longos membros da bruxa na sua masmorra. Será que ela escaparia magicamente do dano, ou o fogo enegreceria sua pele pálida como tinha visto acontecer com outros?

Os gritos da bruxa se apaziguaram e se converteram em lamentáveis gemidos que retumbavam de forma estremecedora no castelo. O coração de Harry se retorcia de dor em seu peito ao escutar aquele som, apesar de sua resolução de permanecer indiferente.

Ele amaldiçoou e começou a cruzar o comprimento do grande salão. Então ela ainda podia lançar seus encantamentos enquanto cativa. Nunca em sua vida havia sentido mais que luxúria por uma mulher. O fato de sentir pena por uma o enfurecia. Harry saiu do salão batendo a porta principal e foi para os estábulos. Um longo passeio limparia sua cabeça.

Harry cavalgou até o limite da floresta, então simplesmente se sentou e olhou fixamente para as sombras. Bem, ali era um lugar para poder pensar. Tinha vivido nessa fronteira toda sua vida e não sentia nada, exceto aborrecimento por ela. Tinha escutado as histórias em sua juventude, histórias de encantamentos e magia. Embora nunca tenha acreditado nelas, mesmo assim, tinham-no perturbado. Claro que isto tinha sido antes de seu irmão caçula, certo dia, entrar na floresta e desaparecer. Harry o procurou por semanas, apesar de sua intranqüilidade ao cavalgar debaixo aqueles ramos enfeitiçados. Ele voltava para casa, sempre de mãos vazias.

Até que numa fatídica manhã. Harry estivera cavalgando, poucos meses depois do desaparecimento de Patrick, quando viu seu irmão de pé na borda da floresta. Harry cavalgou até ele, cheio de alegria. Patrick parecia bastante real e abraçou Harry até que ele pensou que suas costas poderiam se quebrar. Então Patrick falou sem parar sobre o lugar aonde tinha estado, onde os homens faziam coisas que Harry não podia entender. Como era possível que um homem viajasse à lua, voltasse e vivesse para contá-lo? E as outras coisas: carros que se moviam sem cavalos puxando-os, novas e estranhas armas de guerra, curandeiros que podiam trazer um homem de entre os mortos — _aye_, não eram mais que divagações de um homem louco. Patrick havia se tornado estúpido com suas divagações a respeito do que ele afirmava ser o futuro. Harry podia contar até 1996, mas certamente não podia imaginar o mundo durando tantos anos.

Patrick se despediu de Harry, dizendo que tinha uma mulher a qual precisava retornar, uma moça do futuro que lhe daria um filho dentro de poucas semanas. Harry rogou para que ele não fosse embora, mas Patrick virou-se e desapareceu entre as árvores. Harry estava convencido de que não tinha sido nada mais que um sonho.

Mas agora a floresta tinha concedido algo para ele, uma mulher que não tinha sido nada mais que um sonho, mas que agora era real. Ela era a recompensa por ter perdido Patrick? Era um espírito em pessoa ou um demônio? Ou era do futuro, aquele inimaginável lugar ao qual Patrick tinha ido? Poderia ela conhecer seu irmão?

Harry esfregou o pescoço, indeciso. A coisa mais sensata a fazer seria tirar a moça da cova e enviá-la de volta a floresta, e depois esquecer que alguma vez tinha perambulado por seu salão. Ele, certamente, não queria uma mulher em sua vida, intrometendo-se nela. A última coisa que ele precisava era de uma mulher que tinha se materializado de seu próprio sonho. Vê-la, tocá-la, e descobrir que estava viva não fez nada mais que preocupá-lo. Ele não podia, por nada do mundo, permitir-se aquela distração.

Mas era possível que ela soubesse algo sobre Patrick. Ela tinha vindo da floresta. Suas roupas eram muito estranhas e seu sotaque também. Podia ter sido uma coincidência, mas ele estava suficientemente desesperado para acreditar que possivelmente não fosse. Se houvesse, nem que seja uma vaga esperança de que ela conhecesse seu irmão, valia a pena mantê-la para interrogá-la.

Ele virou seu cavalo de volta para o castelo.

Sirius estava sentado no grande salão perto do fogo, tomando uma taça de vinho quando Harry passou ao seu lado dando longas passadas.

— Encontre roupas adequadas para ela. Vou esperar por você lá embaixo.

Ignorou a exclamação de triunfo de Sirius e cruzou com fortes pisadas no chão, fazendo caretas ao ver a camada de sujeira que se formou sob os velhos juncos. Urina de cachorro, cuspes, ossos podres, sobras de comida… o pensamento do que jazia sob seus pés nunca o tinha incomodado antes. Amaldiçoou enquanto caminhava para as escadas. Talvez a garota fosse uma bruxa afinal, antes de sua chegada, ele certamente, nunca tinha se importado com a condição de seus chãos.

Não se ouvia qualquer som proveniente da fossa. Ele se agachou e se esticou para captar, nem que fosse o som de sua respiração.

— Sirius! — ele berrou.

Sirius desceu os degraus da escada extremamente rápido, deslizando e detendo-se ao lado de Harry.

— Ela está morta? — Sirius perguntou, com a preocupação escrita em sua face enrugada.

— Como eu saberia? — Harry espetou. — Desça e traga-a para cima.

Sirius empalideceu.

— Harry, eu sinto pena da moça, mas não irei buscá-la.

— Covarde.

— Me chame como quiser, mas você não me incitará a descer por aquele buraco do inferno.

Com uma maldição, Harry abriu com um puxão o alçapão e empurrou a escada para baixo na escuridão. Estremeceu ao sentir que se afundava em algo macio; esperando que esse algo não tenha sido sua prisioneira. Ele arrebatou uma tocha da parede e respirou fundo. Embora ele não tivesse um grande amor por buracos tampouco, era óbvio que ninguém mais faria aquilo em seu lugar. Ele desceu pela escada cuidadosamente, ignorando o frio e a umidade deprimente. A tocha crepitou e apagou. Maldito fosse Sirius por trazer a moça para casa! Harry deu uma olhada no lugar, tentando localizar o prisioneiro em questão.

Ginny estava miseravelmente amontoada no chão. Ou o que deveria que ter sido o chão. Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Harry ao ver como o chão se movia. Vermes de todos os tipos e variedades deslizavam, arrastavam e gotejavam na lama. Ele chegou ao último degrau da escada e se esticou, tentando agarrar o braço de Ginny. Ela estava muito longe.

— Ginny, me dê sua mão.

Ela não respondeu. Não fez mais que sentar-se languidamente na lama, os olhos desfocados e sem ver.

— Ginny!

Sua cabeça se moveu abruptamente. Santos misericordiosos, havia criaturas em seu cabelo! Harry esticou a mão novamente.

— Venha, — ele ordenou.

Com um grito, ela saltou e se atirou contra ele. Ele a apanhou com um braço e subiu os degraus com uma velocidade da qual estaria orgulhoso, se não estivesse pensando somente nos vermes que estavam passando dela para ele.

Uma vez fora da cova, Harry a empurrou para longe dele. Ele não reconhecia a metade das coisas que a cobriam. Metade das coisas com as quais ele agora estava coberto. Harry puxou-a para longe do grande buraco e puxou sua estranha capa pelos braços.

— Nos deixe sozinhos, — ele gritou para Sirius e o guarda que estava próximo.

— Mas… — Sirius protestou.

— Agora!

Harry só esperou até que voltassem suas costas antes de puxar a pesada túnica de Ginny, uma peça estranha que parecia ser feita de lã grossa, tecida. Ginny agarrou a beirada do suéter e lutou por puxá-lo de volta para baixo. Harry ignorou sua resistência e puxou a túnica sobre sua cabeça. Seus seios estavam cobertos por um material estranho, muito fino, mas ele ignorou isso também. Também se obrigou a ignorar a graciosa e elegante forma que ele tinha. Ele se concentrou em suas meias e achou com que estavam completamente além de seu alcance e experiência.

— Tire isso. — disse ele.

— Oh! Não. — ela gemeu. — Agora é estupro?

Harry amaldiçoou enquanto tirava seu _plaid_[1]_, _e o lançava a seus pés.

— Não tenho nenhum interesse nisso. Se cubra com isso. — ele esperou. Quando percebeu que ela não ia obedecer se ele ficasse olhando, amaldiçoou e lhe deu as costas.

— Seja rápida. — Harry resmungou, fortalecendo-se contra os sentimentos que os sons de seu pranto criavam nele. Por todos os Santos, ele não tinha experiência com uma mulher chorona! — Quanto mais rápido tirar sua roupa, mais rápido tomará um banho.

Vários minutos passaram durante os quais ele escutou cada som que ela fazia, tão claramente como se uma dúzia de criadas os produzissem. Ele arranhou seu peito, para dominar o impulso de gritar para que ela se apressasse assim ele podia se livrar do que rastejava sobre sua pele.

— Terminei. — ela sussurrou.

Harry se virou e a colheu em seus braços. Subiu correndo as escadas e atravessou o salão, passou pela parte de trás do jardim, pela porta de entrada, chegando diretamente ao lago perto do castelo. Não se importava pela visão que apresentava vestido só com sua camisa e botas. Pelos joelhos de São Jorge, havia vermes em seu cabelo!

O lago era pouca coisa, alimentado por riachos da montanha e, habitualmente, muito frio para nadar nele. Harry apertou os dentes e mergulhou, levando Ginny envolta em seu _plaid_. Ele nem sequer se incomodou em tirar suas botas.

Deixando-a tremendo na beirada, ele nadou para mais longe e se esfregou vigorosamente, desejando de ter se lembrado de pegar um pouco de sabão no caminho. Uma vez que ele terminou, olhou para trás para encontrar Ginny de pé no mesmo lugar, tremendo. Ele nadou de volta para ela e, em seguida, puxou-a para as águas mais profundas. Ela não protestou quando ele tirou o mantoque a cobria, nem quando ele mergulho sua cabeça na água e lavou seu cabelo, livrando-o das criaturas que havia nele. Harry supôs que ela estava muito alterada pelo que tinha passado para se importar com o resto. Isto é, até que ele tentou lavar o resto dela. O golpe da palma de sua mão contra sua face o chocou, e não pôde fazer nada mais que fitá-la boquiaberto.

— Não. — ela sussurrou.

— Creio que não o farei. — se queixou ele, esfregando sua face com irritação. Então notou o modo como ela sustentava seu pulso junto ao peito como se tentasse protegê-lo de algo.

— Deixe-me ver. — ele exigiu.

Ou ela não entendeu, ou estava ignorando-o. Ou ela estava muito assustada para pensar claramente, ele pensou raivoso. Cuidadosamente levantou seu braço e o esticou; grunhindo ao ver seu pulso inchado.

— Você caiu sobre ele?

Ginny assentiu, seus dentes começavam a bater.

Ele tomou sua outra mão e começou a levá-la para a beirada.

— Eu vou enfaixar seu punho com tecidos rígidos, uma vez que retornemos ao castelo.

Ela lutou para afastar-se.

— Não tenho nada para vestir. — disse ela, cruzando seu outro braço sobre seus seios. — Depois que sair. — acrescentou, tão suavemente que ele se perdeu completamente em suas palavras.

Harry suspirou de frustração e se perguntou se seu encharcado _plaid _se secaria antes dela morrer congelada.

— Harry, — chamou Sirius, — traga ela aqui. Tenho roupa para ela.

Harry pôs Ginny atrás dele, e olhou ameaçadoramente para Sirius, que estava de pé na margem.

— Deixe isso aí e volte para o castelo. Você não precisa embaraçar a moça olhando abertamente para ela. Vamos. — ele gritou quando Sirius não fez qualquer movimento para sair.

Sirius o olhou com um olhar de advertência antes de retornar penosamente encosta acima. Harry jurou torcer o pescoço do velho na primeira oportunidade. Como se ele planejasse violar a moça!

— Eu vou virar de costas. — falou por sobre seu ombro. — Me siga e se envolva com esse _plaid._

Ele manteve sua palavra e não olhou até que ela disse que tinha terminado. Harry, então, retornou ao lago e mergulhou para recuperar as roupas que estavam no fundo do lago. Fez uma pequena tentativa de lavar as roupas e, em seguida, voltou para a margem onde jogou sua túnica e _plaid _sobre os arbustos para secarem.

Deixou-se cair ao lado de Ginny e a olhou atentamente. Ela olhava fixamente para a água, atônita, ainda tremendo. Ele puxou seus cabelos para fora da manta e os espalhou por seus ombros. _Och_, mas ela era uma beleza. Ele colocou uma mecha de seu longo cabelo ruivo detrás da orelha, depois retirou a mão, quando ela estremeceu com o seu toque.

_O que espera, cretino?_ Resmungou consigo mesmo. _A moça tinha, provavelmente, passado a mais aterrorizante tarde de sua vida trancada em seu calabouço e, agora ele queria que ela aceitasse seu toque?_

E de algum modo, além da razão, ele queria muito.

Deixou que seu olhar vagasse pelo rosto dela. Seus olhos eram do tom mais belo de castanho que ele já tinha visto. Na verdade, eles estavam mais dourado do que castanho. Seu nariz era fino e bem formado, ainda podia lembrar como ela o tinha desafiado no dia anterior, quando ela exigiu saber quem era ele. Havia fogo naquela alma, e, mesmo relutante, ficara fascinado. As mulheres que conhecia não faziam mais que acovardar-se. Mesmo a mãe de seu filho bastardo carecia de fogo. Ela tinha aceitado Harry em sua cama na aldeia, resignou-se ao fato de que nunca veria o interior de seu castelo, deu a ele um filho e morreu. Harry tinha a nítida sensação de que Ginny nunca teria tolerado o fato.

— Você é real?

Ele saltou ligeiramente e olhou para sua boca, percebendo que ela tinha falado com ele.

— O que você disse?

— Perguntei se você é real. — ela repetiu, olhando-o com seus olhos azuis cheios de preocupação. — Ou você é um sonho?

Harry franziu o cenho. Um sonho? Aqueles tinham sido exatamente seus pensamentos sobre ela. Será que ela poderia tinha sonhado com ele também? Os sentimentos que o tinham assombrado de madrugada retornaram agora de repente.

Só que agora, a criadora daqueles sentimentos era de carne e osso, e estava sentada a um palmo de distância dele.

— Claro que sou real. — ele retrucou.

Ela assentiu, uma única lágrima deslizando por sua face.

— Era isso que eu temia.

Seu sotaque era o mais estranho que ele já tinha ouvido. Havia muitos estrangeiros nos salões de Bruce, mas Harry nunca tinha conhecido um que falasse como Ginny.

— Onde estamos?

Harry olhou para ela, assustado.

— Nas _Highlands_, evidentemente. — Deus, o tempo que passou no buraco a tinha deixado louca?

Ela empalideceu. Harry se tencionou, certo de que ela estava à beira do desmaio. Ele começou a se aproximar dela.

— Qual é o ano?

Harry congelou, certo de tê-la entendido errado. Por todos os Santos, ela tinha perdido o juízo.

— É o mesmo ano que foi ontem, — disse, esperando ver alguma centelha de bom senso.

Ela só esperou, em silêncio.

— É o Ano de Nosso Senhor 1311.

Ela o olhou como se ele tivesse batido nela. Então, grandes lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Ela parecia tão miserável, que ele também queria lamentar. Harry amarrou a cara para afastar o impulso enquanto, embaraçosamente, colocava o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

— Tudo bem... tudo bem, moça, — disse ele, — você não tem porquê chorar.

Isso foi como uma faísca para a pilha de madeira seca. Ela rompeu em lágrimas e se apoiou contra ele. Ele balbuciou sem poder fazer nada, mas ela parecia não ouvi-lo. Ele olhou ao redor em busca de ajuda, mas não havia ninguém ali para oferecer-se.

— Pare com isso!

Essa ordem não fez absolutamente nada para acalmá-la. Na verdade, apenas piorou as coisas. Ela se aconchegou mais e pôs seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, soluçando contra seu peito. Com um suspiro de frustração, Harry bateu em suas costas com firmeza. Como suas lágrimas não cessavam, ele tentou confortá-la, utilizando um pouco mais de força.

— Você vai me quebrar. — ofegou ela.

— Ah! — disse ele em voz baixa. Olhou ao redor rapidamente. Se algum de seus homens o visse, não acreditariam no que estavam contemplando. Vendo que a clareira estava vazia, ele colocou seu outro braço sob as pernas de Ginny e a pôs em seu colo. Seu filho gostava de ser embalado quando era um garotinho.Talvez fosse isso o que Ginny queria.

Seus soluços duraram horas, ou assim parecia para ele. A tristeza em sua voz encolhia seu coração. Tinha ela perdido sua família? Ele pensou naquilo por um bom tempo, e logo um pensamento mais perturbador lhe ocorreu. Talvez ela tivesse perdido mais do que seu juízo. Ela podia ter perdido o seu marido. Ele tocou sua própria nuca, e seus dedos se encontraram um anel em um dos dedos dela. Harry sentiu que um profundo cenho se formava em suas feições. Então ela era casada. Ou prometida.

Harry começou a afastá-la, entretanto percebeu que suas lágrimas tinham acabado. Lentamente levantou sua cabeça para trás para espreitá-la. Ela estava adormecida. A pontada de ciúmes que ele sentiu pelo homem que a possuía apareceu do nada e se instalou justamente no coração. Com um esforço, ele colocou o sentimento de lado, junto com o desejo de ficar com ela, apesar da posse de seu lorde.

Ele a deitou suavemente no chão e, então recuperou suas roupas. Vestiu sua camisa molhada pela cabeça e prendeu seu úmido _plaid_ em torno de si_._ Cuidadosamente, ele levantou Ginny em seus braços e a levou de volta ao castelo, maravilhado de que ela seguisse dormindo.

Deteve-se em seco ao pôr o pé sobre a soleira de seu salão. Se ela não parecesse tão pacífica e contente em seus braços…

_Nay_, a tradição era esta, e ele a continuaria. Depois acordaria Ginny. Carregou-a em seus braços através do salão e subindo para sua câmara, ignorando os olhares atônitos que recebia de seus homens. Colocou Ginny em sua cama e a cobriu com uma manta. Satisfeito de que ela estivesse confortável, voltou para a masmorra a fim de recuperar as roupas dela. Não havia sentido em deixar por aí roupas que podiam apresentá-la como uma bruxa ante um homem pouco inteligente.

Ele retornou a sua câmara e jogou as coisas dela em seu baú. Ele iria limpá-los mais tarde e, então as devolveria para Ginny, uma vez que estivesse alimentada, descansada e pronta para seguir seu caminho.

Sentou em sua grande poltrona frente ao fogo e fechou os olhos. _Aye_, ela teria que ir. As mulheres não eram nada mais que problemas, e ele não precisava de qualquer problema em sua vida.

E então, com total desrespeito pela decisão tomada pelo poderoso _Laird _do clã Potter, pensamentos de uma bela garota com olhos da cor do mel assaltaram a cansada mente de Harry e o embalaram, num acordo de paz, e satisfeito sono.

**[1]**** Plaid:** Tecido escocês (_tartán_) que constituía o vestuário principal dos habitantes da Escócia. Habitualmente 5 metros de tecido que se dobrava formando pregas no chão, sobre o qual o homem se deitava em cima e se enrolava. O tecido era preso por um cinturão, o que sobrava era jogado por cima dos ombros.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Três

Ginny despertou na escuridão. Ela sentou, dando um grito agudo, tremendo violentamente. Então percebeu que não estava lá, e se recostou novamente com um trêmulo suspiro. Lutou com as lembranças que a assaltavam, lembranças de coisas que rastejavam sob seu suéter, subindo por seu jeans, em seu cabelo. Tinha terminado. Harry a tinha tirado de lá.

Ginny olhou fixamente para o teto, barrando impiedosamente a vontade de chorar. Lágrimas não iriam ajudá-la. Embora estivesse tentada a fingir que ainda estava sonhando, ela sabia que não podia fazê-lo. As _Highlands_? 1311? Queria rir, mas tinha a sensação que seria um som estridente, e então simplesmente continuaria até estar a beira da histeria. Escócia medieval? Por mais que quisesse negá-lo, não podia. As provas estavam bem ali.

Em primeiro lugar, ela estava deitada sob um colchão empelotado, com um pesado cobertor de lã e de algum tipo de pele de animal. Isso certamente não era o belo jogo de cama "Laura Ashley" que sua mãe tinha enviado no último Natal.

Depois havia aquele cheiro na câmara. Ela era a primeira em admitir que, durante seus ataques de escrita, seus pratos sujos amontoados até se comparavam com aquilo, mas este não era o mesmo tipo de cheiro em tudo. Este era viciado, suado e um pouco mais que um banheiro. O Potter realmente deveria contratar uma empregada.

Aquilo não tinha começado com os juncos no chão do salão, nem com a longa e afiada espada de Harry Potter. Era possível? Ela tinha realmente sido sugada para trás no tempo, graças a um livro sobre o clã Potter?

Ginny se moveu na cama, com caretas de dor enquanto o fazia. Sua cabeça doía, onde tinha batido contra a mesa, e seu pulso enviava pontadas de dor por todo o braço cada vez que se movia. Não importava o quão viva ela acreditava ser sua imaginação, não era suficiente brilhante para criar dores desta magnitude.

Então o que fazer agora? Suas opções eram extremamente limitadas. Ela podia caminhar, correr ou voar de volta para a floresta. Então iria caçar o maldoso elfo que a tinha puxado para dentro do livro e convencê-lo a colocá-la de volta aonde a tinha encontrado. Por hora, até que pudesse voltar à floresta, tudo o que tinha que fazer era manter-se afastada do caminho de seu anfitrião e de sua cova.

Naturalmente, esse plano assumia que a floresta continha algum elemento mágico que iria levá-la de volta a sua época. E próprio pensamento a fazia querer chorar. E se ela estivesse verdadeiramente presa na Escócia medieval? Viveria sua vida e morreria sem nunca mais ver seus pais, seus irmãos, seus sobrinhos e sobrinhas…

O murmúrio de vozes produziu calafrios em seu corpo. Ela fechou seus olhos com força, rezando para que a deixassem sozinha. A porta do quarto se abriu e fechou com um suave clique.

— Mas, Harry, você não pode simplesmente deixá-la sair por conta própria.

— Sirius, eu não preciso de uma mulher. Reclamar, isso é tudo o que elas fazem.

— Eu ainda não ouvi Ginny dizer nada, e olha o que você fez a ela. E o castelo bem podia ter um toque feminino.

— Ela é uma _lady_, seu velho idiota. Ela provavelmente nada conhece do trabalho dos serviçais.

— Deixa-a ficar outra noite. É o mínimo que você pode fazer por ela.

O suspiro de Harry provavelmente poderia ser ouvido no vilarejo.

— Vá ajudar Hugh com o jantar. Estou morrendo de fome.

— Mas você vai ver a moça...

— Vá!

Ginny estremeceu involuntariamente ao escutar o rugido de Harry. A porta se fechou, e ela soltou o ar lentamente.

— Eu sei que você está acordada.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Harry acender uma vela no fogo e chegar ao pé da cama. Não havia dúvida a respeito de quão grande era ou como ferozmente ameaçador podia ser.

— Você já dormiu o suficiente. Há roupa na cadeira. Vista-se e venha para baixo.

Ela assentiu e esperou até que ele saísse antes de se levantar da cama. O que mais ela podia fazer do que concordar com seus desejos? Havia muito a ser dito para agradar ao volátil lorde do castelo.

Ela se vestiu com uma longa camisa de algodão e, depois olhou para a manta e o cinto sobre a cadeira. Então este era o aspecto de um _plaid_. Ela tocou ligeiramente a áspera lã, maravilhada não só por sua textura, mas também por suas cores.

A porta se abriu, e ela se virou surpresa. Harry estava ali, com o cenho ainda franzido em seu rosto. Talvez ele não tivesse outras expressões em seu repertório.

— Eu estava seguro de que não saberia como vestir isto, — começou bruscamente. — O _plaid_, — acrescentou, baixando o olhar.

Ginny em vão, tentou puxar a camisa para que passasse de suas coxas. O olhar de Harry para suas pernas enviou calor para sua face. Por que eles não faziam essas roupas alguns centímetros mais longos?

Harry levantou o _plaid _e o colocou ao redor de seu pescoço. Lançou uma de suas extremidades sobre seu ombro e depois prendeu o resto dele ao redor de sua cintura. Harry deu alguns passos para atrás e a olhou de forma crítica.

— Com isto você estará bem, — disse. — Vamos descer.

— Não tenho nenhum sapato.

Harry se inclinou sobre a cadeira e agarrou algo. Lançou um par de sapatos aos pés dela, depois cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou.

Ginny experimentou os chinelos de couro. Eram, como era de se esperar, muito pequenos, mas ela forçou seus pés a se encaixassem neles de qualquer maneira. Até onde soubesse seu tênis estava escondido, estes teriam que servir.

— Venha.

Ginny seguiu Harry pelo quarto, não exatamente ansiosa por abandonar a relativa segurança do mesmo. Quando saiu para o corredor, foi atingida no nariz por um odor que rivalizava com os seus pratos sujos.

— O jantar. — Harry disse sobre seu ombro enquanto ansiosamente descia os degraus de pedra.

Ginny o seguia mais lentamente, pondo sua mão contra a parede para recuperar o equilíbrio. Suas mãos estavam suadas, sua cabeça estava girando, e ela sabia que estava a ponto de cair doente. Era medo por acaso? O mero pensamento de ter que enfrentar as pessoas ali embaixo a fazia querer levantar sua longa saia e correr de volta ao quarto de Harry.

— Ginny, agora!

Ela desceu tropeçando o resto das escadas, e muito rápido porque enganchou a ponta de seu _plaid _nos pés e escorregou, entrando de cabeça no grande salão. Os braços de Harry amorteceram sua queda. Ele a colocou novamente em pé, olhou-a aborrecido, e depois caminhou até a longa mesa perto do fogo. Vinte homens já estavam sentados ali com outros vinte mais ou menos sentados em outra mesa no lado oposto do salão. Havia uma outra mesa mais ao fundo, fixada em um estrado elevado, mas Harry não foi para lá. Ginny se perguntou sobre isso, então viu que quarenta pares de olhos se voltaram para olhá-la.

Ela se concentrou em colocar um pé a frente do outro. Ignorou a espessa sujeira que cobria o chão e a maneira como seus pés a esmagavam enquanto caminhava. Harry empurrou um de seus homens do banco e sinalizou para Ginny se sentar. Ela obedeceu, fazendo o melhor que podia para ignorar o homem que estava sentado ao seu lado, babando como um marinheiro, que não via uma mulher há décadas.

O jantar era algo fedorento em uma tigela. Bem, pelo menos não estava se movendo. Ginny conseguiu comer alguns bocados, pão integral e uma generosa quantidade de vinho. Os homens, entretanto, pareciam não encontrar nada de errado com a sua refeição, no que notavam dela. Passaram a maior parte do tempo encarando-a boquiabertos e levando cegamente a comida para suas bocas.

Após o jantar, houve um grande fluxo de cerveja e muita conversa. A maioria girava em torno da política e das guerras entre os clãs. Ginny se sentou à mesa e escutou, mais uma vez se felicitando por ter um avô materno que achava necessário sua pequena neta aprender gaélico. Pelo menos ela reconheceu a maioria das palavras que estavam usando. Embora, ela somente não tivesse entendido as referências a Bruce. Não havia um rei medieval mais escocês que Arthur Bruce.

Ginny pensou que estava agüentando muito bem. Não era todo dia que uma garota se descobria compartilhando o pão com homens que tinham vivido 700 anos antes dela ter nascido. Ela não tinha começado a hiperventilar, nem tampouco corrido aos gritos para a porta. Estava muito orgulhosa de si mesma. Harry apenas a olhou de maneira estranha uma ou duas vezes, quando ela falou pedindo esclarecimentos sobre algum assunto ou outro. Talvez ele não pudesse acreditar que ela estivesse tão a par dos eventos atuais. Possivelmente seu sotaque não fosse tão estranho, entretanto ela esperava não estar ali tempo suficiente para adquirir um encantador tom medieval.

Pouco depois do entardecer, os homens se levantaram das mesas. Ginny saltou quando o banco foi retirado debaixo dela. As mesas foram limpas e amontoadas contra a parede. Os cães se acomodaram perto da lareira, e os homens começaram a procurar o melhor lugar no salão para deitarem durante a noite. Harry se dirigiu para as escadas sem dar a Ginny um olhar sequer. Ela lutou contra a repentina onda de pânico. Ele não planejava deixá-la sozinha, não é?

Bom, ela tinha uma ideia diferente. Não podia deixar de ter uma espécie de quarto para hóspedes em algum lugar, e ela iria encontrá-lo. Caminhou para as escadas, como se soubesse onde estava indo. Harry descia pelas escadas sem ver, e se chocaram. Ginny se agarrou ao braço que ele lançou para recuperar o equilíbrio e, então lhe deu um débil sorriso.

Ele colocou uma manta em seus braços.

— Tome.

Ela sorriu insegura.

— Você tem um outro quarto…?

— Eu não tenho tempo de ver isso para você, hoje. Você tem uma manta. Use-a.

Com isso, ele girou sobre seus calcanhares e subiu os degraus sem olhar para trás.

Ginny ficou parada ao pé da escada e apertou a manta contra seu peito. Queria sentar-se sobre a imundície e gritar como um bebê. Harry Potter não tinha coração. Ela viu como ele desapareceu escadas acima, levando consigo sua única esperança de proteção. Ela olhou sobre seu ombro hesitante, pensando se todos estariam de pé em linha para voltarem-se e olhá-la.

Havia uma cadeira vazia junto ao fogo. Olhou para ela, depois olhou para a porta principal. Qual era o menor dos dois males? Talvez Sirius fosse útil. Se as coisas piorassem, ele a salvaria novamente, não?

Talvez sim, talvez não. Sirius não estava no grupo de homens ao redor do fogo. Nolan, no entanto, sim. Ele estava de pé diante do fogo com as mãos atrás das costas, observando-a. Sua expressão não era agradável. Ela tinha poucas dúvidas sobre o que iria enfrentar em suas mãos, se ele a apanhasse sozinha. Com um pouco de sorte ele se cansaria de observá-la e iria embora.

Uma hora depois, ela encontrava-se no mesmo lugar. Nolan tinha sentado na cadeira que ela estava olhando. Ele estava recostado preguiçosamente, observando-a com olhos espreitados. Ginny já não suportava mais seus olhares. Ela caminhou furtivamente em direção à porta, permitindo a si mesma só se concentrar no que faria uma vez que estivesse lá fora. A paisagem era desconhecida, mas ela sabia que a floresta estava a sua direita, uma vez que ela saísse pela porta do salão. Ela colocou sua mão sobre a madeira e empurrou o pesado trinco. Escutou passos atrás dela. Com um poderoso puxão, ela abriu a porta e escapou descendo os degraus.

Harry caminhava de cima para baixo ao longo de sua antecâmara. Estivera dando voltas assim durante todo o dia. Maldita moça. Por que ele não podia se livrar de sua imagem? Nem mesmo tê-la tirado de sua câmara o tinha ajudado. Caminhou até o baú debaixo da janela e o abriu, depois retirou o casaco que ela usava e colocou a mão dentro do bolso. Era uma ação que tinha realizado uma dúzia de vezes, desde que tinha encontrado as fichas na noite anterior, enquanto lavava as roupas. Os impecáveis pedaços de pergaminho eram como nada que tivesse visto antes.

Caminhou até a lareira e se agachou, segurando os objetos diante do fogo onde podia vê-los claramente.

— _American Express_, — leu em voz alta, dando ênfase à primeira palavra. Ela não tinha mentido sobre ser americana, tivesse aquilo um significado. Ele colocou o pequeno objeto salpicado de verde no chão e pegou o outro. Licença de Motorista.

Ali, diante de seus olhos, estava Ginny. Só o rosto dela, mas era ela. Ele correu o dedo pela superfície do seu rosto e percebeu como era plano. Tão plano como o tinha sido durante toda a tarde. Que espécie de bruxaria era esta? A imagem era muito clara para que algum artesão a tivesse desenhado.

Harry sabia ler e não teve problemas em ler a palavra "nascimento"e entender seu significado. Eram os números abaixo da palavra que o sacudiu até a medula. 10/9/1970. O 1970 estava suficientemente claro. Era um ano.

Ginny havia dito que sua América conquistou sua independência da Inglaterra duzentos anos atrás. Duzentos anos atrás, a Inglaterra era Normandia tentando conquistar a Saxônia no Ano de Nosso Senhor 1111.

Ele fechou os olhos, e um calafrio o percorreu. Não havia nenhum lugar chamado América do qual havia ouvido falar. E não existia nenhum lugar na Escócia onde se desenhassem pergaminhos como aqueles.

Ginny não era uma bruxa.

Ela era do futuro.

Um grito rasgou o silêncio da noite, e Harry saltou sobre seus pés. Jogou as fichas de Ginny dentro do baú e pôs-se a correr saindo do quarto. Desceu os degraus de quatro em quatro e deslizou através do grande salão. Deteve-se frente à porta momentaneamente e ficou desconcertado pelo silêncio. Então ele ouviu o som de luta proveniente da escuridão a sua esquerda.

Harry correu em direção aos estábulos. Deteve-se bem em frente à porta.

— Parem! — Ele trovejou.

Ginny estava sendo dominada contra o feno por quatro homens. Nolan tinha sua saia virada sobre seu rosto, e seu próprio _plaid _levantado, intencionalmente. Harry se jogou sobre seu parente e o atirou ao chão.

— Soltem ela, — ele grunhiu aos captores de Ginny, e eles imediatamente o obedeceram. Ele chegou mais perto e puxou a saia de Ginny para baixo, dirigindo a seus homens um olhar assassino de desagrado.

Harry deu a volta para seu descontrolado familiar só para encontrar a si mesmo empurrado de lado. Ginny se lançou sobre Nolan, suas garras prontas para atacar. O sangue começou a sair aos borbotões quando seu punho se conectou com o nariz de Nolan. Harry estava tão surpreso que só podia ajoelhar-se na sujeira, perplexo. Até que o punho de Nolan apenas roçou a face de Ginny. Harry sentiu uma fúria, como nunca antes sentiu, se abater sobre ele. Lançou Nolan a seus pés e o empurrou para a porta do estábulo.

— Fora, — disse. — Fora de meus estábulos e de minhas terras.

Nolan ficou olhando para ele boquiaberto.

— Ela é apenas uma moça, Harry. O Senhor sabe que já as compartilhamos antes.

— Fora. — ordenou Harry. — Nunca mais coloque o pé em minhas terras. Se o fizer, eu matarei você. E se alguma vez voltar a tocar esta moça de novo, eu farei algo pior que isso. — ele estava tão furioso, que tremia.

Como se atrevia Nolan a tocá-la!

O rosto de Nolan virou uma feroz tonalidade de vermelho, e as veias se destacaram em seu pescoço.

— Então você escolhe a uma moça em vez de mim.

— Vá!

Com um forte juramento, Nolan virou-se e saiu como um raio dos estábulos. Harry colocou Ginny de pé e a arrastou detrás dele. Percorreu ao restante dos homens com um brilho intenso.

— O próximo homem que a tocar não receberá tal clemência.

— Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. — Ginny protestou.

Harry reforçou seu controle sobre a mão dela tão rapidamente que ela gritou.

— Se alguém tiver que tocá-la, esse serei eu. — Harry rebateu. Encontrou os olhos de cada um dos homens e os olhou fixamente até que ficou satisfeito e seguro de que o obedeceriam. Sem mais palavras, voltou-se e arrastou Ginny de volta ao salão. Sirius o deteve em sua pressa.

— Harry, rapaz, eu cuidarei dela.

— Como fez esta noite? Acho que não.

— Eu estava na aldeia e não a escutei. Venha agora, e deixe-me com ela. Vou cuidar bem dela e tratá-la amavelmente.

Harry o ignorou. A própria idéia de Sirius cuidar de Ginny era ridícula. Ele não tinha qualquer noção de como cuidar de uma mulher do futuro. _Aye, _a simples menção de seu nascimento, provavelmente deixaria Sirius ofegante até a próxima década.

Harry diminuiu o passo quando percebeu para onde seus pensamentos o estavam levando. Como se ele próprio fosse o único capaz de cuidar dela!

_Nay, _ele não podia. Assentiu para si mesmo apressadamente. Ele não precisava de uma mulher, principalmente uma mulher tão atraente como Ginny. A últimacoisa que ele precisava era outra noite como esta, com seu coração acelerado depois de ter escutado o grito, e o sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos quando a viu quase violentada. E ficar com ela arruinaria a seus homens. Ele se deu conta de como eles a observavam durante o jantar. _Nay, _os rapazes eram brutos e mal educados, guerreiros perfeitamente treinados cujo maior prazer era o de encontrar-se com uma bem merecida vingança. Harry lhes proibia a violação, mas tampouco queria que se convertessem em tímidas mulheres, de coração débil. E isso era justamente o que aconteceria se por algum truque maligno do destino ele se achasse assumidamente responsável por uma moça. Pelos dedos de São Miguel, ele não podia suportar o pensamento de mimar a uma débil sensível mulher!

Ele estremeceu pelo estalo de uma palma contra seu rosto. Seus olhos enfocaram, e ele percebeu que estava parado diante da porta de seu quarto frente a Ginny, que aparentava, obviamente, sua mais amedrontadora feição. Ele poderia ter revidado, mas se segurou pelo medo que avistara nos olhos dela. Ele esfregou o rosto e olhou para ela de mau humor.

— O quê?

— Eu disse, que me soltasse, seu bárbaro! Quero ir para casa!

— Bárbaro? — ele repetiu. — Raios, moça, acabo de salvar você!

— Para me violar apenas você! — ela acusou.

— Não pretendo violá-la!

— Ah! — Ginny olhou para seu queixo, como se ela não pudesse juntar coragem para olhá-lo aos olhos. — Entendo.

— Então, você entende, — disse ele com o cenho franzido. Começou a empurrá-la para dentro de sua câmara, mas ela colocou sua mão na madeira e resistiu. Harry revirou os olhos e olhou para ela novamente. — O que é agora?

— Preciso usar o banheiro.

— O quê? — por todos os Santos, os americanos falavam de maneira estranha.

Ela procurou a palavra.

— Privada— disse ela, finalmente, ruborizando-se um pouco.

Ele grunhiu e a guiou pelo corredor. Esperou enquanto ela entrava. E então esperou um pouco mais. Finalmente sua impaciência chegou ao seu limite, e ele bateu na porta.

— Seja mais rápida!

Ele podia escutá-la assoar o nariz, mas ela abriu a porta rapidamente, mantendo a cabeça abaixada. Ele colocou a mão sob seu queixo e levantou seu rosto à luz. Suas faces estavam manchadas de lágrimas. Um sentimento o invadiu, algo que ele não reconhecia. Começou na boca de seu estômago, avançou até seu coração e terminou com uma aguda sensação atrás dos olhos. Tinha o mais ridículo desejo de tomar à moça em seus braços. Para fazer o que, ele certamente não sabia. Antes que pudesse entender o que estava sentindo, muito menos expressar isso, Ginny virou seu rosto.

_Och_, masisso foi ofensivo. Harry franziu o sobrecenho por seu orgulho ferido e tomou Ginny não muito gentilmente pelo braço para arrastá-la pelo corredor de volta a sua câmara. Harry trancou a porta atrás deles e, em seguida, pegou uma manta de sua cama. E a lançou para ela.

— Durma no chão. — ele se despiu e se meteu na cama, ignorando o fato de que Ginny se situava no meio de sua câmara, olhando como uma criança que tinha perdido sua mãe. Ele se virou com uma maldição e enterrou seu rosto no travesseiro.

— Quero ir para casa.

— Amanhã. — disse Harry, sua voz abafada. — É muito tarde.

Ele escutou ela se acomodar e, então lentamente levantou a cabeça para ver onde ela estava dormindo. Amaldiçoou novamente. Ela nunca dormiria sentada assim, ereta, em uma cadeira. Ele saiu da cama caminhando bruscamente e parou frente a ela. Os olhos dela estavam no nível de sua nua virilha, e uma cor brilhante inundou suas faces. Ele franziu os lábios enquanto se agachava diante dela. Logo notou a descolorida carne de sua face. Sua vista se estreitou, e de repente ele lamentou ter permitido que Nolan se fosse tão facilmente. Levantou sua mão suavemente.

— Não me toque. — ela advertiu, levantando o queixo, o que ele já tinha compreendido que era uma amostra de teimosia.

— Não seja tonta. — disse ele, tentando não soar áspero. Esse mesmo calor estava se espalhando rapidamente por ele. Era sem dúvida, pelo jantar. As habilidades de Hugh definitivamente não tinham melhorado com o tempo.

O pé de Ginny, empurrando firmemente e com força sobre seu peito, o apanhou completamente de surpresa. Ele aterrissou de costas, em uma queda muito indigna. Pelo nariz de São Miguel, a mulher o deixaria louco!

— Se eu não matar você antes de terminar esta noite, será um milagre! — ele trovejou, colocando as pernas no chão e lançando um olhar furioso. Ele levantou e tratou de evitá-la enquanto fazia uma valente tentativa de caminhar decididamente para a cama, a que não foi uma tarefa fácil, já que a moça com metade de seu tamanho o tinha humilhado como ninguém antes.

Recostou-se com suas mãos atrás da cabeça, tratando de franzir o cenho. A moça era atrevida, desrespeitosa, e não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do seu lugar ou de como agradar um homem. Sem dúvida era assim que as mulheres se comportavam nos tempos de Ginny. Talvez ela tivesse um lorde por lá que se cansou de sua língua afiada e a enviou para cá. Harry estava de pleno acordo com aquele homem, quem quer que fosse. Ginny tinha sido, com certeza, mais maleável quando tinha vivido apenas nos sonhos de Harry.

Por outro lado, ela era certamente uma feroz guerreira. Harry fitou o teto, aquilo dando voltas em sua mente. Havia muito que dizer de uma mulher com coragem. E aqueles olhos! Certamente o mais atraente tom de castanho-dourado que ele já tinha visto. _Aye, _e seu rosto era algo que um anjo invejaria.

Ele franziu o cenho. Talvez tê-la por perto mais alguns dias não lhe faria mal.

Só para obter respostas, afirmou para si rapidamente. Nenhum outro motivo. Ele lhe perguntaria sobre o futuro na primeira oportunidade. Ele tinha sido mais do que generoso com sua hospitalidade. Alguns contos em troca era o mínimo que ela podia fazer por ele.

Isso solucionava tudo, ele se acomodou e fechou os olhos. Ele falaria com ela amanhã, quando tivesse tempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Quatro

Ginny tirou sua cabeça de debaixo da cama e espirrou. Uma pessoa precisaria de uma boa licença para caçar a fim de laçar os enormes novelos de pó, que pareciam coelhinhos, sob a cama de Harry. Infelizmente, poeira era a única coisa que tinha encontrado. Não havia nenhum sinal de suas roupas. Levantou-se e cruzou o quarto até o baú, que ela não podia abrir e, então, deu um pontapé. Não tinha dúvidas de que seus confortáveis tênis e seu suéter acolhedor estavam escondidos bem a sua frente.

Mais do que suas roupas, ela queria recuperar sua carteira de motorista. Pois quando a visse, Harry ficaria furioso. Ela podia imaginar o berro que ele daria ao ver sua data de nascimento. Supondo que ele soubesse ler, é claro. Mesmo que ele não soubesse, sua fotografia iria convencê-lo, sem dar margem para dúvidas de que ela era uma bruxa, e se encontraria sendo assada lentamente no fogo.

Talvez ela apenas desistisse de suas coisas, encontraria Harry, lhe agradeceria por sua hospitalidade e iria embora. Apesar de sua educação não a ter impressionado até agora. Dormir na cadeira enquanto ele roncava com satisfação em sua cama não tinha exatamente ganhado a simpatia dela.

Ginny caminhou para a porta de Harry e abriu, juntando sua coragem ao longo do caminho. Harry pareceu ser suficientemente claro quando disse a seus homens que a deixasse em paz na noite anterior, mas quanto tempo iria durar? Ela só tinha que manter-se em guarda. Afinal, tinha crescido com cinco irmãos. Ela não era impotente, e certamente não se intimidava facilmente. Não tinha pensando claramente na última noite, quando se pôs a correr, ou Nolan nunca teria se aproveitado dela. Não, ela se controlaria mais no futuro. Abandonou o quarto de Harry e caminhou escada abaixo, tentando de encontrar um equilíbrio entre a cautela e a confiança.

Ela contornou a quina, na parte inferior das escadas e se chocou contra um sólido peito. Saltou para trás com um grito, e depois colocou a mão sobre seu coração e se obrigou a respirar profundamente. Não havia razão para pânico, só porque o homem na sua frente era enorme. Era mais alto que Harry e bem mais largo.

Ginny levantou o queixo e tratou de parecer altiva.

— Com licença, — disse ela, passando atrás dele.

Ele ficou de joelhos perante ela, bloqueando seu caminho.

— Milady, — ele começou tristemente. — Vim para lhe pedir perdão.

Ginny olhou para baixo, em seu rosto, e sentiu que sua tensão se dissipava um pouco. Chamá-lo de jovem encantador não lhe fazia justiça. Ele era bonito, mas sua beleza estava em contradição com seu tamanho. Longos cabelos loiros caíam emaranhados por seus ombros, e seus brilhantes olhos azuis esquivavam os dela quando se fitavam.

Então ela percebeu que eles já tinham se encontrado antes. Ele era um dos quatro que a tinha segurado ela no chão na noite anterior, enquanto Nolan a apalpava.

— Saia do meu caminho. — disse ela friamente.

Uma lágrima brilhou ao cair no chão.

— Milady, — o gigante pigarreou, curvando a cabeça, — eu nunca quis machucá-la, e juro que não a olhei quando Nolan levantou suas saias. Os rapazes brincam comigo dizendo que sou covarde, e eu tinha que provar que não era. Lamento que tenha sofrido por isso.

— Eles zombam de você? — perguntou, cética.

— Meu rosto, milady. Eles acham que ainda sou um menino.

Mais lágrimas caíram no chão de pedra a seus pés. A visão de um homem tão grande chorando com remorso foi sua perdição. Ginny não podia lembrar a última vez que fizera um homem chorar. Ela esticou sua mão e a colocou no ombro do rapaz.

— Está tudo bem, — disse ela, consolando-o. — de verdade.

O gigante balançou a cabeça.

— _Nay_, milady. Eu deveria ser açoitado por isso.

— Bom, não exageremos, — Ginny disse, consolando-o um pouco mais. — Só me prometa que não fará nada parecido com isso outra vez, e diremos que está tudo bem. De acordo?

— Verdade?

— Verdade — disse ela.

O jovem se levantou e tomou a mão dela, esmagando-a entre as suas. Ele lembrou a Ginny um enorme, e muito entusiasmado cão pastor. Ela esperava sinceramente que ele não lambesse seu rosto.

— Obrigado, milady, — disse, assentindo efusivamente. — Malcolm é o meu nome. Ficaria encantado de ser seu soldado da guarda, se me aceitar. Já pedi ao _laird_, e ele deu sua permissão. Você diz _aye_?

— Se é isso que você quer. — disse ela, apenas pensando no que estava se metendo. Então ela olhou para cima e viu aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis e sentiu a última de suas reservas desaparecerem. Este não a machucaria. — Assim você será uma espécie de guarda-costas, certo?

— Guarda-costas? — ele repetiu.

— Você sabe, cuidará de mim.

— Até meu último suspiro. — disse ele, batendo no peito dramaticamente.

Ginny teria rido, mas parecia que Malcolm falava totalmente sério. Sem dúvida ela não ia desperdiçar sua ajuda pelo tempo que estivesse ali. Ele era grande e intimidante, e agora estava ali para protegê-la daqueles que poderiam não aceitá-la tão facilmente. Ela assentiu elegantemente para Malcolm e caminhou passando por ele.

— Milady, — disse ele, saltando para alcançá-la. — aonde vai?

— Tenho que encontrar Harry.

— Mas você precisa de algo para quebrar seu jejum. Hugh preparou uma saborosa refeição para seu agrado.

Depois da ontem a noite, Ginny não acreditava que Hugh pudesse preparar algo comestível, e muito menos saboroso.

— Mais tarde. Tenho que falar com Harry agora.

— Mas ele esta treinando os homens. — disse Malcolm. — Você não deve perturbá-lo. Ele não vai gostar nada disso.

— Então que assim seja. — ela murmurou baixo, também desgostosa com o torcicolo que ganhara dormindo na cadeira, que refletia a dor por suas costas e seus braços. — Tenho que vê-lo imediatamente

Malcolm começou a retorcer suas enormes mãos enquanto andava ao seu lado.

— Ele não vai gostar nada disso. — ele repetiu, pontualizando suas palavras com pequenos sons de angústia. — O Laird é poderosamente feroz quando zangado. Ele não vai gostar disso nem um pouco.

— Que pena — Ginny escorregou e deslizou ao longo dos últimos juncos no chão perto da porta, então a abriu e saiu. Fazia frio, e ele desejava ter colocado um casaco. Infelizmente, a jaqueta de seu irmão tinha seguido o mesmo caminho que seus belos tênis de tamanho correto. — Onde ele está?

— Milady...

— Eu ordeno que me diga. — Ginny disse, esperando que o tom de intimidação funcionasse. Era difícil intimidar um homem que era quase trinta centímetros mais alto que ela, mas Malcolm parecia bastante suscetível à ameaças.

— Para sua esquerda, milady.

Ele se benzeu e depois a seguiu.

Ginny continuou em frente, com confiança, seguindo os ruídos de combate. Então Harry estava treinando às tropas. Valeria a pena vê-lo como propósitos de pesquisa. Ela dobrou a esquina e caminhou diretamente para onde havia uma luta antes de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Ela tinha esperado o caos. O quarto e o salão de Harry davam indícios de que era um homem que não podia organizar-se para salvar sua vida. Mas seus campos de batalha eram outra história. Vários homens praticavam, em dupla, com suas espadas. Outros lutavam. Outros, ainda, praticavam com arcos. Todos estavam em diferentes estados de nudez. Apenas alguns deles vestiam armadura. Isso a surpreendeu a princípio até que ela se lembrou de onde estava. Isto eram as Highlands, e o dinheiro era escasso. Armaduras eram caras e, provavelmente estorvavam quando brigavam e quando subiam às árvores para cair inesperadamente sobre seus inimigos.

Ginny reconheceu Harry imediatamente. Ele estava treinando com seu _kilt_ e botas. Não vestia camisa, embora ali fora estivesse tudo menos quente. Ginny ficou olhando fascinada enquanto ele manejava sua grande espada de folha larga. Os músculos em seus braços, ombros e costas trabalhavam poderosamente enquanto ele brandia a lâmina. Os músculos de suas pernas flexionavam em poderosa definição quando ele atacava e recuava. Seu cabelo escuro caía sobre os ombros, flutuando quando ele se movia. Considerando tudo, ele era facilmente o homem mais bonito que ela já tinha posto os olhos. Não havia dúvida de que era um _Laird_. Ele fazia Malcolm parecer um fracote ao seu lado.

Ela ficou ali durante vários minutos, olhando. Na verdade, ela estava saudavelmente satisfazendo um pouco de sua luxúria. Este era o tipo de homem com o qual sempre tinha sonhado, era suficientemente másculo para protegê-la, caso precisasse. Se ela e Neville tivessem sido assaltados na rua, Neville a teria entregue com a mesma rapidez que uma nota de cinco dólares e, depois correria para o outro lado. Ela tinha a sensação de que tal atitude não cruzaria pela mente de Harry.

Ela suspirou. Junto com toda aquela força, certamente vinha uma forte personalidade, e ela tinha dúvidas se conseguiria mudar seu modo de pensar. Por todas as aparências, ele era um chauvinista nato, e não havia muito que pudesse fazer a respeito.

Deus santo, nem que ela quisesse. Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo dela mesma. Como se ela tivesse tempo suficiente para experimentar. Harry era fabuloso como o herói de seu sonho, mas suas maneiras medievais, junto com seu ambiente medieval, era demais.

E ela realmente não tinha interesse em dar voltas no passado. Quanto antes voltasse para casa, melhor. Mas ela escreveria um livro incrível sobre tudo isto. Falando de investigação de primeira mão!

Ginny se encaminhou para o campo, ignorando os gritos de pânico de Malcolm e tentando evitar os homens que pareciam não notar que ela tentava passar entre eles. Era bem parecido a caminhar em uma pista de dança. Ela parou atrás de Harry e o tocou no ombro.

— Com licença, — disse ela, pigarreando.

Apenas seus reflexos a fizeram agachar-se a tempo de evitar ser levantada do chão pelo braço dele quando se virou. Ginny se endireitou e sorriu.

— Olá.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente, e ela perguntou se ele estava mentalmente contando até dez. Então ele olhou para ela. Ah, sim, era isso o que ele estava fazendo, certo.

— Volte para o salão, — disse ele, através de seus dentes apertados.

— Sei que você está ocupado, mas eu realmente preciso ir para casa. Agora, se você não se importar em apontar a direção correta…

— Mulher, volte para o salão! — Rugiu Harry. As veias pulsavam em sua têmpora e pescoço. — Malcolm!

— _Aye, _meu _Laird,_ — disse Malcolm, fazendo uma reverência e engasgando.

Harry levantou Malcolm pela frente de sua camisa cor de açafrão e o manteve longe do chão. Os músculos de Harry se avultaram pelo esforço, mas ele parecia não ter problema em levantar Malcolm, nem mantê-lo levantado. Ginny assistiu, boquiaberta, como Harry sacudia seu guarda-costas.

— Ela poderia ter sido morta. — rugiu Harry. — Eu poderia tê-la partido em dois sem perceber, seu idiota! Leve-a para dentro e cuide para que ela fique lá, do contrário você terá que responder ante mim!

— Mas, Harry, ela é uma moça teimosa…

— Ela tem a metade de seu tamanho! Se ela desobedecer, sente sobre ela! Pelos polegares de São Miguel, Malcolm, use um pouco do juízo que Deus lhe deu e mantenha a esta moça desobediente controlada!

Harry soltou Malcolm, depois olhou furiosamente para Ginny.

— Volte para salão. Falarei com você quando tiver tempo para isso. E nunca, nunca saia para os campos de batalha novamente. Está me ouvindo?

Ele gritava tão alto, que até o rei da Inglaterra podia tê-lo escutado. Isso, somado aos olhares suspeitos que os homens de Harry dirigiam a ela, foram suficiente para fazer Ginny perceber que tinha cometido um grande erro. Ela assentiu e girou nos calcanhares, com Malcolm acompanhando-a de volta ao salão. Ela fechou a porta, recostou-se contra a mesma e deixou sair um longo e lento suspiro. Então ela olhou para Malcolm.

— Você tinha razão.

Os dentes de Malcolm tiritavam.

— Terei que se-sentar em cima de você, se você não-não se comportar, _lady_ Eli-Ginny, assim é me-melhor que se comporte be-bem.

— Você leva as coisas muito ao pé da letra, Malcolm. — Ginny observou. Então se afastou da porta e suspirou com resignação. Ela não teria a ajuda de Harry naquela manhã. Provavelmente tinha sido uma má idéia interrompê-lo lá fora. Ele estaria muito mais aberto às sugestões depois do almoço. Pensando no almoço ela se lembrou que não tinha comido muito na noite anterior.

Seguiu a seu nariz até a cozinha, tarefa que não era muito difícil, já que cheirava pior, se possível, que o resto do salão. Encontrou-se cara a cara com Hugh, que parecia não saber distinguir um lado da colher do outro. Ele tinha o cabelo vermelho brilhante, o rosto cheio de sardas e um nariz que tinha visto melhores dias. Era vermelho, ou por ter sido apertado por sua pobre maneira de cozinhar, ou porque tinha um resfriado constante. Quando ele soou o nariz no chão, ela suspeitou fortemente este último.

— Uma bela torta de carne para você, _milady,_ — disse Hugh, agarrando a torta com os mesmos dedos nos quais assoara o nariz e entregando a ela.

— Que tal uma maçã? — Ela sugeriu, lutando contra o desejo de vomitar. — Ou algo um pouco mais leve? Vamos guardar a torta para Harry.

Uma vez que ela teve sua maçã na mão e limpando discretamente em seu _plaid_, ela olhou ao redor da cozinha de Hugh. Suas coisas estavam em pior estado que ele próprio. Não era de admirar que seu jantar era tão ruim. Ela não queria pensar nos poucos vermes extra que certamente encontravam seu caminho para as panelas de guisado todos os dias.

Uma hora mais tarde, a hora do almoço chegou e trouxe consigo um salão cheio de _highlanders_ famintos. Ginny sentou ao lado direito de Harry novamente, só que desta vez Malcolm sentou a sua direita protegendo-a dos "marinheiros-luxuriosos". Ginny manteve os olhos em sua comida após a primeira vez que pegou um dos homens olhando para ela como se possuísse chifres. Manter um baixo perfil, obviamente, era uma boa idéia.

Ela esperou até Harry ter devorado sua refeição e da maioria dos homens terem ido antes de expressar seu desejo de partir.

— Harry, — ela começou tranqüilamente, — tenho que dizer que sua hospitalidade foi realmente fabulosa, mas eu preciso voltar para casa. Sei que você não tem nenhum homem sobrando para me escoltar, mas se você simplesmente…

— _Nay,_ _— _Harry disse. — Hoje não.

Ginny olhou para ele em silenciosa irritação até que ele finalmente amaldiçoou em voz baixa e encontrou seu olhar.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou zangado.

— Quão difícil pode ser para desenhar um mapa de suas terras? — perguntou.

— Não tenho tempo. — Harry ficou de pé. — Malcolm, não deixe que ela saia do salão. E veja que ela não provoque qualquer revolução, mesmo aqui dentro.

— Espere... — começou Ginny, mas Harry já estava a caminho para a porta.

Ela ficou sentada até a mesa estar vazia e, então baixou a cabeça e suspirou profundamente. Era óbvio que Harry não ia ser de alguma ajuda. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lado.

— Malcolm?

— _Aye_, _milady_.

— Você vai me ajudar a chegar até a floresta?

Ele a olhou horrorizado.

— Para que? Há bestas na floresta, _milady_. Poderosas, famintas, que podem comer um homem vivo, assim que o vêem.

Ginny não acreditava naquilo. Tinha passado uma manhã inteira na floresta e a única besta que tinha encontrado tinha sido Nolan. Ginny suspirou e ficou de pé.

— Bem, obrigado, de qualquer forma. Até mais.

— _Milady_, onde você vai?

— Para a floresta, Malcolm. Tenho de ir para casa. Creio que deixei meu ferro elétrico ligado.

— _Milady_, acho melhor...

Ela o ignorou e começou a andar em direção à porta.

E a próxima coisa que soube, foi que estava de barriga para baixo sobre a mesa, e Malcolm estava esmagando todos os seus ossos da bacia e a parte inferior de suas costas.

— Malcolm, saia de cima de mim, — ela ofegou. — Você está me partindo em dois!

O peso diminuiu. Ela se viu imobilizada apenas pelas robustas pernas de Malcolm, uma sobre suas pequenas costas e a outra sobre a parte traseira de suas coxas.

— Malcolm, Harry não estava falando a sério!

— Eu não queria machucá-la, _lady_ Ginny, mas _Laird _Harry é poderosamente feroz quando desobedecido, e eu temo muito mais a fúria dele do que a sua.

— E se eu prometer não sair?

— Me perdoe, senhora, mas não acredito em você. — Ginny descansou sua face contra a madeira da mesa e contemplou sua situação. Mover Malcolm estava fora de questão. A lógica tampouco ia funcionar, se sua recente conversa servia de indício. Parecia que a única forma de ficar livre era fazer com que Harry cancelasse sua ordem.

Ela respirou profundamente e gritou o nome de Harry a todo pulmão. Malcolm pareceu não ter coragem de colocar a mão sobre sua boca, então ela continuou gritando.

Ginny gritou até que viu um corpo parar no final da mesa. Não era Harry, embora estivesse vestido de forma semelhante, sem camisa e levando apenas um curto _kilt._ Ginny levantou a cabeça e depois pestanejou. O menino não podia ser mais igual a Harry do que um clone.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou.

— James Potter, — disse o menino, fazendo uma pequena reverência. — Ao seu dispor, _milady_. Meu pai me enviou para seu conforto.

— Harry é seu pai? — perguntou Ginny, com voz estrangulada. _Harry era casado?_ — Onde está sua mãe?

— Ela morreu quando nasci, _milady_. — James se ajoelhou para estar ao mesmo nível visual que ela. — Não é que meu pai a tenha desposado. Ela era uma mera moça da aldeia.

Bem, pelo menos Harry não estava felizmente casado. O termo "mera moça da aldeia" fez arrepiar os cabelos da nuca de Ginny, mas daria a James uma lição sobre a emancipação feminina mais tarde, uma vez que Malcolm permitisse que ela respirasse novamente. Respirou o mais profundamente possível, pronta para repreender James e que este retransmitisse ao seu pai.

— Agora, — James a interrompeu, franzindo o sobrecenho de uma maneira que Harry ficaria orgulhoso, — em que tipo de problema se encontra, moça?

Ginny apertou os dentes e apelou para o que restava de sua paciência.

— Malcolm está sentado em cima de mim.

James esfregou por seu queixo pensativamente.

— Atrevo-me a dizer que ele não estaria sentado sobre você sem uma boa razão. Malcolm nunca faz nada sem uma boa razão.

Ginny começou a rir. Sentia-se um pouco como Alice no País das Maravilhas, depois de ter caído no buraco de coelho e entrado em um mundo onde nada fazia sentido. Ela colocou a cabeça na mesa e riu até que começou a chorar. Isto não estava acontecendo. Ela não tinha sido despejada na Escócia medieval no salão de um homem que não parecia dar atenção as mulheres em geral. Ela não tinha sido depositada sobre uma dura mesa de madeira por seu guarda-costas que levava tudo ao pé da letra. E não estava sendo ajudada por um filho bastardo que parecia achar tudo isso comum.

— Malcolm, você a fez chorar. — James disse com desaprovação. — Solte-a. Se nós dois a vigiarmos, talvez ela não vá fazer nenhuma travessura.

Malcolm tirou suas pernas de cima de Ginny e saltou da mesa. Ajudou ela a se sentar e, então começou a secar as lágrimas de suas faces. James o empurrou de lado e fez as honras ele mesmo. Ginny julgou que ele deveria ter dezesseis anos mais ou menos, o que fazia Harry ter mais de trinta anos ou ter sido pai muito jovem.

— Seu pai deve ser muito velho. — ela disse, tratando de ser sutil.

— Ele deve ter trinta anos, creio. — James disse, secando o último traço de umidade de suas faces. — Muito velho mesmo. — ele sentou-se à mesa ao lado dela e a olhou de perto. — Você veio da floresta, não é mesmo? — perguntou.

Ela assentiu lentamente, ainda atordoada ao saber que Harry teve aquele menino quando ele mesmo não era mais que um garoto. Ela também estava muito insegura quanto a linha de questionamento pela qual James queria seguir.

— Malcolm, nos traga vinho, — James ordenou. — Vou vigiar Ginny. — ele esperou até Malcolm afastar-se em direção a cozinha antes de voltar o olhar para ela. — Meu tio se perdeu na floresta, — disse cuidadosamente. — Veio para casa apenas uma vez, balbuciando sobre as coisas que ele viu. Coisas do futuro.

— Ah! Sério? — disse Ginny, seu coração pulsando contra as costelas. Ela podia voltar para casa. Não tinha notado quão profundamente preocupada estivera, até agora. Ela fechou os olhos brevemente em agradecimento.

— Seu nome é Patrick. Ele se parece com meu pai, só que ri mais.

— Que bom. — disse Ginny. O que mais ela podia dizer? _Céus, James, sou nova nesse negócio de viagens no tempo, e não cruzei com seu tio ainda. Dê-me mais alguns anos._

— Você veio da floresta. — disse James, seu olhar nunca abandonando o dela.

— James, isso não quer dizer…

— Mas poderia. Não poderia?

O último não era exatamente uma pergunta. Ginny se deu conta que tinha julgado mal ao filho de Harry. James lembrava seu irmão Rony, que podia ter às testemunhas retorcendo-se no estrado com apenas uma ou duas perguntas agudas e um olhar penetrante. E ela tinha que admitir que era uma péssima mentirosa.

— James, provavelmente seria melhor deixarmos o tema de lado. — Ela tentou um sorriso. — Há coisas que é melhor não saber.

— Ele disse que estava viajando para casa, para 1996.

Ginny estremeceu antes de poder deter-se. James sorriu.

— Meu tio disse que era o futuro. Não posso imaginar uma contagem tão alta, mas Patrick não mentiria.

Ginny só podia olhar para ele, incapaz de falar. Se Patrick tinha dito isso…

— É possível que você o tenha conhecido? — perguntou James.

Por que lutar contra isso? Ginny não tinha idéia que tipo de choque ela podia enviar através do tempo, admitindo algo, mas James merecia saber. Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sinto muito, James. Eu não o conheço.

— Uma pena. — James disse suavemente. — Meu pai sente falta dele profundamente. — olhou ao redor para certificar-se de que estavam sozinhos, então se inclinou para ela. — É verdade que no futuro tem carros que se movem sem cavalos? E que os homens voam como as aves pelos céus?

Ginny engoliu convulsivamente. Ah, as coisas que James nunca veria! Ela pôs o braço ao redor dele e sorriu com gentileza.

— Talvez fosse melhor não falarmos sobre isso. Não creio que esta conversa agrade a seu pai, nem ao resto de seu clã. Já acreditam que sou uma bruxa com as coisas como estão.

— Mas é verdade, não é? — ele sussurrou. — Sobre os carros?

Ela fez uma pausa. Então confirmou.

— Deve ser um mundo de maravilhas.

— É. — ela suspirou, então olhou para ele. — Poderia me ajudar a voltar para a floresta? — perguntou esperançosamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— _Nay_, Ginny. As bestas da floresta são muito ferozes, e meu pai é o único que pode enfrentá-los. Você deve esperar que ele a leve.

Bem, ali não parecia haver nenhuma alternativa. Talvez ela pudesse surpreender Harry sozinho depois do jantar.

Malcolm voltou, e logo ele e James estavam sussurrando. Ela tentou escutar, mas no momento não conseguia se concentrar.

Havia um portal na floresta.

E se Patrick Potter pôde voltar para 1996, ela também podia.

Ginny havia contando com que o jantar melhoraria o humor de Harry, mas não foi assim. A comida não era muito melhor do que a da noite anterior. Ginny fez uma careta às efusivas maldições que se lançavam contra Hugh. Ele realmente precisava de algumas lições culinárias.

Após a refeição, Harry ficou de pé. Ginny não teve que pedir para falar com ele. Ele a pegou pelo pulso e a arrastou ao longo das escadas e até seu quarto.

Uma vez ali, ele jogou uma manta para ela, despiu-se e, em seguida, subiu à cama, como se ele não tivesse nada melhor para fazer que ir dormir. Ginny ficou no meio do quarto, como tinha estado na noite anterior.

— Preciso falar com você. — ela se endireitou, segurando sua manta e olhando para ele.

Harry colocou suas mãos atrás da cabeça e franziu o cenho.

— Fale.

— Quero ir a casa.

— _Nay_.

— Por que não? — Ginny perguntou, com muito cuidado. Era um enorme esforço manter o controle sobre seu temperamento.

— Você ainda está cansada. Quando você estiver mais descansada.

Ginny apertou os dentes. Ela ia explodir se não baixasse o nível de estresse em sua vida. A primeira coisa que ela ia fazer uma vez que chegasse em casa seria rasgar sua lista de Doces Proibidos. Um quarto de chocolate _Decadence_ soava melhor naquele momento.

Ela olhou com ódio para Harry.

— Não vou descansar nada dormindo nessa cadeira, Sr. Hospitalidade.

— Não tenho tempo para você agora. — disse ele contrariado; sua expressão escurecendo. — Quando eu tiver tempo, você vai para casa. Até então, fique em silêncio e me deixe dormir. E se você me deixar dormir agora, — ele disse claramente. — eu verei amanhã. Que isso seja suficiente. Tenho várias coisas para discutir com você.

— Então acabemos com elas de uma…

— Amanhã. — ele interrompeu. E com isso, rolou na cama e começou a roncar.

Ginny se sentou com uma maldição ou duas fazendo-lhe companhia. Ela iria embora amanhã, mesmo que levasse o dia todo para iludir Malcolm. Ela tinha que ir embora logo. Qualquer exposição a mais ante a falta de boas maneiras de Harry e ela não poderia mais usá-lo como herói para o seu romance.

Ginny acomodou a manta em torno de si e fechou os olhos. Sim, ela voltaria para Nova Iorque amanhã, então talvez voaria para casa em Seattle por um mês ou dois para se recuperar. Viver em Nova Iorque sozinha não era como todos supunham. Ela podia voltar para casa e escrever no quarto disponível em cima da garagem de seus pais.

Uma coisa era certa: ela nunca mais abriria um livro de história escocesa novamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco

Harry se vestiu silenciosamente na escuridão, então reavivou o fogo. Queria deixar sua câmara sem olhar para Ginny, mas seu corpo tinha uma idéia diferente. Ele se ajoelhou frente a cadeira e olhou para ela, notando a contusão na lateral de sua cabeça onde atingiu a mesa. Estava desaparecendo lentamente.

Ele agarrou seu pulso e o apoiou em sua perna. Ela se moveu e abriu os olhos.

— Quieta, — disse ele, rudemente. — ainda tem dor?

Ela assentiu adormecida.

Ele apalpou suavemente e, em seguida, o envolveu no rígido tecido que tinha preparado no dia anterior. Por sorte o pulso estava somente machucado, não quebrado, e curaria com o tempo. Harry se levantou, então tomou Ginny em seus braços. Estava além de si entender suas próprias ações, assim não pensou duas vezes. Deitou a sua mulher do futuro com muito cuidado na sua cama, e a cobriu com uma manta.

— Você está cansada. — anunciou. Usou o tom que habitualmente utilizava com os errantes jovens em formação. — Você vai descansar até que eu venha buscá-la. Está certo?

Ela sorriu. Sentiu-o logo atrás dos joelhos e quase o fez cair. Misericordioso São Miguel, ela era uma beleza! Ele se voltou e saiu do quarto rapidamente enquanto ainda podia caminhar. Uma moça. Por que o destino o desprezava tanto ligando-o a uma moça? Particularmente a uma tão atrativa, com uma língua afiada e uma vasta quantidade de coragem? Ele poderia tê-la suportado com muito mais facilidade se ela vivesse choramingado pelos cantos. Em vez disso, ela gritava, tal qual ele teria feito. Malcolm estava completamente enfeitiçado, e James estava caindo rapidamente. O rapaz passava todos os momentos que podia arrebatar de seu treinamento com Ginny, conversando até se cansarem.

Infelizmente, James não conseguiu obter muitas informações dela. Harry não tinha nenhuma intenção de fracassar nisso. Queria conversar com ela abertamente. Era possível que ela conhecesse seu irmão caçula? Como eram as coisas no seu dia? Certamente, era uma época de grandes milagres. Como podia um homem capturar uma parte da alma de outra pessoa e fixá-la num pedaço de pergaminho que nunca se descoloria ou desbotava? _Aye, _aquelas eram questões que queria a resposta. A relutância dela em falar não duraria muito com ele.

Ele treinou durante uma hora antes de decidir que ela já tinha dormido por muito tempo. Subiu as escadas até sua câmara, seu propósito fixo. Abriu a porta. Ginny estava introduzindo uma adaga na fechadura de seu baú. Ela se voltou bruscamente com surpresa, então rapidamente escondeu a lâmina atrás de suas costas.

Harry franziu o sobrecenho.

— Os ladrões são enforcados, sabia? — disse ele, apontando com um olhar para seu baú.

Como ela conseguia descaradamente parecer desafiante, ele certamente não sabia, mas ela o fez bem.

— Estava procurando minhas roupas. Onde estão elas?

Harry tinha planejado devolvê-las para ela. _Aye_, ele certamente teria. Agora, entretanto, estava em dúvida. Se ele lhe desse as roupas, ela estaria a caminho antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de dizer algo. Então, sendo ele o_ Laird_, ele escolheu o curso mais sábio: ele ficaria com a roupa e a manteria. Até que ela respondesse suas perguntas, era isso.

— Há várias coisas que gostaria de discutir com você, — disse ele, em um tom o mais senhorialpossível.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Como aonde foi parar as minhas roupas?

— Como de onde você veio, — ele repôs. — ou, mais exatamente, de quando.

Ela ficou absolutamente quieta.

— Vejo que você esteve falando com James.

Harry amarrou a cara.

— _Aye, _mas ele não me disse nada que eu já não tivesse adivinhado sozinho. — ele não ia dizer a ela como. — E agora eu tenho perguntas que gostaria que fossem respondidas.

Ela se moveu silenciosamente até o suporte da lareira e deixou a adaga de volta sobre ela.

— Acho que há certas coisas que realmente seria preferível não saber, — disse ela. — Se você puder apenas me ajudar a voltar para a floresta, eu o deixarei em paz. — ela se virou e o olhou. — Por favor.

O _por favor _foi quase sua perdição. Mas, com um esforço, ele colocou seus ombros para trás e recapturou seu duro olhar.

— Preciso obter notícias de meu irmão, Patrick. Tenho razões para acreditar que você pode conhecê-lo.

Ela balançou a cabeça, lentamente.

— Você veio da floresta, — ele pressionou. — sua roupa não era nada parecida a algo que tenha visto antes, e seu sotaque é um que nunca ouvi. Se isso não tivesse me convencido, a conversa com James o faria. Meu filho diz que você já viu essas coisas do futuro. Estou seguro de que se você sabe destas coisas, então de algum jeito, — ele deu um profundo suspiro, — além da razão, você partiu dali. Do futuro.

Agora que ele tinha posto em palavras, deu-se conta de como tinha soado idiota. Do futuro? Por todos os Santos, ele estava balbuciando tantos disparates como Patrick fez! Sua carteira de motorista era algo que um artesão tinha confeccionado. Possivelmente ela fosse do Continente. Seu sotaque era suficientemente estranho para que isso fosse verdade.

— 1996. — ela sussurrou.

Harry engoliu seco.

— 1996? — ele repetiu. Os números pareceram estranhos em sua língua. — _Aye, _— disse — 1996.

Ela assentiu.

— Esse é o ano do qual eu vim.

— Patrick disse que ia voltar para lá. Esse tempo. — se corrigiu. Ele tentou sorrir com confiança, mas temia que se formasse uma careta de dor. — Eu achava que ele estava louco.

— Não acredito que ele estivesse.

Ele lutou para respirar normalmente. Não era tão estranho. Se ele podia acreditar em Patrick, certamente podia acreditar em Ginny.

— Talvez seja onde meu irmão foi. — ele continuou — Seu 1996. Certamente você o viu lá.

— Ele se parece com você, só que sorri mais. — disse Ginny. — Certo?

Os olhos de Harry se abriram com surpresa.

— Então você o conhece?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— James me disse. Harry, a cidade de onde venho, a terra de onde venho, é tão cheia de gente, que eu poderia passar dias sem ver a mesma pessoa duas vezes. Você não pode imaginar.

Harry conhecia amigos e inimigos a milhas de distância. Que lugar terrível o futuro devia ser, onde não se conhecia ninguém, não via uma cara amiga em suas viagens.

— Eu desejaria poder ajudá-lo. — disse ela, suavemente. — Eu realmente gostaria. Sinto muito.

Assim era a situação dele.

— Ah, — disse ele, pigarreando para dizer, — isso não é nada. Eu suspeitava mesmo. Existem, porém, outras perguntas que queria lhe fazer.

Ela se sentou em seu baú e olhou para ele.

— Harry, saber o que vai ocorrer não é como funciona a vida. Seu futuro é meu passado. Já aconteceu da maneira como deveria. Se eu falar sobre o seu futuro, você pode tomar decisões diferentes e isso mudaria o que para mim já aconteceu. Provavelmente eu já lhe disse mais do que devia. — olhou-o e sorriu gravemente. — Você vê?

Ver o quê? Tentar imaginar o seu futuro como o passado dela lhe deu dor de cabeça. Ela já sabia o que iria acontecer com ele, seu clã, seus inimigos, e ele ainda não sabia de nada? Por todos os Santos, era mais do que ele podia suportar antes do jantar.

— Seja como for. — disse ele, franzindo o cenho para seu benefício, e rezando para que ela não percebe quão perplexo ele estava. — Eu ainda quero as minhas perguntas respondidas. Mais tarde. Quando eu tiver tempo para isso.

Ele saiu da câmara enquanto ainda ficavam os últimos fios de prudência. Deus, o que ele precisava não eram respostas, mas um barril de cerveja! _Aye, _uma taça ou duas, para fortalecê-lo, não era uma má idéia.

Na terceira taça, seu cenho se aprofundou. Talvez ela estivesse certa, e ele estava melhor sem saber o que lhe ocorreria. E, já que ela não podia provê-lo com notícias de seu irmão, ele sabia que era mais que hora de enviá-la para casa. A última coisa que ele precisava era ficar fascinado por ela como seu filho e Malcolm estavam.

Suas boas intenções duraram até o almoço. Ele se sentou à cabeceira da mesa com Ginny a sua direita e encontrou seus olhos continuamente atraídos para ela.

Mas era só porque ela não comia o que era posto na sua frente. Não havia, certamente, nenhuma outra razão para que ele a olhasse. Tampouco havia razão alguma para persistir, exceto que Ginny parecia estar planejando algo. Ele já reconhecia o desobediente brilho em seus olhos.

Ele a pegou no ato, tentando corromper Sirius.

— Só me ajude a evitar Malcolm. — ela estava sussurrando.

Harry parou diretamente atrás dela e cruzou os braços sobre seu peito. Sirius encontrou seu olhar e lhe dirigiu um sorriso irônico.

— Ela é convincente.

Ginny girou e engoliu em seco.

— Harry.

— Harry, rapaz_, _ela quer ir para casa. — disse Sirius suavemente. — Talvez…

— Ela não vai a lugar nenhum, — disse Harry teimosamente. Maldito seja, por que ela tinha tanta endiabrada pressa para ir embora? Qualquer pessoa com bom senso podia ver que ela ainda estava esgotada de sua viagem ao passado. Ele não seria acusado de ser negligente em sua hospitalidade. Baixou seu olhar para ela e sentiu um profundo cenho formar-se em suas feições. — Onde você escondeu seu guardião?

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu de um golpe, e Malcolm entrou cambaleante.

— Lá está ela! — Malcolm exclamou, correndo máxima velocidade para eles.

Harry tirou Ginny do caminho antes que Malcolm se chocasse contra ela.

— Cuidado, — exclamou Harry. Resgatou Ginny de trás dele e a entregou de volta a Malcolm. — Não quero ver você mais que um passo de distância dela, entendido? Seja qual desculpa que ela lhe der, ignore.

— Harry, — disse Sirius, pigarreando com decisão. — Ginny não é sua prisioneira. Por que você não a deixa ir?

Harry suprimiu o desejo de torcer o pescoço de Sirius.

— Ela ainda está cansada. — disse Harry rudemente.

— Não estou. — retrucou Ginny.

— _Aye_, você está. — ele lançou outro olhar de desgosto para Malcolm. — Cuide bem dela, ou responderá ante mim.

Malcolm moveu a cabeça em obediência. Harry abandonou o salão, amaldiçoando em voz baixa. Ele devia tê-la deixado ir. Teria sido muito mais fácil para sua paz de espírito.

Ele não tinha treinado um quarto de hora antes de escutar James gritar seu nome. Harry embainhou sua espada e se dirigiu como um raio para o salão, sua fúria perto do ponto de ebulição. Então ele viu a falta de cor no rosto de seu filho, e seu peito se apertou dolorosamente.

— Ginny?

James balançou a cabeça

— Kenneth. Ele se perdeu na floresta…

Harry passou por seu filho e correu para o castelo. Já havia um grupo de homens no salão perto do fogo. Harry os separou e se ajoelhou frente ao homem de seu clã. Ele não era medroso por natureza, mas ver seu parente ferido e ensangüentado, fez seu estômago virar. Ele queria segurar a mão de Kenneth, mas não havia nada para segurar. Então se encontrou com o que restava de seu olhar.

— Lute bastante. — ele disse bruscamente.

Kenneth sorriu e, logo fez uma careta de dor.

— ...Eu seguia um cervo. Encontrei alguns javalis. Alguma coisa… outra coisa. Pode ter sido um dragão. — ele tossiu e arqueou suas costas de repente. — Cuida de meu… filho, Harry.

— O farei. — disse Harry, mas Kenneth não estava vivo para escutar essa promessa. Harry passou sua mão sobre os olhos de Kenneth e os fechou. Então ele ouviu um breve e surdo grito sufocado e levantou o olhar bem a tempo de ter uma rápida visão da saia de Ginny enquanto ela fugia.

— Foi a bruxa que o amaldiçoou. — um homem murmurou.

Harry se levantou e lançou um olhar de ódio ao homem.

— Ela não é nenhuma bruxa.

— Ela o olhou e ele morreu. — o homem mais velho repetiu, teimosamente.

— Ele morreu de seus ferimentos! — Harry explodiu. Se levantou, enojado. — Pelos Santos no céu, ela não é mais do que uma moça, e uma moça assustada! — olhou ao redor do círculo até encontrar Ian. — Avise a sua família. Irei oferecer meus respeitos hoje à noite.

Ian assentiu.

— Eu farei isso e me encarregarei de Kenneth.

Harry abandonou o salão e subiu as escadas até sua câmara. Fechou a porta atrás de si e se apoiou contra ela.

Ginny estava em frente à janela aberta, tomando grandes baforadas de ar fresco. Ele entendeu tudo. Ela provavelmente nunca tinha visto um homem em tal estado, mas também percebeu que entrar na floresta sozinha era, sem dúvida, uma estupidez.

Ele cruzou o quarto e parou atrás dela, sem se atrever a tocá-la.

— Ele está morto? — ela sussurrou.

— _Aye, _moça.

Ela não disse mais nada, mas sacudiu seus ombros.

Harry não tinha idéia do que iria fazer agora. Deveria tomá-la em seus braços? Para fazer o quê? Não suportaria se ela começasse a chorar. Suas próprias emoções estavam muito afloradas para isso.

Ele também sabia que parte do receio de Ginny era por ela mesma. Ela queria ir para casa. Ele podia entender isso. Se ele estivesse em seu lugar, também não sentiria saudades das Highlands? A dor de perder a sua família não o impulsionaria a fazer alguma coisa para vê-los novamente? Ele curvou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Não queria que ela se fosse, mas não podia pensar numa boa razão para fazê-la ficar. Suspirou profundamente.

— Eu levarei você.

Ela se virou e o olhou. Seus olhos estavam úmidos.

— Obrigada.

Harry pigarreou bruscamente.

— _Aye_, você deveria.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço dele.

— Eu sinto muito, Harry. Sobre seu amigo.

— Ele foi tolo por ir sozinho.

— Mas isso não faz com que seja mais fácil, não é? — perguntou com suavidade.

Harry se afastou, o contato dela queimava.

— Descanse enquanto você pode. Amanhã partiremos à primeira luz da manhã.

Ele saiu da câmara antes de desmoronar e chorou. E ele não estava certo pelo que lamentava mais, o fato de ter perdido a um bom homem do clã ou porque Ginny estava indo embora. Por todos os Santos, que confusão ela tinha feito dele!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

Harry se levantou sentindo que a sujeira o cobria por inteiro. Isso dificilmente melhorava seu humor. Ele tinha sido suficientemente idiota para dar a Ginny seu quarto, na noite anterior. No entanto, ou ele deixava tudo para ela ou se unia a ela, e era consciente de que não podia forçá-la. Assim fez com que Malcolm ficasse de guarda e se retirou para dormir no salão com seus homens.

Ele aproveitou o tempo para tirar a sujeira do corpo, depois subiu para procurar sua convidada. Só mais algumas horas e se veria livre dela. Agora que sua decisão estava tomada, o tempo não podia passar suficientemente rápido para ele.

Ele entrou em sua câmara para encontrá-la de pé perto da janela, no mesmo lugar no qual a tinha deixado. Ela se virou quando o ouvir entrar.

— Você tem as minhas roupas?

Ele tentou parecer confuso.

— Roupas? _Nay._ Tive que queimá-las.

— Ah.

Ele esperava que Deus não o castigasse por mentir. Ginny encontraria mais roupas no futuro. Ele não devolveria as que estavam no baú. Nem suas fichas. Nas noites vindouras, quando ele mergulhasse poderosamente em suas taças, pegaria sua carteira de motorista e olharia para ela. Uma legião de demônios não o convenceria de renunciar àquele pequeno consolo.

Ele tirou sua capa extra do gancho perto da porta e ajeitou ao redor dos ombros dela.

— Assim você não terá frio. — disse ele, olhando por sobre sua cabeça. Arrumou a capa, e então, de repente, afastou suas mãos quando percebeu que tinha demorado demais na tarefa. — Venha. — disse, girando sobre seus calcanhares e saindo da câmara.

Esperou-a nos degraus que davam para o salão. Metade dos habitantes da casa estavam reunidas ali. Ele examinou os rapazes_, _notando os que tinham cobiçado Ginny e os que ainda suspeitavam dela. Percorreu todos eles com um olhar que os fez retrocederem e baixarem a cabeça.

— O lorde de Ginny vem por ela, e eu a estou levando ao seu encontro. — mentiu. — Não preciso de escolta exceto por James e Malcolm.

— _Nay_, eu vou também, — disse Sirius. Que já estava montado.

— Eu também vou. — acrescentou Ian. Próximo ao seu cavalo castrado. — Talvez você precise do meu bom senso, Harry, rapaz_._

Harry não pode sequer encontrar uma réplica digna para essa imposição. Ian era o único com quem Harry contava para escutar seus mais profundos segredos e não repeti-los à ninguém. Embora um tolo romântico, Ian, tenha sido, e era, pelo menos, uma boa companhia. Harry sabia que seria grato por aquele companheirismo no caminho de volta ao castelo.

Sem Ginny.

Ele escutou o suspiro coletivo e soube que Ginny tinha saído. Desconfiados ou não, seus homens estavam comovidos por sua beleza. A expressão de Harry endureceu. Talvez fosse melhor que ela partisse, antes que todo o clã perdesse o juízo. Ele se virou e a levou pelo braço.

— Você cavalgará comigo.

— Cavalgar? — repetiu ela, olhando ao redor de seu braço, o poderoso garanhão selado e preparado.

— Ele tem temperamento forte, mas eu o controlo bem.

— Esse cavalo? — disse Ginny, afogando-se.

Uma terrível suspeita começou aflorar na mente de Harry.

— Você está tentando me dizer, — ele murmurou, — que não sabe montar?

Seus olhos estavam enormes em seu pálido rosto. Essa era toda a resposta que Harry necessitava. Ele bateu com a mão em sua testa e gemeu. O dia estava destinado a um começo invejável.

— Confie em mim. — ele disse com um profundo suspiro. Impulsionou Ginny até a sela e, então manteve os arreios seguros enquanto ela lutava com suas saias soltas para acomodar-se no cavalo. Harry puxou seu vestido para cobrir suas pernas, olhou sobre seu ombro e contemplou com irritação aos homens que, como ele corretamente assumiu, estavam olhando boquiabertos as pernas dela e, logo em seguida, se sentou atrás dela.

Astronaut era um belo cavalo, o mais poderoso e inteligente que Harry já tinha possuído. Harry se esticou e tomou as rédeas, palmeando o pescoço de Astronaut.

— Fique tranqüila, Ginny. Se não assustará ainda mais ao meu garanhão.

— Ele? — perguntou tensa. — E eu?

Harry colocou o braço ao redor da cintura dela. Imediatamente as mãos frias dela agarraram as dele.

— Não vou deixar você cair, Ginny. Não aperte Astronaut tão forte com suas pernas. Ele vai pensar que você deseja galopar. — Harry estalou a língua e puxou os arreios.

— Astronaut?

Harry esperou até eles estarem bem afastados da aldeia antes de responder.

— _Aye._ Uma palavra do futuro que meu irmão me ensinou.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de falar.

— É a palavra para um homem que viaja às estrelas.

Harry pigarreou.

— _Aye. _— ele conseguiu dizer. — Isso mesmo. — fechou os olhos e memorizou como ela se acomodava em seus braços. Ele gravou em sua mente a maneira como o cabelo dela batia contra sua face quando o vento o balançava, como seu corpo ágil se pressionava contra seu peito. Pelos deuses no céu, ela o perturbava! Ela não e parecia com nenhuma mulher que tivesse conhecido antes. Por mais tolo que fosse, queria sua doçura, sua suavidade, sua coragem perante a vida. Estas eram coisas que ele nunca teve e, até esse momento, não sabia que queria. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha encontrado uma mulher que o incomodasse desse modo. E agora estava a ponto de deixá-la partir. — Você sabe para onde devemos ir? — perguntou, abrindo os olhos e vendo a floresta surgir a sua frente.

— Creio que é ao sul daqui. Não tenho certeza. Reconhecerei o lugar quando o vir.

Harry não disse nada. Somente guiou Astronaut para a floresta e virou para o sul. Os sons de sua passagem enchiam seus ouvidos, sons que sabia jamais esqueceria. O couro de seu selim rangeu, Astronaut bufou e lambeu o freio enquanto cavalgavam, os pássaros gorjeavam nas árvores acima deles. As samambaias rangiam sob suas patas. Harry escutava os homens atrás de si murmurando, como se estivessem em algum lugar sagrado. As mãos de Ginny repousavam sobre as dele e, apesar de si mesmo, ele desejava que ficassem ali para sempre.

— Acho que é ali em cima, mais adiante. — disse Ginny, de repente.

Harry levantou a mão, e os homens atrás de si pararam. Na realidade, não teria se importado se os quatro continuassem. James, Ian e Sirius sabiam do desaparecimento de Patrick e de sua volta ao futuro. Malcolm era muito imbecil para fazer qualquer coisa com o que iria ver. Mas Harry queria privacidade quando contemplasse Ginny partir, então continuou sozinho e deteve Astronaut logo antes de uma clareira aberta. Ele desmontou e esticou os braços para sua dama. Ela caiu sobre seus pés e arrumou a capa.

— Vamos. — disse Harry bruscamente. — Sei que você está ansiosa para ir.

Ela hesitou, mas ele se recusou a olhá-la. Escutou-a suspirar e se virou. Quando ela se afastou, ele enlaçou as rédeas de Astronaut em um ramo e se aproximou da borda da clareira.

O sol caía entre as árvores como pesados fios de seda amarelo pálido. Harry olhou para Ginny avidamente enquanto ela caminhava para o meio da clareira e, depois, se virava para olhá-lo. A luz do sol destacava os fios avermelhados que se espalhavam através de seus cabelos ruivos e transformava seus olhos em uma tom de mel profundo, mais bonita que o berilo mais fino que já vira. Ela parecia mais que encantadora, com seu longo cabelo caindo sobre os ombros e sua branca pele à pálida luz da manhã. O coração de Harry achava-se em sua garganta, junto com um nó de emoções que ele não podia engolir. Santos misericordiosos, ele ia perdê-la. Não havia realmente entendido até esse momento quanto ele a queria, e agora nunca poderia tê-la. Apertou os punhos ao lado de seu corpo.

— Levem-na. — ele sussurrou ao Destino. — Levem-na, maldição!

Ginny não poderia tê-lo ouvido, mas uma única lágrima se derramou e correu por sua face. Ela deu dois passos na direção dele.

Harry não pensou, simplesmente cruzou a distância restante e a atraiu com força para seus braços. Ele enterrou seu rosto nos seus cabelos e respirou, lutando contra aquela insuportável sensação aguda atrás de seus olhos. Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para preocupar-se com esta moça inoportuna, nenhuma mesmo.

Mas, pelos Santos no céu, ele não poderia libertar-se dela.

Foi Ginny quem, finalmente, se afastou. Harry a soltou e endureceu sua expressão até que nem um vestígio de emoção pudesse ser revelado. Ginny se aproximou e tocou sua face.

— Eu vou sentir saudades. Estava quase começando a gostar de suas queixas.

Harry grunhiu. Ela não lhe dissera um verdadeiro elogio, mas talvez ele não merecesse mais. Ela, provavelmente, ainda estava zangada com ele por tê-la colocado em sua cova.

— Se eu alguma vez ver Patrick, — disse ela, — o cumprimentarei.

— Faça isso.

Ginny ficou na ponta dos pés e roçou sua face com os lábios.

— Obrigado, Harry.

Ele a afastou e pigarreou, como se sua vida dependesse de ser capaz de engolir facilmente. Retrocedeu alguns passos.

— Vá em frente, sua rapariga encrenqueira. — ele disse, rudemente. — E fique com a roupa. Ela fica muito bem em você.

Ela sorriu. Foi como uma adaga no coração dele. Ele se virou e partiu, enquanto suas pernas ainda estavam firmes. Pôs a mão no pescoço de Astronaut e se manteve de costas para a clareira. Não podia suportar vê-la desaparecer. Ela se desvaneceria em um nada, como um espírito? Ou será que ela desapareceria em um raio de luz?

Ele não estava seguro quanto tempo esperou, mas contou até quanto podia mais de uma vez. Quase montou sem olhar para a clareira, mas não pôde evitá-lo. Com um profundo suspiro, ele virou.

Ginny estava no mesmo lugar.

— Ginny?

O rosto dela estava muito pálido.

— Nada está acontecendo.

Harry caminhou até a borda da clareira.

— Talvez você esteja fazendo algo errado. O que você estava fazendo quando chegou aqui?

— Estava deitada.

— Então faça. — isso era bastante simples.

Ela se recostou e fechou os olhos. Harry a observou, esperando em silêncio.

Nada aconteceu.

— Talvez você tenha que ir embora. — disse ela com voz rouca.

— _Aye. _— ele andou para longe, tanto quanto se atreveu. Um sem-fim de bestas poderiam ter saído de entre as árvores, e ele não seria capaz de salvá-la. De maneira que, ficou bastante perto e manteve uma adaga em sua mão no caso de algo vir para machucá-la.

Ele esperou. E esperou. E achou que ouvia o som de um pranto.

— Pai! Um javali! — o grito de James rompeu a calma.

Harry não pensou, reagiu. Saltou à sela e esporeou Astronaut em direção a clareira.

— Ginny, de pé! — ele berrou.

Ela começou a se levantar quando ele a tomou pelo braço e a içou diante dele. Com um segundo pensamento, ele esperava que não tivesse tirado seu ombro do lugar.

Girou Astronaut rapidamente e cavalgaram para o leste, em direção da borda da floresta. Harry ouviu o chiado agudo do javali atrás dele e, em seguida, o ruído de cascos quando sua companhia começou a perseguição. Harry segurou Ginny com um braço e sustentou sua espada com a mão livre, guiando sua montaria com seus joelhos. Eles alcançaram o prado, e Harry ouviu o grito agonizante de sua futura ceia. Guiou seu garanhão e esperou que seus homens chegassem até ele. Sirius chegou primeiro, e sua expressão era grave.

— Ginny?

— Deixa-a em paz. — grunhiu Harry, embainhando sua espada e estreitando Ginny mais contra ele.

— Não aconteceu nada? — ofegou James enquanto se detinha perto deles.

— O que supunha que tinha que acontecer? — perguntou Malcolm, completamente desconcertado. — Não veio seu lorde por ela? Por que temos que esperá-lo? Eu acho que devemos ficar com ela.

— Fique quieto, estúpido. — disse Ian, socando Malcolm energicamente.

Harry ignorou a todos e cutucou Astronaut para que caminhasse. Ele se afastou um pouco, tentando olhar para o rosto de Ginny. Tinha esperado ver um rio de lágrimas fluindo por seu rosto. Suas faces estavam secas.

— Ginny?

Ela não respondeu.

— Você vai ficar comigo, é claro. — continuou Harry, como se ela tivesse respondido. Claro que ele iria ficar com ela. Ele era o único com alguma idéia de como cuidar de uma mulher do futuro. — Você concorda, não?

A aparência dela o fez lembrar quando ele desceu ao poço para recuperá-la. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não viam nada. Na realidade, não podia culpá-la. E se ela não pudesse voltar? E se ela estava condenada a viver o resto de seus dias nas Highlands, nunca mais ver sua família, nunca mais abandonar seu castelo, nunca mais sair do seu lado?

Ele estava dividido entre o regozijo por terem permitido que ficasse com ela e o terror de ser forçado a ficar com ela. Por todos os Santos, ele não tinha idéia do que fazer com uma moça finamente criada!

Harry afastou seus pensamentos a respeito do futuro. Ele permitiria que ela ficasse em seu castelo. Isso, por si só, era bastante para que ela estivesse agradecida. Ele, certamente, nunca tinha honrado a nenhuma outra mulher assim. _Aye, _lhe daria um lar, roupas e comida. Ela não podia pedir mais nada_._

Quando eles chegaram ao castelo, ela tremia violentamente. Harry desmontou de seu cavalo com ela em seus braços. Sua família ainda estava reunida diante das portas do salão.

— Seu lorde mudou de opinião. — Harry vociferou, antecipando-se a dezenas de perguntas que ele não tinha intenção de responder. Carregou-a escadas acima para sua câmara, acomodou-a em sua cadeira e colocou lenha no fogo da lareira. Verteu vinho e sustentou a taça nos lábios dela. — Beba. — ela não se moveu. — Raios, Ginny, beba!

Seus olhos o enfocaram, e ela o obedeceu. Ele a forçou a tomar a taça de vinho, então puxou as mantas de cama e a cobriu com elas. E então sua inspiração cessou. Ele fazia por ela o que teria feito para si, e agora não tinha idéia de como proceder. Estava apavorado de que ela se rompesse e começasse a chorar. Consolar uma mulher histérica não estava em sua lista de tarefas diárias. Assim, ele puxou um banquinho na frente dela e sentou, disposta a dar-lhe algo semelhante as palavras que ele teria dedicado aos jovens de seu clã que preparava para a batalha.

— Você não tem tempo para lágrimas. — começou ele energicamente. — Há muito a ser feito, e é você, moça, quem tem que fazê-lo. Hoje talvez não, mas haverá outros dias, e seremos vitoriosos então. — esperou que ela concordasse com ele. Ela não se moveu, por isso seguiu adiante. — Talvez nós escolhemos um dia no qual o Destino se sentia inconstante. Tentaremos outra vez daqui a alguns dias. Até então, há bastante para mantê-la ocupada aqui no castelo. Vou ver para que você tenha roupa adequada e comida. Na realidade, um corpo não tem muito mais que pedir, não? — Ginny não o afligiu com seu entusiasmo. Na verdade, ela não fez sequer um movimento para provar que, ao menos, tinha-o escutado. Harry fechou a cara.

— Talvez você esteja com frio e não pode apreciar minhas palavras. — ele colocou as mantas ao redor dela, então se levantou. — Retornarei para buscá-la para o jantar. Descanse até então.

Abandonou sua câmara, sentindo que tinha fracassado em seu esforço para tranquilizá-la. Na verdade, não estava seguro de como poderia ter tido êxito. Se ele estivesse no lugar de Ginny, centenas de anos fora de seu tempo, sendo informado de que não podia retornar, o que teria feito?

Provavelmente teria se sentado e chorado como uma criança. Ele desceu as escadas e encontrou um grupo de leais admiradores de Ginny. Os olhos de Hugh estavam tão vermelhos como seu nariz. Malcolm estava preocupado. Sirius tinha um olhar sinistro, e James não tinha tido tempo para trocar suas roupas manchadas de sangue. Ian olhou Harry de uma maneira tão penetrante, que Harry quis retorcer-se. Ignorou seu primo e dirigiu sua atenção para os outros.

— Ela está bem. — anunciou.

— Mas ela não pôde voltar… — começou James.

Harry levantou a mão.

— Ninguém deve saber o que aconteceu esta manhã, está claro? O que vocês sabem, mantenham-no dentro de vocês. Lembro-me claramente da última bruxa que vi queimar, e não condenarei a moça para esse mesmo destino. Ela é inocente, e só o nosso silêncio a manterá dessa forma. Entendido?

Todos, exceto Malcolm, assentiram solenemente. Malcolm parecia confuso. Harry esticou sua mão e palmeou o ombro do gigante loiro.

— Apenas a vigie cuidadosamente, Malcolm, e não abra sua boca para ninguém sobre ela.

— _Aye_, Harry. — disse Malcolm, assentindo com firmeza. — Vou fazer isso.

O grupo se separou e cada um seguiu seu próprio caminho. Ian permaneceu para trás, olhando Harry de perto. Harry lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido.

— Você não tem nada urgente para fazer?

— Além de especular a respeito de seus motivos? — perguntou Ian, um sorriso arrastando os cantos de sua boca. — _Nay, _esse esporte vai ser bem divertido.

— Ela precisa de um lar. — grunhiu Harry.

— E isso é tudo o que você pretende oferecer a ela, meu _Laird_?

— Idiota! — disse Harry, enfadado. — Você faria melhor se utilizasse mais sua espada e menos seu cérebro.

Ian apenas riu.

— _Och,_ mas você é lamentavelmente fácil de ler, Harry. Ela é atraente, não é?

— Eu não podia me importar menos sua aparência. — disse Harry, cada vez mais desconfortável. — Ela é só uma moça. Não significa nada para mim.

— É claro.

— Ela não me importa!

Ian apenas sorriu alegremente enquanto fazia uma reverência para Harry e então se afastou, assobiando uma alegre melodia.

A ceia foi uma refeição muito tranqüila. Harry observou Ginny se sentar e contemplar o fogo, obviamente sem ver. Os homens não conversavam, não gracejavam. Na verdade, eles quase não faziam qualquer barulho enquanto comiam. Mesmo as pessoas que haviam sido contra Ginny pareciam subjugados. Harry sabia que não se falaria mais que Ginny era uma bruxa. Era óbvio para qualquer idiota que ela tinha sofrido uma tragédia de imensas proporções. Todo mundo sabia que as bruxas não tinham corações brandos para quebrar. O coração partido de Ginny estava ali para que todos pudessem ver. Após o jantar, James suplantou o lugar de Malcolm próximo a Ginny e tentou fazê-la conversar com ele. Ela o ignorou. Ian a lisonjeou do outro lado da mesa, esbanjando elogios sobre ela que teria feito qualquer outra mulher corar furiosamente. A expressão de Ginny não se alterou.

Harry a levou para cima muito antes do salão se acomodar para passar a noite. Ela não disse uma palavra enquanto ele trancava a porta da câmara e, então a levou para perto do fogo. Ele a deixou de pé ali enquanto avivava a chama. Aquilo feito, ele se sentou em sua poltrona e a olhou. Ela estava ante ele, quieta e sem emoções, como uma estátua. Assustava-o. Ele a alcançou e a puxou, sem resistência, sobre seu colo. Ela não fez nenhum movimento para detê-lo. Por todos os Santos, o choque tinha sido tão grande que a lesou permanentemente?

— Ginny. — disse ele suavemente, deixando-a mais confortável. — Ginny? — ele colocou o braço ao redor dela e a apertou.

Oh, pelos santos misericordiosos, ela ia chorar. Harry observou suas lágrimas se juntarem nos olhos e soube que estava se preparando. Ele gemeu silenciosamente enquanto a puxava para si dando-lhe leves tapinhas em suas costas tão suavemente quanto sabia fazer.

— Não tão forte. — disse ela, tossindo.

Ele estremeceu e parou de bater. Por todos os Santos, ele era um inepto! Ele puxou sua mão e cuidadosamente a esfregou de volta, esperando acalmá-la.

Não teve o efeito desejado. Ela quebrou e chorou. Era o pranto mais dilacerador que Harry já teve conhecimento. Ela fez pouco ruído, mas seu corpo se agitava com tremores violentos, e suas lágrimas queimavam seu pescoço quando caíam. Harry jamais se sentiu tão impotente em toda sua vida. Naquele momento ele muito lamentou a falta de uma mãe em sua vida. Talvez ele pudesse ter sido mais hábil em confortar Ginny se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes em sua juventude.

Como era, ele apenas podia abraçar sua mulher do futuro. Ele tentou fazer sons tranqüilizadores, mas pareceu tolice, então ele parou. E ela seguia soluçando.

Depois de um tempo, que na verdade pareceu muito longo para ele, ela simplesmente repousou em seus braços, respirando com dificuldade.

— Ginny, podemos tentar de novo.

Foi a coisa errada a dizer. De onde ela trouxe à tona mais lágrimas, ele certamente não sabia, mas ela tinha uma quantidade completamente nova para o encharcar. Ela chorou até quase se sufocar.

— Poderia funcionar. — ele ofereceu.

Ela gritou como se ele a tivesse atingido.

— Nunca vai funcionar!

Harry teve que concordar com ela, mas o fez silenciosamente. Ele a embalou gentilmente, dando aos seus sons tranqüilizadores uma outra oportunidade. Talvez ele estivesse melhorando suas habilidades com eles, já que as lágrimas de Ginny diminuíram. Logo ela estava só abraçando-o, como se ele fosse a única coisa que a salvaria de cair no poço do inferno. Harry usou o punho de sua manga para secar suas faces.

— Vamos, vamos, moça.— disse ele suavemente. — Deixe-me ir buscar algo para você beber. Provavelmente está sedenta por ter chorado todas essas lágrimas.

Ele estava sedento só de escutá-la chorar todas aquelas lágrimas. Ele a levantou de seu colo e procurou uma taça de vinho. Ele a fez tomar alguns goles, então tomou o resto da taça ele mesmo.

Ele se sentou novamente e abriu os braços para ela. Ela se aproximou dele voluntariamente, e ele teve o mais ridículo sentimento de prazer pelo ato. Não era o prazer que sentia quando contemplava uma moça particularmente aprazível em meio aos lençóis. Era um calor em uma parte completamente diferente de seu corpo, na cercania de seu coração. Ele apertou seus braços ao redor dela e acomodou sua cabeça mais confortavelmente em seu ombro.

— Você pode chorar mais se quiser. — ele anunciou, sentindo-se extremamente generoso.

— Acredito que eu já acabei por hora. — ela murmurou, sua voz rouca pelas lágrimas. — Mas obrigada assim mesmo.

Harry sentiu um indício de sorriso cruzar seu rosto, e sua preocupação diminuiu. Se Ginny podia tentar até um débil gracejo, então ela sobreviveria. De alguma maneira, se tornou muito importante para ele que ela o fizesse. Ele congelou.

Quando, pela doce alma de São Miguel, esta mulher tinha se tornado tão necessária para ele? Talvez ela fosseuma bruxa, e o enfeitiçou tão bem que ele perdeu todo seu juízo.

A mão dela descansava de forma tão confiante em seu peito, queimando-o mesmo através do tecido. Ele se sentou, em pânico, quando sentiu ela relaxar e adormecer. Ele era um idiota! Ele não queria nada mais aquela manhã que mantê-la perto dele, sem realmente pensar o que significaria. Agora que a tinha, o que ele faria com ela? Ela já tinha começado a estragar sua razão. A dor dela se tornou sua dor. Quem sabia que tipos de torturas ministradas o esperavam ocultas ao longo do caminho desastroso que ele apenas acabava de pôr os pés?

A lembrança da agonia que ele sentiu quando perdeu Patrick era muito acentuada para ele esquecer e relaxar. Ele não podia correr o risco de se importar profundamente por alguém. Por uma razão que não podia entender, ele sabia que perder Ginny seria muito mais doloroso. Santos misericordiosos do céu, ele não podia sequer suportar tal pensamento!

Distância. Ele se agarrou a esse pensamento com toda sua força. Sairia por alguns dias e trataria de seus assuntos. _Aye, _já era tempo que fizesse isso. Ginny tinha sido uma distração, como sabia que ela seria. A distância era sua única esperança. Sua razão retornaria, e seu coração reconstruiria aquelas defesas que de alguma maneira tinha perdido. Ele permitiria que ela ficasse em sua casa, mas a manteria longe dele. E quanto mais cedo começasse, melhor. Antes do amanhecer, ele teria ido.

Ginny se mexeu, então pressionou seu rosto contra seu pescoço e voltou a dormir.

Harry fechou os olhos e gemeu silenciosamente. A moça estava agindo como se confiasse nele. Isso só piorava as coisas.

Se ela não tivesse sofrido tal tragédia, Harry disse para si, ele se levantaria agora mesmo e fugiria para um lugar mais seguro. Mas Ginny precisava dele neste momento. Verdadeiramente, não havia nenhum sentido em perturbar a moça antes do necessário.

O amanhecer estava bem perto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Sete

Ginny olhava pela janela de Harry, muito cansada e deprimida para mover-se. Ela só dormiu na noite anterior quando não pode mais permanecer acordada e chorar. Cada vez que despertava, os braços de Harry a estreitavam. Ele a confortou, tão docemente como jamais tinha esperado. Então, de madrugada, ele a deitou em sua cama e desapareceu.

Ela se afastou da janela e examinou o quarto de Harry. Então era assim que ela viveria o resto de sua vida. Nunca mais veria um carro ou um avião ou um filme. O telefone nunca mais tocaria despertando-a, táxis não buzinariam fora de sua janela, e ela nunca mais teria que se preocupar com sua lista de Doces Proibidos. Nunca estaria próxima o bastante de uma barra de chocolate para que afetasse suas glândulas salivares, muito menos seu nível de açúcar no sangue.

Ela deixou escapar um suspiro derrotado. Seus pais ficariam desesperados. Seus irmãos virariam os Estados Unidos de cabeça para baixo procurando por ela. Em alguns anos, poderiam dar fim as esperanças e deixariam sua lembrança descansar em paz. Ela ficaria presa no passado, e sua família nunca mais saberia dela.

Bem, desanimar-se não lhe faria nenhum bem. Ela simplesmente teria que superar isso. Sua família teria esperado que ela seguisse adiante e fosse valente. Seu pai teria lhe dito, "Procure o bem em cada situação". O irmão mais velho, Gui, teria dito, "Nada acontece sem uma razão". Rony lhe teria dito que o chamasse se as coisas fossem realmente ruins, e ele enviaria para ela uma passagem de avião. Ela sorriu ante o pensamento. Com Rony sempre se podia contar para um bom resgate.

Bem, já que a "United" não estava voando por aqueles céus amigáveis ainda, ela ficaria com os outros dois conselhos. Afinal, que escolha ela tinha? Ela tentou a floresta e não encontrou a resposta para suas preces. Harry tinha se oferecido para tentar novamente, mas ela sabia que não tinha nenhum sentido. Não havia nenhum indício de magia no ar, nada do que sentiu naquele tempestuoso dia de outono no parque. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com Harry. Quando estivera lá para partir, ela não quis realmente deixá-lo, especialmente depois de seu abraço de despedida.

Agora parecia que ela iria conseguir esse desejo. Tudo o que ela podia fazer era aproveitar ao máximo e pensar que isto era uma pesquisa medieval. Ela podia, eventualmente, estudar a floresta. Poderia manter seus olhos e ouvidos alertas, e talvez tentar novamente daqui a alguns meses. Entretanto, por tudo o que sabia, ela tinha voltado setecentos anos no tempo por um propósito.

Embora não pudesse pensar em nada importante no presente momento. Ela abriu a porta para encontrar Malcolm recostado contra a parede distante. Ele se endireitou assim que a viu e lhe deu um alegre sorriso. Então, seu sorriso vacilou. Ele cruzou o corredor e levantou o punho de sua manga para secar sua face.

— Seus olhos estão vazando, Ginny. — ele observou. — Venha, vamos ver o que Hugh preparou para você. Isso vai animá-la.

Ginny não podia exatamente concordar, mas estava comovida pela preocupação de Malcolm, assim tentou sorrir para seu benefício. Ela tomou seu braço oferecido e caminhou com ele até o salão.

Hugh e seus rapazescaminhavam como pisando em ovos ao redor dela, tal como fazia Malcolm. Ginny sabia que não podia suportar toda uma vida vivendo com pessoas que andassem sigilosamente ao seu redor. Era melhor devolver as coisas a sua normalidade o mais rápido possível. E se havia algo que a fazia se sentir normal era começar a organizar. Não tinha lápis e papel para fazer uma lista, mas, estava novamente, no salão de Harry, e as prioridades eram deslumbrantemente óbvias. Ela não podia viver na casa de Harry da maneira em que estava, por isso ela apenas a limparia.

— Vamos, Malcolm. — ela disse, lançando os restos da maçã que comeu como café da manhã em um balde com comida para porcos. — Temos muito que fazer hoje. Vamos procurar Harry.

Ela deixou a cozinha, Malcolm se arrastando atrás dela obedientemente. Sirius estava próximo a lareira, então ela cruzou o chão escorregadio até ele. Ele se virou quando ouviu ela se aproximar e sorriu gravemente.

— Como você se encontra hoje, pequena Ginny? — Sirius perguntou, dando seu sorriso de avô.

— Bem o suficiente. — ela disse. — Onde está Harry?

— Ah, bem, — disse Sirius, transferindo o peso para sua outra perna, — ele está fora.

— Fora? — ela repetiu.

— Fora. — Sirius disse, meneando a cabeça. — Acredito que ele foi visitar um ou dois aliados com Ian.

— Ele não está? — perguntou Malcolm, soando perplexo. — Mas ele planejava domar as novas montarias de Andrew MacAllister hoje. Ele estava muito ansioso por ver isso feito.

— Ah, bem, — voltou a dizer Sirius, — ele mudou de opinião.

— Mas, — seguiu Malcolm, coçando sua cabeça, — eu pensei que ele só tinha ido cavalgar para se distanciar dos problemas no castelo. O que ele quis dizer com isso, Sirius? As coisas têm estado bastante tranquilas ultimamente.

Sirius se ruborizou.

— Ele não quis dizer nada com isso. — ele olhou para Ginny se desculpando. — De verdade.

— Estou vendo — disse ela.

E, rapidamente, ela o fez.

— Ginny, querida, Harry não está acostumado a ter uma mulher ao redor. E pelo que sei, seus planos podem ter mudado. Ele estava mesmo precisando visitar alguns de seus aliados…

Ginny ignorou as tentativas de Sirius para tranqüilizá-la. Ela sabia que Harry não a queria ali desde o princípio. Ele tinha deixado aquilo bem claro. Mas depois tinha sido tão doce na noite anterior!

Ela pôs os ombros para trás e franziu o cenho. Ela, certamente, não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir no presente momento. Harry teria apenas que se acostumar com ela. E ele também teria que se acostumar a dormir com seus homens, porque ela estava farta de dormir na cadeira. Só um deles iria usar a cama, e era certo como o inferno que não seria ele. Ela se reestruturou intimamente, afrontou seu temperamento por alguns instantes e se sentiu cem por cento melhor.

A raiva era certamente preferível as lágrimas.

— Vou limpar este lugar. — ela anunciou, dando a Sirius um olhar que dizia que era melhor ele não discutir.

— Claro. — disse ele, apertando suas mãos atrás de suas costas.

—Harry não vai gostar disso. — resmungou Malcolm em voz baixa.

Ginny o olhou com irritação, e ele baixou a cabeça.

— Só expressei minha opinião. — ele resmungou outra vez.

— Eu escutei sua opinião, e estou ignorado-a. — disse Ginny vivamente. — Sirius, vou precisar de ajuda para mover os móveis. Acha que pode me conseguir alguns corpos fortes para fazer isso?

Sirius saiu imediatamente para cumprir seus desejos. Ginny recitou uma lista de material para Malcolm e o enviou para a cozinha a fim de buscá-los. Então ela se virou e olhou para o fogo, forçando um olhar carrancudo em seu rosto. O desdém de Harry foi o golpe final. Não foi suficiente ela perder sua vida inteira de um só golpe. Ela perdeu qualquer esperança de gentileza por parte do _Laird _apenas algumas horas mais tarde.

_Maldição_, _isso doía_.

Sirius retornou acompanhado por homens do clã. Alguns dos homens ainda pareciam cautelosos, mas eles não carregavam tochas, o que ela tomou como um sinal de que não seria queimada ainda. Ela escolheu alguns homens atarracados e uns poucos que a olharam como se precisassem que lhes baixassem o facho. Não havia nada como uma limpeza para colocar um homem em seu devido lugar. Ela guiou sua tropa para o piso superior e se preparou para trabalhar com eles, esperando que o exercício a impedisse de pensar.

O quarto de Harry não era tão assustador como o salão, mas chegava perto. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto esfregava o chão e raspava as camadas de sujeira das paredes e janelas. Quando o quarto ficou limpo, ela estava cansada e desarrumada.

Mas pelo menos seu quarto era habitável. Ela estava meio tentada a lançar todas as roupas de Harry no corredor, mas pensou melhor. Ele berraria forte o suficiente quando se inteirasse que seu quarto de dormir tinha sido seqüestrado.

Sua raiva desapareceu com o pôr-do-sol, para ser substituída por um entorpecimento sombrio que penetrava por ela. Ela sabia desde o começo que Harry não tinha nenhum uso para as mulheres. Talvez devesse ficar aliviada por ele a ter deixado ficar todo esse tempo. Ele podia facilmente tê-la mandado embora e não perder um minuto de sono por causa disso.

Mas ele não só a manteve, mas a consolou. Cada vez que tinha despertado durante a noite anterior, tinha sido para encontrá-lo acordado com seus braços em torno dela. Ele a segurou, tentando afagá-la nas costas com suavidade. Durante a noite, ela viu seu cavaleiro em brilhante armadura e não o achou desprovido de um único requisito romântico.

E então a fria luz da aurora se intrometeu e deu ao romance um golpe verdadeiramente amargo. Ela suspirou e se apoiou no peitoril da janela e olhou para as montanhas.

A vida era muito mais fácil nos livros.

A ceia estava repugnante, como sempre, e Ginny sabia que '_renovar o pessoal de Hugh'_ teria que subir de lugar em sua lista de prioridades. Ela deixou seus olhos vagarem em torno da mesa e estremeceu ao notar a maneira como os homens devoravam sua comida e lançavam os ossos por sobre seus ombros para serem capturados pelos numerosos cães que aguardavam. Isso era algo que teria que parar de acontecer se ela alguma vez esperava ter o salão limpo.

Ela acabou de engolir o último pedaço de uma comida não muito comestível quando sentiu olhos pousados sobre ela. Ela olhou através da mesa para um adolescente muito sujo sentado ao lado de James. Ela lhe deu um sorriso e recebeu uma careta em resposta. James ficou de pé e arrastou o rapaz. Ele o segurou ali pelo cangote.

— Joanne, dê uma saudação para Ginny.

— Joanne? — Ginny olhou para o filho de Harry. — Esta é uma menina?

Joanne lançou uma maldição suja para Ginny e fugiu do salão.

Ginny olhou para James.

— Quem é a mãe dessa criança?

— Morreu de tuberculose um par de anos depois do nascimento de Joanne. Eu encontrei Joanne passando fome e a trouxe aqui. O pai não deixaria uma moça entrar no salão, então eu a vesti como um rapaz. — James sorriu tristemente. — Ele finge não notar.

— Estou vendo. — disse Ginny, não tendo nenhuma dificuldade para acreditar que Harry Potter podia ser tão insensível. Pobre Joanne. A menina provavelmente estava desesperadamente confusa sobre qual sexo ela realmente pertencia, e isso era tudo culpa de Harry. E então um outro pensamento lhe ocorreu. Ela olhou para James.

— Quantos anos ela tem? Doze?

— Treze.

Ginny sentiu seu primeiro verdadeiro sorriso do dia aparecer.

— E o que, em nome de Deus, você planeja fazer com ele uma vez que _ele _se torne um _ela_?

James parecia supremamente desconfortável.

— Ah, bem, — ele protelou, — eu estava esperando evitar esse dia tão quanto possível. Eu administrei suficientemente bem até agora… — sorriu esperançosamente. — Suponho que você não se importaria de assumir o comando, não é?

— Eu não pensaria em usurpar seu lugar.

James caiu de joelhos.

— Eu suplico a você. Eu não sei nada destas questões femininas. Ela já é muito velha para andar com a gente. — ele tomou as mãos de Ginny e apertou-as entre as dele. — Por favor?

Ela não podia dizer-lhe não, especialmente porque ela estava se coçando para pôr as mãos em Joanne e lhe dar um banho.

— Eu duvido que ela goste de ser vigiada por uma moça terrível, mas verei o que eu posso fazer.

— Obrigado. — disse James, beijando as mãos de Ginny fervorosamente. — Eu juro que ela se acostumará a você com o tempo.

Ginny acariciou o cabelo de James carinhosamente.

— Vá salvar o rapaz uma última vez. Da próxima vez que eu pegar ela, ela vai ter uma limpeza assim como o resto do salão.

James se levantou e foi para a porta. Ginny se ergueu com um suspiro, e Malcolm ficou de pé logo após ela.

— Eu estou indo para a cama. Ficarei bem.

— Vou dormir do lado de fora de sua porta. — disse Malcolm, lançando um olhar obscuro ao resto dos homens. — Por via das dúvidas.

Alguém lançou um pedaço enorme de pão encharcado nele.

— Como se nós fossemos prejudicá-la. — disse o homem, desapontado.

— _Aye._ — disse outro. — Você é tolo, rapaz_? _Ela é uma parenta agora. Matarei o primeiro homem que pense em tocá-la!

Malcolm grunhiu.

— Veja para que todos vocês lembrem-se disso. Sou seu guarda-costas, você sabe.

Ginny estremeceu quando percebeu que ela definitivamente teria que se policiar sobre o que falava, ou existiriam palavras inseridas no vocabulário highlander muitos séculos antes.

Malcolm a acompanhou até sua porta, então fez uma profunda reverência.

— Eu vou dormir aqui, milady.

Ginny assentiu e fechou a porta. Ela a trancou, também, então apagou o fogo e se despiu à luz das velas, como se tivesse feito isso toda sua vida. Se deslizou na cama e imediatamente percebeu quão grande e vazia parecia.

Ela caiu pesadamente sobre seu estômago e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro de Harry com uma maldição. Nunca iria reconhecer nada meramente grande porque ela nunca iria compartilhar com ninguém.

Especialmente um teimoso, covarde _Laird _chamado Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Oito

Harry guiou Astronaut para o estábulo e o esfregou de cima a baixo, tomando seu tempo para colocar em ordem seus pensamentos. Uma semana se passou facilmente, tempo suficiente para ele ter recuperado o controle sobre si mesmo. Ele fugiu de seu castelo como um cãozinho amedrontado, mas isso não aconteceria novamente.

Afinal, ele era _Laird_.

Ele experimentou algumas carrancas ferozes antes de deixar o estábulo a passos largos e retornar para o salão. Ele falaria com Ginny e a informaria que tinha decidido que ela podia ficar em sua casa, mas que ela não o incomodasse nos campos de exercícios ou enquanto estava ensinando os homens em suas funções. E ela, certamente não o atormentaria em seu quarto outra vez. Uma noite sentindo a umidade de suas lágrimas tinha sido mais do que suficiente. Ela teria que encontrar outro lugar para dormir. Ele ficaria com ela, mas a manteria à distância, e seu coração ficaria protegido.

Ele abriu a porta do salão enquanto o sol se punha, e foi atingido diretamente no nariz por um cheiro que quase o deixou de joelhos.

A ceia.

Ele caminhou para as cozinhas, aturdido. Hugh gritou ao ver Harry, mas Harry o ignorou. Encaminhou-se diretamente para a panela e tirou uma concha de algo que cheirava adequadamente para ir a mesa de um rei. Ele provou de forma hesitante, no caso de seu nariz estar enganando-o.

_Nay_, era nada menos que delicioso.

— Lady Ginny está fazendo. — disse Hugh, puxando em seguida um pano e soprando seu nariz vigorosamente nele.

Harry sorveu outro bocado bem quente antes de examinar seus ajudantes de cozinha, perguntando-se como afinal Ginny os ensinou a cozinhar. Os rapazes estavam limpos e em posição atenta. Harry reconsiderou. Talvez ter Ginny em seu salão não era uma coisa ruim afinal. Desde que ela se limitasse a cozinha, é claro.

— Deixe-me ir, seu maldito bastardo! — uma voz jovem ressoou atrás de Harry no salão.

Harry lançou a colher em Hugh e saiu a passos largos para o salão. Foi saudado pela visão de Joanne lutando para livrar-se dos braços poderosos e longos de Malcolm.

— Você patife miserável! — gritou Joanne. — Mulher sangrenta, doente, bexiguenta!

— Mantenha ela segura. — exclamou Ginny, apressando-se através dos juncos.

Joanne afundou os dentes no braço de Malcolm, e ele a soltou com um uivo. Ela correu através dos juncos em direção à porta, amaldiçoando tudo o que podia. Ginny começou a ir atrás dela, então deslizou na sujeira. Harry saltou adiante e a pegou, seu movimento apenas fez cair a ambos, e ele caiu achatando suas costas com um baque. Ginny aterrissou pesadamente em seu peito.

Ela deu uma joelhada na virilha dele ao se pôr de pé, e Harry ofegou uma maldição. Ele se levantou, então se encurvou com as mãos em suas coxas, arquejando até que recuperou sua respiração. Ele mancou através do salão, saindo pela porta da frente, no canto do seu salão. Então ele parou repentinamente. Inclinou-se de volta nas sombras, alçando-se para agarrar Malcolm, que vinha desajeitadamente pelo salão atrás dele.

— Silêncio. — disse ele, pondo o dedo em seus lábios. Malcolm assentiu sabiamente e se escondeu nas sombras por trás de Harry. Harry procurou no canto, perguntando-se qual de suas mulheres estava chorando.

Era Joanne. Ginny se sentou no chão com Joanne enrolada em seu colo. Joanne lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Ginny e chorava desconsoladamente.

— Eu odeio você. — ela gritou.

— Agora, Joanne, — disse Ginny gentilmente, balançando-a, — é claro que você não me odeia. Você apenas está zangada porque eu queria que tomasse um banho.

— Você está sangrentamente certa que eu estou!

Ginny riu suavemente.

— Joanne, minha querida, se você soubesse quão bem se sente em estar limpo, você gostaria de um banho. Eu acho que você não toma banho faz alguns meses, não é mesmo?

— Anos. — disse Joanne, sufocando-se com as lágrimas.

— Você está vendo? — disse Ginny. — Você só se esqueceu de como é realmente bom. Amanhã nós faremos com que os rapazesde Hugh esquentem um pouco de água, e você limpará parte dessa sujeira. Vou cortar seu cabelo um pouco melhor, e então encontraremos roupas limpas para você. Roupa de rapaz, se preferir, embora eu pense que você ficaria muito bonita em um vestido.

Joanne em um vestido? Harry sacudiu sua cabeça com o pensamento.

— Você acha?

Harry franziu os lábios pelo tom repentino de interesse de Joanne. Então ele franziu mais o cenho pelo modo puramente maternal que Ginny utilizou ao serenar Joanne retirando o cabelo tosquiado de seu rosto e enxugando suas últimas lágrimas. Ele nem tinha dado a Ginny suas instruções, e ela já estava se intrometendo.

— Acho que você seria uma linda menina. — disse Ginny.

— Isso significa que eu não posso mais jogar com os rapazes?

— Eles terão que aprender que não podem tratá-la tão bruscamente como o fazem agora. E talvez seus interesses mudem. Eu costumava andar em companhia de meus irmãos, mas depois descobri que existiam outras coisas que eu queria fazer, como escrever.

— Escrever? — repetiu Joanne, horrorizada. — Como os monges fazem? Lady Ginny, as mulheres não deverem escrever.

— Querida, as mulheres podem fazer o que querem fazer.

Harry bufou silenciosamente para si mesmo. Ginny enchia a cabeça da criança com noções tolas. As mulheres não podiam escrever. Elas não eram capazes disso.

— Mas, — disse Joanne lentamente, — James não gostará de mim se eu for uma menina.

Bem colocado, Harry observou.

— E _Laird _Harry não vai me deixar ficar. — disse ela, seu queixo começando a tremer. — Você sabe, ele não gosta mesmo de meninas.

— Bem, nós apenas teremos que fazê-lo mudar de idéia sobre isso, não é? — Ginny desceu Joanne de seu colo e levantou. — Vamos jantar, Joanne. Cheira muito melhor que o habitual, não é?

Harry as observou enquanto passavam por seu canto. Ginny nem sequer o olhou rapidamente ao passar junto dele, levando Joanne pela mão.

Harry arfou. Como ousava a moça passar por ele sem lhe dar sequer um olhar? Pelos Santos, ele era o Potter! A mulher não tinha idéia do quanto era temido seja entre seus inimigos ou seus aliados? Ele empurrou Malcolm para fora de seu caminho e retornou pisando duro para o salão, decidido em dar a Ginny uma reprimenda que ela tão cedo não esqueceria.

Ela não estava à vista quando ele entrou no salão, então ele se encaminhou diretamente para seu lugar e sentou, sua expressão obscura. Se reclinou em sua cadeira e tamborilou os dedos contra a mesa, à espera de ser servido. O resto de seus homens estavam reunidos ao redor das mesas em suas normais, ruidosas e mal-educadas maneiras. Tinha desaparecido a reticência que eles usaram na noite que Ginny voltou para casa e todo mundo acreditou que seu lorde não a queria.

A lembrança daquela noite trouxe uma carranca mais profunda ao rosto de Harry, uma que ele costumava utilizar para ocultar a pontada repentina de remorso que sentia. Ah, a pobre moça. Ela não tinha para onde ir, e aqui ele se preparava para fazê-la sentir até menos bem-vinda? Ele recostou sua cabeça contra a cadeira e passou uma mão pelo rosto. Ele estava ficando maluco. Essa era a única razão que encontrava para tantos sentimentos que não podia compreender. Num momento ele queria tomá-la entre seus braços, e no próximo, queria afastá-la para longe dele.

Harry abriu os olhos bem a tempo de vê-la ocupar seu lugar. Pelos Santos, ela era uma beleza. Era tudo que ele podia fazer para pagar a atenção pela sua ceia, entretanto estava deliciosa. Não era que ela fosse simplesmente linda, o que ela era. Havia uma luz que irradiava dela, uma bondade que o atraía para ela tão seguramente quanto uma luz atrai uma traça. Ele mal podia tirar os olhos dela.

Olhando em volta da mesa, notou que seus homens se encontravam na mesma situação premente. Cada um dos tontos ansiava pelo presente de um sorriso de seus lábios.

Harry começou a franzir o cenho. Ele podia cair sob seu feitiço quanto quisesse. Estava em total controle de si mesmo. Seus homens, porém, eram uma outra história. Tê-los completamente apaixonados era perigoso. Eles tinham que ser afiados, tão afiados quanto a extremidade de uma lâmina, não domesticados pelos sorrisos de uma mulher. Ele se levantou de repente, e todos os olhos pousaram nele. Isso, pelo menos, foi satisfatório.

— Quero cada um de vocês em pé antes do amanhecer. — ele disse. — Vamos treinar até cair. Me enraivece poderosamente ver vocês, homens, sentados aqui sorrindo como se estivessem cortejando na corte. Eu não suportarei isso. Ginny, — disse — vá para cima. Você é uma distração que meus homens não precisam. — com isso, ele caminhou contornando o final da mesa e saiu pela porta.

Ele se foi resmungando para fora do salão antes de poder ouvir a resposta dela. Deu voltas ao redor do castelo uma dúzia de vezes, endurecendo seu coração contra ela. E então caminhou sobre as muralhas mais uma dúzia de vezes, testando seus sentimentos e se assegurando que resistiriam ao vê-la. Relembrou as palavras que tinha planejado dizer a ela, as advertências sobre não perturbá-lo e lembrá-la de seu lugar. _Aye_, ela as merecia até mais do que quando ele retornou da primeira vez.

Uma vez que se sentiu completamente preparado, ele retornou ao salão. Seus homens estavam todos diligentemente fazendo algo adequado. Alguns afiavam suas espadas, outros trabalhavam em determinados pedaços de seu equipamento de batalha. Cada um deles tinha a severa expressão adequada para um guerreiro experiente. Harry grunhiu sua aprovação enquanto se encaminhava para as escadas. E então viu Malcolm parado ante sua porta. Ele olhou de cara feia para seu parente.

— Ela não precisará mais de você esta noite, rapaz.

Malcolm se deslocou desconfortavelmente.

— Não creio que ela queira que você entre, Harry.

Harry experimentou a porta e a encontrou trancada.

— Ginny, abra esta porta!

— Vá embora, seu idiota!

— _Idiota_? — repetiu Harry. — O que é _idiota_?

— Meu _Laird, — _Malcolm se interpôs. — me atrevo a dizer que não gostaria de saber. Ela chamou Malfoy assim quando se inteirou que ele era nosso inimigo. — Malcolm baixou a voz. — Isso não é um elogio.

Harry apertou seus dentes.

— Ginny, — ele começou, tenso, — abra essa porta antes que eu a arrebente.

— Esqueça isso, seu brutamonte! — disse ela.— Este é o meu quarto agora. Eu o limpei e vou dormir nele. Vá dormir em seu chiqueiro.

— Meu _Laird,_ — disse Malcolm, interrompendo Harry antes dele poder despejar um insulto. — eu creio que ela se refere a sua câmara. Ela não quer dizer que devia dormir com os porcos.

Harry se forçou a abrir as mãos.

— Ginny, — ele disse, utilizando a pouca paciência que lhe restava. — vou contar até cinco antes de arrombar esta porta. Se você for inteligente, irá abri-la.

— Vá para o inferno!

Harry chegou perto de se atirar contra a madeira. Então reconsiderou. Não lhe serviria nada romper sua própria porta quando tinha toda a intenção de dormir em sua câmara naquela noite. Então ele encolheu os ombros.

— Muito bem, então. Eu irei.

Ele passou por Malcolm e, em seguida, se apoiou contra a parede. Ele não era o _Laird _mais poderoso das Highlands por nada. Ele sabia que Ginny abriria a porta a qualquer momento, só para ver se ele tinha desaparecido, e quando ela o fizesse, ele deslizaria para dentro da câmara e a lançaria fora, tudo em um só movimento.

Harry não precisou esperar muito tempo. Ele colocou sua mão sobre a boca de Malcolm quando o ferrolho deslizou para trás e, então empurrando seu primo fora do caminho quando a porta foi aberta. Ele pôs o pé dentro de sua câmara, então bateu a porta atrás dele, descartando a idéia de expulsar Ginny. O pensamento de mantê-la cativa enquanto gritava com ela era muito mais atraente. Ele deslizou o ferrolho de volta, logo cruzou seus braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela, suprimindo o desejo de estrangulá-la.

— Você esqueceu quem é o _Laird _— ele grunhiu.

Ela dobrou seus braços e de cara amarrada olhou diretamente para ele.

— Não estou compartilhando este quarto. Pode sair.

— Esta é a minha câmara, e não a sua.

— Não há outro lugar onde eu possa dormir.

— Durma no andar de baixo, moça, com os cães.

Ela o olhou como se ele acabasse de esbofeteá-la, e ele instantaneamente lamentou suas palavras, a despeito de si mesmo.

— Mexa-se, e eu irei. — disse ela, sua voz vazia.

Harry lutou para recuperar sua compostura. Maldição, ela era exatamente o imenso problema que suspeitava que seria!

— Eu não terminei de falar com você. — ele disse com severidade. — Vá se sentar junto ao fogo e prepare-se para me escutar. Tenho várias coisas para dizer a você.

— Se você apenas sair do meu caminho, eu sairei e salvarei você deste transtorno.

— Você não irá a lugar algum. Sente-se.

Ele viu que seu tom estava irritando ela. Algumas faíscas começaram a brilhar nos olhos dela. Harry gesticulou arrogantemente, esperando provocá-la ainda mais. Não estava desapontado. Ela o amaldiçoou em voz baixa enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira. Ele se dispôs a servir-se do jarro de vinho que estava sobre a mesa próxima a lareira e percebeu seu movimento. Ele bateu a taça na mesa e saltou através da câmara. Se estirou para a porta, fechando-a antes dela poder abri-la mais que a largura de um polegar. Então a girou e a impeliu contra a porta, imobilizando suas mãos sobre a cabeça. Ele empurrou o ferrolho de volta com sua mão livre e olhou furioso para ela.

— Não. — ele advertiu quando agachou-se e pegou seu joelho justo antes dela fazer contato com suas partes íntimas.

— Deixe-me ir!

— E para onde é que você vai, Ginny?

— Para casa. — ela disse, tentando baixar seus braços.

Harry segurou seus pulsos contra a porta facilmente com uma de suas mãos. Ele baixou o olhar e encontrou seus olhos pálidos.

— Você não pode ir para casa, moça. — disse suavemente. Pelos santos, as palavras doeram nele tanto quanto certamente doeram nela.

— Você não me quer aqui. — disse ela, sua voz rouca. — Deixe-me ir.

Ele pôs a mão sob seu queixo e ergueu o rosto dela. Encontrou seus olhos e recuou ante seu olhar assombrado. Ele considerou todas as coisas que tinha planejado dizer para ela, todas as admoestações, todas as advertências para deixá-lo em paz. Eram bastante lógicos. Ele nunca quis uma mulher em seu salão. Tinha vivido toda sua vida em paz e sossego sem uma.

E então ele considerou os sentimentos que teve ao levar Ginny para a floresta, acreditando que a estava afastando dele e que ele nunca a veria novamente. Ele pensou em suas moedas em seu baú, as moedas que ele manteve para si a fim de reter algo dela uma vez que ela partisse.

Mas ela não foi. Ela não era capaz de ir. Ela não significava nada mais que problemas em suas mãos, entretanto ele não podia se manter afastado dela. Santos no céu, ele estava perdendo seu juízo. Ele liberou suas mãos e deslizou seus braços em torno dela.

— Harry…

— Quieta. — disse bruscamente. Aquela aguda sensação voltava atrás de seus olhos, e ele tinha a terrível sensação de ser o início das lágrimas. Ele curvou sua cabeça e pressionou o rosto contra seu cabelo hesitante. — Deus me ajude, não posso deixá-la ir. — ele sussurrou.

— Você não me quer aqui. — disse ela, sua voz aferrando-se às palavras.

Oh, pelos santos misericordiosos, ela ia chorar. Harry a abraçou com mais força e lentamente começou a balançar de um lado para outro, como tinha visto ela fazer com Joanne. Ela tremeu enquanto a segurava, e ele se amaldiçoou por ser um bastardo insensível. A menina tinha acabado de perder sua família, tudo o que já significou algo para ela, e tudo o que ele podia pensar, era como ela poderia complicar sua vida?

Como se isso fosse algo que realmente ele pudesse deter. Ginny já tinha complicado as coisas. Ele sentiu mais emoções em uma quinzena do que em toda sua vida. Só de olhar para ela era tão doloroso quanto um punhal em sua barriga, torcendo e retorcendo. Sua beleza o machucava. Sua doçura o humilhava. Pensar sobre como terrivelmente sozinha ela estava, o fazia querer sucumbir e soluçar.

_Nay_, ele não podia puni-la por suas ações ou palavras. Com o tempo ele poderia lhe ensinar que era perigoso para ela vagar por seus campos de exercícios, que o fez parecer fraco quando ela o questionou na frente de seus homens, que ele realmente sabia o que era melhor para ela. Mas, por agora, ele não tinha coração para lhe ensinar nada exceto talvez que ela podia confiar nele. Os sentimentos que ele teve na noite que a segurou enquanto ela chorava retornaram, mas esta vez não o assustou. Pelo menos não tanto. Ele era forte o suficiente para lhe mostrar um pouquinho de gentileza, não é?

Agora, se ele pudesse apenas adivinhar como se começava a fazer algo assim.

Se afastou de Ginny, então pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e a levou para a lareira, pegando uma manta no caminho. Ele se sentou e, depois alcançou e puxou Ginny para ele. Levou vários minutos para arrumá-la a seu gosto em seu colo, e então estendeu a manta sobre ela. Ele apoiou sua cabeça contra a cadeira e a olhou solenemente.

— Você está com vontade de chorar?

— Isso aborreceria você? — sussurrou ela.

Ele não podia agüentar o tremor em sua voz. _Nay_, ele não faria nada outra vez para que ficasse assim. Era muito mais confortável quando Ginny gritava com ele do que quando ela o olhava como se não confiasse nele. Ele ergueu a mão e desajeitadamente tirou seu cabelo de baixo da manta.

— _Nay_, Ginny, — disse ele, propositadamente colocando um pouco de aspereza em sua voz, para que ela não pensasse que ele era fraco, — não me aborreceria. — ele encontrou os olhos dela novamente. — Você pode começar por conta própria, ou precisa de ajuda?

Ele pensou que ela iria sorrir, entretanto seus olhos se umedeceram e ela se debruçou contra ele, pressionando o rosto contra seu pescoço. Harry envolveu os braços ao redor dela, preparado para ficar tão ensopado quanto ficara na outra noite que ela chorou. Mas Ginny não derramou nenhuma lágrima. Ela simplesmente tremeu, como se tivesse frio. Então, ele a apertou com mais força. E logo a embalou novamente, só um pouco. Parecia que isso a agradava bastante, porque logo seus tremores cessaram. Então ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para ele.

— Eu deveria estar saindo agora.

— Saindo? Para onde você está indo?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Eu sei que você quer que eu vá embora.

Ele pôs sua palma ao lado da cabeça dela e a pressionou de volta, contra seu ombro.

— Eu mudei de idéia.

— Você não quer nenhuma mulher em seu salão.

Ele pigarreou.

— Atrevo-me a dizer que eu estava desfrutando de minha paz e tranqüilidade muito mais do que era bom para mim. Uma moça ou duas tentando minha paciência não me incomoda tanto.

— Você quer que eu vá dormir com os cães.

Ele franziu seus lábios.

— Você vai me lembrar de tudo o que eu disse esta noite?

— Estou fazendo o melhor que posso.

Ele a virou para ele, pois assim podia olhar para seu rosto.

— Eu estava zangado quando disse aquelas coisas. Atrevo-me a dizer que eu não as quis dizer. E não quero que você vá dormir com os cães.

Ela considerou.

— Bem, se eu dormir aqui, onde você dormirá?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Aqui com você.

— Eu realmente não planejei deixar você entrar.

— Você se sentiria perdida e com frio naquela grande cama sem mim.

Ginny meneou sua cabeça.

— Esqueça a cama, brutamonte.

Brutamonte? Ele não conhecia a palavra, mas tinha a sensação de que não era mais cortês do que idiota tinha sido. Ela realmente pensava que ele iria para a cama com ela como se ela fosse uma prostituta?

— Eu não a levarei para cama, Ginny.

— Eu não vou dormir com você.

— Você não pode dormir por mais tempo nesta cadeira.

— Exatamente.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção…

— ...de dormir em qualquer lugar, além do chão. — ela terminou por ele. — Desde que você está planejando dormir neste quarto de qualquer maneira.

Suas palavras o surpreenderam muito, ele só pôde olhá-la boquiaberto.

— Você tem uma alma muito bondosa, Harry Potter, para desistir de sua cama por mim.

— Eu nunca concordei…

Então ele examinou seus claros olhos castanhos. _Och_, mas isso foi um erro. Nenhuma mulher jamais o olhou com tal gratidão antes. Ele parou e considerou. Então olhou outra vez o anjo que estava olhando-o como se ele fosse realmente muito bondoso.

Inferno. Se ela queria tanto a cama assim, ela bem podia malditamente tê-la.

Ele suspirou profundamente, acenando uma despedida carinhosa quando todos os seus motivos fugiram. Reclinou sua cabeça contra a cadeira e fechou os olhos, rendendo-se. Ginny ficou de pé, e ele não a deteve. A batalha estava ganha, pelo menos durante a noite, e ele não tinha mais cabeça para pensar em estratégia.

Ele abriu os olhos quando sentiu que ela colocava um cobertor ao seu redor enquanto ele se acomodava na cadeira.

— Por todos os santos sangrentos. — ele balbuciou.

Ginny sorriu. Harry gemeu silenciosamente. Se ela apenas parasse com aqueles sorrisos, ele poderia ter uma chance em relação a ela.

— Você é muito doce. — disse ela.

— Fora daqui você, sua moça enervante. — ele murmurou. — Espero que não encontre nada mais que insetos naquela cama.

— Oras, Harry… — ela o repreendeu.

Ele lançou seu olhar sinistro.

— Talvez uma ou duas pulgas, também.

— Eu limpei aqui. Não existe nenhuma pulga.

Ele grunhiu. Mas não podia se induzir a mover-se da cadeira. Afinal, ela tinha arrumado o cobertor de uma maneira bastante agradável.

Ele a escutou acomodando-se em sua cama e se permitiu um pouco de remorso por não estar lá com ela. As coisas que o levava a fazer já!

— Harry?

— _Aye_?

— Cavalheirismo é uma coisa boa.

— É malditamente desconfortável.

Ele fez alguns ruídos de queixa, e murmurou durante um bom tempo, para que ela soubesse a que custo seu cavalheirismo era tido; mas ele não desfez sua obra.

A vida era certamente mais simples sem uma mulher na casa.

Mas, ele admitiu de má vontade para si, não tão agradável.

N/A: Enfim, agora sim aqui esta na mesma quantidade de capítulos que na Floreios.

Espero que gostem

Os capítulos serão postados toda sexta, caso haja algum problema no sábado ou na segunda vocês terão o capítulo

Bjim, e até o capitulo nove


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Ginny caminhou até o grande salão. Estava vazio com exceção de Hugh que amaldiçoava na cozinha e Joanne que estava sentada sozinha perto da lareira. O café da manhã era uma idéia atrativa, mas podia esperar. Joanne parecia muito desamparada para ser deixada sozinha. Ginny andou através dos juncos, fazendo uma careta pela centésima vez ao senti-los sob seus sapatos, e se sentou no banco ao lado de Joanne.

— Bom dia, sir Joanne. — ela disse.

Joanne sorriu em seu cansaço.

— E para você também, _lady_ Ginny.

— O que há de errado, querida?

— James esta lá fora treinando.

— Ele não faz isto freqüentemente?

— _Aye_. — ela disse desanimadamente. — Mas _Laird _Harry não me deixa mais ficar lá fora com os homens. Ele diz que não é lugar para uma garota.

Ginny meditou sobre aquilo alguns instantes. Era encorajador saber que Harry começava a abrandar-se no que concernia a Joanne.

— Não há nenhum lugar onde pudéssemos observá-los sem que eles soubessem disso?

Os olhos do Joanne iluminaram.

— Poderíamos ficar nas ameias. Mas James não me deixa subir até lá sem ele. Ele tem medo que eu caia. — ela franziu o cenho. — Ele se preocupa como uma velha.

Ginny sorriu.

— Ele a ama, querida, e não quer que você se machuque. Se eu subir com você, estou certa de que ele não se importará.

— _Laird _Harry disse que você tampouco pode ir ali. Ele acha que você pode ficar amedrontada pela altura que é do chão.

Ginny desejou desesperadamente que pudesse levar _Laird _Harry ao topo do _Empire State_. Isso o ensinaria uma ou duas coisas sobre altura. Ela tomou a mão de Joanne entre as suas.

— Eu não tenho medo de altura, querida. Vamos procurar um lanche, e teremos um piquenique no telhado enquanto assistimos os homens trabalharem.

— Querida? Lanche? Piquenique? — Joanne parecia completamente confusa.

Ginny mordeu a língua. Ela faria com que o castelo inteiro falasse como os americanos se ela não fosse cuidadosa. Ela deu um aperto na mão de Joanne.

— O que eu quis dizer é que nós iremos buscar uma ou duas maçãs e tomaremos o café da manhã nas ameias. Como isso soa?

— Estranho, — disse Joanne lentamente. — mas eu penso que acharei isso muito agradável.

Ginny quase lamentou suas palavras corajosas quando ela e Joanne abriram a porta para o telhado e saíram na manhã ensolarada. Era uma grande distância até lá embaixo. Joanne segurou sua mão firmemente.

— Olhe para seus pés, _milady_, e eu a levarei para a parede ao longo do campo. Então você pode segurar-se na pedra e olhar para baixo com segurança.

Ginny mostrou um débil sorriso enquanto assentia e permitiu que Joanne tomasse a iniciativa. A moça caminhava segura, obviamente estava acostumada a vagar pelos passadiços de não mais que noventa centímetros de largura. Elas alcançaram seu destino rapidamente, e Ginny deixou escapar uma respiração irregular. Então ela levantou os olhos e ofegou.

A vista era impressionante. Estava olhando para o norte, para as montanhas. O topo dos picos já estavam polvilhados com uma leve cobertura de neve. O que ela originalmente pensou ser um prado era na realidade o topo de uma montanha plana. Existiam certamente montanhas mais altas do que a que sustentava o castelo de Harry, e existiam também profundos vales, apenas insinuados pela maneira em que as montanhas se faziam mais profundas na distância. A forte beleza do lugar ante ela a deixou sem palavras. Era duro e áspero, e completamente indomado. Muito parecido ao _Laird_ que invadia seus pensamentos de forma tão freqüente. Não era de estranhar que Harry tivesse pouco tempo para gentileza. Como podia ele, quando este era o ambiente que enfrentava cada dia?

Mas certamente a beleza de seu lar o emocionava. Por que ele trabalharia tão arduamente para protegê-lo se não? Ela desejava ter sido uma artista. Capturando a magnificência da cena antes dela ter sido digna de qualquer espaço de tempo.

— Ginny!

O retumbar do bramido de Harry quase a fez perder o equilíbrio pela surpresa.

— Não se atreva a se mover daí! — gritou.

Ginny olhou por sobre a parede a tempo de ver Harry lançar sua espada para James e correr de volta para casa. Ginny olhou para Joanne e estremeceu.

— Creio que estamos em apuros.

Joanne empalideceu.

— Você acha? — ela começou a tremer. — _Laird_ Harry é tão feroz quando grita.

— Não se preocupe. — disse Ginny de forma segura. — Eu vou acalmá-lo.

Ela mordeu seu lábio enquanto girava e esperava por Harry irromper através da porta da ameia. Tranqüilizá-lo era a menor de suas preocupações. Evitar que ele a estrangulasse era a sua primeira prioridade.

Harry não precipitou-se, ele atravessou calmamente a porta. Pôs seus dedos nos lábios e caminhou lentamente até elas, como se tivesse medo que elas se arremessassem a menor provocação. Ginny olhou para trás, perguntando-se se teria mais alguém andando sorrateiramente atrás delas.

— Não se movam. — ordenou Harry em um sussurro alto.

Seu tom urgente a pôs nervosa.

— Por quê? — ela sussurrou em resposta. — O telhado vai cair?

Ele estendeu sua mão para ela.

— Só não olhe para baixo, Ginny. Veja a minha mão. Eu estarei aí para buscá-la antes de você perceber.

Ginny olhou para Joanne boquiaberta. Joanne pôs a mão sobre sua boca para esconder seu sorriso.

— Ele pensa que estamos com medo. — ela sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny.

— Seria melhor não dizer-lhe o contrário. Poderia envergonhá-lo.

Joanne assentiu, seus olhos cintilavam. Ginny voltou a tempo de encontrar Harry quase ao lado delas. Ele se aproximava com cuidado, seus olhos concentrados nos dela. Mais três passos e ela foi esmagada contra seu peito. Bem como Joanne.

— Eu vou bater em você por isso. — ele rosnou em seu ouvido. — Maldita seja, Ginny, você me assustou muito!

— Se você planeja me bater, eu ficarei melhor aqui, obrigada assim mesmo.

Harry gemeu e pôs Joanne em seu quadril.

— Ponha seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e segure-se com força, Joanne, — ele disse com calma. — Assim, boa garota. Ginny, segure minha mão e não olhe para baixo. Entendeu?

— Sim, Harry. — ela disse obediente, trocando um olhar solene com Joanne. Ela o seguiu todo o caminho das escadas até o grande salão. Ele as sentou em um banco e passeou diante delas uma ou duas vezes. Finalmente ele parou e as olhou furiosamente.

— Vocês duas vão me levar à loucura! — ele berrou. — O que em nome do céu estavam fazendo rastejando sobre o telhado?

— Observando você e James. — disse Ginny docilmente.

— Vocês podiam ter caído e morrido! — ele gritou. — Estou tão furioso, que não posso decidir qual das duas vou virar sobre meus joelhos primeiro!

— Pare de gritar tão alto. Você está assustando Joanne.

— Antes assustada que morta! — ele trovejou. — E isso serve para você também, Ginny. Está proibida de subir no telhado, está me entendendo? Vocês duas!

— Mas a vista é tão linda, — protestou Ginny.

Harry moveu suas mãos, desgostoso.

— Sua vida significa tão pouco para você que a arrisca para olhar uma montanha que você pode ver facilmente do chão?

— Nós não teríamos caído…

Seu rugido a cortou na metade da frase. Ele apertou seus punhos ao lado do corpo e olhou para elas como se realmente estivesse tentando segurar-se para não bater nelas de modo insensato. Ele finalmente dirigiu uma carranca feroz para ambas.

— Vocês não vão pôr um pé naquele telhado sem mim. Entenderam, Joanne?

— _Aye, _meu _Laird_ — ela gritou.

— Ginny?

— Sim, Harry.

Ele grunhiu.

— Obediência afinal. Talvez agora, vocês duas, possam ficar longe dos problemas tempo suficiente como para que eu possa treinar um pouco?

— Claro, Harry. — disse Ginny.

— Joanne?

Joanne pulou como se a tivessem espetado com um alfinete.

— _Aye, _meu _Laird__._

Harry murmurou algo ininteligível e saiu pisando duro do salão. Quando ele se foi, Ginny deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio e relaxou.

— Isso foi por pouco.

— Ele ficou furioso. — disse Joanne com voz aguda.

Ginny pôs uma mão sob seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto.

— Você sabe por quê?

— Por que ele não gosta de nós?

— Porque ele gosta muito de nós. Se ele não se importasse, não estaria tão furioso porque algo ruim podia ter acontecido conosco.

— Verdade? — ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados. — É por isso que James gritou comigo outro dia quando tentei montar o novo garanhão?

Ginny ofegou.

— Você fez o quê?

— Um dos rapazes me desafiou. Eu estava fazendo uma bela exibição até que James me puxou para baixo. — seus olhos se arregalaram outra vez. — Ele bateu no meu traseiro, _lady_ Ginny, ali mesmo nos estábulos. Então ele me abraçou, e depois gritou comigo.

— É exatamente a mesma idéia, amor.

Ginny sorriu para si mesma. Talvez os gritos de Harry fossem uma coisa boa afinal, se era isso o que estavam disfarçando.

O banho foi um grande sucesso, tanto quanto Ginny estava preocupada. Debaixo de todas as camadas de sujeira, Joanne era uma menina muito bonita. Ginny fez o melhor que pôde para acertar o corte de Joanne com a faca mais afiada da cozinha de Hugh. Era um pobre substituto para a tesoura, mas serviu.

Um vestido também foi facilmente obtido. Hugh tinha uma filha da idade de Joanne e enviou seu filho para procurar um vestido, assim que foi solicitado. Ginny dificilmente podia esperar para ver o rosto de James quando visse seu pequeno rapaz transformado em uma encantadora moça. Joanne ainda era demasiado jovem para ser cortejada por ele, mas nunca era muito cedo para começar a pensar sobre casamento. Nada teria agradado mais a Ginny que ver os dois juntos.

Depois de esperar até que os homens estivessem sentados e berrando pela ceia, ela e Joanne fizeram sua grande entrada. Ginny hesitou e permitiu que Joanne caminhasse à frente dela. Harry olhou, esfregou os olhos e, voltou a olhar. Mas era pela reação de James que Ginny estava esperando.

Ele estava sentado de frente para a cozinha, conversando com Ian. Ele olhou para Joanne e sorriu e, logo continuou com sua conversa. Então, de repente ele se levantou, bateu as palmas das mãos na mesa e olhou boquiaberto.

— Por Nossa Senhora, quem é você? — ele trovejou, em uma boa imitação de seu pai. — Desde quando este pobre castelo acolhe a esses dois anjos de beleza?

As mãos de Joanne estavam firmemente apertadas atrás de suas costas, e ela se girou rapidamente para olhar Ginny, com os olhos arregalados.

— Vá em frente. — disse Ginny.

James saltou por cima da mesa. Veio diretamente para Joanne e fez uma breve reverência.

— _Milady_ Joanne, você me daria a honra de ser minha acompanhante esta noite?

— Tenho de lhe servir?

— Iria este simples rapaz pedir a uma dama de sua criação que o servisse? Acredito que não. — ele ofereceu-lhe o braço. Ela o olhou inexpressivamente, e Ginny sorriu ao ver o longo suspiro de sofrimento dele. — Joanne, é para você colocar a mão no meu braço, e eu a levarei para a mesa. Assim é como se faz.

— Ah... — disse Joanne, ruborizando-se. Ela timidamente pôs a mão no braço de James e percorreu timidamente todo o caminho até a mesa.

Harry não se incomodou em oferecer seu braço para Ginny. Ele puxou sua cadeira e acenou para ela com um gesto nobre. Ela suspirou e caminhou pisando duramente nos juncos, jurando ensinar para Harry algumas coisas sobre boas maneiras.

— Isto é o que estava sob toda aquela sujeira e esterco de cavalo? — ele perguntou, quando ela tomou seu lugar.

Ela assentiu.

— Incrível, não é?

— É melhor eu ter uma conversa com James. É muito cedo para aquela pequena moça carregar um filho dele.

— Perdão?

Harry lhe deu um sorriso divertido.

— Ele é um homem, Ginny, e teve mais que sua cota de moças da aldeia.

Ginny agarrou sua taça de vinho e tomou tudo, sem querer saber mais.

Ela voltou para sua refeição. Era _haggis_1_._ Simplesmente não podia comê-la. Harry finalmente tomou sua tigela e terminou ele mesmo.

Quando ele se dispôs a levantar, ela colocou a mão sobre seu braço. Ela podia fazer pelo menos uma tentativa para salvar a inocência de Joanne.

— Harry, onde é que Joanne vai dormir?

Ele se recostou sobre o respaldo de sua cadeira.

— Com James, claro.

— Temos que encontrar uma cama para ela. Ela é muito velha para ser…

— Mulher, — murmurou Harry perigosamente. — você soa desconcertadamente como uma esposa resmungona. Não vou tolerar que me digam o que fazer em minha própria casa.

— Mas…

— Vá para a cama, Ginny.

— Harry. — ela começou lastimosamente.

— Agora! — exclamou ele.

Ela se levantou sem dizer outra palavra e subiu as escadas para sua câmara. Joanne não iria dormir com aqueles homens, não importava o que disse Harry. Ginny ia dormir com ela antes dela permitir que isso acontecesse.

Ela cruzou a câmara de Harry, esperando que ele chegasse. Enquanto o fazia, ela fumegava. Maldito fosse por ser tão teimoso. Ela pegou sua adaga do console da lareira e deparou-se com a porta. Embora isso não fosse exatamente seu tipo de defesa contra assaltos, e não era exatamente _spray_ de pimenta o que ela segurava em sua mão. Ela podia fazê-lo. O importante era ensinar a Harry algumas coisas sobre como criar uma adolescente.

Ela tocou a adaga de forma resoluta e esperou.

1** Haggis:** Prato escocês que consiste em vários órgãos de ovelhas, são cortados e acrescentado cebola e especiarias, cozinhado dentro do estômago da ovelha.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Harry deixou a mesa e subiu as escadas. Era melhor ele arrumar isto antes de ir mais longe. As mulheres do futuro tinham as idéias mais estranhas sobre como tratar seus senhores. Já era tempo dele instruir Ginny nos finos propósitos da arte.

Ele entrou em seu quarto e parou imóvel. Ginny segurava sua adaga em uma das mãos. A visão era tão absurda, que ele quase riu. Assim era, que ele não podia conter seu sorriso.

— Pelos Santos, Ginny, o que você está fazendo?

— Eu estou indo proteger Joanne. — ela disse brevemente.

— Com o quê? Com palavras severas?

Ela segurou a adaga na frente dele.

— Você acha que eu não sei como usar isso?

Harry quase disse não, mas ele viu o dano que ela fez no nariz de Nolan.

— Eu acho, — disse Harry, lentamente, — que você pode saber como usar seus punhos. Mas, uma adaga? _Nay_, euacredito que não.

— Aprenderei, não graças a você. — ela lhe deu um olhar tão frio, que ele vacilou. — Você é insensível, Harry Potter, por forçar uma criança a dormir em um salão cheio de homens. Eu estou bem familiarizada com o que seus homens são capazes de fazer.

Harry franziu o cenho. Ele não tinha resgatado ela naquela noite? E, pelos Santos, ela apenas veria Joanne instalada…

— Não importa. Cuidarei dela eu mesma. Posso ver que você não vai ser de nenhuma ajuda.

Ele dobrou os braços sobre o peito, seu orgulho poderosamente golpeado. Ele observou ela caminhar até a porta, abri-la e, então fechá-la atrás de si com um estrondo. Ele ficou meio tentado em segui-la e ver qual seria sua expressão quando ela percebesse seu engano. Mas não, eleprovavelmente desfrutaria mais se ele apenas esperasse até ela retornar e pedir desculpas.

Ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, esperando. Não demorou muito. Apenas um breve momento se passou antes da porta se abrir silenciosamente. Ginny entrou, sua expressão sombria.

— Eu sinto muito. — ela disse, suavemente, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Ele assentiu.

— Você deveria estar. Eu não sou o ogro que você pensa que sou.

— Eu sei.

Ele esperou. E quando ela não disse mais nada, ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Isso é tudo? Você precisa de lições na arte de pedir perdão, Ginny.

Ela atravessou o quarto até ele.

— Construir um quarto apenas para ela é muito mais do que eu mesma podia ter pedido. E foi um sacrifício para você ao renunciar a uma parte de seu quarto para que ela estivesse confortável agora. Você tem um coração muito generoso, Harry Potter.

Harry teve que concordar com ela. E, de alguma maneira, ele não podia fazer mais nada a respeito. Ele não gostava de se desculpar, e sem dúvida Ginny, tampouco. Ele a olhou por um momento ou dois com os lábios franzidos. Finalmente meneou sua cabeça.

— Perdoada. Eu também falei com meu filho, no caso de você estar se perguntado.

— E?

— Eu disse a ele para deixá-la em paz. Ele não a incomodará daquele modo, pelo menos por um ano ou dois.

— Obrigado, Harry.

Ele suspirou com resignação.

— É o último capricho seu que eu planejo atender, Ginny. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer. — sua voz endureceu, juntamente com sua expressão. — E não comece a exercer sua magia sobre meu filho. O que você fez com Joanne é seu assunto, mas não deixarei você alvoroçando em cima de James. O menino é meu para criar, e não quero nenhuma interferência de sua parte. Você pode manter suas opiniões e assuntos femininos para você mesma.

Ela se afastou dele, mas não antes dele ver o olhar magoado em seu rosto. Pelos Santos no céu, o que ele tinha dito agora?

— Ginny…

— Apenas me deixe em paz. — ela disse, cortante.

Harry sentiu um incontrolável desejo lançar suas mãos ao alto e abandonar sua câmara. Por todos os santos do céu, o que ele pensou ao deixar uma mulher entrar em sua vida? Elas não significavam nada mais que problemas, e ele sabia disso desde o começo. Elas certamente requeriam mais desculpas do que ele suspeitava. Só os santos sabiam o que mais seria exigido dele antes que esta história terminasse.

Ele caminhou para a lareira e sentou em seu banquinho, onde podia conseguir uma boa visão de Ginny. Claro, era um olhar para suas costas, já que no momento ele não podia ver seu rosto, ela se voltou de costas. Ele esfregou sua mandíbula pensativamente. Pelo menos Ginny não tinha fugido.

Ela o estava ignorando. Também ficou claro que ele disse algo que feriu seus sentimentos. Isso não fazia sentido. Ele estava rapidamente dando-se conta de que não gostava desse olhar em seus olhos. Melhor que ela estivesse gritando com ele que chorando.

— É óbvio que eu disse algo inadequado. — ele se aventurou em dizer.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio. Harry esfregou seu queixo uma ou duas vezes mais, então começou a esfregar a parte detrás de seu pescoço. Isso sempre lhe fornecia melhores respostas.

— Você se importaria de me dizer o que foi? — ele perguntou.

Suas costas estavam duras como uma tábua. Harry meneou sua cabeça em silenciosa admiração por sua teimosia. _Aye_, tinha encontrado uma parceira nisto.

— Ginny?

Ela se virou.

— Você realmente quer saber? — perguntou ela.

Julgando pelo olhar em seus olhos, Harry estava meio tentado a lhe dizer não. Mas ele não era covarde, então assentiu. Hesitante.

— Primeiro, — ela disse, levantando sua mão no ar como se pretendesse enumerar em seus dedos uma lista de censuras. — você se mandou daqui noutro dia como se não pudesse esperar para se afastar de mim. Você sabe como me senti?

_Se mandou?_ Harry abriu sua boca para perguntar o significado daquilo, então a fechou ao ver o olhar de ira em seu rosto.

— Pensei que tinha descoberto uma autêntica veia de ternura debaixo de todas aquelas queixas depois que nós retornamos da floresta. Você foi tão maravilhoso! E então…

Ela engoliu de repente, duro, então endireitou seus ombros para trás.

— Você destruiu o romantismo com um sopro mortal. — ela disse com dureza. — Se isso não fosse suficiente ruim, agora você me diz que não quer que eu me meta com seu filho. Ah, e não vamos esquecer a parte sobre me ver e nem me ouvir. Logo, logo, você vai me transformar em uma Donna Reed, acorrentada ao fogão. Santo Deus, Harry, é a maior exibição de Neandhertalismo menos atrativa que eu já testemunhei!

Harry só podia olhar para ela, boquiaberto. Não tinha entendido metade do que ela tinha dito. Ela falava seu idioma muito bem, como uma regra, e geralmente ele podia decifrar as estranhas palavras que ela dizia ocasionalmente. Mas agora ela estava, obviamente, introduzindo muito mais que uma palavra ocasional em seu gaélico. Ele não tinha idéia do que ele feito_, _mas estava seguro que tinha sido expostode uma maneira nada atrativa. Ele verificou seu _plaid _tão discretamente possível. _Nay_, tudo parecia estar bem coberto.

— E, além disso, Sr. Chauvinista, se você tivesse romantismo suficiente em sua alma para entender o conceito, você perceberia que o que eu realmente quero é ser consolada. Quero que me diga que não pode viver sem mim. Não quero que me diga que não tem tempo para atender meus caprichos. Eu nem sequer tenho caprichos! Sou uma mulher muito razoável!

Com isso, ela lhe lançou outro olhar descontente virou suas costas para ele novamente.

Harry fez uma pausa e refletiu sobre o último. Realmente, ela não era uma mulher de exageros. Ele provavelmente devia ter dedicado mais tempo para ela, mas, santos no céu, ele não se atrevia! Ele fazia o impossível para se manter afastado dela e não cair ainda mais sob seu feitiço.

Ele suspirou. Era muito tarde para isso. Quanto mais dias se passavam, mais ele gostava dela. Ela não era como nenhuma outra mulher que ele já conhecera. Ele se perguntou a princípio se era porque ela era do futuro. Agora ele começava a suspeitar que era só porque ela era Ginny.

Talvez fosse sensato acalmá-la um pouco. Ele pigarreou.

— Eu enchi o poço hoje. — ele anunciou.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Então se girou e o enfrentou.

— Você tapou? — ela perguntou suavemente. — Por quê?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Eu não devia ter colocado você lá. — ele a olhou e encolheu os ombros outra vez. — Eu fiz isso como uma reparação, creio eu.

Ela sorriu. Era como um raio de sol depois de uma tempestade feroz. Harry se felicitou silenciosamente. Um pedido de desculpas era um preço pequeno a pagar por isso.

— Mas o que você fará com seus prisioneiros? — ela perguntou.

— Farei com que você os vigie com sua adaga, creio eu.

Ela riu suavemente.

— Oh, Harry. Você tem um maravilhoso senso de humor.

— Humor? O que têm os meus humores a ver com isso? Eu nunca fico doente.

Ela cruzou o quarto e se ajoelhou na frente dele.

— Eu quis dizer que você graceja muito bem.

— Ah, — ele disse sensatamente. — Realmente eu faço.

— Obrigada pela reparação. Creio que você tem mais cavalheirismo do que eu pensava. — ela se inclinou e o beijou na face.

Ele piscou, surpreso. Mas não estava tão surpreso para não reconhecer uma coisa agradável quando ele via uma.

— Faça isso outra vez. — ele ordenou.

— O quê? Dizer _obrigada_?

Ela brincava com ele. Ele reconheceu o brilho em seus olhos e resolveu colocá-lo lá com mais freqüência.

— Realmente, mas não com palavras. — ele apontou para sua face. — A outra.

Ela se inclinou para frente e o beijou outra vez, um beijo tão suave que ele mal sentiu.

— Outra vez.

Ele encontrou seus lábios desta vez. Então a puxou de volta lentamente e a olhou, tentando avaliar sua reação. Cavalheiresco ele poderia ter sido, e secretamente pensou que Ginny era muito sábia por notar aquela característica nele, mas ele não era versado em beijar. Se perguntou se Ginny notaria sua falta de habilidade, e esse pensamento o envergonhou.

— Não faça isso. — disse Ginny. — Não faça mais essa cara feia para mim hoje, Harry.

Ele não percebeu o que estava fazendo. Então ele tentou um sorriso. Não era seu melhor esforço, então ele se inclinou e beijou Ginny, com força e, em seguida se recostou na cadeira antes que seu orgulho pudesse sofrer mais golpes.

— Outra vez.

Ele encontrou seus olhos.

— Outra vez?

Ela sorriu. Sua suavidade quase o machucou.

— Outra vez.

Ele a levantou em seus braços e a sentou em seu colo. Ela pareceu muito surpresa, mas Harry ignorou. Não havia nenhuma razão para não ficar confortável, enquanto ele fazia seu trabalho.

Ele se inclinou e beijou Ginny outra vez, com firmeza. Ele viu seu estremecimento. O constrangimento o invadiu, por saber de repente que ele a machucou. O quarto ficou sufocante. Quando se tornou tão quente? Pelos santos no céu, ele desejou não tê-la beijado em primeiro lugar.

— Isso foi bom, — disse ela com suavidade, colocando seu braço ao redor de seu pescoço. — não foi?

Ele já tinha machucado sua boca. Misericordioso São Miguel, estava além de toda ajuda! Ele aventurou um olhar em seus olhos e nada viu além de confiança lá. Ele dificilmente poderia acreditar, mas não havia como negar o que via.

Então, ele tomou coragem e se inclinou novamente. Só que desta vez, ele mal tocou os lábios dela com os seus. Na verdade, seu beijo foi mais suave que um suspiro contra os lábios dela. Um calafrio a percorreu. Harry estava a ponto de lançá-la para fora de seu colo a fim de salvar seu orgulho, quando ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.

— Oh, Harry.

O tom de sua voz disse tudo. Se ele pudesse se vangloriar enquanto estava sentado em uma cadeira, ele teria feito isso. Ele se inclinou novamente e a beijou, exatamente do mesmo modo. Os olhos dela se fecharam, e seu outro braço rodeou seu pescoço. Harry apenas se atrevia a respirar, temendo quebrar qualquer feitiço que estivesse ocorrendo. Ele estremeceu quando sentiu o dedo dela brincando com seus cabelos. _Och_, mas a moça podia fazer coisas terríveis para ele com um só toque.

E então um pensamento angustiante cruzou sua mente. E se ela aprendeu tais habilidades com outro homem? Talvez com um marido? Ele se afastou dela e a olhou, sentindo um frio terrível envolver seu coração.

— Ginny?

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para ele.

— Sim, Harry.

— Você está noiva? — até verbalizar a pergunta o afligia.

Seu sorriso mudou. Se tornou triste. Ou se tornou melancólico. Ele não se atreveu a especular.

— Mais ou menos.

— Mais ou menos?

— Neville Longbotom.

— Neville Longbotom? — ele repetiu. — O quê, pelo santificado nome de São Miguel é um Neville Longbotom?

Ela sorriu.

— Você parece o meu pai. Oh, Harry, — ela disse, com um suspiro, — ele teria gostado tanto de você.

Harry viu como ela voltava seu rosto e contemplava o fogo.

— Você sente muita falta deste Longbotom? — ele perguntou severamente, temendo sua resposta.

Ela meneou a cabeça, um sorriso lânguido em seus lábios.

— Eu só sinto falta de minha família.

Uma onda de alívio o invadiu. Talvez ele apenas lançasse o anel na floresta, e de alguma forma ele encontraria um jeito de voltar para Lorde Longbotom e isso seria o fim da história.

Sentir saudades de sua família era algo que ele podia entender. Seu pai morreu pela espada de um Malfoy quando Harry tinha dezesseis anos. Embora ele e seu pai nunca tinham sido particularmente próximos, tinha sido um golpe perder seu pai. Uma dor muito mais profunda tinha sido a perda de Patrick. Harry nunca lamentou, mas sabia que deveria tê-lo feito. Sua tristeza foi profunda, e ainda pesava fortemente sobre ele às vezes. Mas como aliviar a dor de Ginny? Talvez o único modo fosse enviá-la para casa. Ele quis fugir de tal pensamento, mas não podia. Quem era ele para aumentar sua dor, quando possivelmente podia ser aquele que o tirasse?

— Ginny, — ele disse lentamente. — eu posso tentar levá-la de volta a floresta, novamente, se você desejar.

— Então você quer que eu vá. — não era uma pergunta.

Harry a puxou para ele novamente e fechou os olhos. Pelo menos ela soava como se quisesse ficar.

— Claro que não. — ele disse, utilizando tanta aspereza quanto era possível. — Há várias razões pelas quais você deve ficar.

E ele não quis verbalizar nenhuma delas. Dizer a Ginny que ele queria mantê-la porque percebeu que estava se acostumando com ela, era algo que ele não podia admitir ainda.

— Joanne precisa de um banho, e me atrevo a dizer que ninguém mais pode convencê-la disso além de você.

— Claro.

— E você precisa de mim para ensiná-la como beijar. Este Longbotom era obviamente terrivelmente inexperiente. Espero que ele nunca a tenha levado para a cama.

Ele podia jurar que sentiu o calor subir por suas faces. Ele a olhou de esguelha e viu que ela realmente estava ruborizada.

— Ele não se deitou com você, não é?

— Nem sequer me beijou.

— Alguém mais o fez? Qualquer outra coisa?

— Harry, — ela exclamou. — isso não é da sua conta!

— Ah, entendo. — talvez ela fosse virgem. — Quantos anos você tem, Ginny?

— Vinte e quatro. — ela ergueu sua cabeça e o olhou zangada através de seu rubor. —Estou me guardando para o casamento, por isso não comece com nenhuma de suas grandes idéias, brutamonte.

Ali estava aquela palavra novamente. Pronuncia indistinta ou não, Harry não se importava. Ele estava simplesmente feliz de ver o fogo de volta em seus olhos. Ele se inclinou e a beijou tão gentilmente como o tinha feito antes. Ginny ficaria. De alguma maneira, aquele pensamento não era tão repulsivo. Ele lhe deu um sorriso, apenas para deixá-la saber onde seus pensamentos o levaram.

Ela se esticou e tocou sua face.

— Você tem uma covinha muito bonita, — disse ela.

Ele imediatamente franziu o cenho.

— Não tenho marcas.

— Não se trata de uma marca, Harry, é uma covinha. É uma gracinha.

— Gracinha? — repetiu ele, em tom de dúvida.

— Encantadora, — ela esclareceu. — Atraente. Sexy.

— Sexy? O que é sexy? — agora, isto soava como uma palavra do futuro que ele definitivamente deveria conhecer.

— Chega desta conversa. — disse ela rapidamente, afastando-se de seus braços. — Já é hora de ir para cama.

— Creio que é melhor ficar e ter você olhando para minha covinha sexy novamente. — disse ele, agarrando-a.

— E eu acho que seria realmente melhor ir dormir. Vá embora.

Harry brincou com a idéia de discutir, em seguida, decidiu que era melhor não. Haveria tempo suficiente para aprender todas as palavras do futuro de Ginny e encorajá-la para que lhe dissesse mais elogios como o que ela lhe disse essa noite.

Harry se levantou e foi buscar um cobertor em sua cama. Ele se virou enquanto Ginny se despia e rastejava para debaixo de seus cobertores. Ele se estirou no chão e se resignou a passar uma desconfortável noite de sono.

— Boa noite, Harry.

Ele grunhiu, tentando encontrar um modo confortável para mentir. Se forçou em não lembrar todos os solenes juramentos que ele fez sobre não deixá-la complicar sua vida.

Era muito tarde para isso agora.

— Uma pena que este seu Longbotom fosse tão tolo para deixar você ir. — disse ele.

— E por que você diz isso?

Harry grunhiu.

— Acha que eu a devolveria para ele agora? Depois de ter me causado pelo menos uma quinzena de aflição? Você perturbou completamente minha vida. Não vou deixar você sair tão facilmente.

— Oh, Harry.

Ele se amaldiçoou por estar no chão em vez de na cama ao lado dela, porque tinha a nítida sensação que teria outro beijo por aquele sentimentalismo tão floreado.

Ele suspirou e girou para o fogo. _Aye_, ela ia ficar. Ela ficaria, e ele faria o máximo esforço para não deitar-se com ela, apesar de si mesmo, já que casar estava fora de questão. Ele tinha um herdeiro, e certamente não queria uma esposa.

Mas ele tomaria uma mulher do futuro e de certa forma aprenderia a viver com ela.

Era uma visão, de longe, mas atraente do que aprender a viver sem ela.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Onze

Ginny despertou com uma dor intensa. Pôs um braço ao redor de seu estômago e gemeu, sabendo imediatamente do que se tratava. Por que ela não pensou em trazer uma caixa de absorventes extras em seu bolso antes de vir para a Idade Média? O mais próximo que ela podia dizer, era que tinha estado na Escócia por três semanas. Incrível como o tempo voava quando se saltava através dos séculos.

Ela não ousou se mover, não sabendo o quanto o dano já tinha se espalhado. Ela observou ao seu redor para encontrar Harry dormindo profundamente na frente da lareira.

— Harry. — ela o chamou suavemente. — Harry, acorde.

Ele se sentou rigidamente, sua espada já em suas mãos.

— O quê? — ele perguntou, olhando ao redor com olhos assustados. — Malfoys?

— Harry, não estamos sob cerco. Preciso que você me consiga um bacia d'água e alguns panos. E depois você pode ir para o salão por alguns minutos enquanto eu cuido de alguns assuntos.

Ele olhou para ela de maneira perplexa.

— Que assuntos? Por que você precisa de água? É meio da noite!

— Harry, — ela disse pacientemente, — é meu período do mês.

O olhar perplexo não abandonou seu rosto.

— Para quê?

Ela gemeu.

— Para não poder ter um bebê, é para isso.

— Por que você se preocuparia sobre ter uma criança?

— Não seja tão estúpido! Estou sangrando, Harry.

— Você está sangrando! — ele saltou do chão. — Quem fez isto com você? — ele exigiu. — Quem tocou em você enquanto eu dormia?

O som de pés correndo retumbou pelo corredor. Logo começaram a bater na porta.

— Pai, abra! — chamou James, freneticamente.

— Harry, comande-me! — gritou Malcolm, da mesma maneira frenética.

Ginny baixou seu rosto entre suas mãos e gemeu de vergonha.

— Harry, é apenas algo que acontece com as mulheres todos os meses. Você não sabe?

Obviamente que não.

— James, fique quieto! — trovejou Harry. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e pousou sua mão sobre seu ombro. — Que mistério é esse?

Ela suspirou.

— Traga-me água e panos, e depois vá embora. Depois que tiver cuidado das coisas, eu vou contar a você tudo sobre isso.

Ele imediatamente fez como ela pediu. Retornou com os artigos solicitados, seu rosto tão branco quanto um papel. Ginny o afugentou do quarto e às pressas fez o melhor que podia com o que estava disponível.

Harry atravessou a porta no momento em que ela disse que ele podia voltar. Ele apoiou sua espada contra a mesa e se sentou na beirada da cama.

— O sangramento parou?

Ele parecia tão mal quanto ela se sentia. Ela assentiu, tentando sorrir decentemente.

— Está tudo bem. Acontece todos os meses.

— Deus me ajude.

Eram exatamente os sentimentos dela. A preocupação de Harry quase foi suficiente para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Ela recostou a cabeça contra o travesseiro e se acomodou.

— Eu sinto muito por ter acordado você assim.

Ele ignorou seu pedido de desculpas.

— Fale-me sobre este mistério feminino. Parece um poderoso aborrecimento.

— É. E eu não vou lhe dar nenhum detalhe.

— Eu sei de cavalos e homens. Não sei nada de mulheres, e gostaria de aprender mais. Agora.

Bem, ele poderia dizer que queria saber mais, mas Ginny podia garantir que ele não quereria saber todos os detalhes, não importa quão liberado ele soasse no momento.

— É só algo que meu corpo faz todo mês para que eu não tenha um bebê.

— Todo mês? — ela a olhou com incredulidade.

— Sim.

Ele esfregou a mão por seu rosto.

— Santos no céu, vocês mulheres são criaturas estranhas. Estou poderosamente contente por ser um homem. Agora, quanto tempo esta sua tortura vai durar?

— Três ou quatro dias. Somente o necessário para me pôr incrivelmente mal-humorada.

— Mal humorada?

— Irritada. Nervosa.

— Fantástico. — ele grunhiu. Ele a olhou de perto. — Você ainda está com dor?

— Um pouco.

— Você está mentindo.

— Estou sendo valente.

— _Aye_, você não seria outra coisa mais, não é? — ele pegou sua mão e a atraiu para seus lábios. Beijou os nós dos dedos. — Descanse, valente. Cuidarei para que você fique bem.

— Obrigada, Harry.

— Você deveria. Santos, Ginny, mas você me transformou em um tolo insensato.

Ginny sorriu. De alguma maneira as câimbras não pareciam tão ruins quando ela tinha os grunhidos medievais de Harry para distraí-la.

Harry esperou até que Ginny voltou a dormir antes de mover-se. A vela na pequena mesa ao lado de sua cama emitia uma tênue luz; luz suficiente para ele ver a escuridão abaixo de seus olhos. Como ela podia sobreviver a tal aflição todo mês?

Ele se recostou contra o dossel da cama e a observou. Era estranho as coisas que ele nunca aprendeu, por não ter uma mulher no castelo. Ele tinha sido rejeitado por uma moça da aldeia, uma vez, porque ela disse que o momento não era adequado. Ele assumiu que era algum tipo de superstição na qual ela acreditava. Talvez ela tivesse sido vítima dessa tortura mensal também.

Ele se levantou antes do amanhecer e caminhou ao redor de seu castelo, tentando entender o que sentia. O pensamento de alguém ter machucado Ginny o deixou furioso, uma força que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Pensar que ela sofria, no andar de cima, revolvia suas vísceras.

Maldição, mas era aterrador pensar que ele podia realmente gostar da menina.

Ele entrou em seu quarto para encontrar James e seus companheiros pairando ao redor dela ansiosamente.

— Qual é o significado disto? — ele berrou.

James ficou de pé em um salto, e o resto dos rapazesse dispersaram como folhas ante um vento forte.

— Estávamos animando-a. — disse James.

— Harry, deixe-o em paz. — disse Ginny, franzindo o cenho.

— Fora! — ordenou Harry, apontando para a porta. — Ela precisa descansar.

Os rapazes imediatamente se foram. James saiu mais lentamente. Harry pegou seu filho pelo pescoço e o sacudiu.

— Vá treinar, filhote.

— _Aye, _pai.

Harry soltou seu filho, então se moveu para ficar ao lado da cama. Ginny não parecia muito melhor do que na noite anterior. Ele serviu-lhe uma taça de vinho, depois se acomodou na cama enquanto ela bebia.

— Estou contente por ver que você está agüentando esta dor corajosamente. — ele observou.

— Muito malditamente obrigada, brutamonte.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ah, entendo. — ele disse. — Este então é o mau humor do qual você falou, _aye?_

— Certamente que é. — disse ela, lançando um olhar de irritação para ele. — Você tem algum problema com isso?

— Julgando pelo olhar em seus olhos, milady, penso que seria sensato dizer que _aye_.

Ginny o olhou silenciosamente por um momento, e depois riu.

— Oh, Harry, você é simplesmente inestimável. — ela se deteve, então fungou. — Não sei o que faria sem você.

Santos misericordiosos do céu, agora parecia que ela iria chorar. A mulher não era estranha, era maluca. Como ela podia olhá-lo um momento, rir no próximo, então chorar? Harry se levantou rapidamente, antes dela fazer qualquer outra coisa que ele não entendesse.

— Não se levante até que eu diga que você pode fazê-lo. — ele ordenou, então fugiu de sua câmara.

Ele podia jurar que ouviu o som de uma taça batendo na porta.

A próxima vez que ele retornou, pela tarde, foi para ouvir Ginny tecer histórias para Joanne. Joanne tinha se transformado em uma bela garota. Não era de se estranhar porque James a manteve coberta com sujeira e esterco todos aqueles anos. Harry riu, no dia anterior, pelos ferimentos que seu filho infligiu em seus companheiros por terem-na observado.

Ginny já tinha dado para Harry uma aula sobre cuidados e alimentação de Joanne pela manhã. Depois ele recebeu instruções de acelerar a construção do quarto de Joanne. Isso tinha sido durante outro turno de mau humorquando Harry ficou um pouco temeroso que Ginny se levantasse da cama e cravasse sua adaga nele, caso discordasse dela. Ele cruzou o quarto até a lareira, quando ela disse-lhe o que fazer, então fugiu novamente antes dela poder lançar qualquer outra coisa, ordens ou taças, nele.

Agora as cortinas da cama estavam fechadas ao pé da cama, e Harry sabia que Ginny e Joanne não podiam saber que ele estava escutando.

As histórias de Ginny eram encantadoras, mas irremediavelmente impraticável. Desde quando um homem arriscava tudo pela mulher que amava? Que homem seria tolo o suficiente para se apaixonar por uma mulher que percorria qualquer distância para fazê-la sua? Era um completo disparate.

Mas Ginny realmente podia criar uma bonita história. Ela lhe havia dito que era uma contadora de histórias em seus dias, só que as escrevia em pergaminhos para outros lerem. Ele não podia imaginar quantos monges necessitaria, escrevendo nas madrugadas adentro, copiando livros suficientes para dar a todos no futuro. Ginny disse que, em lugar de homens, eles tinham máquinas que faziam isso. Harry não podia imaginar como era isso, então ele deixou passar.

Mas ela tinha jeito com palavras, e isso ele podia entender. Ele gostava especialmente das histórias com criaturas míticas que ela parecia inventar na hora em que narrava. Cada história possuía uma donzela em algum tipo de problema e um cavaleiro bonito, valente que a salvava. Invariavelmente o nome da donzela era Joanne, e Harry sorriu secamente pela satisfação de Joanne ao fazer tal descoberta.

Os poderosos cavaleiros, contudo, lhe pareciam um pouco familiares, entretanto ele não podia saber exatamente por que. Os rapazessempre pareciam ter cabelos escuros e olhos verdes e eram extremamente aficionados em exibir sua força em cada ação. Ele se sentiu confuso por algum tempo, depois desistiu. Talvez ele perguntasse para Ginny sobre isso quando tivesse oportunidade.

E, por mais que ele grunhisse para ela, ela simplesmente não deixava de ser maternal com James e seus companheiros. Harry os observava criticamente, enquanto treinavam e não podia notar que estivessem pior, mas a gentileza dela ainda não se encaixava bem com ele. Os rapazesnão tinham tempo para uma mãe. Eles cordialmente discordaram.

Tal como fez Joanne. No que se referia a ela, Ginny era um presente do céu. Uma vez que sua cama tinha sido instalada em seu quarto, ela achava impossível ir dormir sem um beijo e uma história de Ginny. Ginny achava isso encantador; Harry achava isso absurdo. Que criança necessitava tais bobagens dando voltas em sua cabeça a cada noite antes dela dormir? Perturbaria seus sonhos.

Mas ele se encontrava rondando na entrada a cada noite, escutando Ginny contar suas histórias para Joanne e gentilmente colocá-la na cama com um beijo. Uma noite, aquela visão até trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. Era um retrato precioso: A mãe amada reclinando-se sobre uma linda criança. Joanne desfrutava com cada grama de suavidade que Ginny lhe dava e florescia ante os olhos do próprio Harry. Às vezes ele tinha que sufocar seu sorriso enquanto via a menina seguir Ginny por todos os lugares, imitando cada um de seus movimentos. Era uma doçura que ele nunca imaginou que veria em sua própria casa.

Na última semana de outubro Harry despertou com fortes golpes em sua porta. Ele se levantou rapidamente do chão, já puxando suas roupas.

Sirius permanecia no corredor, seu rosto pálido.

— É o jovem Innis e sua noiva. E vários outros atrás deles. Senhor, Harry, você não gostará de ver o que fizeram com eles.

— Desperte o castelo. — ladrou Harry. — Deixe James e os rapazesaqui, assim como metade dos homens para guardar Ginny.

Sirius assentiu e se girou antes de Harry poder bater a porta.

— Harry?

Ele acendeu uma vela na lareira e cruzou o quarto. Ginny estava sentada, seu cabelo caia sobre seus ombros, tornando-a mais bela e desejável que ele pensou ser possível. Ele a puxou para ele com um braço e a esmagou contra seu peito.

— Alguns de minha gente foram mortos. — ele disse, com voz rouca. — Deixarei alguns homens para guardarem você. Você estará perfeitamente segura.

— Harry, — ofegou ela, — me preocupo com você! Leve seus homens para que o proteja.

— Vou deixar quem eu quiser deixar, e não haverá nenhuma discussão sobre isso. — ele grunhiu. Beijou-a vigorosamente, tentando deixar uma marca sua que nunca seria apagada. Soltou-a abruptamente. — Fique dentro do castelo. Não vá a nenhum lugar sem Malcolm ou James.

— Tenha cuidado, — lhe rogou ela, com os olhos arregalados.

Ele assentiu brevemente e saiu do quarto.

Os pensamentos o acossavam enquanto ele cavalgava para os arredores de suas terras. Ele apenas levava um grupo de vinte homens, deixando para trás, pelo menos outro tanto, para guardar Ginny. Tinha deixado homens suficientes? Santos, o que ele faria se retornasse e a encontrava machucada? Bem, tinha absoluta certeza que Malcolm e Ian a protegeriam, ou morreriam tentando. Por alguma razão, entretanto, isto não era suficiente para apaziguar sua mente.

Era tarde na manhã quando ele finalmente viu a fumaça ao longe. Não existia um significado para a maldade que os Malfoy tinham feito.

Ele parou no que era o remanescente da primeira cabana. Desmontou devagar, a cena ante ele quase o fazendo passar mal. Seu jovem arrendatário, Innis Potter e sua esposa jaziam no chão, seus corpos nus horrivelmente mutilados.

Harry jogou sua cabeça para trás e deu vazão a um grito rouco de guerra que ecoou na quietude da manhã. Ele montou novamente e enviou sua companhia galopando para o leste com um movimento de sua mão.

Sua agonia se retorcia por dentro até que ele achou que nunca se veria livre da dor. Inúmeras vezes, ele viu o rosto de Ginny no lugar de Heather Potter. Era o corpo de Ginny que ele viu mutilado, os cabelos cortados de Ginny amontoados, os bonitos olhos de Ginny que olhavam o céu sem vida.

Sua respiração se converteu em arquejos. Ele não podia continuar com isso. Como no mundo ele tinha deixado que ela se aproximasse tanto de seu coração? Por que tinha sido tão idiota por pensar que podia não ser influenciado por ela?

Não era muito tarde. Podia enviá-la para um convento. Ou encontrar um marido para ela. Um de seus aliados, Arthur McShane, acabara de perder sua esposa. Ele tinha um pequeno bebê que necessitava de uma mãe. Não era muito atraente, mas possuía um bom coração. Pelo menos ele nunca tinha batido em sua esposa, até onde Harry sabia.

Qualquer coisa que fizesse, teria que fazê-la quando retornasse. Ele a enviaria para longe, e então sua vida voltaria ao normal. Seus homens uma vez mais voltariam a afiar suas espadas à noite acompanhados de gracejos obscenos. Eles não rondariam pela cozinha, de tarde, esperando saborear a criação mais recente de Ginny. James deixaria de mostrar seus melhores modos quando ceava com Ginny à mesa. Os companheiros de James começariam a lançar comida novamente. Isso sempre foi bom para dar algumas risadas.

Mas acima de tudo, ele nunca sentiria terror novamente. Nunca despertaria de noite para se perguntar se ela ainda respirava. Não voltaria a passar horas de joelhos enquanto ela sofria sua dor mensal, rezando para ela se recuperar. Ele nunca mais olharia para outra mulher morta e imaginaria ser a mulher que amava.

Ele endureceu seu coração e sua expressão enquanto fazia seu garanhão cavalgar mais rápido.

Ginny simplesmente teria que ir embora.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doze

Ginny levantou e se vestiu rapidamente, mas não o suficiente, porque quando desceu para o grande salão, Harry já tinha saído. Ela olhou para os homens ainda sentados à mesa frente ao fogo. Eram alguns dos soldados mais ferozes de Harry e ela empalideceu, perguntando-se quem ele levou com ele então, e se seriam capazes de protegê-lo.

— Milady, venha sentar-se. — disse Malcolm, ficando de pé e atravessando lentamente o chão para escoltá-la até a mesa. — Estará bem segura aqui conosco.

— Não é comigo que estou preocupada, mas sim com Harry!

Todos os homens a olharam de uma vez, cada um deles surpreso.

— Mas, por quê?

Aquela pergunta veio de um homem de cabelo escuro que Ginny reconheceu como Ian, o amigo de Harry. Talvez ele fosse primo de Harry. Era difícil saber sem conhecer a árvore genealógica. Por que Harry deixou Ian para trás? Ele era muito habilidoso com uma espada.

— Milady, — continuou Ian — Harry não será machucado. Ninguém ousaria tocá-lo.

Ginny se afundou na cadeira.

— Quanto tempo você acha que ele estará fora?

— Três ou quatro dias, a menos que se transforme em uma guerra de grande escala. Então, seremos chamados para ajudar.

— Ian! — exclamou Malcolm. — Isso não vai se transformar em uma guerra.

— É melhor que eu saiba a verdade, — disse Ginny fracamente. — Diga-me o pior, Ian, e não economize os detalhes.

— Lady Ginny, Harry é um admirável guerreiro. — disse Malcolm, enquanto lançava para Ian um olhar de advertência. — Ele sempre sai ileso desses encontros. Ele mais verifica sobre esses arrendatários que tiveram problemas perto da fronteira. Quando ele endireitar as coisas e se sentir satisfeito, ele voltará para casa.

Ginny aceitou um copo de cerveja. Cerveja no café da manhã não era exatamente o que sua mãe fornecia todos aqueles anos, mas os homens de sua casa não estavam cavalgando para guerrear também. Circunstâncias mais fortes pediam bebidas mais fortes.

— O que aconteceu com os arrendatários?

Ian suspirou e esfregou a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

— Vários Malfoy atacaram eles. Os batedores que retornaram disseram que os Malfoy queimaram as cabanas e violentaram as mulheres. O pior de tudo é que mataram a todos, inclusive o gado. A morte de sua gente enfurece Harry, mas o que lhe dá mais raiva é a destruição dos animais.

— Perdão?

Ele a olhou com seriedade.

— Não é tão sem compaixão quanto soa. Os roubos são uma parte da vida. O que Harry não consegue compreender é por que _Laird_ Malfoy não mata os arrendatários e então rouba o gado. Esse tipo de homem ele pode entender. Um homem que mata tudo simplesmente por destruir é um homem que nenhum de nós entende.

— O que Harry vai fazer? — ela perguntou, temerosa de ouvir a resposta.

— Se puder encontrar os homens que cometeram a ação, ele vai matá-los. Então ele roubará tanto gado dos Malfoy quanto possível. — ele sorriu severamente. — A fome é uma arma poderosa aqui nas Highlands. Nossos recursos são poucos, e nós os guardamos ciumentamente. Harry não vai matar os animais dos Malfoy apenas para enfurecê-lo. Se Harry vai fugir com a pilhagem, ele vai ver aquela pilhagem alimentar sua gente durante o inverno.

A conversa então girou em torno dos preparativos para o próximo inverno, a qual Ginny escutou parcialmente. Era surpreendente ouvir de primeira mão o que só tinha sido lido nos livros de história. Como ela podia ter reescrito o capítulo sobre o clã Potter.

Ela se incorporou com ímpeto. Procurou em sua memória, tentando lembrar o capítulo que ela leu sobre o clã de Harry, o capítulo que continha uma gravura da floresta. Ela lembrava vivamente do desenho, e podia até lembrar o título e o autor do livro. Mas não podia, por sua vida, lembrar o que tinha lido a respeito dos Potter.

— Lady Ginny?

Ela estremeceu e se concentrou no rosto de Ian.

— Sim?

— Milady, se mostra pálida. Talvez fosse melhor se deitar.

Ela sorriu fracamente.

— Estou bem, Ian, obrigado mesmo assim.

— Por favor, milady, não se irrite. Harry retornará a salvo. Tenho certeza disso.

Ginny desejou estar também. Ela leu páginas e páginas sobre as guerras e os inimigos de Harry. Por que não podia lembrar o que tinha lido quando poderia significar a diferença entre a vida ou a morte de Harry?

Até onde a história foi reescrita, fazia sentido. Ela podia ter realmente arruinado as coisas se soubesse o que iria acontecer com Harry e seus parentes antes que ocorresse. Mas isso era puramente acadêmico. Este era o homem que ela estava começando a amar, nas selvagens Highlands, indo possivelmente guerrear. Se ela pudesse ao menos lembrar a data de sua morte, ela podia tê-lo trancado dentro de seu quarto até que o dia terminasse e assim mantê-lo a salvo.

Como ela desejava ter usado aquele livro como travesseiro naquele dia no parque!

Com Harry longe, Ginny sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ficaria louca se seguia dando voltas. Felizmente, limpar sempre tinha sido sua maneira favorita de assumir certa sensação de controle sobre sua vida. O grande salão era certamente uma prioridade em sua lista de limpeza. Depois de muita deliberação, ela decidiu por um plano que certamente ia enlouquecer aos aproximadamente vinte highlanders que ficavam no salão.

Houve um novo item acrescentado às mesas durante o almoço na forma de toalhas de mesa. Os homens se sentaram, hesitantes, olhando-se entre si como se perguntassem se tinham vindo ao local errado.

Ginny ficou de pé, e todos os olhos pousaram nela. Ela suprimiu um sorriso. Agora sabia porque Harry gostava de levantar-se durante as refeições. Era um sentimento poderoso.

— Suponho que estão se perguntando para servem estes panos.

— E onde estão os cães? — perguntou um dos homens.

— Lá fora, — disse ela. — no cercado.

— Mas quem vai comer os restos que atiramos no chão? — outro perguntou, coçando a cabeça.

Ginny lhe respondeu com um amplo sorriso.

— Quão inteligente de sua parte trazer o assunto que quero falar. Alguns de vocês não estão cansados do cheiro dos juncos?

O volume de resposta não era exatamente o que ela esperava, mas era um começo.

— Se vocês tivessem que lutar contra um de seus companheiros, não prefeririam lutar em um chão limpo?

Isso despertou um pouco mais de interesse. A menção do fato de não se escorregar devido a ausência de fezes caninas e gordura animal foi recebido com uma resposta mais entusiástica. Ginny mostrou seu sorriso mais encantador.

— É para isso que servem as toalhas de mesa. Se tiverem algo que não é muito comestível, simplesmente coloquem-na de lado. Não o atirem sobre seus ombros no chão. Hugh e seus rapazeslimparão as toalhas de mesa nos cercados dos cães. Dessa maneira os cães de caça ainda são alimentados, e nós temos um chão limpo.

— Isto foi idéia de Harry? — disse Ian do fundo.

— Claro. — mentiu ela firmemente. — Você não pensa que eu podia apresentar isso sozinha, não é? Harry se preocupa para que seus homens estejam nas melhores condições em todos os momentos. Isso significa boa comida e um lugar limpo para dormir. Um homem não pode treinar bem se não tiver uma boa noite de sono. Não é assim?

Um coro vigoroso de assentimento respondeu a sua pergunta.

— Bem. Praticaremos agora, e novamente esta noite, e então limparei os chãos amanhã.

A refeição prosseguiu de uma maneira muito civilizada, com cada homem cuidadosamente colocando seus itens indesejados perto de suas taças. Ginny estava imensamente satisfeita com eles. Depois do almoço, Ian a encurralou.

— Você é corajosa. — Ele disse sorrindo.

— Você acha que Harry não vai aprovar?

— Será que ele tem alguma escolha? Uma vez que ele descobrir que esta idéia foi dele, terá que fazê-lo. Você o escutará em particular, entretanto.

— O salão é um chiqueiro, Ian. Harry está sempre se queixando sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ele irá gostar disso quando retornar.

Ao menos esperava ela. Pela forma como Ian ria enquanto se afastava, ela se perguntou se não teria cometido um grave engano.

A mudança dos juncos começou na manhã seguinte logo depois do café da manhã. Ginny tinha toda a intenção de fazer isso, mas descobriu que havia outras pessoas com uma idéia completamente diferente. Ela dispensou vários dos parentes mais fortes de Harry, certa de que seria enforcada por ter posto eles para realizar tal trabalho servil.

Ela estava tentando mover uma das mesas quando outro homem se aproximou.

— Senhora, permita-me ajudá-la.

Ela o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Não, ele era muito forte também. Ela lhe deu um rápido sorriso.

— Obrigado, mas me arrumarei com isso. Estou certa que você tem outras coisas para fazer.

— Mas não é assim, Milady. Eles não tem utilidade para mim lá fora. Estaria contente em ajudá-la aqui.

Ginny se virou para olhá-lo bem e engoliu. Ele não possuía o braço direito e um de seus olhos.

— Eu sinto tanto. — ela disse instantaneamente. — Isso foi desconsiderado de minha parte.

— Não precisa se desculpar, milady. Eu fiz o que fiz em defesa de minha família e de meu _Laird_. Não há nada de errado nisso.

— Claro que não. — ela concordou, comovida não só por sua coragem, mas por seu saudável senso de auto-estima. — E para ser honesta, este não é realmente trabalho de mulher. As mesas são muito pesadas, e raspar os juncos deste chão pode demandar mais força do que possuo. Eu estaria encantada de ter um ou dois homens fortes a minha disposição. Você está contratado.

Ele a olhou ligeiramente perplexo e então sorriu.

— Quer dizer que você me aceitará?

— Com prazer. Sou Ginny.

— Eu sei. Meu nome é Everett. O que vai me mandar fazer primeiro?

— Acha que pode encontrar alguma ajuda? — sugeriu ela.

— Talvez alguns rapazescorajososque não estejam perdidos?

— Se você valoriza minha vida, essa pode não ser uma má idéia.

Ele riu enquanto fazia uma breve reverência.

— Retornarei imediatamente com vários rapazesque estão ansiosos de realizar alguma tarefa.

Ao final do dia, uma quarta parte da sala estava pronta. Tinha sido um dia inteiro de trabalho até para o desorganizado grupo que Everett recrutou. Ginny foi para cama sentindo que o dia não tinha resultado tão mau afinal.

Harry cavalgou cansadamente de volta para seu castelo. Tinha sido uma semana extenuante. Ele não tinha capturado os culpados, mas pilhou gado suficiente para fazer os Malfoy lamentarem suas ações. Ele não tinha dúvida de que haveria vingança, mas era simplesmente um fato da vida.

As coisas não tinham mudado enquanto ele estava fora. O ferreiro ainda enchia o ar matutino com o som constante do martelo, as queixa e maldições de seus homens ainda podiam ser ouvidas no campo de treinamento; a fumaça flutuava preguiçosamente para o céu, assegurando-lhe que, pelo menos, alguém estava cozinhando lá dentro.

Não restava dúvida de que ela ainda estava lá. O céu não teria tido compaixão dele e a enviado para sua casa enquanto ele estava fora. _Nay_, ela ainda estaria lá, interferindo em todas as facetas de sua vida, criando problemas e confusão onde quer que ela fosse. Ele só podia imaginar o que uma mulher como ela tinha feito de seu filho enquanto ele estava ausente.

Ele abriu a porta do salão e parou em seco.

— O que, em nome do inferno, está acontecendo aqui? — ele trovejou.

Havia homens, em seu salão, apoiados em suas mãos e joelhos, esfregando o chão. Ginny estava lá com eles, esfregando da mesma maneira diligente. Ela levantou seu olhar com surpresa ao ouvir sua voz. Então se pôs de pé rapidamente, olhando-o tão culpada quanto o próprio pecado.

— Harry, você está em casa.

— E bem a tempo. — ele disse furiosamente. Cruzou o chão, notando a falta dos juncos. — Exatamente o que você pensa que está fazendo?

— Oras, limpando o salão. — disse ela, simplesmente, olhando-o como se ele fosse maluco.

— Posso ver isso! — gritou. — Quem lhe deu permissão para arrastar meus homens afastando-os de suas tarefas?

— Mas…

— Fora! — ele gritou.

— Harry!

— Fora! — ele repetiu, da mesma forma ruidosa, apontando para a porta. — Não preciso de nenhuma mulher em meu salão fazendo-o em pedaços. Fora! Desapareça! E leve suas maneiras femininas com você!

Ele esperou que ela rompesse em lágrimas. Ao invés, ela lhe lançou um olhar que sentiu como uma bofetada, então caminhou rapidamente passando por ele. Ela bateu a porta do salão atrás de si com um retumbante estrondo. Harry varreu seus homens com um brilho intenso no olhar.

— Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer do que trabalho de mulher? — ele reclamou.

Seus gritos se evaporaram abruptamente quando Everett permaneceu e o enfrentou.

— Claro, meu _Laird._ — ele disse, suavemente. Ele acenou para o resto de seu grupo, e um a um passaram ao lado de Harry, todos lhe dando respeitosos assentimentos.

Harry caminhou, cansadamente, até sua cadeira frente ao fogo e se afundou nela. Pensou em repreender a si mesmo, então se endireitou com uma maldição. Se os homens esfregavam seu chão não podiam brandir suas espadas. Eles não deviam ter descido tão baixo e fazer trabalho de mulher. Era culpa de Ginny humilhá-los assim. Harry não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Então, por que se sentia tão baixo quanto o lixo que agora cobria apenas uma parte de seu chão?

A ceia foi um assunto muito desconfortável. Joanne se sentou ao lado de James, chorando, até que Harry finalmente berrou para ela ficar calada. Ela fugiu para o piso de acima, soluçando como uma menina pequena, rasgando sua alma.

Seus homens não olhavam para ele. Pior que isso, a primeira vez que ele atirou um osso sobre seu ombro, podia jurar que ouviu vários deles ofegarem. Os maricas estavam colocando os restos ao lado de seus pratos. _Maricas _era uma palavra do futuro que ele aprendeu com Ginny, e encaixava muito bem com seus efeminados guerreiros, em sua opinião.

Ele finalmente se levantou. Pelo menos ainda pousavam seus olhos nele. De alguma maneira, a situação não era tão satisfatória como era normalmente.

— Alguém se importaria de me explicar por que o humor deste castelo é tão pobre?

Nenhum homem moveu um músculo.

— James?

— É mais uma noite calma, pai. Nada mais.

Harry bateu o punho na mesa.

— Eu ainda sou o _Laird_ aqui! Seu _Laird_ é um homem, seus tolos, não uma mulher!

— Claro. — disse Ian rapidamente. — Nós estávamos esperando pelas notícias. O que tem para nos dizer?

Harry se sentou, não satisfeito ainda. Ele relatou a história em tão poucas palavras quanto possível, deixando seus homens saberem por seu tom que ele estava tudo menos satisfeito com eles.

Ele se retirou cedo e foi diretamente para sua câmara. Apertou seus dentes. Condenada mulher, havia uma caneca cheia de flores silvestres sobre o console da lareira! Ele as tirou e jogou-as pela janela. Isso não o fez se sentir melhor. Sentou-se na cadeira frente à lareira e olhou com o cenho franzido para o fogo.

Ainda podia escutar Joanne chorando. A criança era irremediavelmente mimada. Ela não era assim quando era um menino. Ele a escutou durante um tempo considerável antes que a irritação se apoderasse dele. Ele se dirigiu a passos largos para sua câmara e parou ante a porta entreaberta. James estava falando suavemente. Harry se voltou para trás, então se deteve. Escutar era seu direito de pai. Aproximou-se ainda mais.

— Joanne, chega. — disse James com gentileza. — Você ficará doente se segue chorando assim.

— Mas ela foi embora! — lamentou Joanne.

— Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu mesmo a acompanhei até o frei Augustine. Ela vai ficar muito bem lá, além disso, Malcolm permanece cuidando dela. Amanhã de manhã você e eu vamos visitá-la, e eu deixarei você lá o dia inteiro.

— Me deixe lá para sempre. — ela chorou amargamente. — Seu pai odeia Ginny, e me odeia também. Ele não me quer em sua casa.

— Joanne, você sabe que isso não é verdade. E o que eu vou fazer se você não estiver aqui? Sentirei muito sua falta.

Harry espiou pela porta a tempo de ver Joanne lançar seus braços ao redor do pescoço de James e agarrar-se a ele.

— Eu a amo tanto, James. Ela é a única mãe que eu já tive.

— Nós a traremos de volta, você vai ver. Agora, deite-se e durma. Vou ficar aqui.

— Você promete?

— _Aye_, amor. Não me moverei daqui.

— Você vai me levar, antes de qualquer coisa, para Ginny?

— Antes de qualquer coisa.

Harry permaneceu nas sombras da porta entreaberta e observou seu filho acalmar Joanne até que ela adormeceu. Ele suspirou e voltou para sua própria câmara. Quando James se tornou um rapaz tão gentil? Algumas semanas atrás ele teria esbofeteado Joanne antes de segurá-la ternamente.

Ou será que não? Harry começou a se perguntar se tinha estado cego. James era um excelente guerreiro, mas ele nunca possuiu a crueldade que Harry tinha visto nos outros rapazes apresentarem ao longo do tempo. Talvez gentileza não fosse uma coisa tão ruim. James não parecia sofrer em esgrimir isso.

Então, Ginny correu para o padre. Apropriado. Pelo menos ela estaria segura lá. Vários dos fortes companheiros de Malcolm não tinham estado na ceia. Sem dúvida eles estavam mantendo guarda também.

Como ele devia estar fazendo. Mas não podia. Uma vez que ele pusesse um pé dentro do portão de frei Augustine, seria como admitir que amava Ginny. Ele simplesmente não podia fazer isso. Especialmente por ter a real intenção de enviá-la de volta.

_Aye, _então ele finalmente teria um pouco de paz em seu salão. Ginny o perturbava há muito tempo.

Antes do amanhecer Harry estava de pé dando voltas. Pensar em Ginny provavelmente chorado, sozinha, na casa do frade o manteve acordado a maior parte da noite. Maldição, mas ela o perturbou tanto que ele pouco se reconheceu!

E se isso não fosse suficiente para obstruir sua disposição alegre, ela também o deixou sentindo um remorso que ele nunca sentira antes. Ele voltou para casa pretendendo enviá-la para outro lugar, e agora tudo o que ele podia fazer era remoer sobre o pesar que tinha causado a ela. _Aye,_ as agitações em sua barriga eram todas sua culpa. Ele certamente devia procurá-la e instruí-la na arte de nunca causar dor a seu senhor. Ele iria, uma vez que se fortalecesse com algumas taças de cerveja.

Ele caminhou até o salão só para encontrá-lo quase vazio. Somente Ian estava sentado à mesa. Harry se sentou em frente a ele, e uma taça de cerveja imediatamente apareceu, junto com uma refeição quente.

— Onde estão todos? — perguntou Harry, com a boca cheia.

— Lá fora treinando, meu _Laird,_ — disse Ian respeitosamente.

— Desde quando você me chama de "meu _Laird_"?

— Parece apropriado. Ou talvez eu deva chamar você de "meu _Laird_ bundão".

Os olhos do Harry se estreitaram, e ele apontou sua adaga propositadamente.

— Entendo. Então, você tomou seu lado nisto.

— Em quê? Esta guerra sobre chãos limpos? Harry, não seja tolo.

Harry se reclinou de volta e olhou para seu parente friamente.

— Já que você parece ser tão sábio, me diga como eu devia estar agindo, se não como um tolo.

— Deveria estar grato.

— Nunca pedi que ela fizesse isto.

— Isso era óbvio, embora ela disse que fez, dando créditos a você por ser tão malditamente preocupado com o bem-estar de seus homens.

Harry piscou em surpresa.

— Ela fez isso?

— _Aye_, ela fez isso. Me espanta que ela se importe em salvar seu orgulho, mesmo quando você não está aqui. Você certamente não fez o mesmo esforço por ela.

— Ela pode fazer o que ela quiser desde que não interfira com meus homens. — ele grunhiu. — Não vou tolerar isso.

— Você por acaso viu alguma marca nos homens que a estavam ajudando de tão boa vontade ontem?

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu vi.

— Você também parou para pensar que ontem foi a primeira vez em anos que Everett realmente fez algo além observar com saudades o resto de nós treinar lá fora? Ou que foi a primeira vez em anos que Dougan sentiu que tinha um propósito, além de ser alimentado e ajudado em suas necessidades três vezes por dia?

Dougan tinha apenas um braço sobrando, sem a mão. Harry franziu o cenho para Ian.

— E o que, em nome dos Santos, ela encontrou para ele fazer?

— Dougan tem um irmão que é monge, um frade que faz coisas surpreendentes com ervas. Um conhecimento, aliás, que ele transmitiu a Dougan em grande detalhe. Esse doce aroma que sobe do seu chão para saudá-lo esta manhã é uma de suas misturas.

— Isso ainda não é desculpa por ela ter colocado os homens para o trabalho de mulher. Como é que eles encontraram prazer nisso?

— Manter o salão limpo é um trabalho que necessita de muito esforço físico. Se você visse o que eles passaram para raspar a sujeira de seu chão, você se daria conta. Essa é a maneira como Ginny colocou isso para eles, e essa é a maneira que eles consideraram isso. E, — Ian disse, interrompendo Harry. — ela conversou bastante com os mais críticos dos outros rapazes. Quando ela descreveu para eles o que estariam comendo em sua mesa pelo resto de seus dias se eles zombassem de seus trabalhadores, eles estiveram mais que dispostos a manter suas bocas fechadas. Ela não precisou sequer ameaçá-los. Quando eles viram quanto significava para ela, eles tamparam a boca por iniciativa própria.

Harry suspirou.

— Mais algum argumento?

— Me dê tempo. Quando você irá buscá-la?

— Quem disse que eu vou buscá-la? — ele murmurou.

— Você irá. — disse Ian, cortante. — E seja mais piedoso.

— Odeio você, Ian.

— Eu também odeio você, Harry, seu bastardo insensível.

Harry lançou sua cerveja no rosto de Ian. Ian saltou através da mesa e atirou Harry no chão. Não era uma briga justa, e Harry tinha a nítida impressão que Ian estava golpeando-o simplesmente para vingar Ginny.

Meia hora depois, estavam os dois deitados de costas, ofegando.

— Ian, ela me assusta.

— Se apaixonar assusta você. — Ian corrigiu.

Harry virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

— A você não?

— Normalmente o faria. Mas não com Ginny.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de mantê-la.

— Então você é duplamente tolo por deixá-la partir.

— Maldito romântico. — murmurou Harry.

— Estúpido bastardo.

Harry se levantou e arrastou Ian para ficar de pé.

— Espadas desta vez, meu amigo. Acredito que eu gostarei de fazê-lo em pedaços. Talvez melhore meu humor.

Harry franziu o cenho para si próprio enquanto saía do salão com Ian. Infelizmente, a única coisa que melhoraria seu humor era, provavelmente, gritar como uma criança na cela de frei Augustine.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Treze

Ginny permanecia na entrada da pequena casa, ao lado da capela, e observava Joanne arrastar James junto dela pela mão. Uma vez que Joanne estava a uma pequena distância, ela escapou dele e se lançou nos braços de Ginny. Ginny riu enquanto abraçava a menina com força.

— Senti saudades suas, querida. Ontem o dia demorou muito para passar.

James empurrou Joanne fora de seu caminho e beijou Ginny na face.

— Você parece tão mal como meu pai.

Ginny afastou-se e tomou a mão de Joanne.

— Pouco me importo em saber sobre seu pai, James Potter.

James começou a voltar caminho abaixo.

— Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Ginny. — ele gritou sobre seu ombro.

Joanne puxou impacientemente a mão de Ginny antes que ela pudesse replicar com James que ia embora.

— Quero trabalhar um pouco mais na história. — disse Joanne, — Sei como quero que seja o dragão.

— Então vamos trabalhar isso. — Ginny sorriu, colocando todos os pensamentos sobre Harry Potter de lado, onde eles certamente pertenciam depois de seu tratamento. Ela caminhou com Joanne até a casa, acompanhada por sua sombra constante, Malcolm. Malcolm ocupou seu posto fora da porta de sua câmara, franzindo o cenho ferozmente como se esperasse ser assaltado a qualquer momento. Ginny fechou a porta atrás dela, agradecida pela proteção. Não que ela esperasse qualquer assalto nesse momento. Especialmente do castelo.

Frei Augustine tinha sido suficientemente gentil para lhe oferecer hospitalidade quando ela veio bater em sua porta, uma semana atrás. O velho monge teve muito prazer por ter companhia, e imediatamente instalou Ginny em sua própria câmara. Ele ficou radiante ao descobrir que ela podia ler e escrever e logo lhe trouxe várias de suas próprias composições. Sua escrita era tão ornamentada que quase se fazia ilegível, mas ele confundiu a sua incapacidade de ler suas cartas escritas a mão com lentidão e pacientemente a ensinou cada letra constante nelas.

Apenas algumas horas após sua chegada, Ginny se encontrou acomodada frente a uma escrivaninha com uma generosa quantidade de pergaminhos ante ela e um tinteiro cheio. Ela escreveu até bem tarde da noite, detalhando tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela desde o momento em que despertou do sonho que ela teve com Harry. Sentia-se bem pôr colocar as coisas no papel novamente.

O bom padre implorou para ler sua história, e ela só aceitou depois de várias horas de súplica. Ela estava com medo de que o velho homem tivesse uma parada cardíaca quando lesse isso. Ele meramente ergueu suas sobrancelhas brancas uma ou duas vezes e meneou a cabeça em determinados trechos de sua narrativa. Ele resolveu marcar as páginas uma vez que chegou à parte em que Sirius a levou para o castelo.

— Moça, a Escócia é um lugar mágico. O encanto céltico corre densamente por estas colinas. E florestas. — ele acrescentou intencionalmente.

Ela torceu as dobras de seu _plaid _com os dedos.

— Acha que eu nunca mais voltarei para casa?

— Você quer?

Nesse momento, essa era a pergunta que a importunava desde que havia sido sumariamente lançada para fora do salão de Harry. Embora Harry fosse completamente impossível, ela se sentia atraída para ele do mesmo modo. Ele era rude e queixoso, mas quando era doce…

Padre Augustine continuou a ler e riu alegremente de suas descrições sobre a personalidade maleável de Harry. Finalmente, ele secou as lágrimas e lhe devolveu os escritos.

— Moça, — disse ele. — talvez você devesse ler sua própria história, uma vez mais. Para mim, diz que você sente falta de sua família desesperadamente, mas você encontrou aqui uma outra que a satisfaz plenamente.

— Ginny, você está me ignorando!

Ginny se obrigou a sair de seu devaneio.

— Sinto muito, Joanne. Vamos ver o que você fez.

— Este é Montague. — disse Joanne orgulhosamente, indicando o feroz dragão ameaçando um desventurado cavaleiro.

A apreciação de Ginny pela ilustração era genuína. Joanne tinha um dom para dar vida às criaturas no papel. O dragão permanecia acima, sobre o cavaleiro e mostrava o que apenas podia ser chamado de uma expressão presunçosa.

— Este não é o cavaleiro que fere Montague ao resgatar a princesa? — Joanne perguntou.

— Sim, querida, é. Como é que nós decidimos chamá-lo?

— Vamos chamá-lo de Harry.

— Depois de tudo o que sabemos? — perguntou Ginny secamente.

Joanne deu uma risadinha.

— Você queria chamar o cavaleiro que Montague comeu de "Harry". Creio que _Laird_ Harry não iria ver graça nisso.

— Provavelmente não. Muito bem, amor. Este bravo rapaz se chama sir Harry agora, conquistador de ferozes dragões e salvador de belas donzelas em perigo.

Elas haviam começado o livro dois dias antes, quando Ginny descobriu que estava ficando muito frio para trabalhar no jardim. Ginny tinha remendado uma das túnicas do frei Augustine quando viu por um instante Joanne rabiscar em um pedaço de papel na escrivaninha. Joanne ficou mortificada por achar que Ginny havia tomado conhecimento de sua pecaminosa atividade, mas Ginny se mostrou encantada. Foi então que ela sugeriu que fizessem uma história juntas. Ginny forneceria a história, e Joanne desenharia os personagens.

Apenas o frade sabia sobre seu projeto, e ele tinha jurado manter segredo. Ele freqüentemente esperava na soleira da porta, tentando roubar um olhar no trabalho em andamento. Quando lhe ofereceram um raro vislumbre do livro, ele reagiu com tal entusiasmo que Ginny rapidamente o promoveu como seu revisor.

Teria sido uma época maravilhosa em sua vida, exceto pelo fato de não ter visto nem sequer o cabelo de Harry ao longo de uma semana. Joanne disse que ele nada fazia além de se lamentar, e que quando ele não estava lamuriando, ele estava gritando sem nenhuma razão. Confortou Ginny saber que ele estava de mau-humor, mas ela teria preferido muito mais uma desculpa e um pedido para que voltasse para casa.

Ela sabia que provavelmente devia ter preparado uma severa crítica e um sermão para Harry, no caso dele se atrever em mostrar seu rosto, mas de alguma maneira ela não podia fazer tal esforço. Ele tinha mudado muito desde que haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez. Não havia dúvida que ele levou tempo enquanto se ajustava para ter uma mulher em sua casa.

Duas mulheres, ela se corrigiu com um sorriso. Joanne lhe contou que Harry até a cobriu na noite anterior. De forma grosseira, naturalmente, mas a tinha coberto mesmo assim.

— Ginny, — disse Joanne pacientemente. — você tem o mesmo olhar que _Laird_ Harry quando está me ignorando.

Ginny riu tristemente e beijou Joanne na face.

— Essa é a última vez que você verá isso hoje, prometo. Agora, onde estávamos?

—Sir Harry acabou de ter suas sobrancelhas queimadas.

Ginny sorriu amplamente.

— Bem, vamos colocar um capacete nele e enviá-lo de volta à contenda.

— Pai, estou indo dar um passeio. Quer vir?

Harry levantou a vista da coluna de números que ele tentava somar na última hora.

— Vai passear em algum lugar em particular, filho?

— Até o frade para buscar Joanne.

Harry grunhiu.

— A pequena tem deixado você completamente confuso, Jamie.

— Não estou sofrendo muito com isso. Até você tem que admitir isso.

— Você se tornou um intolerável descarado.

— Isso dificilmente é culpa de Joanne.

Harry se levantou com um suspiro.

— Suponho que um pouco de ar fresco não me fará mal.

Ele intencionalmente ignorou o sorriso satisfeito de seu filho.

O passeio até a capela pareceu mais curto do que de costume, talvez porque Harry queria demorar tanto tempo quanto possível.

Frei Augustine abriu a porta. Fez uma pequena reverência para Harry e então levou um dedo aos lábios.

— Venha, Harry, meu rapaz, — disse ele com um sorriso, — e me diga se esta não é a mais bela visão sobre a verde terra de Deus.

Harry seguiu o frade com James em seus calcanhares. Então se deteve na entrada de uma câmara, recostado contra a parede em busca de apoio ele contemplou a visão a sua frente.

Ginny estava sentada em uma cadeira frente ao fogo com Joanne aconchegada em seu colo, ambas adormecidas. Harry nunca tinha visto algo tão pacífico em toda sua vida. Uma sensação de tranqüilidade o invadiu e passou as barreiras que ele apressadamente tentou erguer se instalando confortavelmente em seu coração. Muito parecido como o que Ginny fez quando se instalou em sua casa.

Então era por isso que os homens se casavam, por isso era que os homens saíam e lutavam. Simplesmente para proteger aqueles que eles deixavam para trás, as doces almas de seus lares e corações. _Aye_, isso era algo pelo qual valia a pena lutar.

E era algo muito valioso para perder. O McShane podia achar outra pessoa para ser mãe de seu menino. As moças do convento eram escolhas suficientes, sem precisar adicionar ninguém do seu conhecimento a esse número.

Santos, como podia ele ter alguma vez pensado em enviá-la para longe?

James pôs a mão sobre seu ombro, surpreendendo-o.

— Você já viu duas criaturas mais belas? — ele perguntou suavemente. — Devíamos ficar dia e noite de joelhos agradecendo ao bom Deus por dar elas para nós.

Harry olhou rapidamente para seu filho, surpreso com a profundidade do sentimento na voz do rapaz. James mostrava um sorriso que Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Ele piscou. O rapaz estava realmente apaixonado!

— Vou levar minha dama de volta para casa. Se eu fosse você, faria o mesmo.

Harry estava muito surpreso por sua compreensão até para repreender James por seu descaramento. Ele observou como seu filho suavemente soltou Joanne dos braços de Ginny. Joanne abriu os olhos e sorriu enquanto James colocava seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Você veio por mim.

— Eu não disse que viria?

Harry observou a conversa em completo assombro. Aqueles dois viveram em sua casa todas as suas vidas, e ele nunca tinha notado o que estava acontecendo? Ele olhou de volta para Ginny, seus olhos cheios de admiração.

Ela estava olhando para ele, um suave sorriso curvando seus lábios. Ela não se moveu, não levantou de um salto para amaldiçoá-lo; ela simplesmente se sentou na cadeira e o observou. Ela não se incomodou em chamá-lo tampouco, o que o pôs nervoso. Ele endireitou os ombros e se sacudiu mentalmente. Afinal, ele ainda era _Laird_. Ela faria bem em se lembrar.

— Já é hora de você voltar para casa. — ele disse, rispidamente.

— Você quer que eu volte para casa?

— Eu teria dito as palavras se eu não quisesse dizê-las? — ele retrucou, franzindo o cenho.

— Suponho que não. — ela sorriu, mas não se levantou. Ele suspirou fortemente.

— Suponho que agora levarei você de volta para o salão?

O rosto dela escureceu.

— Claro que não. — ela disse, levantando-se e afastando-se dele. Ela foi até a mesa e arrumou os papéis em uma pilha. Então ela os colocou em um pequeno baú e fechou. Ela ficou ali por alguns instantes, brincando com a longa chave, como se esperasse por algo.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Então ela queria um pedido de desculpa. Bem, ele supôs que ela merecia um. Ele cruzou o quarto e pôs suas mãos nos ombros dela.

— Eu sinto muito ter gritado com você. — ele murmurou. — Eu não tencionava humilhar você.

Ela deu a volta.

— Depois do modo como você me expulsou de seu salão noutro dia, eu devia pensar...

Ele colocou a mão sobre sua boca e cortou o resto de suas palavras. A visão da esposa de Innis ainda brilhava nos olhos dele. Ele teve muito tempo uma vez que admitiu para si que a razão pela qual havia gritado com Ginny era porque ele tinha medo de perdê-la. Atirá-la para fora de seu salão tinha sido uma forma conveniente para libertar-se da possível dor. Teria funcionado também, se ele tivesse sido capaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de pensar nela em todos os momentos da semana passada. Ele pigarreou.

— Eu tive minhas razões, mas não são os motivos que você pensa.

Ela puxou a mão para longe de sua boca.

— Você se zangou porque não pedi a sua permissão primeiro?

Sua sutil ironia não passou despercebida por ele, mas seu coração estava muito contrito para lhe permitir uma replica adequada.

— Essa não foi minha razão. Como é que podia ser quando você disse a cada um de meus homens que foi minha idéia? Eles pensaram que enlouqueci por mandá-la embora.

— Então o que aconteceu?

Harry suspirou. Ele nunca tinha pensado que a teimosia de sua mulher era uma boa coisa?

— Havia arrendatários mortos, brutalmente. Mulheres e crianças. — ele pigarreou bruscamente. — Me doeu pensar que algo assim poderia acontecer com, ah… — ele parou e procurou por um nome. — Para Joanne, — ele terminou com um sorriso triunfante.

— Entendo, — disse ela.

E seu olhar perspicaz não mentia, realmente ela entendia. Harry só podia olhar para ela, desesperançado. O que queria dizer, que a tinha jogado para fora de seu salão porque ele tinha ficado tão apavorado de perdê-la e de romper seu pobre coração que pareceu a única coisa a fazer? O que podia dizer, que ele a amava? Que ele não podia viver sem ela?

Antes que ele pudesse reunir todos os seus pensamentos, muito menos expressá-los de uma forma que não o humilhasse, Ginny lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, como se ela entendesse tudo o que não tinha dito.

— Oh, Harry. — ela disse, ainda apresentando um pequeno sorriso divertido. — O que vou fazer com você?

Então ela se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

— Está perdoado, meu senhor. — ela sussurrou contra sua boca.

Bem, qualquer outra coisa que ela escolheu fazer com ele, podia certamente acrescentar mais de seus doces beijos. Ele a rodeou com seus braços antes que ela escapasse.

— Perdoe-me novamente. — disse ele.

Ela riu suavemente antes de beijá-lo outra vez. Ele fechou os olhos e saboreou a sensação de seus lábios contra os dele.

— Você podia me perdoar com mais entusiasmo. — ele murmurou.

— Eu faria se você se desculpasse devidamente por não apreciar a limpeza de seu salão.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

— E as pequenas toalhas de mesa que meus homens usam com um ardor quase religioso? Você tem idéia dos olhares que eu recebi a primeira vez que atirei um osso sobre meu ombro?

— Eu posso apenas imaginar.

— Eu aprecio o que você fez. Nunca pensei em andar através de meu chão e realmente manter meu equilíbrio sem lutar.

— Então você gosta de seu salão limpo?

— Eu gosto de meu salão limpo e do seu perdão. — ele sussurrou. — Senti saudades sua, Ginny.

— Oh, Harry.

Aí estava aquele tom outra vez. Os joelhos de Harry quase falharam, mas ele se forçou em permanecer firme. Pelos santos no céu, ele queria assaltar sua boca até que ela não pudesse respirar, até que ele a fizesse sua, tão sua, que ela nunca pudesse deixá-lo. Ele empurrou de lado seu súbito nervosismo. Ele podia beijá-la adequadamente, suave e com cuidado, e ela acharia isso bem mais a seu gosto. Ela já não tinha sido beijada por ele outras vezes e achou isso realmente agradável?

Mas os beijos foram castos. Ele não se atreveu a entrar em sua boca, por medo de ser muito brusco e assustá-la. Era uma sorte que hoje ele estava se sentindo terrivelmente no controle de suas paixões. _Aye_, ele podia beijá-la profundamente e ver se ela gostava disso.

Que ela iria gostar, claro. Afinal, ele era _Laird_.

Ele deslizou sua mão até as costas dela e a enterrou em seu cabelo. Mais próximo, se seu estremecimento quisesse dizer algo. Ele vacilou, como se estivesse aflito e tentou ocultar seu engano com uma tosse repentina.

— Tudo bem. — sussurrou Ginny, pondo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. — Eu não penteei meu cabelo muito bem hoje.

Isso era uma mentira. Não havia nenhum nó naquela linda cabeleira que ele pudesse sentir. Então ele cuidadosamente fechou suas mãos na parte de atrás da cabeça dela, então a curvou e beijou suavemente. Quando ela não se enrijeceu em seus braços, ele fechou os olhos e a beijou novamente, desta vez mais firmemente. Ele continuou beijando-a, provando seus lábios como se mordiscasse um prato especialmente saboroso. Ginny relaxou em seus braços, permitindo que seu próprio corpo se apoiasse no dele. Harry sentiu seu membro responder imediatamente à sua proximidade, mas ele engoliu seus desejos e os manteve cativos. A última coisa que ele queria fazer era assustar a mulher em seus braços.

Mas ser um pouco mais audaz com seus beijos era uma coisa completamente diferente. Ele abriu sua boca de leve e tocou os lábios de Ginny com a língua. Ela estremeceu enquanto tentava agarrar seus ombros. Harry não pensou em pergunta-lhe se gostava disso. O fato dela estar abraçando-o e não o contrário já dizia tudo o que ele precisava saber.

Ele separou os lábios dela com os seus, persuadindo-os a se abrirem, em seguida, deslizou sua língua dentro da boca dela. Santos, o calor que correu por suas veias com um toque tão simples! Ele a envolveu com o outro braço mais firmemente e a puxou mais perto, querendo nada mais do que sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o dele. Ele se esqueceu de respirar, de seus homens que estavam provavelmente esperando-o para treinar, do gado que ele roubou dos Malfoy. Tudo que ele podia pensar era Ginny, sua boca aberta sob a sua, seu corpo esbelto pressionado contra o seu.

Ele a beijou mais vigorosamente, gemendo enquanto o fazia. Ele queria invadir outra parte dela. _Aye_, ele morria por fazê-lo. Talvez apenas senti-la sob ele enquanto a beijava fosse suficiente para satisfazer-lhe pelo momento. Ele abriu os olhos e espiou a cama, então empurrou Ginny para trás em direção a ela.

— Ahem, — disse uma voz claramente da entrada. — Harry, você estava prestes a levar Ginny para cear?

Harry amaldiçoou em silêncio, então ergueu a cabeça. Ele olhou para Ginny e encontrou seus olhos arregalados. Ela estava ruborizada. Ele sentiu que ruborizava.

— Harry, rapaz?

Ginny escapou dos braços de Harry antes que pudesse agarrá-la. Ele suspirou e esfregou sua fronte, então se girou e olhou para o padre.

— Cear? _Aye_, padre. Nós estávamos quase indo tomar sua permissão.

O frade os apressou para fora da porta e bateu carinhosamente nas costas de Harry.

— Traga-a de volta depois do jantar, rapaz. Uma bela moça como Ginny não deve ser privada de seu descanso.

Harry franziu o cenho, quando se viu empurrado para fora pela porta da frente.

— Eu não pretendo trazê-la de volta. Seu lugar é comigo.

Frei Augustine o olhou por sob o nariz de forma céptica, uma proeza na verdade, já que Harry era bem mais alto que ele.

— Estou por entender que você planeja manter esta donzela em seu castelo esta noite?

— _Aye, _você está. — Harry disse sumariamente

— Em sua própria câmara, naturalmente.

— Ela vai dormir na minha câmara.

As sobrancelhas do frade subiram tanto que quase desapareceram em seu cabelo.

— Eu não vou tocá-la. — grunhiu Harry. — Dou-lhe minha palavra. Não vou tocá-la hoje à noite.

— E amanhã?

— O manhã se fará cargo por si próprio.

O frade não parecia convencido.

— Bem, então, vou confiar em sua honra para manter intacta a sua virtude. — disse em um tom puramente paternal. — Vejo que você não vai me desapontar, rapaz.

— Não vou. — murmurou Harry. — Uma boa noite para você, frei.

— E para você também, rapaz. E para você, Ginny.

— Obrigado, padre.

Harry tomou a mão de Ginny e caminhou rapidamente em direção ao castelo.

— Você está com pressa. — ela comentou.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Ele sempre me faz sentir como se eu fosse um garotinho, que fosse fazer algo que não devia.

Ela apenas riu.

Harry a conduziu até o salão, olhando seu rosto de perto. Observou Ginny ficar boquiaberta, e olhar ao redor, como se nunca tivesse pousado os olhos sobre o lugar antes.

Everett e seu grupo tinham estado ocupados. Eles esfregaram o lugar de alto a baixo, arrumado as pedras em mal estado, mesas e bancos quebrados e tinham pendurado novas tochas. Em suma, era um lugar para orgulhar-se. Harry ficou para trás, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, não satisfeito apenas com seu salão, mas também com o rosto iluminado de Ginny.

Ela lhe deu outro daqueles sorrisos de parar o coração, e então, jogou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abraçou.

— Você é um homem maravilhoso, Harry Potter. Está bonito.

Por um momento ele enterrou seu rosto nos seus cabelos e respirou profundamente, saboreando o prazer de sentir os braços dela enlaçando-o. Então ele a afastou e franziu o cenho, esperando que nenhum de seus homens tivesse visto seu momento de fraqueza.

— O chão está limpo, pelo menos. — disse ele bruscamente. — Bem, vamos. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você quer cumprimentar Everett.

Ela não jantou. Estava muito ocupada indo de lugar em lugar, tendo uma conversa pessoal com cada um de seus homens. Everett voltava a ser como antes, convencido e vangloriando-se, depois dela tê-lo afogado com elogios. Harry ficou impressionado.

Nunca tinha estado muito seguro de como abordar Everett depois que se feriu. Ele estava agradecido a Ginny por seu milagre, pois Everett tinha sido um guerreiro muito orgulhoso e arrogante, gabando-se constantemente de sua considerável habilidade. Talvez ele nunca fosse lutar novamente, mas pelo menos agora ele sentia que tinha um propósito. Ele veio até Harry apenas naquela manhã cheio de planos para fazer do salão um lugar mais eficiente. Harry rapidamente o nomeou seu administrador, aliviando Sirius de um trabalho que ele detestava. E foi tudo por causa de Ginny.

Quando ele estava pronto para subir, Ginny estava quase dormindo à mesa. Ele a ergueu em seus braços, ignorando o que estava certamente nos numerosos olhares de seus homens. Ginny não podia ser menos importante, o que ficou evidente pelo modo como ela enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços.

Ele a levou para sua câmara e a deixou de pé quando cruzaram a porta.

— Eu devia ir verificar como está Joanne. — disse ela com sono.

— Eu farei isso. Duvido que você possa ficar acordada tempo suficiente para terminar a tarefa.

Ele cruzou o corredor para seu quarto. No momento em que ele abriu a porta, Joanne se sentou ereta na cama.

— James?

— _Nay_, menina, é Harry.

—Ginny está em casa?

Harry cruzou o quarto e se acomodou cuidadosamente no lado de sua cama.

— _Aye, _moça, ela está em casa. Sã e salva. — ele a deitou com suavidade e alisou seu cabelo, afastando-o de seu rosto. — E já é hora de você dormir.

— Eu me preocupava que Ginny não estivesse segura.

— E como pode ser isso, comigo para protegê-la?

— E você vai me proteger também? — Joanne perguntou esperançosamente, agarrando sua mão.

Harry sentiu ternura pela pequena menina no fundo de seu coração. Ele levantou sua mão até os lábios.

— Você também, Joanne. Agora, — disse ele severamente. — sua tarefa é a de adormecer o mais depressa possível. Compreendeu?

— _Aye, _Harry. — disse ela, aconchegando-se sob seus cobertores.

Harry se levantou e a acomodou cuidadosamente antes de se endireitar e cruzar o quarto.

— Harry?

— _Aye?_

— Amo você.

Harry não teria ficado mais surpreso se ela tivesse chifres e o amaldiçoasse da cabeça até a ponta dos pés.

— Humph. — ele resmungou, completamente perdido nas palavras. — Estou certo que você faz, moça. Agora, boa noite.

Ele fechou a porta apressadamente e caminhou pelo corredor até seu próprio quarto. Joanne estava meio adormecida. Isso tinha que acontecer com ele. A menina estava extremamente cansada e balbuciava coisas que ela possivelmente não podia entender, muito menos pretendia. Uma vez solucionado aquele problema, ele avivou o fogo em sua lareira, despiu-se e deitou no chão.

— Você foi muito doce com Joanne, — disse Ginny.

Ele grunhiu, não muito confiante em sua voz. As palavras de Joanne tinham deixado um suspeito nó em sua garganta.

— Ela o ama muito.

— Já basta desse tipo de conversa. — grunhiu Harry, estremecendo ao sentir como lhe quebrava a voz.

— Sabe, acho que eu talvez o ame também.

Com isso, ela rolou na cama e prontamente prosseguiu dormindo a sono solto.

Harry não conseguiu encontrar palavras em seu vocabulário para expressar seu completo assombro, não que Ginny estivesse acordada para escutá-lo se ele tivesse conseguido.

Foi o dia mais desconcertante que ele já tinha passado.

Ele tinha a sensação que, quando o sono finalmente o reivindicou perto da madrugada, que esse tipo de dia seria longo, muito mais que sua vida.

Céu misericordioso, esse era um pensamento assustador.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Quatorze

Ginny se sentou na banheira e descansou o queixo sobre os joelhos dobrados. A tina de madeira era a maior da casa, obviamente, por ser adaptada para Harry. Ginny fechou os olhos e apreciou o calor da água e do fogo na lareira. Ela nunca tinha demorado muito tempo ao banhar-se, preferindo os chuveiros, mas, quando em Roma...

A porta se abriu atrás dela, e ela procurou ver quem invadia sua privacidade, amaldiçoando-se por não ter trancado a porta.

Harry estava lá. Ele piscou.

— Ah. — ele disse, como se não tivesse a menor idéia de que ele realmente devia se virar e voltar por onde tinha vindo.

— Harry, saia daqui. — exclamou Ginny.

Ele engoliu. Parecia ter sido uma tentativa muito mal sucedida.

— Você precisa de ajuda? — ele disse.

— Eu preciso que você caia fora. — disse ela, tentando soar áspera.

— Os baldes d'água limpa são pesados.

— Eles pareceram especialmente pesados quando eu der na sua cabeça com um deles. Desapareça!

Harry hesitou. Ele começou a andar em direção a ela e Ginny gritou. Então ele girou sobre si e deixou o quarto. Ginny começou a soltar sua respiração lentamente. Ah, ela reconheceu o olhar em seus olhos muito bem. E ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de ceder ao desejo.

A menos que ele quisesse se casar com ela, claro.

Ela terminou o banho e, em seguida secou o cabelo na frente do fogo. Levou a maior parte da manhã juntando coragem para deixar o quarto. Harry precisava de tempo para acalmar-se, e ela tinha toda a intenção de dar isso a ele. Finalmente ela desceu para o salão esperando que Harry simplesmente tivesse esquecido qualquer porção de carne nua que tinha visto e que continuasse a ser seu meio-encantado, meio grosseiro de sempre.

Mas quando a noite chegou, ela teve a ligeira suspeita que ele não tinha se esquecido de nada. Algo estava definitivamente acontecendo. Harry não saiu de seu lado desde o momento em que ela pôs o pé no grande salão. Ele afiou sua espada enquanto ela costurava. Ele sentou-se à mesa da cozinha enquanto ela cortava os legumes para o jantar. Ele a teria seguido ao banheiro se ela não tivesse fechado a porta em seu rosto. Durante o dia inteiro ele a observou, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela estava bem ali.

E depois havia os outros olhares, aqueles que enviavam o sangue rugindo em suas orelhas e calafrios pela sua espinha. Ela se sentia como um solitário biscoito chip de chocolate sendo exposto em um prato, a espera de ser devorado.

Quando eles se retiraram, ela estava em comichão. Harry segurou sua mão, enquanto subiam as escadas e não a soltou, até que entraram em sua câmara. Havia uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças descansando sobre a mesa perto da lareira. Ela o olhou com surpresa.

— O que é isto?

Ele encolheu os ombros desdenhosamente.

— Nada. Você parece um pouco nervosa. Pensei que o vinho poderia acalmá-la. — ele trancou a porta atrás dele e caminhou pelo quarto para sentar-se na cadeira. Ele despejou vinho nas taças e entregou uma para ela. — Venha e sente-se, Ginny.

Ela procurou por outra cadeira. Havia apenas um pequeno banquinho perto do fogo. Ela pegou o vinho e sentou, franzindo um pouco o cenho. Ele podia ter oferecido a cadeira para ela. Ela olhou para ele e o encontrou sorrindo ligeiramente.

— Beba. — ele disse.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela, com suspeita. — Está envenenado?

Ele simplesmente meneou a cabeça. Ela bebeu o conteúdo em um lento gole. Então ela levou a mão para sua cabeça quando o quarto começou a girar. Quando seus olhos enfocaram novamente, ela viu Harry segurando sua mão.

— O quê?

— Esta é a cadeira que era para você se sentar.

— Você está sentado nela agora.

O homem estava deixando cair o nível de inteligência no momento.

— _Aye_, estou.

Ela entendeu o que ele estava dizendo.

— Ah. — antes de se dar conta, ela estava sentada em seu colo. — Entendo.

— Então, você entende. — disse ele, tirando sua taça. — Não se assuste, Ginny.

Agora este era um Harry Potter que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele era mais habilidoso que um advogado de Los Angeles, e se ela estivesse pensando claramente, ela teria escapado rapidamente de lá.

Por outro lado, talvez não. Ela sentiu sua resistência começar a debilitar. Harry tomou suas mãos e deslizou-as ao redor de seu próprio pescoço, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela.

— Abrace-me — ele exigiu suavemente.

Um suave gemido escapou dos lábios dela. Ou poderia ter sido um gemido angustiado de resignação. Seja lá qual fosse o motivo, ela sabia que estava um tanto descontrolada.

Ele deslizou a mão em seus cabelos e puxou-lhe a cabeça implacavelmente em direção a dele. Ele a beijou e ela soube que estava perdida. Sua pele, encostada na dela, era suave como de um bebê, e ela percebeu que ele tinha se barbeado. Ela soube, então, que ele tinha planejado este evento durante várias horas. O que ela podia fazer além de sorrir? Aqui estava um homem que nunca quis uma mulher em sua casa, e agora ele estava planejando a noite para agradá-la?

Ela sentiu um puxão no cinto de seu _plaid_ e ela se afastou.

— Harry, não...

— Não farei. — disse ele, puxando-a de volta para si. — Não vou fazer nada que você não deseje tanto quanto eu. Deixe-me beijá-la.

Ela assentiu e fechou seus olhos, rendendo-se ante ele outra vez. Ele era um homem apaixonado, mas ela estava segura que ele era tão bom quanto sua palavra. Alguns minutos depois ele empurrou seu _plaid_ dos ombros. Seus olhos se abriram de repente.

— Sshh, — disse ele, colocando um dedo em seus lábios. — Ginny, está mais quente aqui.

— Mas Harry... — começou ela, ruborizando-se.

— Você ainda está vestida. Infelizmente, eu também.

Seu tom resignado a pegou completamente desprevenida. Ela riu de seu olhar enfadado.

— Você está muito quente?

— _Aye. _— assentiu ele, olhando-a muito esperançoso.

Ela riu enquanto ficava de pé cambaleando; arrumando o _plaid_ novamente.

— Suponho que seu _plaid_ é um pouco mais quente.

Este desapareceu instantaneamente. Sua túnica ainda cobria as partes vitais, então ela não podia discutir sobre isso. Ele estendeu seu _plaid_ no chão, ante o fogo, esticando-o, e levantando sua mão.

— Venha comigo.

— No chão?

— Em meu _plaid. _— disse ele. — Há uma grande diferença.

O homem era hábil com as palavras. Ela ruborizou enquanto se sentava ao seu lado, aferrando-se a suas próprias saias com nervosismo.

— Relaxe. — disse ele. — Não sou nenhum urso esta noite, Ginny. E se eu for, seria um muito manso. Você deveria estar delirando de alegria.

Se ela tivesse uma resposta para aquela brincadeira, perdeu-a no momento em que ele tocou seus lábios.

O _plaid_ dela desapareceu de algum jeito. Sua túnica e sua camisa eram finas, mas com os fortes braços de Harry rodeando-a, ela não se importou. Ele havia retirado sua camisa quase imediatamente, e o calor de seu peito nu fazia sua própria temperatura subir consideravelmente.

Ela percebeu que a mão de Harry estava levantando sua túnica, deixando sua perna nua.

— Harry, — gritou ela — o que você está fazendo?

— Ginny, realmente pensei que podia deixar você, mas… — ele fez uma pausa e a olhou. — Então eu a vi hoje.

— Você viu minhas costas, brutamonte.

— Foi suficiente. — ele se esticou e acariciou sua face com o dedo. Suavemente. Que ele fosse tão obviamente gentil era sua perdição. — Ginny, deixe-me... — disse ele com voz rouca. — Eu juro que a farei sentir prazer.

— Mas…

Harry não esperou por uma resposta. Ou talvez ele viu sua resposta em seus olhos. Ele se inclinou e a beijou outra vez. Ginny conteve o fôlego enquanto ele o fazia. Ele era incrivelmente gentil, como se temesse quebrá-la. Seus dedos viajaram ligeiramente sobre seu rosto e mergulharam entre seus cabelos.

Ginny gemeu quando os lábios dele abandonaram os seus. Ele a beijou pelo pescoço, em todo o seu ombro. Talvez ele fosse mais experiente do que ela acreditava, ou talvez ela estava loucamente apaixonada por ele; tudo o que ela sabia era que estava sentindo coisas que nunca havia sentido antes em sua vida.

Ela nunca fizera amor antes. Esteve perto algumas vezes, mas nunca pareceu ser o momento certo. Já era bem ruim romper com alguém quando simplesmente se arranhava a superfície da intimidade. Mas depois de fazer amor? Era apenas um lado que ela própria não estava preparada para compartilhar. Ela tinha decidido durante o colégio que esperar pelo casamento era uma idéia muito boa.

Isso tinha sido antes de Harry. Talvez ela nunca havia sentido esse desejo antes porque nunca tinha se apaixonado. Ela soube, naquele momento, que realmente amava Harry, com resmungos e tudo. As coisas funcionariam no final. Se ele queria fazer amor com ela, então ela não iria lhe dizer não.

Porque, ela percebeu de repente, queria fazê-lo tanto quanto ele.

— Harry, — ela disse, escapando de seus lábios para respirar, — quando vamos para a cama?

Ele ficou tenso apenas por um segundo.

— O _plaid_ vai nos servir melhor.

— Mas a cama seria mais suave.

— A cama é mais um símbolo de casamento, — murmurou ele, afundando sua mão entre seus cabelos e empurrando-lhe a cabeça para trás. Ele curvou a cabeça e pressionou seus lábios contra a garganta dela.

— Ah, — sussurrou ela.

Então ela congelou.

— O que você disse?

— Quieta, amor.

Ela pôs sua mão firmemente no meio do peito.

— A cama é mais um símbolo de casamento? — repetiu ela. — Isso significa que eu sou apenas uma pequena diversão até que você encontre uma esposa?

— Vamos, Ginny…

Ginny girou afastando-se dele e ficou de pé. Ela pegou rapidamente seu _plaid_ e o jogou ao redor de seus ombros.

— Não se atreva a "vamos, Ginny", seu idiota. — disse ela ardentemente.

— Mas…

Ginny lhe atirou um olhar intenso de desagrado antes de abrir a porta e sair pisando forte no corredor.

— Eu iria compartilhar meu _plaid_! — exclamou ele, atrás dela. — Você não tem idéia da honra que isso significa?

Ginny parou em seco no alto das escadas e girou lentamente para ele.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi corretamente. — disse ela. — Sou boa o suficiente para que você possa me tomar no chão, mas não sou boa o bastante para sua cama, é isso?

— Não desejo uma esposa…

— Não sou uma vagabunda, Harry Potter, e você está certo como o inferno que não me tratará como uma.

— E o que significa isso exatamente? Nunca compartilhei meu _plaid_ com ninguém antes!

— E você não vai começar comigo.

Ela girou sobre seus calcanhares e desceu os degraus, então cruzou rapidamente o grande salão.

Malcolm e meia dúzia de outros homens imediatamente ficaram de pé e a seguiram. Ela se encaminhou diretamente para a casa de frei Augustine. Uma tocha desprendia sua luz sobre o caminho enquanto o frade abria a porta. Ela parou na entrada e moveu as mãos em desespero.

— Ele está me deixando louca! — ela exclamou.

— Venha para dentro, moça_,_ — disse o frade, com um sorriso divertido, — e eu prepararei para você um chá calmante.

Ela sabia que o chá não iria consertar o que de ruim tinha ocorrido aquela noite. Ela tinha muito em que pensar, e a maior parte dessas preocupações era o que ela realmente queria da vida. Havia algumas coisas que valia a pena continuar, e ela tinha que decidir quais eram essas coisas.

Sinceramente esperava que Harry tivesse uma noite de sono miserável e que encontrasse a cama muito confortável para sua alma negra.

A manhã trouxe para Ginny uma decisão, mas pouco alívio para sua mágoa. Uma vez que a temperatura se estabilizou acima de zero, ela se encaminhou para um passeio pelo jardim do frei, refletindo sobre seu conselho da noite anterior. Ele parecia estar seguro que Harry apenas se assustou na hora e a encorajou a esperar pelo casamento. Ginny não podia esquecer as ações de Harry tão facilmente.

Ela desviou a vista para além do muro do jardim. A visão era empolgante, quase o suficiente para distraí-la. O nível da neve parecia diminuir mais rapidamente a cada semana que passava. Não esperava passar o inverno com frei Augustine em sua pequena casa. Era bem conservada, mas fria. Talvez ela pedisse a Everett para que a ajudasse a esse respeito antes que o ano seguisse avançando.

Ela caminhou até que não pôde mais fazê-lo e atravessou os caminhos do jardim centenas de vezes. Talvez escrever outro capítulo em seu diário limparia sua mente. Mesmo que tudo o que ela tinha que escrever sobre Harry eram idiotices, colocar isso em papel, poderia ajudá-la a conseguir uma perspectiva melhor das coisas.

Ela trombou contra uma forma imóvel antes de perceber que havia alguém parado frente a ela. Ela retrocedeu um passo e olhou para aqueles preocupados e profundos olhos verdes.

Ela retrocedeu outro passo mais e apertou suas mãos com força.

— Harry. — disse indiferente.

— Volte para casa, — disse ele. — por favor.

Um "por favor" de seus lábios, há uma semana atrás a teria feito chorar de alegria. Era surpreendente quanto mais procurava generosamente pensar sobre isso.

— Não.

— Não pedirei nada mais do que isso, Ginny. Simplesmente volte para casa.

— Por quê? Para que você possa me favorecer com uma noite ou duas em seu _plaid_ quando estiver de mau-humor?

Ele vacilou.

— _Nay_.

— O que então?

Ela a olhou desamparadamente.

— Não sei, Ginny. Tudo o que sei é que não posso viver sem você. Pensei que cortaria minha própria garganta antes de dizer essas palavras para uma mulher, mas aí estão elas.

Ela fez uma pausa, lutando consigo mesma. Se ela tivesse meio grama de senso comum, provavelmente teria tomado a oferta e correria com ele. Mas, para quê? Para ser sua amante? O que aconteceria se de repente ele decidisse tomar uma esposa? Ela iria embora, ingressando em algum isolado convento?

— Não, eu quero mais do que isso, Harry.

Essa obviamente não era a resposta que ele tinha esperado. Ele começou a franzir o cenho.

— Como o que?

— Quero que você me corteje. Se eu chegar a ver meu pai novamente, quero ser capaz de poder olhá-lo nos olhos e não sentir vergonha do que fiz.

— Cortejar você? — repetiu ele, obviamente sem ter ouvido qualquer coisa depois disso. — Quer que eu corteje você?

— Quero.

— Para quê? — grunhiu ele.

— Casamento.

— Casamento? — ele ofegou, elevando a voz. — Casamento? — gritou.

— Sim! — gritou ela em resposta. — Quero que você me corteje e depois se case comigo. Como se realmente me amasse. E quando você me levar para a cama, será como sua esposa, ou você não me levará lá mesmo!

Ele levantou as mãos em frustração e, então, girou e caminhou irritadamente, saindo do jardim de frei Augustine.

— Ginny, é tempo de um pouco de chá. — frei Augustine chamou alegremente da porta. — Saia do frio, moça.

Ginny o obedeceu como de hábito. Ele parecia estar de bom humor e tagarelou sobre coisas sem importâncias, enquanto Ginny consumia três xícaras de chá calmante. Estava além dela compreender o que ele estava dizendo.

Ela tinha arruinado tudo. Harry não retornaria nem em um milhão de anos.

N/A: EU não ia postar esse capítulo, porém, repensei, e para atormenter a GI, aki ta ele, kkkkk


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quinze

Harry cruzou o grande salão com passadas largas, murmurando entre dentes. Então ela queria ser cortejada. As mulheres eram todas iguais. Elas queriam jóias, jóias e mais jóias. As jóias de cortejo eram as mais caras de todas. A última vez que ele tinha se ocupado do assunto, ele calculou o ouro que os homens gastavam para cortejarem suas damas. A quantia era assombrosa! Como em nome do Senhor, Ginny esperava que ele se desfizesse daquela quantidade de ouro, meramente para ver seus caprichos?

Eles não viviam nas _Lowlands_. Suas terras não transbordavam com mais colheitas que eles podiam cultivar. Sua família não possuía mais gado do que podiam cuidar. Era uma vida dura, uma vida pobre. Harry suava por cada grama de alimento que colocava na mesa. Ele não tinha ouro para desperdiçar em numerosas fivelas de roupa, tolos ornamentos para seu cabelo e jóias inúteis para atravancar sua câmara.

Uma hora mais tarde, ele se encontrou dando voltas em seu quarto. Ele nunca poderia dispor o que ela desejava ter. Mas como ele podia envergonhar a si mesmo admitindo isso?

Ele caminhou até sua escrivaninha e olhou novamente na última coluna de seu livro contábil. Tinha sido um verão muito produtivo. A despensa estava cheia, e ele possuía o dobro de cabeças de gado que no ano anterior. Veria sua gente atravessar o inverno facilmente.

E não havia ouro para gastar. Ele prometeu uma generosa quantia para Everett usar nas reparações, mas havia ainda um pouco que ele podia usar para si mesmo.

— Maldição! — ele xingou enquanto destrancava o baú atrás da escrivaninha. Ele puxou uma bolsa e esvaziou o ouro em sua mão. O que ele sustentava em sua mão compraria uma dúzia de fivelas para uma fina roupa e talvez uma ou duas jóias para a câmara dela. Minhacâmara, ele se corrigiu franzindo o cenho.

Teria também comprado vários dos melhores garanhões de Andrew MacAllister e minério suficiente para produzir duas dúzias de lâminas novas.

Ele fechou os olhos e rezou. Não queria que viesse a fazer uma escolha entre sua família e Ginny. Suspirou e abriu os olhos, uma vez mais observando o ouro em sua mão. Talvez não houvesse escolha. Ginny era boa para sua gente e era boa para ele.

Harry colocou o ouro de volta na bolsa e ficou de pé, endireitando sua roupa. Se casamento era o que ela queria, ele daria isso a ela. Talvez casar com ela aliviaria a dor que ela causava nele. Ele continuou pensando naquilo enquanto descia as escadas até o grande salão. Essa era provavelmente a última coisa que o casamento faria por ele.

Minutos depois, ele estava batendo na porta da casa de frei Augustine. O bom frade abriu a porta e sorriu para Harry.

— Vejo que você veio pela sensatez, Harry, meu rapaz.

— _Aye. — _grunhiu Harry. — Entretanto estou certo que será malditamente caro.

O frade apenas riu e deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Harry, lhe dando boas-vindas a sua casa.

— Ela está em sua câmara, rapaz. Escrevendo, como sempre.

— Ela realmente pode escrever?

— Muito bem. Você devia ler isso algum dia. Você acharia muito divertido.

Harry não duvidava, mas não tinha nenhum desejo de comprová-lo. Ele abriu a porta sem bater, seguro de que Ginny nunca o deixaria entrar se ele pedisse permissão. Ela o olhou com surpresa, de onde estava sentada à mesa.

Ele caminhou até ela e soltou a bolsa de moedas na mesa, próximo a sua mão.

— Aí está.

Ela olhou para baixo e, em seguida voltou o olhar para ele, a confusão claramente em seu rosto.

— Aí esta o quê?

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não tive tempo de comprar para você todos os presentes de cortejo que está pedindo. O ouro é uma garantia contra o tempo até que eu possa ir à feira e comprá-los.

— Harry, não sei sobre o que você está falando.

— Não tenho jóias disponíveis com as quais adoçar o seu humor. — disse ele, levantando a voz com cada palavra. Ele sabia que estava gritando, mas não podia deter-se. — Maldição, mulher, isto tem que ser suficiente!

— Jóias?

Harry amaldiçoou de frustração. Havia vezes que a inabilidade de Ginny em compreender o conceito mais simples ameaçava torná-lo maluco.

— Estou cortejando você. Não é isso o que você exigiu? Cortejar exige jóias de todos os tipos, geralmente compradas a um grande custo!

Ginny apenas sorriu.

— O ouro não é suficiente? — perguntou ele rigidamente, a própria pergunta custando muito.

— Você quercasar comigo?

— Não é por isso que estou aqui? — ele cortou. — Maldição, Ginny, você está tentando minha paciência tremendamente hoje.

Ela se levantou e tomou o ouro nas mãos. Ele permitiu ser conduzido até a cadeira em frente à lareira. Ele se sentou pesadamente, ainda franzindo o cenho para ela. Maldita fosse se ela ainda não estivesse exibindo aquele sorriso divertido.

Ela puxou um banquinho e se sentou frente a ele, então pegou sua mão e colocou o ouro de volta nela.

— Harry, você não tem que me comprar nada.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Sobre o que você está falando, mulher?

— Não preciso de jóias para ser cortejada.

— Então o que, em nome do Senhor, você quer? — ele exigiu. — Meu salão? Um castelo para você?

Ela riu. Harry quase se levantou e partiu.

— Maldição, Ginny, pare de rir de mim.

— Harry, eu não estava rindo de você. Simplesmente sua doçura me agrada.

Ele grunhiu, um pouco satisfeito.

— Isso é completamente outra história. Agora, se você não precisa de jóias, e não quer um castelo próprio, o que é que você quer?

— Um passeio pelo jardim.

Sua boca caiu aberta.

— Um passeio no prado. Uma tarde no telhado. Sabe, coisas românticas.

— Românticas? — ele repetiu fracamente. A mulher eramaluca.

— Românticas. — assentiu ela com um olhar sonhador. — Cartas de amor, piqueniques no lago, longas noites aconchegada na frente do fogo. Você pode escrever poesia?

— Não tenho tempo para tais tolices. — ele protelou, dando-se tempo para recuperar seu juízo. Ele dificilmente poderia acreditar em suas orelhas. As mulheres do futuro tinham as idéias mais estranhas sobre cortejo.

— Ah... — disse ela com voz débil. — Suponho que você escreve.

Ele roubou um olhar para seu rosto abatido. Então ele começou a compreender. Era por isso que ela amava aquelas pequenas histórias que inventava para Joanne; aquelas sobre o bravo cavaleiro que cortejava sua dama com palavras doces e beijos gentis. _Och_, mas a moça tinha um coração tenro.

— Bem, talvez devêssemos discutir o que este seu cortejo exige. — disse ele, tentando soar como se fosse realmente sua idéia. — Você quer que eu caminhe com você pelo jardim?

— Sim. — disse ela suavemente.

— Que escreva cartas de amor para você?

— Se tiver tempo.

— Salve você de dragões?

Ela o olhou surpresa.

— Você estava escutando.

— Eu admito, e estava tão encantado como a jovem Joanne por suas histórias. Como não há dragões na Escócia atual, há algo mais que você gostaria que fosse derrotado?

— Não. — disse ela, com um sorriso.

— E o que é isto que você falou de se aconchegar?

— Quer dizer se enroscar, se abraçar.

— Ah... — disse ele sabiamente. — Então, eu a levaria para minha câmara, me sentaria em minha grande cadeira e a manteria em meus braços ante o fogo; roubando ocasionalmente um beijo?

— Você entende o que é romance.

— Custa muito menos do que eu pensei inicialmente. — disse ele secamente.

Ela riu.

— Harry, você é muito doce.

— _Nay_, amor, é você que é doce.

Ele se perguntou por que no mundo tinhas lutado contra seus sentimentos por tão longo tempo. Era muito mais fácil admitir que a amava. Em algumas poucas semanas, ela tinha se tornado como o próprio ar para ele. Como podia ter alguma vez pensado que sobreviveria sem ela?

— Não tem coisas para fazer? — perguntou ela.

Ele se aproximou e colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Ginny atrás da orelha.

— Se as tenho, não lembro quais são elas. Estou bastante seguro que os rapazessobreviverão sem mim por algumas horas. O que me diz se ficarmos aqui e nos aconchegarmos por um tempo?

Ela assentiu e veio de boa vontade para seus braços. Ele descansou sua face contra o alto de sua cabeça. Se algo tão simples quanto segura-la o fazia ganhar tais brilhantes sorrisos, ele passaria o resto de sua vida fazendo exatamente isso.

Já passava muito a tarde quando Harry percebeu que seu braço estava completamente adormecido e precisava movê-lo. Foi com um sentimento de pesar que o fez, pois realmente apreciou este assunto de aconchegar-se.

— Olá, bonitão. — Ginny sussurrou, esticando-se.

— Bonitão, acredito que eu entenda, e a elogio por seu olhar aguçado. "Olá" eu não entendo.

— É apenas uma saudação.

— Então "olá" para você também. — ele sorriu e então curvou sua cabeça e ela suavemente roçou seus lábios nele. — Este cortejo está sendo agradável para você até agora?

— Muito. Você já está entediado?

— Não muito ainda. Eu darei um grito quando isso ocorrer, em duzentos ou trezentos anos a partir de agora.

Seu olhar de choque quase o fez rir.

— Você está bêbado? — perguntou ela.

Ele meneou a cabeça com um sorriso irônico.

— Resignado é uma palavra melhor.

— Para o que?

— Para o fato de que não posso viver sem você, e não adianta fingir que posso.

— Oh, Harry. — sussurrou ela.

A verdade era, que ele não podia ouvir aquele tom dela o suficiente. Então ele fechou os olhos e se deixou beijar, descobrindo que aquele cortejo do futuro era algo muito bom realmente. E o que a moça doce do futuro lhe forneceu. Quando ela se afastou, ele percorreu com os dedos sobre sua face tão suavemente quanto sabia. Ela era boa e generosa, e ele jurou fazer tudo ao seu alcance para mantê-la em segurança, sempre.

Ele saboreou o pensamento. Ginny sabia tão pouco da aspereza da guerra. Ou a aspereza de seu mundo, no que dizia respeito a esse assunto. O que ela faria a primeira vez que visse um homem morto? E se fosse ela que tivesse que matar? Ela era mais inocente que Joanne. Como é que ele podia manter seu espírito gentil abrigado das realidades da vida?

— Por que você está franzindo o cenho, meu senhor?

Ele se concentrou em seu rosto para encontrá-la sorrindo. Ele se perguntou se algum dia se acostumaria àquele sorriso devastador. Como podia nenhum homem a ter tomado antes? Todos eles tinham sido tolos.

Harry pegou sua mão e a pressionou contra os lábios.

— Temi que você pensasse que eu estava doente se não franzisse o cenho de vez em quando.

Ela riu.

— Harry, você tem um maravilhoso senso de humor.

Ele permaneceria assim dúzias de vezes durante o dia apenas para ouvir elogios como aquele. Beijou-lhe a mão novamente e forçou o cérebro a dizer algo inteligente apenas para fazê-la rir. Não conseguindo nada, ele se conformou com a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, querendo nada além que ouvir o som de sua voz.

— Ginny, o que acontece com os homens do seu tempo que nenhum deles a levou para seu salão há muito tempo?

— Eles tinham medo de meus irmãos.

Harry sabia que ela tinha seis, mas se sentira temeroso para falar demais deles, a fim de que ela não se afligisse. Ela não parecia tão triste no momento. Talvez ele pudesse se aventurar com uma pergunta ou duas.

— Quão ferozes são esses rapazes?

— Muito ferozes, — ela disse com um sorriso saudoso, — embora não sejam fortes o suficiente para subjugá-lo, certamente.

Ah, mais elogios. Ele a olhou rapidamente para ver se ela não estava brincando. Quando viu que ela não o fazia, ele inflou o peito ligeiramente, orgulhoso.

— Nunca duvidei disso. — ele disse satisfeito. — E suponho que devo agradecer a eles por manterem você segura para mim. Não que eu teria me importado se você tivesse sido noiva de outro homem, no entanto. Ele simplesmente teria olhado para minha lâmina, se virado e fugido. _Nay_, se eu tivesse a oportunidade, certamente agradeceria àqueles rapazes por sua ajuda. Você acha que eles teriam me desafiado? Só para ver se eu podia enfrentar aos cinco de uma vez?

Seu soluço chamou sua atenção.

— Oh, Harry, — disse ela mansamente. — eu gostaria que eles pudessem ter encontrado você. E que estivessem aqui para nos ver casados.

Harry podia ver claramente quanto o pensamento a afligia. Os Santos sabiam que ele não podia suportar a idéia de perdê-la, mas talvez ele estava errado em mantê-la. Harry suspirou profundamente.

— Ginny, — disse lentamente, — não quero, mas se você mudar de idéia, posso tentar outra vez…

Ele não pôde terminar seu pensamento.

Ela ficou em silêncio por vários minutos, tempo durante o qual Harry rezou com mais fervor que em toda sua vida. Se ela o deixasse… _nay_, não podia nem considerar o pensamento. Aterrava-o pensar que a amava tão desesperadamente, e que não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ela tinha se instalado em seu coração tão seguramente quanto um carrapicho espinhoso em um _plaid_.

Ela ergueu os olhos e o olhou sem pestanejar. Naquele momento, ela podia ter pedido todas as sedas e jóias do Continente, e ele teria alegremente ido buscá-las. O amor em seus olhos o assombrava.

— Tenho saudades de minha família, — disse ela suavemente, — mas sentiria muito mais de você. Esta é a minha casa, Harry. Vou ficar.

Ele se forçou em beijá-la suavemente, quando o que queria fazer era beijá-la até que ela não pudesse respirar. Ele tentou não apertá-la tão forte como queria, mas mesmo assim escutou um vago som de queixa. Esperava não ter lhe quebrado as costelas.

— Isso quer dizer que a notícia o agrada, meu senhor? — ela perguntou, quando ele soltou seus lábios.

— Sabia disso o tempo todo. — Harry lhe assegurou.

— Claro que sim.

— Ainda se lamenta? Pode chorar se deseja isso.

Ela o abraçou com tanta força, que elenão pôde respirar. Harry quase desejou que os irmãos dela estivessem disponíveis para lhes fazer uma crítica. Eles a tinham treinado muito bem.

— Harry, você é tão doce. Não sei o que eu faria sem você.

— Não teria ninguém para sufocar.

Ela se afastou e sorriu.

— Amo você.

A ternura em seu olhar e em sua voz fez retornar aquela sensação de ardor irritante em seus olhos. Ela o amava? _Nay_, isso era impossível. Ela dizia coisas que não tinham sentido. Ele piscou rapidamente.

— Me conte sobre sua família. — disse, querendo distraí-la. — A menos que você não consiga falar sobre eles.

— Não por isso. Sobre quem você quer ouvir primeiro?

— Comece com seu pai e sua atividade. Qual é o nome de seu pai?

— Arthur. Ele é pediatra.

— Um o quê?

— Um curandeiro. Ele trabalha só com crianças. — ela sorriu inteligentemente enquanto falava do homem gentil que a criou e ensinou o respeito pela vida e seus mistérios.

Secretamente Harry não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de pena pelo homem. Ele era tão pouco habilidoso que só podia praticar seu conhecimento em crianças? Obviamente Ginny não percebia que os homens do seu tempo tinham insultado o seu pai, mas Harry não ia apontar aquilo para ela.

— E sua mãe? — perguntou-lhe, desejando poder falar com a mulher pessoalmente e dizer-lhe que deu a luz a uma filha maravilhosa.

— O nome dela é Molly. — respondeu Ginny. — Ela é boa e generosa. Ela teria adorado você de imediato.

— E o de seus irmãos?

— Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, Jorge e Rony.

— Céu misericordioso. — disse ele debilmente. — E o que esses rufiões fazem? Além de perseguir mulheres e provocar problemas.

— Todos, exceto Percy e Rony, estão felizmente casados. Gui e Carlinhos são médicos. Fred tem sua própria banda, mas não abandonou seu trabalho diurno ainda. Rony é um advogado, e Jorge acaba de se graduar na universidade.

Era uma lista assombrosa, certamente. Harry estava quase tentado a escrever tudo até memorizar em sua cabeça. A pergunta mais urgente era a respeito dos cirurgiões. Ele esperava que sua resposta fosse boa.

— E estes curandeiros, Gui e Carlinhos? Eles curam gente adulta ou só as crianças?

— Adultos, — lhe assegurou Ginny.

Harry suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos seu pai tinha alguma razão para estar orgulhoso.

— Me dói admitir isso, — disse ele, — mas não entendi nada do que você disse depois dos dois mais velhos.

— É muita coisa para digerir tudo de uma vez. Basta dizer, que nenhum deles tem uma tarefa tão difícil como a sua, e que nenhum deles poderia fazer as coisas que você faz diariamente. São bons homens, mas você é melhor. Meu pai deliraria de felicidade por ter você como genro.

— Você acha?

— Acho.

Ele estava contente com suas palavras. Ele se casaria com Ginny e a trataria bem. Arthur Weasley nunca teria uma razão para estar descontente com a escolha de sua filha.

Harry começou a lhe dizer quão bem ele a trataria quando uma batida na porta o interrompeu. Ele brincou com a idéia de levantar-se e bater no ingênuo intruso. _Nay, _era dificultoso demais se mexer.

— Vá embora, — disse.

— Pai, a ceia está pronta. Posso entrar?

— Ele é um filho maravilhoso. — sussurrou Ginny.

— Ele é uma praga. — Harry disse entre dentes, secretamente contente com seu elogio. Olhou-a, tentando manter uma expressão neutra em seu rosto. — Você o acha tolerável?

— Eu sei quão orgulhoso você é dele, Sir Harry, e tem todos os motivos para ser. E sim, eu o acho muito tolerável.

Harry grunhiu em resposta.

— Entre, Jamie. — chamou.

James assomou sua cabeça na porta e, então sorriu.

— Vejo que está ocupado.

— Muito.

— Vai retornar ao salão…?

Harry suspirou.

— Sim. Agora que você satisfez sua curiosidade, pode ir.

James riu novamente e escapou porta afora. Harry ajudou Ginny a ficar de pé, então a abraçou por um ou dois minutos, apreciando a sensação de seus braços ao redor dele. Embora ele não pudesse encontrar as palavras para lhe dizer quanto ele gostava dela, sentia-o profundamente em seu coração. A princípio ele pensou que aquela sensação que o queimava tinha sido a comida de Hugh, mas agora sabia que não.

Era amor.

Ginny tinha a sensação de que a paz e a tranqüilidade da tarde não estavam destinadas a durar. E estava preparada para que se avizinhasse outro problema.

E aconteceu.

Quando a escuridão caiu e o castelo se preparou para a noite, ela caminhou com Harry para sua câmara. Ela o deteve na porta.

— Vou dormir com Joanne, — ela disse suavemente.

Harry ficou boquiaberto.

— O quê?

— Certamente não pretende desistir de seu quarto…

— _Aye_, não quero. — ele colocou a mão na porta para abri-la, mas ela o deteve.

— Harry, não dormirei com você até que estejamos casados.

Ele abriu a boca para expressar o que certamente teria sido um berro, e Ginny rapidamente levou um de seus dedos aos seus lábios.

— Você despertará a casa inteira. — ela sussurrou. — E você concordou, Harry.

— Não concordei com tal coisa! — ele exclamou.

Ela cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

— Depois, Harry. Antes, não.

— Não estou indo para a cama com você. Isso é o que prometi. Mas isto, — ele gesticulou sem esperança, — de ficar fora de minha própria câmara eu não concordo! — ele dobrou os braços sobre seu peito e a olhou, com obstinação. — Absolutamente não, Ginny. Eu proíbo.

Dez minutos depois, Harry olhava-a da cama de Joanne enquanto Ginny subia as mantas até seu queixo e lhe dava um casto beijo na fronte.

— Bons sonhos. — ela disse com um sorriso gentil.

— Não posso acreditar nas coisas tolas que sou obrigado a fazer por sua causa.

Ela alisou o cabelo que lhe caía sobre o rosto.

— Quer que eu conte uma história para você?

— _Aye,_ — grunhiu ele, — sobre um estúpido _Laird_ que se deixa guiar como se tivesse um anel em seu nariz para o deleite perpétuo de sua dama e o riso incansável de seu clã. E chame-o: "Ginny e o Tolo".

Ela teria rido, mas não lhe pareceu que Harry se juntaria a ela. Em vez disso, ela decidiu-se pela adulação.

— Harry, você é um dos mais corajosos cavaleiros. É muito romântico de sua parte desistir de sua câmara por mim enquanto está me cortejando.

Ele grunhiu, só ligeiramente amolecido.

— Fora você, então. — ele disse, indicando com a cabeça em direção à porta, enquanto franzia o cenho. — Se vai ficar com minha câmara para você, melhor que faça uso dela enquanto pode.

— Boa noite, Harry. — disse ela enquanto se levantava e caminhava até a porta.

— Ponha trava em sua porta. — foi sua única resposta.

Ela girou na porta e voltou a olhá-lo. Ele parecia terrivelmente desconfortável naquela pequena e curta cama, e ela quase cedeu. Então ela meneou sua cabeça. Queria que sua noite de núpcias fosse especial. Harry não morreria por dormir algumas noites em posição fetal.

— Vá logo. — grunhiu ele.

Ela lhe sorriu.

— Amo você.

Seu cenho se obscureceu.

— _Aye_. Agora, vá para a cama.

Ginny sorriu enquanto fechava a porta. Ele relaxaria o suficiente um dia desses para dizer as palavras. E ela iria transformar esse dia em um feriado para o clã.

Ela foi para a cama, pensando sobre a celebração.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dezesseis

Harry já estava se queixando antes de levantar-se da cama, logo após o amanhecer. Ele tinha se levantado uma dúzia de vezes durante a noite para verificar se Ginny estava bem. Ele colocou sua orelha contra a madeira, mas esta apenas revelou o silêncio. Pelo menos ela tinha travado a porta tal como ele ordenou que fizesse. Era tranqüilizador saber que ela o tinha obedecido nisso.

Mas quase não apaziguou sua irritação. Era o _Laird_ do clã mais poderoso da Escócia, e foi expulso de seu próprio quarto por um capricho de uma menina que exigia, como parte de seu cortejo, sua ausência de sua própria cama? Era nada menos que humilhante. Cortejar. Que idiota tinha inventado tal maldito costume?

Harry desceu rapidamente as escadas, sua mente já procurando por alguém que ele podia desabafar suas frustrações. Chutou os juncos enquanto caminhava através do salão. Então identificou uma vítima e se dirigiu para ele propositadamente.

Ian levantou suas mãos e se recostou em sua cadeira.

— Não comece comigo esta manhã, Harry.

— Hugh! — Gritou Harry. — Traga-me cerveja!

O pobre Hugh correu através dos juncos tão rápido quanto suas pernas finas podiam carregá-lo, derramando cerveja sobre sua roupa e no chão. Ele ganhou mais do que sua parte de maldições por ser tão idiota como muitos outros homens que se acostumaram com um lugar limpo, sobre o qual podia lutar.

Harry ignorou seus homens e voltou sua atenção para Ian.

— Aprecie sua comida, — ele disse sombriamente. — já que será sua última.

Ian levantou sua taça em forma de saudação e a esvaziou de um só gole. Riu abertamente por sobre sua taça enquanto observava Harry tragar o conteúdo de sua própria taça com irritado abandono.

— Dormiu mal, meu senhor?

Harry bateu com força a taça na mesa.

— Vou desfrutar de uma maneira incrível quando o fizer em pedacinhos.

Ian riu.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida disso. Mas você fez a coisa certa, sabe.

— O que está querendo dizer…?

— Desistir de sua câmara para Ginny.

— Como você sabe?

— Harry, você berrava alto o suficiente ontem a noite para os Malfoy o escutarem. Os rumores na aldeia eram seguros que você tinha se deitado com Ginny. Agora eles são certos de que você não o fez. Se você pretendia isso ou não, seu pequeno sacrifício na última véspera salvou seu amado e bom nome. Mas isso só teve valor pelas vinte vezes que você se levantou para verificar se ela estava bem.

— Foram só doze. — Harry disse resmungando.

— Bem, você conta melhor que eu. Aceito sua palavra no assunto.

Harry grunhiu. Ele nunca considerou o que os outros pensariam sobre levar Ginny para sua cama. Para ser honesto, ele nunca se preocupou com o que os outros pensavam. Mas ela sim. Ela teria se condoído profundamente ao saber que os outros a tratavam com desprezo. Bem, talvez seu sofrimento valia alguma coisa apesar de tudo.

Mas mesmo assim, ele tinha um nó nas costas por ter dormido com os joelhos dobrados sob seu queixo, e alguém teria que pagar por isso. Ele olhou para Ian e decidiu que ele faria bastante bem. Harry se levantou.

— Venha comigo para fora, Ian, meu rapaz. Eu ainda lhe devo um ou dois xingamentos.

Afinal, o cavalheirismo tinha seus limites.

As janelas eram certamente um prêmio no salão de Harry, e Ginny desejava desesperadamente que houvesse uma maneira de aumentar aquelas que estavam no piso principal. Ela sabia que eram pequenas, quase inexistentes, simplesmente como precaução, mas isso não a impedia de desejar.

Ela estava olhando a decadente argamassa de uma janela quase rente ao chão quando escutou vozes profundas aproximando-se. Escutar conversas alheias não era um hábito seu, mas uma vez que ela identificou os locutores, não pôde afastar-se para longe.

— Maldição, Ian, mas estou muitíssimo necessitado de idéias para o cortejo.

— Continuo a dizer que você devia se apressar na feira do Riddle e desfazer-se de um pouco de seu precioso ouro. Todas as mulheres adoram jóias.

— Não a minha Ginny. Ela é uma garotasonhadora, não uma que goste de acumular milhões de jóias.

— Todasasmulheres adoram jóias. — Ian repetiu firmemente.

— E eu digo que não. — Harry repetiu, igual de convencido. — Pense em algo mais.

— Harry, você está perguntando ao homem errado. Nunca tive que conquistar uma mulher. Um olhar para a minha boa forma, e já estão brigando por mim. Jogo-lhes umas moedas depois que terminamos, e a história está acabada.

— Maldição, Ian, esta é a minha futura esposa, e não uma prostituta de aldeia! — exclamou Harry. — Não vou jogar-lhe umas moedas depois que terminarmos, como você tão ternamente o faz. — caminhou de um lado a outro, o cascalho rangendo sob suas botas. — O que você acha de cartas de amor? — disse, detendo-se de repente. — Versos, talvez?

— Contrate um menestrel, Harry.

— Flores?

— Jóias, talvez.

— Longos passeios pelo jardim?

— Para quê? — perguntou Ian com espanto. — Harry, você está maluco.

— E você não tem romantismo em sua alma, — grunhiu Harry — Terei que pensar por mim mesmo, como sempre.

— Não se prejudique pelo esforço, — riu Ian.

A conversa terminou abruptamente, e uma grande quantidade de sujeira voou pela janela, fazendo Ginny saltar para trás rapidamente. Ela tossiu e agitou a mão na frente de seu rosto, se congratulando por ter recebido sua justa recompensa por escutar.

Então ela era a sua Ginny. A lembrança de seu tom possessivo a encheu de prazer. Seu_Laird_ era um romântico e nem sequer sabia disso.

Harry não veio para o almoço, e ela começou a se preocupar sobre como ele estaria quando finalmente chegasse para jantar. O homem podia comer como os seus seis irmãos e ainda olhar em volta procurando a sobremesa. Se ele não fosse alimentado regularmente, não estaria apto a viver.

Ela se envolveu em seu manto e deixou o salão, perguntando-se onde Harry teria se metido. A cabana do ferreiro estava silenciosa, e só um ocasional relincho provinha dos estábulos. Pensou em ir até à casa do frade, mas desprezou a idéia. Harry não iria até ele em busca de idéias para cortejá-la.

Os campos de treinamento estavam vazios, de modo que ela caminhou ao redor do castelo em direção ao jardim. Espiou por cima do muro, então tampou sua boca com a mão para abafar seu arquejo. Harry e James estavam lá, engatinhando na folhagem. Harry estava amaldiçoando sem parar.

— Maldição, James, são ervas daninhas!

— Pai, elas são flores silvestres. Todas as outras flores que Malcolm plantou na última primavera se foram.

Não era de se estranhar que Malcolm foi provocado. Ginny dificilmente podia imaginar aquele gigante ocupando-se carinhosamente de roseiras.

Harry se sentou sobre suas pernas.

— E você daria estas para Joanne?

— Pelos santos, não. Elas a fariam espirrar.

Harry levantou suas mãos em desespero.

— Como eu disse antes, elas são ervas daninhas!

— Não entendo por que você está fazendo isto em primeiro lugar. Joanne preferiria muito mais ter uma adaga ou uma nova sela de montar como presente.

— Todas as mulheres adoram flores. — disse Harry, como se citasse um livro de grande sabedoria. — É disso que elas gostam, e é isso o que eu pretendo ter.

James suspirou e se levantou.

— Então você terá que as encontrar sozinho. Não tenho a mínima idéia do que procurar.

— Você tem dois olhos e um nariz. — gritou Harry. — Volte aqui e me ajude a procurar! E mantenha vigia constantemente. Se alguém me vê fazendo isso, serei ridicularizado em meu próprio castelo.

Ginny começou uma rápida retirada e jurou emocionar-se não importava o que Harry trouxesse de volta para casa.

Ela estava de pé perto da lareira, quando ele entrou no grande salão. Quando ele viu que o salão estava ainda meio cheio, rapidamente escondeu algo debaixo do _plaid _jogado sobre seus ombros. Antes que ele pudesse sequer dar um passo em direção a ela, foi encurralado por Sirius. A audiência de Sirius foi muito rápida.

Harry aproximou-se silenciosamente dela, uma expressão enfadada em seu rosto. Sem uma palavra, ele a levou pelo braço e a arrastou para sua câmara. Conduziu-a para dentro, bateu a porta atrás de si e procuro dentro de seu _plaid_. Ele empurrou um punhado de vegetação murcha, completamente amassada para ela. Ela não se atrevia em chamá-las de flores. Se elas originalmente tinham sido, sua viagem pelas escadas dentro do _plaid_ de Harry havia arrancado todas as suas pétalas.

Ela não podia ter se importado menos sobre sua condição. Aceitou-as com a mesma reverência e surpresa que ela teria se recebesse o diamante Hope. Então ela jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de seu amado e o abraçou.

— Obrigada! — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. — São lindas.

Ele murmurou algo completamente ininteligível. Quando ela se afastou para poder compreendê-lo, ele a puxou contra si novamente, negando-lhe a oportunidade de ver seu rosto. Ou seu rubor. Ela riu entre seus cabelos.

— Você é muito doce, Harry.

Ele grunhiu e a deixou deslizar de volta até o chão. Ele se curvou e a beijou duramente na boca antes de girar e caminhar para a porta.

— Tenho coisas para fazer. — disse sobre seu ombro enquanto se ia do quarto.

Ginny olhou para as flores em sua mão e sorriu. Fazendo uma inspeção mais profunda, viu que algumas flores tinham sobrevivido à viagem entre as grandes garras de Harry. Ela as arrumou em uma taça e as deixou no mantel da lareira. A beleza era o amor de Harry, que se refletia em cada talo quebrado, em cada pétala que faltava e cada folha de grama esmagada.

Elas eram mais doces que qualquer buquê que ela teve no segundo grau e infinitamente mais preciosas que a dúzia de rosas com aroma de bebê que Neville mandava para ela toda sexta-feira à tarde. Ela preferia muito mais as ervas daninhas de seu amor.

Harry se sentou em sua cadeira frente à alta mesa e olhou longamente para sua costumeira cadeira perto do fogo em uma das mesas mais baixas. Ian lhe assegurou que sentar-se na cadeira do _Laird_ impressionaria Ginny, e Harry não tinha sido capaz de argumentar aquilo. Impressioná-la provavelmente ele o faria, mas estava seguro que encontraria traços de sua morte antes de poder ver os frutos de seu trabalho.

Ele lançou um olhar duvidoso para a segunda sugestão de Ian para aquela noite. O menestrel era um alto, desengonçado jovem com mais estrelas em seus olhos que cérebro em sua cabeça. Harry bufou. Agora, havia um romântico. Harry não estava convencido que este era o caminho para conquistar sua dama, mas Ian tinha sido inflexível. Ian nunca ficara sem mulheres para esquentar sua cama, então talvez houvesse algum mérito na ideia, entretanto Harry reservava seu julgamento para depois que a noite estivesse terminada.

Ele observou como os olhos do rapaz inexperiente saíam de suas órbitas e sua mandíbula caía até o chão, e soube que Ginny tinha descido as escadas para jantar. Harry se levantou e a interceptou na metade do caminho através do salão. Ele colocou sua mão sob seu braço possessivamente e a guiou até a cadeira ao lado da sua, dando ao menestrel um olhar que devia ter enviado o jovem correndo para o primeiro esconderijo conveniente.

Em vez disso, o tolo rapazse aproximou da grande mesa e, aturdido, fez ante Ginny uma profunda reverência.

— Bela dama, — ele disse. — certamente a minha vida até agora tem sido nada mais que escuridão. O esplendor de sua beleza trouxe uma luz para minha vida que nunca será escurecida, mesmo que eu deva ser jogado deste salão e consignado ao inferno sem sua beleza.

Harry deu uma olhada furtiva em Ginny para encontrá-la olhando para o menestrel em choque.

— Seus lábios são vermelho escuro como o dos rubis cintilantes, seus olhos o pálido azul do berilo, sua pele uma beleza de alabastro que põe a mais bela das pérolas envergonhada. Oxalá eu fosse um artista e poder capturar a perfeição de seu ser em apenas uma pequena tira de pergaminho para levá-la sempre comigo; contemplá-la na escuridão de minha alma miserável e me lembrar que um anjo realmente veio à terra e agora concedeu a graça de alegrar meu ser desprezível com a bondade de sua alma perfeita.

Ginny se inclinou e sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

— Ele está brincando, certo?

Brincando estava completamente fora do vocabulário de Harry, e ele certamente não queria equivocar-se com seu significado.

— O que é isso? — ele sussurrou de volta.

— Ele graceja. — repetiu ela. — Ele não quer dizer todas essas coisas tolas, não é?

O rapaz murmurava nada além dos sentimentos exatos no coração de Harry, e Harry se amaldiçoou por não ser suficientemente eloqüente para dizê-las primeiro. Harry suspirou e levou a mão dela para seus lábios.

— Temo que ele esteja falando com total seriedade.

— Bem, diga-lhe para parar com isso. Ele está me envergonhando.

Harry criou coragem e despediu o rapaz, que pareceu momentaneamente triste até que foi informado que teria permissão para cantar. Ele arrastou um banquinho em frente a Ginny e começou a pôr seus sentimentos floridos em música.

— Harry, — Ginny murmurou irritada, — diga para ele se afastar. Ele está me deixando louca.

Um estalo do pulso de Harry enviou o rapaz para longe, entretanto, sem dúvida, não o suficiente para Ginny deixar de ouvi-lo. Harry estava perplexo com a reação de Ginny durante o jantar. Certamente ela sabia que era bonita. Ou não?

— Ele é incapaz de cantar sobre qualquer coisa que não seja eu? — Ginny disse franzindo o cenho, afastando os restos de sua refeição. — Eu vou chutá-lo além deste salão, se ele não fechar a boca.

Harry riu. Sua dama estava começando a soar tão mal-humorada quanto ele. Harry se virou para o bardo.

— Milady ouvirá qualquer outra coisa, rapaz, ou você estará longe de seus ouvidos. Tenha cuidado, ela é muito feroz.

O jovem apressadamente concordou e começou a cantar, mas nada sobre a beleza de Ginny. Ele até compôs uma canção sobre o delicioso guisado que ele tinha cheirado, mas não tinha permissão para comer ainda. Harry riu pela inteligência e astúcia do rapaz.

Ele baixou o olhar para Ginny e viu-a sorrindo para sua alegria.

— O rapaz lhe agrada? — perguntou Harry.

— Ele é muito bom.

— Nós devemos ficar com ele?

— Pensei que os menestréis viajavam, nunca ficando em um mesmo lugar mais que uma ou duas noites.

— Os mais afortunados encontram um lorde que está contente com sua habilidade e os mantém. Claro que há homens que não ficam atados a um lugar mais do que uma noite. Mas, julgando pelo triste olhar do rapaz, quando disse que seria como ir ao inferno se não podia contemplar sua beleza acredito que seria um pobre destino para ele.

— Harry, ele não falava a sério.

— Mas tudo o que ele disse era verdade. — admitiu ele. — A vida sem você realmente seria um inferno.

— Oh, Harry. — ela suspirou, seus olhos cintilantes. Antes dele perceber o que ela planejava, Ginny se inclinou e o beijou diretamente na boca.

O silêncio no salão era ensurdecedor. Harry percebeu aquilo só depois que ela se afastou e o sangue deixou de golpear em seus ouvidos.

Os homens na sala sufocaram seus risos e, em seguida, começaram a aplaudir.

— Menestrel. — Harry gritou, sentindo-se orgulhoso ao saber que seus próprios elogios agradavam Ginny muito mais do que a lisonja de um simples rapaz. — Minha senhora falará com você agora.

O menestrel se postou frente a eles de imediato.

— _Aye_, belo anjo?

Harry beijou Ginny na fronte, ignorando as brincadeiras de Ian.

— Ginny, pergunte ao rapazo que quiser. Se ele a agradar, podemos ficar com ele. — sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira e assistiu, extremamente interessado no resultado da conversa.

— Você poderia parar de olhar para mim assim? — disse Ginny ao jovem.

— Sou impotente contra o vasto amor que sinto por você, milady.

Ginny suspirou.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Vinte e quatro, milady.

— Onde está sua família?

— Pereceram, milady. Meus tios e pai sempre lutaram entre si até que a maioria morreu. O Rei tirou nossas terras, que era nada além do que os meus parentes mereciam, acredito eu. Tomei meu alaúde e fugi antes que o Rei me confundisse com um de meus malvados primos. Isso foi a quatorze anos. Desde então, estive vagando, cantando para me sustentar.

— Deve sentir saudades de sua família.

— Muito aliviaria minha dor se eu tivesse permissão para servi-la. — disse ele, lhe rogando com o olhar. — Não só posso cantar, mas conheço algumas letras. Posso contar bem alto e se estiver sem os sapatos posso usar os dedos dos pés. E conheço receitas que tentariam inclusive o paladar do próprio Bruce. Também posso utilizar uma espada se for necessário.

Sua tagarelice parou abruptamente, e o sangue sumiu de seu rosto enquanto Harry ficava de pé e deixava ver sua altura. Harry resgatou o alaúde dos dedos trêmulos do jovem e o colocou sobre a mesa.

— Bem? — perguntou à Ginny. — O rapaz não fala gaélico, e na verdade eu devia provavelmente matá-lo por isso, mas ele canta bem o suficiente. Se ele a agradar, ele pode ficar.

— Harry, você não pode simplesmente mantê-lo como se fosse um gato perdido.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Ele terá comida e um teto sobre sua cabeça. O que mais um rapaz pode querer que isso?

— _Aye_, meu senhor. — o rapaz concordou. — É uma oferta justa a que me oferece.

— Seu nome?

— Joshua do Sedgwick.

— Santos, mais um inglês em meu castelo. — disse Harry, suspirando com resignação. — Bem, se considere escocês agora, homem. Encontre seu jantar na cozinha e, depois peça a Sirius uma manta e alguma roupa mais quente.

Ele imediatamente retirou Joshua de Sedgwick de sua mente e agarrou a mão de Ginny. Ela o estava olhando com uma mescla de gratidão e orgulho.

— Vamos para nossos aposentos por um tempo, — sussurrou ele. — então você me dirá o que significa esse olhar.

— Mas Joanne está dormindo comigo em sua câmara…

— Usaremos o meu quarto. Você pode ver se Joanne está bem primeiro, se quiser.

— É muito amável por permitir isso.

— Sou forçado a lhe dar ordens, várias vezes ao dia, para que você não se esqueça que eu, e não você, é o _Laird_ aqui.

Ele abriu a porta para sua câmara e ficou próximo à cama, à espera de uma oportunidade adequada para apressar Ginny com sua história para dormir. Quando viu sua chance, não a deixou passar.

— E então, — disse, interrompendo Ginny, — o valente cavalheiro fez uma reverência para Lady Joanne e lhe pediu que fosse uma boa moça e que descansasse, já que ele tinha muitos planos para a doce Lady Ginny antes que se fizesse muito tarde. E Lady Joanne respondeu: "Claro, Sir Harry. Terei todo o prazer de fazer o que me pede e dormirei imediatamente para que Lady Ginny possa ir com você para namorar, pois sei que têm muitos planos para agradá-la essa noite". Sir Harry agradeceu a Lady Joanne elogiando a sua bondade, e lhe deu um beijo de boa noite. — se inclinou e lhe deu um suave beijo na fronte pedindo-lhe que dormisse logo. — Durma, Joanne. Venha, Ginny. — e tomou a mão de Ginny puxando-a em direção a porta antes que ela pudesse protestar.

— Harry?

— _Aye_, Joanne.

— Amo você.

Como era que uma criança de não mais de treze verões podia deixar um homem adulto com vontade de chorar? Ele endireitou seus ombros para trás, caminhou de volta para a cama e se inclinou para beijá-la suavemente.

— Eu também, molequinha. — disse, praguejando com sua voz quebrada. — Agora, durma antes que eu precise bater em você.

Joanne apenas riu e puxou as mantas até seu queixo.

Harry gemeu enquanto dava a volta à cama para recolher Ginny. Viu, de repente, seu presente floral em uma taça sobre o mantel e gemeu outra vez. Mulheres. Tudo o que precisava era ter tomado duas delas para que o transformassem em um doce, tonto e choroso tolo.

Os Santos sejam louvados, pois ele teve o bom senso de manter as duas.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Dezessete

Harry havia levantado na manhã seguinte bem antes do amanhecer, não tendo dormido a maior parte da noite. E não foi a pequenez da cama o que perturbou seu sono tão profundamente. Um sentimento de pavor pesou fortemente sobre ele, um sentimento que não estava desacostumado. Ele teve isso, muitas vezes, no passado, e tinha provas de ser um indicador bastante preciso de se aproximar do perigo. Tal sentimento não tinha salvado sua vida o ano passado?

Ele estava fora caçando com James quando teve uma visão de uma flecha que apontava direto para suas costas. Menos de uma hora depois, ele ouviu o som de uma corda de arco sendo lançada. Saltar de seu cavalo e atirar-se ao chão tinha sido instintivo. A flecha veio parar no tronco de uma árvore, e a cabeça do assassino, logo, se aproximou para descansar ao lado de seu corpo sem vida. Harry não teve nem tempo nem piedade para perder nos errantes informantes dos Malfoy, especialmente quando eles vagavam por terras Potter.

Harry desceu pesadamente as escadas para o grande salão, rezando que fosse apenas a sua imaginação conjugada com um pouco de bebida fermentada. Tinha a clara intenção de levar Ginny à feira dos Riddle e cortejá-la adequadamente, apesar de que tirá-la da torre o deixava nervoso. Na verdade, quase mudou de idéia sobre ir até que ouviu Joanne contando para Ginny o que ela veria. Como ele podia negar seu amor à vista de sua primeira feira? Especialmente por Ian considerar isso como um ritual extremamente importante de cortejo.

Ginny estava pronta bem antes da hora exigida e cumpriu suas ordens sem questionar. Até que ela viu os cavalos que esperavam no pátio.

— Vamos cavalgar? Outra vez?

— Astronaut não vai machucá-la. — disse ele, colocando-a sobre a sela antes que ela pudesse protestar. Manteve firme a montaria enquanto Ginny se arrumava sobre a sela, então subiu num ágil movimento atrás dela. Tomou as rédeas e virou seu cavalo em direção ao portão. — Mantenha suas mãos sobre as minhas. Vou ensiná-la enquanto cavalgamos. Você terá que montar o seu próprio cavalo no caminho de volta para casa.

Ela assentiu sem fazer nenhum som. Ele sabia que ela estava aterrorizada e também Astronaut, mas o bicho era muito sábio para deixá-los cair.

— Relaxe. — disse ternamente. — Ginny, você está assustando o meu cavalo. Se quiser que fiquemos em nossos lugares, vai se concentrar em afrouxar suas pernas sobre os lados de Astronaut.

— Eu vou cair. — disse ela rígida.

— E como é isso, com meus braços seguramente ao seu redor?

— Então, cairemos os dois.

— Se o fizermos, vou cair debaixo de você, e assim você terá nada exceto o amparo de meu duro corpo para aterrissar. — sorriu apesar de si mesmo. — Isso tranqüiliza um pouco a sua mente?

— Nem um pouco, nojento. — disse ela.

Perplexo e confuso, Harry se perguntava na maior parte da manhã como seria seu método habitual de transporte. Ela caminhava para todos os lugares? Ela possuía pernas maravilhosamente delineadas que podiam ser o resultado daquele tipo de exercício, mas caminhar era um processo lento. Talvez ela sempre viajasse naquelas carretas que se moviam sozinhas. _Aye, _isso explicaria por que ela não sabia nada sobre cavalos.

Ele chamou uma parada ao meio-dia para uma refeição e para dar tempo a Ginny para descansar. Ele desmontou e logo levantou os braços para ajudá-la. Ele levou seu tempo para deixá-la sob seus pés.

— Você consegue se sustentar? — perguntou-lhe.

— Acho que sim.

— Vá buscar comida suficiente para nós dois e sente-se. — disse ele, afastando-se dela de repente. — Voltarei em pouco tempo.

Ele girou e foi embora sem esperar por uma resposta. Tinha que partir, forçar a si próprio a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Ginny. Sabia que tinha que tê-la, e pretendia casar-se com ela, mas honestamente não sabia se poderia sobreviver. Ela o fazia perder o controle. Ele estava aproximando-se dos limites de sua terra e devia ter sua mente enfocada nos arredores. Tudo o que podia pensar no doce perfume de seus cabelos enchendo suas narinas e suas delicadas mãos aferrando-se a sua com tanta confiança. Ele estremeceu ao pensar sobre quão preocupado estaria se já tivesse se deitado com ela.

Isso não era o pior. Nunca em sua vida teve suas emoções tão perto da superfície. Nem mesmo quando James tinha sido pisoteado por um jovem garanhão na tenra idade de cinco anos Harry se sentira tão afligido pelas emoções. Ultimamente ele estava sempre à beira de algo: alegria, lágrimas, desejo.

Talvez fosse amor. Queria tomar Ginny em seus braços, levá-la para sua cama e se perder nela, inúmeras vezes até que ambos estivessem muito cansados para se moverem. Queria tomá-la ferozmente e liberar sua paixão. Queria tomá-la lentamente, com infinito cuidado e tocar sua alma. Queria sentir suas mãos suaves em seu corpo, em seu rosto, seu cabelo. Queria ouvir seu nome pronunciado de forma ofegante dos lábios dela enquanto lhe dava prazer.

Essa era a única razão pela qual ele nunca se permitia beijá-la com muito ardor. Uma vez que tivesse tomado sua boca tão profunda e plenamente quanto queria, seu corpo o seguiria. Uma vez que a tivesse feito sua, ele nunca seria capaz de manter sua alma afastada dela. Então sua debilidade estaria sempre justo abaixo da superfície, em vez de estar enterrada no fundo como deveria ter sido.

Era uma batalha perdida, e ele sabia disso. Ela foi uma bruxa em seu poço, passou a ser irritante como um espinho ao seu lado e terminou sendo uma dor em seu coração.

Ele retornou com longas passadas para o acampamento e comeu o almoço sem dizer nenhuma palavra para Ginny. Ela estava mais relaxada enquanto eles cavalgavam pela tarde, mas ainda pouco à vontade na sela. Quando acamparam e enviaram um mensageiro para o castelo Riddle, ela estava quase adormecida. Ele podia, facilmente, ter encontrado refugio sob o teto de Tom, mas ele não ia deixar o Riddle instalar Ginny em uma câmara, sozinha. O homem tinha a reputação de libertino.

Depois de verificar se seus homens estavam bem instalados e checado a segurança do acampamento, Harry procurou Ginny. Ela estava perto do fogo, dormindo. Ele deslizou sob as mantas atrás dela e a puxou de volta contra seu peito.

— Harry, o que você está fazendo? — ela murmurou.

— Protegendo você. Não discuta comigo sobre isso.

Ela não o fez. Meramente se aconchegou mais contra ele.

— Você não está mais zangado comigo? — ela perguntou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele.

Como ele podia culpá-la por suas inquietações? Ela não podia evitar ser doce, amável, gentil, tudo o que ele não era. E ela não era responsável pela persistente preocupação em sua mente.

— _Nay_, amor, — disse ele, — não estou zangado com você. Nunca estive.

— É que às vezes eu não o entendo.

— Eu tampouco entendo a mim mesmo. — disse ele com um suspiro.

Harry fechou os olhos e afundou seu rosto no cabelo dela. A manhã traria o que teria que trazer, e seus temores seriam confirmados ou apaziguados. A premonição era algo terrível. Salvou sua vida mais de uma vez, mas isso era um pequeno conforto como recompensa das horas de intranqüilidade que ele passou observando sobre seu ombro, esperando que a lâmina aparecesse de um nada.

Ginny despertou na manhã seguinte e se aproximou mais do calor. Uma grande mão tomou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto para beijá-la. Uma vez que ele a liberou, ela suspirou.

— Suponho que é hora de levantar.

Harry a enlaçou mais intimamente.

— Não temos a menor pressa hoje. Esperaremos até bem depois do amanhecer e, então nos encontraremos com o Riddle, antes de irmos para a feira.

Ela pressionou o rosto contra o pescoço morno dele.

— Quem é o Riddle?

— Tom Riddle é um bastardo mulherengo da pior espécie. É implacável, desonesto e possivelmente um dos melhores aliados que tenho.

— Não vejo o muito que o recomende.

— Não há nada que o recomende exceto que possui um grande clã, e que odeia os Malfoy tanto quanto eu. Ele é um homem para se confiar só com suas guerras, nem seu ouro ou sua amante. Eu certamente não pretendo deixar você sozinha enquanto ele esteja perto.

Duas horas mais tarde, Ginny segurou a mão de Harry quando se puseram a caminho do castelo. Ela se sentia intensamente relutante de conhecer o aliado de Harry. Tinha sido aceita entre sua própria gente, mas como explicaria sua presença para outras pessoas?

— Harry, — ela sussurrou rapidamente, — talvez eu não devesse ir. Como explicarei…?

— Pensei sobre isso tudo, Ginny. Deixe Tom para mim.

— Por que nós viemos? — perguntou ela tristemente.

— Pensei que a feira poderia divertir você.

Ginny assentiu e ficou muda.

O Riddle era tudo o que ela sempre imaginou de um highlander. Parecia tirado de um filme com seu brilhante cabelo vermelho, sua compacta estrutura e seus penetrantes olhos azuis. Uma severa cicatriz percorria seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer terrivelmente perigoso. Ela quase caiu de joelhos em agradecimento por ter aparecido no castelo de Harry e não no de Tom Riddle. O olhar que Harry lhe deu indicava que ele estava pensando exatamente a mesma coisa.

Depois do primeiro olhar luxurioso de Tom, o braço de Harry subiu imediatamente ao redor de seus ombros. Ele a puxou para si tão firmemente que ela dificilmente podia respirar. Ele inventou alguma história a respeito de serem comprometidos desde o nascimento. Evidentemente Harry tinha um primo distante em alguma parte das _Lowlands_, e esse primo acabou sendo eleito para ser seu pai.

Ginny tentou não estremecer quando ela e Harry foram conduzidos ao salão de Tom. Havia várias empregadas servindo grandes quantidades de comida, mas certamente eram carentes em habilidades domésticas. O salão era um chiqueiro e cheirava como um. Ela aceitou cerveja e rezou para não morrer ao bebê-la.

Harry manteve sua cadeira muito perto da dela, tão perto que ela bem poderia ter se sentado em seu colo. Mas Ginny não iria discutir sobre isso. Poucos eram os olhares desejosos de Tom comparado ao de seus homens. Ela se sentia como um pedaço de carne sendo exposto a uma dúzia de cães famintos.

As brincadeiras eram trocadas com rapidez, e Harry finalmente a levou do salão. Ela nunca em sua vida esteve tão feliz por escapar de um lugar antes.

— Potter, uma palavra em particular. — disse o Riddle enquanto eles deixavam o salão.

Harry deu um rápido olhar para Ian, que imediatamente tomou seu lugar ao lado de Ginny. Malcolm a resguardava pela esquerda, e uma dúzia de outros homens de Harry a rodearam, efetivamente cortando sua visão de qualquer coisa exceto o céu acima dela. Ela sustentou a mão de Ian firmemente.

— _Och_, Ginny, — ele reclamou, — você está a ponto de romper meus dedos ao meio. Tenha piedade de seu humilde servo.

— Ian, eu não gosto daqui.

Ian apertou sua mão suavemente.

— Vamos mantê-la em segurança, embora Harry não esteja. Somos sua família agora.

Passou uma eternidade antes que rompessem a linha de frente e Harry veio para ficar junto dela. Sua expressão parecia ter sido esculpida em granito. Ela recuou horrorizada e, logo se deteve. Aqui estava a única pessoa com a qual ela deveria poder contar, e ele estava colocando-a de lado? Não se ela pudesse evitar. Ela avançou e o olhou diretamente nos olhos.

— O que aconteceu? — ela exigiu.

— Estique suas mãos.

Ela o fez, hesitando só um pouco.

Harry deixou cair uma bolsa em sua palma. Ela baixou o olhar e, logo voltou a subir para ele.

— O que é isto?

— Ouro. — afirmou categoricamente. — Vá comprar qualquer coisa que necessite.

— Harry, você sabe que não necessito de nada.

A expressão de pedra se suavizou ligeiramente.

— Ginny, você necessita de coisas. Estou certo disso. — seu rosto suavizou um pouco mais. — Vá em frente. — disse ele com uma fraca imitação de um sorriso. — Vá comprar algo bonito para você.

Ela pôs o ouro novamente em sua mão e fechou sua palma.

— Fique com ele. Se eu ver algo que não posso viver sem, eu vou deixar você saber. — ela deslizou sua mão pelo braço dele. — Harry, por favor sorria.

Seu sorriso não alcançou seus olhos, mas era uma melhoria. Ele a guiou até onde estava o agrupamento de carroças e barracas já instalado. Uma multidão percorria o terreno. Ginny se aferrou a Harry e rezou para que não se separasse dele.

Rapidamente ela perdeu o temor ao se deleitar com o que viu. Havia carroças contendo todo tipo de mercadoria imaginável. Havia fivelas de tecido, a maioria de lã trabalhada rusticamente, mas coisas que dariam um delicioso calor. Ela parou perto de uma carroça contendo várias mercadorias. Finalmente encontrou um pente de prata lavrada. Ela olhou para Harry.

— Nós podemos fazer algo assim em casa?

O rosto de Harry novamente adquiriu aquela expressão dura.

— Se você deseja isso, compre-o.

— Não é para mim. — disse ela impaciente. — É para Joanne. Nós temos um ourives na área?

A sobrancelha do Harry se levantou em surpresa.

— _Aye. _Ele podia desenhar algo assim.

Ginny colocou o pente de volta com um sorriso e partiu para o próximo lugar que chamou sua atenção. Era outro comerciante de tecido, mas este tinha fitas e rendas e toda espécie de bordados delicados. Ela perguntou o preço de uma fita comprida e não teve nem idéia de quão alta era essa quantia. Um olhar que encerrava uma pergunta dirigida a Harry a fez ganhar um cenho franzido e uma moeda em sua mão. Ela pagou ao feliz homem e enrolou a fita, colocando-a na bolsa em seu cinto.

— Talvez pelo Natal seu cabelo esteja longo o suficiente. — disse ela, enquanto passeavam entre a multidão.

— Perdão?

— Joanne, — sorriu Ginny. — ela vai amar a cor, não acha? Eu gostaria de encontrar algo para James agora. Existe algo em especial que ele goste?

Harry parou em seco.

— Comprou isso para Joanne?

— Claro. — sorriu ela. — Para que necessito de fitas em meu cabelo quando você odeia meu cabelo trançado?

Harry suspirou e pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

— James não precisa de nada. Encontre algo para si. Acaso estas jóias não lhe agradam?

Um flash azulado chamou sua atenção, e ela foi em sua direção. Lá, em um canto isolado da feira, rodeado por homens fortes, havia um joalheiro. Ou um proprietário de gemas preciosas. Não conseguia uma descrição melhor do homem. Tudo o que ela sabia era que ele tinha, em sua mão, a água-marinha que queria pôr no anel de casamento de Harry. Era enorme, e ela tinha certeza de que custaria uma fortuna. Por sorte havia trazido o anel de noivado de Neville para uma ocasião como esta. Enquanto Harry dava uma olhada ao redor, Ginny colocou o anel nas mãos de Ian.

— Consiga para mim aquela pedra azul. — lhe sussurrou com urgência. — Negocie este anel por ela. Pague o que for, se ele não cobrir o valor, encontrarei uma maneira de pagar você depois. Não deixe que Harry veja você.

Ian fechou sua mão sobre o anel e assentiu. Ginny apertou a mão de Harry e lhe sorriu abertamente.

— Mudei de idéia. Creio que vou comprar de tudo. Por onde começamos?

Ela continuou olhando as mercadorias expostas até que percebeu que a paciência de Harry estava no fim. Finalmente ela comprou para si renda suficiente para adornas a gola de um vestido, no caso de alguma vez precisar do material para confeccioná-lo. Harry lançou uma moeda ao comerciante e a afastou dali. Ela procurou freneticamente por Ian, que a saudou por trás de Harry.

Sirius apareceu nesse momento, e Ginny o bendisse por chegar bem a tempo. Ela e Ian começaram a caminhar adiante.

— Ele negociou com você? — perguntou ela.

Ian colocou uma bolsa em sua mão.

— Sua grande pedra azul e várias outras pedras preciosas, dois ou três que talvez combinem com os olhos de Harry. Creio que você foi roubada, mas aí tem seus tesouros.

Ginny pensou em olhar dentro da bolsa, mas logo viu Harry observando-os. Rapidamente ela colocou a bolsa atrás de suas costas e sorriu para ele. Seu sorriso morreu ao observar seu rosto. Ele esticou sua mão. Ela o olhou com surpresa e pôs sua bolsa contendo o dinheiro sobre ela. Sua expressão só se obscureceu.

— A outra. Quero ver no que é que você gastou todo meu ouro.

— Não era seu ouro.

— Certamente não era o seu. — Harry retrucou. — Tom me provocou dizendo que se eu permitisse você comprar o que quisesse, você esvaziaria meus cofres em um dia. Eu lhe gritei que você não se importa com ouro e jóias para se enfeitar. Você me transformou num idiota mentiroso. Agora, me deixe ver a evidência de sua culpabilidade.

Ginny pestanejou, achando a mudança de Harry muito difícil de compreender. Mas não teve problemas em entender a acusação em seus olhos. Lentamente ela abriu a bolsa e despejou as pedras em sua mão.

— Estas, meu senhor, — ela disse, olhando-o friamente, — são as pedras que o anel de Neville comprou. A pedra grande é para ser colocada em seu anel de casamento. Não decidi ainda a quem dar as outras pedras. Pensei que, talvez, elas serviriam em uma espada para seu filho ou em um anel para Joanne.

Com isso, ela girou e se afastou. Tinha sido acusada e condenada antes mesmo de ser julgada. Estava bem ciente da precariedade da situação de Harry e nunca pensou em lhe pedir luxos. Ela não precisava deles. Tinha uma cama quente, comida decente e uma família para amar. Não havia nada material que necessitasse que ela já não tivesse.

Um ensurdecedor grito rompeu o ar da manhã. Ginny parou em seco ao ver a imagem diante de seus olhos.

Uma mulher estava atada a um poste cercado por pilhas de madeira seca. A primeira tocha já tinha sido acesa, e a fumaça flutuava em direção aos céus.

Eles estavam queimando uma bruxa.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

O grito penetrou os ouvidos de Harry e sua consciência. Ele afastou seus olhos da pequena fortuna em pedras preciosas em sua mão e procurou no campo a seu redor. Seus olhos pousaram primeiro na bruxa na fogueira e depois em Ginny, que estava ali nas proximidades, imóvel. Ele empurrou as jóias e seu ouro para Ian e correu a distância que o separava de seu amor.

Ele a abraçou e a envolveu com seu manto.

— Cubra seus ouvidos. — ordenou-lhe com a voz rouca.

Ela não se moveu. Se ele não sentisse os tremores que a agitavam tão violentamente, teria pensado que ela era uma estátua. Harry virou sua cabeça e pressionou seu ouvido contra seu peito. Cobriu o outro lado de sua cabeça com sua palma, rezando para que ela não escutasse mais os gritos agudos que vinham da mulher que se retorcia no meio das chamas.

A garota não era uma bruxa. Harry a conhecia e sabia que era uma das empregadas de Tom que o tinha favorecido durante a primavera. Ou a tinham encontrado grávida, ou ela agradou a alguém mais, além do _Laird_. De qualquer maneira, o seu destino tinha sido selado muito antes dela saber o que lhe esperava. Tom Riddle sentenciava mais bruxas à morte que o resto da Escócia unida.

O cheiro de madeira queimada e carne chamuscada quase fez Harry vomitar. Como Tom podia viver consigo mesmo?

— Bonito passatempo, não, Potter? — Tom disse a seu lado.

Harry não se incomodou em olhá-lo.

— Posso pensar em melhores.

— Por que esconde sua noiva? Ela devia ver o que fazemos às bruxas aqui.

Harry não perdeu a velada acusação. Dedicou a Tom um gélido olhar.

— Ela foi protegida toda sua vida. Não vejo nenhum motivo para incomodá-la com seu passatempo.

Os olhos do Riddle se estreitaram.

— Eu acho estranho que você nunca tenha falado de uma noiva antes, Potter. Você tem um herdeiro, que necessidade tem para prender-se a uma mulher? Falei com seu primo Nolan alguns dias atrás. Ele disse que a moça veio da floresta, e todos nós sabemos o que a floresta é capaz de arrojar. Na verdade, você se move como um homem enfeitiçado.

Harry permitiu a sua boca se curvar em um sorriso muito desagradável.

— Você não me quer como inimigo, Riddle.

Tom se pôs para trás. Obviamente o irritou ter que fazê-lo, mas ele sabia que tinha ido longe demais. Começou a afastar-se, então se girou e se afastou rapidamente.

Os gritos da mulher haviam, fazia tempo, diminuído, mas o fedor de sua carne derretida seguia sendo horrível. Harry tomou Ginny entre seus braços e a carregou de volta para seu acampamento. Seus homens estavam montados e esperando.

Ian segurou Ginny enquanto Harry montava e, em seguida, a entregou para ele. Ela estava quieta, nem sequer tremia mais. Ele alçou seu rosto para cima e viu seus olhos vazios. Ela estava tão distante, que ele sabia que não poderia alcançá-la até que estivesse calma.

Harry puxou seu manto ao redor dela e esporeou Astronaut. Nunca devia tê-la trazido. Ele inicialmente quis fazer a necessária visita a Tom e, então encher Ginny com presentes da feira. Sua resposta as suas flores muito o agradou, tanto que ele não conseguiu resistir a idéia de dar-lhe algo material, e uma ou duas tolas bobagens. Sabia que ela não as requeria, mas ele tinha certeza que ela as teria aceitado alegremente.

O insulto de Tom o irritou, e ele foi idiota o suficiente para atirar aquela raiva em Ginny. E o que ela tinha comprado com o ouro que ele a forçou pegar? Algo para Joanne e um pedaço de renda não mais longo que seu polegar para ela mesma.

Sua expressão se tornou mais áspera. Ela merecia metros e metros de renda para adornar seus vestidos, cofres cheios de fitas para seu cabelo e sacos de jóias para seus dedos e roupa.

Ele lhe deu a chave de seu cofre, mas nunca pensou que ela levaria seu anel e o usaria em algo tão tolo como uma pedra para ele. Ele aprofundou sua expressão até que bloqueou qualquer emoção que pudesse mostrar em seu rosto. Ela negociou a única coisa de valor que possuía por uma pedra da cor dos olhos dele. Para seu anel de casamento. Ele continuou com sua áspera expressão até a vontade de chorar diminuir.

Ele nem sequer tentou racionalizar com sua culpa. Tinha sido um bastardo e merecia cada onda de remorso que o invadia. Ginny o amava. Ela amava sua família. Ela não era uma das tantas e egoístas mulheres que conheceu em outros castelos; mulheres que desejavam seu corpo e sua reputação de implacável. Aquelas mulheres vieram para sua cama só para vangloriarem-se de terem estado lá. Elas nada importavam para ele.

Não como a doce moça em seus braços, que esteve a ponto de chorar ao ver um punhado de ervas daninhas esmagadas. Ele gemeu. Tinha sido três vezes um tolo. Puxou Ginny para mais perto de si. Nunca mais. Nunca mais ele a julgaria mal. E faria tudo que pudesse para protegê-la da dura realidade de seu mundo. Só rezou para que o que ela vira naquela manhã não a tivesse assustado permanentemente.

— Ginny, estamos em casa.

Ginny lutou para sair de sua miséria e achou isso impossível. Tudo o que conseguia escutar eram os gritos. E as palavras de Tom Riddle. Ele a chamou de bruxa. Ela estava suficientemente coerente para entender isso.

Harry a levou pelas escadas até sua câmara. Ela não podia encontrar sua língua para, sequer, saudar Joanne ou James. Joanne imediatamente começou a chorar, e Harry lhe assegurou que tudo estava bem. James levou Joanne.

Harry a pôs na cama. Ela não protestou. A comida foi trazida, mas ela não conseguia comer. Harry exigiu, bajulou, ordenou e então gritou, mas ela o ignorou. Comer estava completamente além dela.

Ela dormiu durante horas, sem se importar em ficar acordada. Cada vez que abria seus olhos, Harry estava lá, na cabeceira da cama, sentado em sua cadeira, olhando-a com seus olhos sombrios. Ele parecia ter um aspecto pior cada vez que ela acordava.

Finalmente ela se resignou. Podia ter passado apenas alguns dias, podia ter passado uma semana, ela não estava certa. Tudo o que sabia era o que ela tinha que fazer.

Ela levantou um dia cedo pela manhã e se envolveu em seu _plaid_. Abriu as persianas e olhou as montanhas que se erguiam tão orgulhosamente atrás da casa de Harry. A beleza da cena a deixou sem fôlego. Era apenas mais uma razão pela qual ela devia partir. Harry nunca mais apreciaria aquela visão se fosse o pano de fundo de sua própria fogueira.

— Ginny?

Ela não tinha ouvido ele entrar no quarto. Mas agora que ele estava lá, ela podia aproveitar e lhe dizer o que tinha que fazer.

— Não posso me casar com você. — ela disse claramente, sem ser capaz de olhar em seu rosto enquanto expressava sua decisão.

Ela o ouviu cruzar o quarto e parar atrás dela. Seus fortes braços rodearam sua cintura.

— Ginny, você está fraca e triste. Escute meus rogos de perdão, e depois esqueça o que você viu. Eu nunca devia ter tirado você do castelo.

Ela se girou e voltou contra a janela, esperando pôr distância entre eles.

— Harry, é sério. Não posso me casar com você. Isso nunca funcionaria. Como eu poderia fazer isso com você? Ou para nossos filhos?

— Maldita seja, Ginny, você não é mais bruxa do que eu!

— Mas eles não sabem disso.

— Ninguém se atreveria acusá-la.

— Não amo você.

Ele pareceu tão surpreso como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado.

— Não gosto de você. — ela pressionou sem piedade. — Nunca gostei. Foi tudo um jogo para enganá-lo e obter seu ouro. Você é um homem muito rico, Harry…

— Está mentindo!

— Não estou. Não posso me casar com você, Harry, e esses são os meus motivos.

O silêncio caiu no quarto como uma suave manta de neve. Caía do teto, abafando cada som até que ela não podia nem ouvir a sua própria pulsação. Tudo o que podia ver era a agonia nos olhos de Harry.

Ele se virou e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás dele.

Ginny se deixou cair de joelhos. As lágrimas sequer vinham para seus olhos. Sua respiração não era mais que um suspiro distante, mas ela nunca podia apanhá-la bastante. Ele a perdoaria com o tempo. Ele perceberia que ela tinha feito isso porque o amava tão desesperadamente. Sua própria vida arruinada não importava. Ela desejava voltar para a floresta, novamente, e se arriscar frente às bestas selvagens. Pelo menos ela não causaria um dano maior a Harry.

Mergulhada em sua tristeza, Ginny ouviu a porta se abrir com um estrondo tão forte que devia ter soltado suas dobradiças. Antes dela poder afastar as abrasadoras lágrimas que finalmente vieram a seus olhos, ela sentiu dedos cravados em seus braços.

Harry a sacudiu até que ela pensou que seu pescoço quebraria.

— Maldita seja, você está mentindo. — disse ele severamente. — Você me ama. — sua voz se quebrou. — Ginny, você me ama. Eu exijo que você me diga essas palavras!

Ela não podia falar, não podia respirar, não podia fazer nada, exceto olhá-lo em silenciosa agonia.

— Eu me recuso a aceitar isto!

Ela apenas pode sacudir a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

Ele a tomou em seus braços. Após um momento de hesitação, ela lançou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e se agarrou a ele. As lágrimas desciam por sua face.

— Você me ama. — repetiu ele. — E eu não vou deixar você ir até que me diga as palavras.

Ginny sufocou suas lágrimas.

— Oh, Harry, — ela chorou suavemente. — eu te amo mais que a minha vida.

— Então por que você fez isso? — perguntou ele com sinceridade.

— Não queria machucá-lo.

— Não entendo sua lógica! — exclamou ele, empurrando-a e olhando-a com irritação. — Maldita seja, Ginny, suas palavras foram como uma adaga em meu coração!

— Você me ama, então? — perguntou ela, esfregando-os olhos com seu _plaid._

— Claro que sim, você… sua cabeça oca! — gritou. — Por que acha que quero bater em você, sua insensata?

Ele parecia quase chocado com suas próprias palavras. Um meio riso escapou de Ginny antes dela começar a tremer e abraçá-lo novamente.

— Harry, estou tão assustada. — disse, os dentes começando a bater. — E se…?

— Quieta! — disse ele severamente. — Acalme-se e escute. Nem mesmo o Bruce se atreveria a fazer tal acusação. Para você, eu posso ser um homem simples, cheio de palavras e beijos doces. Para meus aliados e inimigos, sou um homem desprovido da mais mínima piedade ou compaixão. Quando um homem fere o que é meu, eu o mato rapidamente e sem hesitação. As cicatrizes que você vê em meu corpo são, bem menos das que veria em Ian ou Sirius, porque eu não espero para ouvir seus rogos por clemência. Meu mundo é duro, e me moldou um caráter duro. Não há um homem neste reino que não tenha escutado sobre mim. Aqueles que são sábios me temem. Aqueles que não, costumam morrer por minha mão, antes de perceberem seu erro.

Ele a puxou de volta, seus olhos eram tão frios quanto o gélido ar que soprava da janela.

— Tom Riddle não é um idiota tão grande para me fazer zangar, porque ele sabe que minha vingança não será rápida e indolor. Ele sofreria até que não pudesse suportá-lo mais e, então sofreria outra vez. Nem mesmo o meu Rei se atreveria a acusar minha esposa de bruxaria. Ele tem a minha lealdade, mas não à custa de sua vida. Você não tem nada a temer.

— Mas e se você se for? — perguntou ela suavemente. — E se alguém vier enquanto você estiver ausente?

— Não há uma alma nesta fortaleza que não desse sua vida por você, Ginny. — disse Harry simplesmente. — Os homens que cuidaram de você mais de perto enquanto voltávamos para casa, representados por um homem, vieram até mim e juraram protegê-la com suas vidas. Antes de partimos, tive que ordenar ao resto de minha família que ficasse em casa. Eles temiam que você não tivesse homens suficientes ao seu redor para mantê-la afastada do perigo.

Os olhos de Ginny se encheram novamente de lágrimas com as palavras de Harry. Era a mesma sensação de estar protegida que sentia com seus irmãos, só que desta vez, era muito mais doce. Ela procurou a mão de Harry e a apertou entre as suas.

— Então eu não envergonho você?

— Não, você não me envergonha. — disse ele gravemente. — Lhe dar meu nome não seria mais do que uma honra para mim. Agora, você pode retirar suas palavras? Magoou-me e me feriu profundamente.

— Sinto muito, Harry. — ela sussurrou. — Eu só queria evitar uma dor maior.

— E uma vida sem você faria isso? Mulher, a sua lógica é extremamente deficiente. — ele a levantou e colocou sobre seu colo. — Agora é minha vez de implorar por perdão. Estou verdadeiramente triste por tratá-la tão mal na feira. Tom me irritou, e eu puni você em seu lugar. Peço que me perdoe. Vou me comportar melhor de agora em diante.

— Harry, nossos temperamentos estão muito perto da superfície para isso.

— Eu nunca disse que não gritaria com você. Simplesmente disse que não gritaria sem uma boa razão.

Ela sentiu vontade de rir.

— Tenho toda a intenção de gritar de volta.

— Eu ficaria decepcionado se você não fizesse.

— Você estragou a minha surpresa. — ela repreendeu. — Ainda tem a água-marinha?

— O berilo? _Aye_, está em seu baú. Junto com seus outros tesouros. Mas me esqueci completamente de como era. Acredita que seja bem grande?

Ela sorriu.

— Foi uma coisa estúpida para fazer?

— _Nay, _Ginny. Quando viajarmos para a Corte e sentar-me na companhia de grandes lordes, eles vão olhar com inveja a grande fortuna que minha esposa pôs em minha mão.

— Isso é mau?

Ele sorriu.

— _Nay_, foi o presente mais generoso.

— E você se sentiu como um verme quando percebeu o que eu havia feito.

— _Aye_, mais baixo até. — ele concordou. — A feira virá aqui em alguns poucos dias. Desta vez vou mimá-la como você merece.

— Não, você não vai, porque não preciso de nada.

— Necessita de vestidos novos e fitas para o cabelo e logo necessitará…

— O jantar. — terminou ela, ficando de pé. — Estou morrendo de fome, Harry. Vamos comer.

Harry a deteve na porta.

— Diga outra vez que me ama. — lhe ordenou, erguendo seu rosto para ele.

— Você é muito exigente.

— Palavras erradas.

Ela riu e se inclinou, ficando nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo suavemente.

— Amo você.

— Agora você concordará em casar comigo. — anunciou ele.

— Estou pensando sobre isso. Deixe-me comer primeiro, e então verei se sou capaz de suportá-lo pelo resto de minha vida.

— Você concordará.

— Tenho outra escolha?

Ele se deteve e a olhou, pensativamente.

— Sonhou comigo antes de vir para o meu tempo, não é?

Ela assentiu.

— Eu também sonhei com você. Acho que eu sabia que você era minha. — disse ele, calmamente. — Talvez nós nos escolhemos há muito tempo, mas de alguma maneira o tempo falhou. Agora, ele forjou o impossível para nos juntar. O que você acha?

Ginny ficou boquiaberta. Era a coisa mais romântica que ela já tinha ouvido alguém dizer, e mal conseguia acreditar que isso veio dos lábios do feroz guerreiro frente a ela.

— Acho que vou me casar com você antes que tenha tempo de mudar de idéia. — la suspirou.

Ele segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, e a beijou.

— O tempo nunca irá levá-la de mim novamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Dezenove

A semana passou muito rápido para Ginny. Harry estava determinado a desposá-la no sábado, e assim seria. Ele ignorou completamente sua desculpa de que não tinha nada o que vestir. Ele achou sua idéia de redecorar o salão para os convidados uma piada. Desde o momento em que ela se inteirou que teriam convidados, ela tinha entrado em pânico. Harry lhe assegurou que Sirius e Everett cuidariam de todos os preparativos, mas isso dificilmente a tranqüilizava.

Ele tentou distraí-la lhe fazendo a corte. Ginny se sentia completamente indefesa frente a seus esforços. Harry a seqüestrou numa tarde para fazer um piquenique, arrogantemente contente de ter pensando em tudo.

Exceto separar os artigos comestíveis dentro de seu alforje.

Um par de ovos quentes se quebraram e poluíram uma jarra de vinho que tinha, por seu turno, entornado enquanto eles cavalgavam, ensopando uma torta de carne que se tornou uma massa gosmenta e pegajosa cobrindo o couro macio do interior da bolsa. Harry lançou toda a bagunça no lago, acompanhado por muitos xingamentos e maldições. Ginny o elogiou por seu planejamento, o que os deixou sem nada para fazer exceto beijarem-se durante toda a tarde. Acatando sua sugestão, ele caminhou de volta da beira do lago até ela que se perguntava por que alguém se incomodava em levar comida aos piqueniques. Era uma completa distração.

Ginny se levantou cedo no sábado, tendo passado a maior parte da noite anterior acordada. Não era tanto o fato de casar-se o que a manteve acordada durante a noite, mas o que se seguia depois. Harry era um homem tão grande, todo ele. Ela quase se sentia como se estivesse indo para a cirurgia, apenas um pouco de agonia e, logo em seguida, estaria tudo bem. Ela se perguntava se todas as mulheres se sentiam daquele modo sobre perderem sua virgindade.

Uma vez que se banhou e vestiu, Ginny olhou ao redor do quarto, sorrindo ante as mudanças sutis. Estava mais limpo, com certeza. Ela olhou para as flores silvestres que repousavam em uma taça sobre o console da lareira. Harry tinha lhe dado há alguns dias atrás, e o atual ramalhete havia, de fato, sobrevivido à viagem sob seu _plaid_. Ele ainda era muito firme quanto a que ninguém se inteirasse de sua fraqueza.

Ginny caminhou até as janelas e contemplou as montanhas, reconfortando-se com sua beleza agressiva. Era difícil acreditar que poderia contemplá-la pelo resto de seus dias. Seu único lamento era que sua família não estava ali. Seu pai teria adorado Harry.

Sirius a chamou quando o Sol começou a aparecer por sobre as montanhas. Ela caminhou até a capela segurando seu braço, dizendo a ele, uma vez mais, como ela se sentia grata por que ele a ter encontrado naquele dia. Frei Augustine estava esperando por eles, sorrindo amplamente. Ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Harry e imediatamente perdeu o fôlego.

Ele estava magnífico. Ela tinha se esforçado para confeccionar um novo _plaid _para ele, que estava jogado sobre seu ombro e envolto ao seu redor com uma graça casual. Suas longas pernas estavam nuas do joelho até a panturrilha; os músculos se sobressaindo com clara definição. Suas botas haviam sido limpas para a ocasião e estavam reluzentes. Sua longa e brilhante espada estava pendurada ao seu lado.

Mas foi seu rosto o que chamou sua atenção. Seus longos cabelos escuros estavam presos para atrás, deixando seus ombros e olhos livres. Suas feições aparentavam uma máscara sombria, mas seus olhos simplesmente brilhavam com amor. Ela sabia, enquanto caminhava para ele, que o amor em seus olhos era somente para ela. Foi difícil para ela não se lançar em seus braços e abraçá-lo como queria, naquele momento.

Harry também mal conseguia controlar o mesmo impulso. Ginny era uma visão. Usava o vestido que ele tinha mandado fazer, um vestido da cor de seus olhos. Ele tinha imaginado como ficaria e como afetaria os seus olhos, mas a sua pobre imaginação não estava de maneira nenhuma preparado para a realidade. Entretanto, talvez não fosse apenas o vestido que a fazia tão bela. Era a alegria em seu rosto. Ele ficou atordoado pelo amor que viu nos olhos dela. Esteve perto de olhar para trás para ver quem ela estava contemplando dessa maneira.

Ele disse seus votos de forma clara e firmemente, querendo que não existisse nenhuma dúvida na mente de Ginny, quanto ao que ele dizia. Ela repetiu seus votos com aquela voz rouca e melodiosa que o deixava sem fôlego. Harry deslizou seu anel pelo dedo dela e sorriu ante sua surpresa. A esmeralda lhe havia custado caro, mas valia a pena ver seu olhar de espanto.

Ela deslizou sua grande pedra sobre seu quarto dedo, e ele fechou os olhos brevemente, rezando para que ninguém o matasse antes dele se trancar em seu quarto com sua esposa. Harry lhe deu um sorriso torto e soube que ela tinha lido seus pensamentos.

Então agora ela era sua. Ele a tomou entre seus braços e beijou-a com toda a delicadeza de sua alma. Ela era uma coisa leve, etérea, não só de corpo, mas também de alma. Então ele jurou que passaria o resto de sua vida protegendo a inocência de seu espírito.

A tarde se passou entre festejos e celebrações, embora a cerveja não fluísse tão livremente quanto poderia ter sido feito. Tom Riddle estava presente, e Harry não confiava nele tampouco. O que queria fazer era enviar Tom para um lugar tão distante quanto à França.

Ginny dançou e riu e se encontrou sendo beijada uma ou duas vezes até que os audazes convidados capturaram a atenção de Harry. Seu olhar de desagrado a salvou de qualquer avanço mais indesejado. Andrew MacAllister, que lhe informou pessoalmente que era o aliado favorito de Harry, ignorou a este e dançou com ela até que seus pés estivessem em brasa. Ele somente a deixou quando seu marido o levou para o outro lado do salão.

Quando as sombras da noite caíram, ela sentiu a mão de Harry sob seu cotovelo.

— Vamos sair daqui. — lhe sussurrou. — Antes que algum tonto decida nos acompanhar até nossa câmara.

— Perdão?

— A cerimônia da cama. Eles desnudam o pobre casal e, então colocam um de frente ao outro. Isso é feito para que no caso de terem se olhado mutuamente, acreditem que casar não tenha sido tão boa idéia apesar de tudo.

— Você está brincando. — sussurrou ela descrente. — Eles realmente não fazem isso, não é?

— Harry. — Andrew apareceu de repente, palmeando o ombro de Harry. — Hora de subir, não acha?

— Pare antes que seja muito tarde. — Harry murmurou, dirigindo a Andrew um olhar obscuro. — Você lamentará isso.

Andrew riu.

— Você fez as honras para mim, meu amigo. Só estou devolvendo o favor.

Ginny foi suspensa pelos braços de Harry e levada pelas escadas antes que pudesse protestar, ou antes, que alguém pudesse detê-lo. Apenas Ian tentou e recebeu um olho negro como recompensa.

Harry entrou em seu quarto e a deixou em pé. Ginny observou enquanto ele rapidamente fechava e travava a porta. Então ele tomou uma enorme quantidade de tempo para avivar o fogo e, depois verificar as persianas. Finalmente Harry não encontrou mais coisas para fazer e simplesmente se debruçou sobre o mantel da lareira, franzindo o cenho para ela.

— Você quase não comeu hoje.

— Não tinha muita fome, Harry.

Ele enxugou o suor das mãos em seu _plaid _e, em seguida, as apertou atrás de suas costas.

— Sei.

Ela mal podia acreditar, mas ele parecia tão nervoso como o inferno. Ginny caminhou até ele lentamente, temerosa de que ele se pusesse a correr se ela não fosse cuidadosa.

— Não vou sair correndo. — grunhiu ele.

Ela riu e cruzou a distância entre eles. Harry a aproximou mais e suspirou.

— Estou em meu quarto, finalmente, e estou tão desconfortável quanto um cavalo com carrapichos sob sua sela.

— Tão mal assim? — ela sorriu, inclinando-se para trás para observá-lo.

— _Aye_, sinto-me tão enjoado como soa o jovem Joshua. E é tudo culpa sua. Nunca duvidei de minhas habilidades na cama até que me casei com você. Agora não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer.

— Mentiroso. — disse ela sorridente.

— É sério. Danação, Ginny, tenho medo de machucá-la!

— Tenho certeza de que você vai, — disse ela, — mas sei que não tem a intenção.

— Não posso acreditar no caos em que se encontra minha pobre mente. — resmungou sombriamente, olhando para o fogo. — A mais delicada das moças entra sorrateiramente em meu salão, depois em minha câmara e, então em meu coração. Apenas posso diferenciar o Leste do Oeste agora, e meus homens não estão menos confusos. — olhou-a com zanga. — Você me diz o que tenho que fazer com a bagunça que é agora minha vida.

— Acho, meu senhor, — ela sorriu. — que você deve lidar com seu caos amanhã. Seus homens estão em boa forma. Preocupo-me ainda menos por você, já que está sendo tão queixoso e impossível como no dia que nos conhecemos. Estou muito segura que isso significa que você sobreviveu a minha chegada em sua vida. O casamento não irá piorar o seu humor.

— Ah, Ginny, — disse ele, com um profundo suspiro. — você sabe que minhas queixas não são nada mais que uma fachada. Bendigo o dia em que entrei em meu salão e a vi sentada em minha cadeira. Embora me irrite ter que roubar as palavras da boca de Joshua, não posso fazer nada, mas admito que, antes de você vir para mim, minha vida era tenebrosa e sombria. Se eu a perder agora, minha vida seria um inferno.

— Oh, Harry, — disse ela. — você tem habilidade com as palavras.

— Talvez você deva acrescentar que recito a essa longa lista de minhas boas habilidades, — disse ele.

— Vou fazer isso.

Ele a segurou em silêncio durante muito tempo. Ginny se acomodou entre seus braços.

— Quer se sentar?

— _Nay_.

Ela esperou um pouco mais. Finalmente, fez um som em sua garganta.

— Mais alguma coisa, então? — o que ela não teria feito com seis Pepsi´s e um pacote de bolachas de chocolate nesse momento. Teria acalmado seu nervosismo.

Harry a afastou de si para olhá-la severamente. Olhou para o céu antes de franzir o cenho outra vez e procurar o cinturão de seu _plaid_.

Ele o converteu em um nó impossível. Logo estava de joelhos, praguejando enquanto lutava por desfazê-lo.

Finalmente, ele apertou os dentes e agarrou sua adaga.

Harry se postou aos pés da cama e olhou longamente a bela mulher que dormia lá. Ainda tinha dificuldade em assumir que Ginny era de fato sua. E que ela o amava. Era uma idéia assombrosa. Certamente seu pai gostava dele, mas ele duvidava que tivesse ido tão longe para ser amor. Mesmo que tivesse, James Potter nunca teria revelado seus sentimentos abertamente.

Mas Ginny o fez. Continuamente deixava Harry tenso até quando a pegava observando-o com aquele sorriso gentil tocando seus lábios. E isso não era o único modo como ele sabia que era importante para ela. Ela ria de suas queixas. Ela salvou seu orgulho quando precisou ser salvo. Ela até pensava que sua covinha era uma coisa realmente sexy.

E ela o aceitou em sua cama de boa vontade, embora sabendo que a machucaria. Quando ele despertou durante a noite, dolorido pela necessidade de possuí-la, ela se abriu para ele sem reservas, sorrindo o tempo todo. O único sinal de angústia tinha sido as lágrimas que ela não soube que rolavam por suas faces.

Harry caminhou até a lareira e avivou o fogo, então se agachou frente a ele. O que ele sabia sobre amar uma esposa? Tudo o que sabia era deitar-se ocasionalmente com uma prostituta. Era um ato completamente impessoal, o aliviando quando suas necessidades se avolumavam. Ele não sabia nada de toques suaves. Até suas viagens a outros castelos não tinham lhe ensinado nada. As mulheres imploravam por uma noite em sua cama, mas as relações sempre tinham sido rápidas e furiosas, com pouca ou nenhuma conversa antes ou depois e, muito menos carícias. Como era que ele aprenderia aquilo?

Ele suspirou ao levantar-se. Ian saberia. As mulheres voavam sobre ele como moscas no excremento. Tinha que haver uma razão para isso. Caminhou de volta à cama e olhou a forma adormecida de sua esposa. _Aye, _para agradá-la valia a pena à humilhação de admitir sua ignorância ante seu primo.

Ginny se mexeu e abriu os olhos.

— Bom dia, bonitão! — sorriu ela, levantando seus braços.

Ele se ajoelhou e a tomou entre seus braços.

— Olá pra você também, minha bela. — murmurou em seus cabelos.

— Harry, onde você vai? Ainda está escuro.

Ele pressionou um beijo contra seu cabelo e, então a deitou novamente.

— Tenho uma ou duas coisas que fazer, amor, e então retornarei.

— Se apresse em voltar. — disse ela. — Vou sentir saudades.

— Vou sentir saudades, também. — disse ele, rouco. — Voltarei tão rápido que nunca saberá que estive fora.

Ele praticamente fugiu do quarto.

Sirius estava parado no fim das escadas, montando guarda. Sorriu ao ver Harry.

— Está acordado e é muito cedo, Harry. Por aqui está tudo bem. Volte para sua noiva.

— A moça merece descansar um pouco já que não conseguiu um piscar de sono durante a noite. — disse Harry com clara arrogância. — Onde está Ian?

— Desceu para a aldeia. Esteve lá durante toda a noite celebrando seu casamento.

— Inferno! — Harry murmurou entre dentes enquanto abria passagem através do grande salão, evitando pisar em empregados e convidados que ainda estavam dormindo depois da festa. Despediu com um gesto de mão vários de seus homens que imediatamente se levantaram e o seguiram. Este tipo de assunto pedia privacidade.

Ele levou apenas alguns minutos para encontrar a cabana onde Ian estava dormindo. Harry foi muito ajudado pelos estrondosos gritos de paixão de ambos, Ian e seu entretenimento noturno. Rolando seus olhos se apoiou contra a parede, determinado a esperar. Afinal, quanto tempo podia Ian durar? Gritando assim, certamente ele terminaria com seu prazer em breve.

Harry estava seguro que uma hora já tinha se passado antes de Ian cair mudo.

— Finalmente. — disse, e começou a bater na porta.

O próprio Ian abriu a porta, nu, segurando sua espada e uma vela. Seus olhos se abriram em surpresa.

— Harry, o que aconteceu?

— Preciso falar com você imediatamente sobre um assunto de máxima importância. — disse Harry com voz rouca. — Em particular.

Ian se girou para sua acompanhante e fez um movimento em direção à porta, com a cabeça.

— Vá se deitar com sua irmã, Natalie.

A moça se foi somente depois de passar sua mão sugestivamente pelo peito de Ian.

— Estarei esperando. — ela ronronou.

— Sem dúvida. — disse Ian, lhe dando um golpe gentil com a parte plaina de sua espada. Uma vez que ela tinha ido embora, ele insistiu para Harry entrar e colocou duas cadeiras em frente à lareira. Ian jogou seu _plaid _ao redor dos ombros e, então foi buscar algo para beber.

Harry se sentou pesadamente e aceitou um caneco de cerveja. Esperou até que Ian se acomodasse e depois esperou um pouco mais. Quando juntou toda a coragem que possuía, olhou para Ian friamente.

— Preciso de ajuda.

— Qualquer coisa. — disse Ian, sem hesitação.

— Estas palavras não vão sair daqui. — rosnou Harry. — Não me oponho a cortar sua língua para me assegurar disso.

— E perder todos aqueles insultos gloriosos que planejo dizer a você nos próximos anos? Não seja tolo.

Harry relaxou um pouco, sabendo que Ian não trairia sua confiança. Fez desaparecer a cerveja em um longo gole e, depois torturou a caneca vazia em suas mãos.

— Ian, deitei-me com umas tantas prostitutas e tal, mas… — ele suspirou. — eu receio que… — suspirou outra vez e se amaldiçoou ao sentir que ruborizava.

— Deitar com uma virgem é uma coisa complicada, meu amigo. — disse Ian, gentilmente.

— Eu a machuquei muito, Ian. — disse Harry, com um gemido. — Deus sabe que eu não queria fazê-lo e ela não reclamou, mas suas lágrimas foram prova suficiente disso. Não sei nada de toques suaves e essas coisas.

— Mas é obvio que sabe. — disse Ian como fato concreto. — Harry, eu vi você acalmar seu cavalo depois de um susto, falando com ele em sussurros e acariciando-o gentilmente.

— Minha mulher não é um cavalo!

— Harry, rapaz, eu só procurei salientar a você que há sim esperança. Agora, deixe-me lhe contar sobre a última virgem com a qual me deitei. Para o caso de você se estar perguntando, — acrescentou, com um sorriso malicioso. — era a filha primogênita dos Malfoy. — Foi uma noite realmente boa.

— Contos de vingança não vão me ajudar, Ian.

— Quando a levei para minha cama, ela se tornou uma mulher para ser cortejada com delicadeza e cuidado. — Ian respondeu sério. — Eu planejei arruinar sua virgindade pelo prazer da vingança, mas quando fiquei sozinho com ela, eu a amei docemente e tão carinhosamente como eu sabia. Agora, faça silêncio e escute.

Harry caminhou de volta para a fortaleza com um sorriso envergonhado em seu rosto. Ian não teve nenhum pudor e divulgou o mais íntimos dos detalhes de maneira calma e sem rodeios, como se discutissem sobre forragem para cavalos. Harry sabia que não tinha feito nada mais do que ruborizar furiosamente nas últimas duas horas, mas tinha valido a pena. Talvez ele ainda ficasse um pouco desajeitado a princípio, mas sua paciência certamente seria bem recompensada. O prazer de Ginny não era algo que ele renunciaria com tanta facilidade.

Passou rapidamente pela cozinha e levou um pão fresco, recém-assado, bem debaixo do nariz de Hugh e então pegou uma fatia de queijo e um punhado de pequenas maçãs.

— Vinho. — gritou, e Hugh voou para a despensa. Harry sorriu agradecido para seu cozinheiro quando ele retornou com a garrafa. — O pão cheira maravilhosamente. — disse, dando a Hugh o primeiro elogio que o homem tinha ouvido de seus lábios. — Cuide para que os convidados sejam bem alimentados hoje, Hugh. Tenho outras coisas que fazer. E mande água para um banho o mais rápido possível.

— _Aye, _Harry. — Hugh gritou.

Harry assobiava enquanto abria caminho por entre seus convidados. Andrew lhe lançou um olhar irritado com um olho aberto.

— Você tem que ser tão malditamente alegre? — ele rosnou.

— É a manhã depois de meu casamento. Eu já deveria estar reclamando? Vai cuidar da fortaleza por um dia ou dois, não vai, Andy? Sei que é um bom rapaz_._

Ele sorriu complacente às calorosas maldições de Andrew e continuou alegremente seu caminho, pensando apenas na linda mulher em sua cama, que estava prestes a ser amada até que desmaiasse.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

Ginny despertou com o som da porta se fechando suavemente. Harry entrou, carregando o que pareciam ser comida para um piquenique. Ela se sentou, segurando o lençol à altura de seu queixo e sorriu para ele.

— Café da manhã?

— _Aye_. Não sei sobre você, mas estou morrendo de fome. Venha e sente-se comigo perto do fogo.

Ela não precisou escutar aquilo duas vezes. Adormecer com o calor de Harry a fez esquecer que normalmente precisava aumentar o cobertor elétrico para o máximo. Olhou ao redor, pretendendo encontrar o _plaid _mais quente de Harry para envolver-se nele.

Harry a surpreendeu. Retirou seu _plaid _e o colocou ao redor de seus ombros. Ocupou-se ele mesmo do fogo até que começou a crepitar. Ginny apenas conseguiu esquentar os dedos dos pés quando golpearam à porta. Harry a abriu e fez com que seus homens entrassem com uma banheira e baldes. A banheira estava cheia de água fervendo e os baldes deixados perto do fogo. Harry fechou a porta, travou-a e, então se postou frente a ela.

— Seu banho, milady.

— É muito gentil de sua parte. — um banho era justamente o que precisava para acalmar seus nervos.

Ele esticou sua mão, esperando.

Ginny o olhou.

— O quê?

— Seu banho está esfriando.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Então saia, assim eu posso tomá-lo.

Ele apenas sorriu.

— Acho que não.

— Você acha que não? — repetiu ela. — Harry, você não vai me ver tomar banho.

Ele a olhou por um momento ou dois, em silêncio e, então suspirou, dando-lhe as costas.

— Muito bem, então. Mas se apresse, Ginny.

Ginny cedeu. Tinha dúvidas com respeito a de Harry sair ou não, mas ao menos ele se virou. Ela soltou seu _plaid _e entrou na banheira. A água estava deliciosamente quente e, ela se afundou nela com um gemido profundo. Harry se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira e enrolou suas mangas.

— O que você está fazendo? — gritou ela.

— Estou me preparando para banhá-la.

— Você o quê? — exclamou ela, percebendo que estava muito perto de começar a gritar. Que o céu a ajudasse, não era capaz de fazer outra coisa. Fazer amor era uma coisa, mas seu marido lhe dar banho em plena luz do dia era outra completamente diferente.

— Vou lhe dar banho. É fácil.

Ela cruzou seus braços sobre o peito.

— Esqueça. Posso tomar meu próprio banho. Vá fazer qualquer outra coisa. Vá afiar sua espada. E tire esse sorriso exasperante do seu rosto.

Harry, claro, a ignorou. Tomou a mão dela e pressionou sua palma contra sua boca.

— Prometo que será agradável. Relaxe e me deixe fazer isto. — abriu a boca e tocou a palma de sua mão com a língua.

— O que você está fazendo? — suspirou ela, sentindo um comichão que subia por seu braço para instalar-se em suas costas.

— Nada. — disse ele inocentemente. — Feche os olhos e relaxe.

Sua língua desenhou círculos lentos e preguiçosos em sua pele enquanto seu polegar acariciava o interior de seu pulso. Ginny quis lutar contra ele. Mexeu sua cabeça a fim de clarear suas idéias. Ser banhada por ele era algo que simplesmente estava fora de cogitação. Mas por alguma razão ela não conseguia forças para puxar sua mão para longe dele. Ou manter seus olhos abertos. Então, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás contra a banheira e se rendeu.

— Sabe, eu nunca banhei ninguém antes. — murmurou ele.

Ginny se forçou a manter o pensamento racional, mas era muito esforço. O que tinha acontecido a Harry para se tornar tão sedutor? Sua noite de núpcias não tinha sido algo para gritar aos quatro ventos. Ela se contentou pensando que, com tempo, ela aprenderia a relaxar e Harry aprenderia a ir mais devagar.

Parecia que este último iria acontecer mais cedo do que ela pensava.

Harry, positivamente, prolongava cada caricia sobre sua pele. E então, muito tempo depois, sua boca abandonou sua mão esquerda. Ela abriu os olhos para protestar pela mudança de atitude apenas para encontrá-lo sorrindo arrogantemente.

— Ainda tem a outra mão para ser acariciada, esposa.

Ela ruborizou.

— Sabe? — ele disse, como se estivesse conversando. — Eu pretendia banhá-la simplesmente para o seu prazer, mas agora acho que isso me agrada também. — ele deslizou seus dedos lentamente pelo braço dela. — Sua pele é muito suave.

Harry percorreu sua clavícula lentamente, então tomou seu queixo em sua mão e girou seu rosto para ele. Ginny fechou os olhos enquanto ele se aproximava dela e cobria sua boca com a dele. O calor corria dentro dela. Harry a beijou até que ela achou que poderia desmaiar.

Então ele se afastou.

Ela conseguiu forçar suas pálpebras a se abrirem para olhá-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso autoconfiante em seu rosto.

— Se incline por um instante, Ginny, — disse ele, alegremente, — e lavarei suas costas.

Ginny queria esbofeteá-lo. Deu-lhe um débil olhar de irritação e foi recompensada com outro sorriso antes dele se mover para detrás da banheira.

Ela se inclinou para frente e descansou seu queixo sobre os joelhos dobrados, contemplando qual a melhor maneira de conseguir se apoderar de sua boca novamente sem parecer demasiado óbvia. Santo Deus, ao que parecia tomar banho destacava o melhor em seu marido.

Um comichão percorreu sua espinha ao sentir os dedos de Harry deslizando sob seu cabelo, e colocando-o sobre seu ombro. Ela suspirou de prazer enquanto ele passava o sabão por suas costas e então gemeu quando ele começou a massagear suavemente seus músculos.

— Muito duro? — perguntou ele, parando imediatamente.

— Perfeito. — ela gemeu. — Harry, você é um mestre.

Ele era. Parecia ser capaz de converter cada centímetro de tensão de seu corpo em somente uma lembrança. Quando ele juntou as mãos em forma de concha para jogar água em suas costas, ela estava meio adormecida. Ela o permitiu ser colocada de volta, contra a banheira e, então fechou os olhos, certa de que nenhuma mulher jamais sentira tal felicidade, mesmo depois de uma tarde em um luxuoso salão de beleza de Nova Iorque.

— Sua perna, milady. — disse ele, ao colocar sua mão em seu joelho.

— Você esqueceu o meu outro braço. — murmurou ela. — E a minha mão.

— Chegarei lá quando for o momento, — assegurou para ela.

— Como você aprendeu a fazer isto? — perguntou ela, abrindo um olho e olhando para ele.

— Dar banho em você? Eu faço isso sozinho freqüentemente.

— Mas não assim.

Ele deu seu meio sorriso que era parte presunção, parte mistério.

— Há coisas que um homem sabe desde o berço, e uma delas é como agradar à mulher que ama. Bom, pelo menos, um pouco sobre isso. — acrescentou rapidamente. Esticou sua mão. — A outra perna.

Ginny se recostou, fechou os olhos e desfrutou ao sentir suas mãos em sua perna. Seu toque era perfeito. E então ele dobrou sua perna de volta para a água. Um comichão percorreu sua espinha quando ele esticou a mão.

— Sua outra mão, esposa. — disse com voz aveludada.

Ela a entregou, já antecipando o que ele faria. Não se desiludiu nem um pouco. Não ficou centímetro de sua mão que ele não estimulou com sua língua ou mordiscou suavemente com seus dentes. Ela sentiu calafrios quando seus lábios percorreram a parte interior de seu braço e se detiveram na curva do cotovelo.

Assim que sua boca viajou por seu ombro até o pescoço, tudo o que Ginny pode fazer foi implorar para que ele a beijasse. Ele pareceu ler sua mente, já que sua boca se fechou sobre a dela assim que ela começou a falar. Harry deslizou uma mão por sob seu cabelo e segurou sua cabeça enquanto saqueava sua boca.

Harry deslizou suas mãos por suas costelas, fazendo que seus músculos saltassem por iniciativa própria. Percorreu com seus dedos os quadris dela e franziu o cenho.

— Você é muito frágil. Já é hora de colocarmos carne em seus ossos.

Agora, esse era um elogio que ela não podia deixar passar. Puxou a cabeça dele e o beijou apaixonadamente, tentando mostrar-lhe o quanto banho tinha dado prazer a ela e quão agradecida estava por ele não achar que ela era gordinha. Cada mulher do século XX precisava ter um marido do século XIV que pensasse que cinco quilos de sobrepeso era um pouco "muito frágil", para seu gosto.

— Coloque seus braços ao meu redor. — sussurrou ele roucamente, deslizando seu braço por baixo dela e tirando metade de seu corpo da banheira contra ele.

Ela se agarrou a ele, encontrando sua boca com uma paixão da sua própria boca. Quanto mais a beijava, mais ela pensava que morreria se ele parasse. Harry a segurou firmemente contra ele, deixando-a sem fôlego com a força de seu abraço.

Só quando ela pensou que não suportaria mais o calor que ele provocava nela, ele a deixou ir. Ginny reclinou-se contra um lado da banheira de madeira. Sorriu para Harry fracamente.

— Uau. — ela suspirou.

Ginny não estava segura, mas pensou que ele estava ruborizando. Girou sua cabeça para ver melhor, mas ele encostou sua cabeça na dela.

— Fique quieta. — murmurou ele. — Sua água está esfriando, e eu ainda tenho que lavar seu cabelo.

— A água está esfriando? Não tinha notado.

Sim, isso era definitivamente um rubor. Um feroz, pelo que podia ver. Ela sorriu para si e o deixou lavar seu cabelo. Quando Harry terminou, ela mal tinha forças para levantar-se e deixar que ele a secasse. E quando ele a sentou na cadeira perto do fogo, para assim poder tomar seu próprio banho, ela fechou os olhos e sentiu calafrios. Harry de alguma maneira tinha adquirido paciência aquela manhã.

E que paciência empolgante era.

Harry, alegremente, mastigava um pedaço de pão macio enquanto observava Ginny, sentada a sua frente sobre o _plaid, _com o cabelo caindo sobre seus ombros. A luz suave do fogo brincava com as mechas escuras de seu cabelo, ressaltando os tons avermelhados. Ele esticou sua mão e tomou entre seus dedos uma mecha, maravilhado por sua suavidade.

Ginny o observou por debaixo da massa de cabelo.

— Algo errado?

Ele sorriu.

— Só me assegurava de que era real.

Ela riu, um som que não deixava de enfeitiçá-lo. Ela deu uma piscada para ele antes de se esconder outra vez e continuar separando suas mechas para que secassem mais rápido.

Harry parou sua mão a caminho de sua boca, notando que tinha consumido quase tudo o que havia trazido para o café da manhã de ambos. Mas, como podia se desculpar? Requeria força para amar uma mulher, e ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de sentir-se fraco quando chegasse o momento. Ele esperaria até que Ginny lhe pedisse, e estava certo de que logo aconteceria. Ela tinha reagido muito bem a seus beijos antes. E que prazer lhe daria quando a amasse plenamente!

Ah, rubores, ele notou quando ela jogou seu cabelo para trás e se recusou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Venha se sentar mais perto. — disse ele suavemente, curvando a cabeça para poder observar seu olhar. — Você está muito longe do fogo, am amor.

A pequena distância que ela se moveu não era mensurável por nenhum método conhecido. Ele empurrou a comida de lado e a puxou para seu colo.

— Eu lhe dei prazer? — ele gesticulou na direção em que a banheira tinha estado uma hora antes.

Ela lhe rodeou o pescoço com seus braços e pressionou o rosto contra seu cabelo, lhe negando a oportunidade de ver sua expressão.

— Oh, Harry. — disse ela, naquele tom de voz que sempre o deixava com os joelhos fracos.

_Och_, a satisfação se espelhou em seu próprio rosto. Harry se perguntou se alguma vez seria capaz de tirar essa expressão de si mesmo. _Aye, _ela tinha gostado. Sua doce, sonhadora esposa, tinha achado seus beijos gostosos. Ele se sentiu, então, recompensado por sua embaraçosa conversa com Ian.

Harry acariciou seu pescoço com leves carícias, sorrindo devido às risadinhas que escapavam de seus lábios. Ginny não o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele era mais susceptível a cócegas do que ela. Ele tinha o pressentimento de que se arrependeria se alguma vez ela descobrisse sua debilidade.

— Você deve estar com fome. — ele murmurou. — Coma seu jantar e então talvez tiremos um cochilo aqui, frente ao fogo.

Desceu-a de seu colo e a observou enquanto ela jantava. Seus dedos eram longos e finos. Quanto mais a olhava, mais ele ansiava por sentir aquelas mãos delicadas em seu corpo. Como se sentiria ao ser tocado por uma mulher? Como seria sentir-se amado e acariciado por ela? Só de pensá-lo sentiu que sua face se avermelhava.

Harry tirou sua túnica, puxando-a para cima a fim de esconder o tanto que a queria. _Aye_, o pensamento de amá-la era o que o deixava aceso. Talvez uma vez que aprendesse a amá-la bem, ela desejaria tocá-lo também. Ele podia imaginar piores formas de passar a noite do que à mercê de sua bela esposa. Ela correria seus dedos suavemente por seu peito, ou ela esfregaria seus músculos com força? Será que seu corpo a assustaria? Ele sabia que as cicatrizes lhe causavam um pouco de medo, mas ele chegou a pensar que era porque ela temia pela pele dele. Ela acharia o resto de seu corpo agradável, tanto ao tato como à vista?

Disfarçadamente, ele cheirou embaixo do seu braço. _Nay_, não havia nenhum cheiro lá que pudesse ofendê-la. Ele tinha se banhado depois dela, e o odor do sabão de rosas ainda persistia em sua pele. Harry esfregou seu peito, fingindo que sentia coceira. _Aye_, os músculos eram firmes. Seu estômago era plano. Não existia nenhuma gordura a mais em sua bem trabalhada moldura. Mas, será que ele iria agradá-la? Os homens em seu tempo eram suaves e brancos? Sem marcas, sem cicatrizes? Talvez ela só gostasse de homens que pudesse amassar como um travesseiro macio.

— Harry, o que há de errado?

Sua voz suave rompeu seu devaneio.

— Nada. — disse ele cortante, ainda dolente por seus pensamentos.

Seu olhar de surpresa o aborreceu. Ela, obviamente, não tinha idéia do que havia feito para irritá-lo, e isso o aborrecia ainda mais. Por acaso ela não tinha idéia de como funcionava a mente masculina?

— Diga para mim como era Neville. — ele exigiu.

— O quê? — disse ela, um pouco confusa. — De onde vem isso agora?

— Sua aparência, — rosnou Harry. — Era vistoso? Alto? Forte?

Ela riu.

— Harry, ele era um fracote.

Harry suavizou seu cenho apenas o suficiente para levantar uma sobrancelha.

— Fracote? O que é fracote? — ele não estava certo se seu sorriso era porque ela estava rindo dele ou com ele.

— Um fracote é uma pessoa que é do tipo fraco, covarde. Eu já lhe disse antes que Neville não significou nada para mim. Mas se você insistir em uma descrição, eu a farei para você. Ele era apenas um pouco mais alto do que eu, com olhos azuis e estava ficando meio careca.

Harry colocou a mão entre seus cabelos antes de poder deter-se. _Aye_, uma grossa mata ainda crescia ali. Seria um dia frio no inferno quando o topo de sua cabeça refletisse o sol como um escudo polido.

— E, — continuou ela, — ele era mole e mimado. De fato, suas mãos eram mais suaves que as minhas. — ela virou suas palmas e percorreu os calos que havia ali. — Ele não tinha as mãos fortes como as suas. — sorriu para ele. — Você tem mãos bonitas, Harry.

Ele clareou a garganta.

— Elas são cheias de cicatrizes.

— São as mãos de um homem que não tem medo de lutar para proteger o que é seu. E suas mãos podem ser muito gentis, apesar de sua força. Vi o modo como você cobre Joanne à noite. E o modo como me toca. — acrescentou, ruborizando-se.

Ele não podia ouvir esse tipo de confissão e se convencer de tudo.

— Então a suavidade de Neville não a conquistou? Não completamente?

Ela riu e, então se equilibrou contra ele e o empurrou para o _plaid._ Se ele tivesse visto o movimento, talvez pudesse ter sido capaz de proteger sua dignidade. Entretanto, do modo que ocorreu, ele foi encurralado contra o chão por sua mulher que ria em cima dele antes que pudesse recuperar o fôlego e soltar uma maldição. Então, antes que seu cenho alcançasse suas sobrancelhas, ele percebeu que estava exatamente onde queria estar. Mas mesmo assim, Harry franziu o sobrecenho enquanto colocava suas mãos atrás da cabeça. Não tinha sentido deixá-la pensar que tinha o controle.

— Você, _milord_, está pescando.

— Pescando?

— Elogios. — ela sorriu.

— Não estou não. — ele retrucou calorosamente.

Ela se acomodou sobre seus cotovelos e continuou sorrindo para ele.

— Não lhe digo com freqüência suficiente o quão bonito você é?

— Não com freqüência suficiente para me agradar. — murmurou ele sombriamente. Ela já estava rindo dele. Que sentido havia em salvar o resto de seu orgulho?

— Oh, Harry, você tem um coração tão gentil.

— Saia de cima de mim. — disse queixoso. — Agora.

Ela sorriu.

— Por mais que ache o chão mais suave que seu peito de pedra, prefiro ficar onde estou. É um lugar muito mais confortável.

Foi mais por acidente que as mãos dela se apoiaram nos flancos dele, mas quando sentiu que ele saltava, ela se aproveitou ao máximo de que Harry tivesse as mãos sob sua cabeça. Sua risada aflita fez com que sua dama risse ainda mais. Quando finalmente ele conseguiu retirar os dedos de suas axilas, ele a colocou estirada de costas tão rápido, que ela perdeu o fôlego. Montou sobre seu quadril e ergueu suas mãos com apenas uma das dele. Lenta e deliberadamente, segurou suas mãos sobre a cabeça.

— Harry, por favor. — ela riu.

— Pescando, Lady Potter? — disse ele ameaçador, começando a roçar suas costelas. — Você acha que estou tão desesperado para pescar elogios?

— Eu elogio você o tempo todo! — ela gritou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, rir e escapar dele, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Sua risada foi contagiosa e ele se pegou rindo apenas porque ela o fazia. E logo riu das maldições que ela conseguia soltar, enquanto tentava tira-lo de cima de si quando recuperou seu fôlego. Quando parecia que ela estava a ponto de desmaiar, ele teve pena dela e lhe sorriu abertamente. Quem diria que ele passaria a manhã após suas bodas fazendo cócegas em sua esposa sobre seu _plaid_ e desfrutando disso? Ele pensou em comentar aquilo, mas a sensação de seu corpo sob o dela o distraiu. Lentamente se estirou sobre ela, colocando suas pernas de cada lado dela e fazendo com que grande parte do peso recaísse sobre seus cotovelos e joelhos.

— Estou esmagando você?

— Não. — ela disse, com sua voz de repente, rouca.

— Assustando você?

— Não, meu _Laird_.

Ele baixou a cabeça e acariciou os lábios dela. Ah, com que doçura ela abriu sua boca para recebê-lo, já se antecipando ao desejo dele de saboreá-la.

Mas ele não tinha intenções de apressar-se. Obrigou-se a beijá-la lentamente, sem pressa, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Ela, entretanto, estava impaciente e tentava beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Harry apressadamente abaixou a cabeça para beijar-lhe o pescoço, pretendendo apenas ocultar o sorriso. Estava fazendo algo certo. Ian tinha lhe dito que as respostas de Ginny o guiariam.

— Harry…

Ele retornou a sua boca e se entregou a ela, beijando-a profundamente. Gemendo conforme uma explosão de desejo surgia do seu interior. Queimando-lhe o corpo como o uísque barato queima a garganta. Harry suprimiu a urgência de mover-se contra ela da forma como ele queria.

O calor de sua pele nua chamou sua atenção e, sem se mover, ele notou que o _plaid_ com o qual ela tinha se envolvido se abriu de uma maneira bastante agradável, deixando uma boa porção de pele descoberta. Ele se moveu para o lado a fim de tirar seu peso de cima. A túnica de Harry subiu pelo quadril, mas não teria notado se sua esposa não o tivesse puxado. Ele olhou para ela, surpreso.

— Tire isso. — disse ela suavemente. — Quero dizer, se você quiser…

Ele arrancou a peça pela cabeça e, em seguida, puxou Ginny entre seus braços. Ele gemeu enquanto ela deslizava as mãos entre seus cabelos e percorria com seus dedos as longas mechas. O prazer era uma espada de dois gumes. Não podia dar sem receber, em troca, na mesma medida.

Logo que ele começou a beijá-la outra vez lentamente, ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço.

— Leve-me para a cama, Harry. — ela sussurrou. — Leve-me para a cama porque acho que posso desmaiar na próxima vez que você me tocar.

Ele não precisou escutar isso duas vezes. Tomou-a rapidamente em seus braços e cruzou a câmara até seu leito. Deitou-a com suavidade e logo se uniu a ela. Ele sabia que a estava esmagando, mas ela parecia não se importar e, para ser honesto, ele não podia fazer nada a respeito. Ela tinha ansiado por seus beijos, e agora receberia o resto dele. Ele sabia disso porque ela estava se abrindo para ele, rogando que a possuísse.

E assim ele fez. Seu único arrependimento foi não ter durado uma vida inteira. Foi como se nunca tivesse experimentado antes. Quase se afogou no prazer que o levava uma e outra vez.

Quando voltou a si, Harry se viu esmagando-a em um abraço que provavelmente rompia suas costelas. Ela acariciava seu rosto, afastando seu cabelo. Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu como se tivesse morrido e ido ao céu.

— Oh, Ginny, — disse suavemente, pressionando seu rosto contra o pescoço dela. — Minha doce, alegre Ginny.

Harry não podia encontrar as palavras para expressar o que havia sentido ou a alegria que sentia agora que já sabia que amava sua esposa também. E algo mais tinha ocorrido naquela manhã, mas ele não estava certo do que era. Algo dentro dele havia mudado de alguma maneira, abrandando-o, talvez. Ou mais arrogante, pensou com um sorriso. Seja lá o que fosse, era por causa de Ginny, e tinha toda a intenção de culpá-la por qualquer mudança que tivesse provocado.

— Ginny. — murmurou entre seus cabelos.

— Sim, Harry.

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Eu... Eu te amo.

Ela se apertou contra ele com mais força.

— Eu também te amo. — ela sussurrou.

Ele permaneceu imóvel por algum tempo, saboreando não só a ação, mas também as palavras que se seguiram. Por fim, afastou-se dela. Ela pôs uma mão na orelha.

— O quê? — perguntou ele.

— Estou surda. — ela murmurou.

Ele a olhou com perplexidade.

— E como é isso?

— Seus gritos apaixonados, meu urso rugidor. — disse ela, com um súbito sorriso.

Ele enrubesceu. Maldita fosse, ela ainda podia fazê-lo corar. Rolando na cama puxou a manta para cobri-la. Ginny ria loucamente, e ele pensava seriamente em torcer seu pescoço ou sufocá-la com o travesseiro. Em vez disso, ajoelhou-se a seu lado e inclinou para beijá-la suavemente.

— Está muito contente com isso. — afirmou ele.

— Muito. — ela concordou, afastando os cabelos do rosto. Olhou diretamente em seus olhos. — Harry, — começou, se agitando. — simplesmente não sei o que dizer. Talvez algo como, _acho que não existirão noites suficientes na minha vida para amá-lo tantas vezes como eu gostaria._ — ela parou de repente e corou. — Dito sem rodeios, é isso.

Seu peito inchou de orgulho. Esta mulher estava se fazendo cada vez mais presente em sua vida continuando com esses elogios. Ele riu arrogantemente.

— Então temos que fazer bom uso dos dias também, meu amor.

Ele levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para o fogo, com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Com dificuldade conseguiu segurar o grito, apenas para se livrar do excesso de orgulho que se acumulava em seu corpo.

_Aye, _era uma bela manhã nas terras Potter.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo Vinte e Um

Ginny estava sentada na grande cadeira em frente à lareira da sala pensando em Harry e escutava vagamente a Joanne, que relatava os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Eram eventos que Ginny tinha perdido por estar cativa no quarto de seu marido, escrava de todos os seus caprichos. Ela sorriu ao recordar a expressão dele quando o acusou daquilo. Então se ruborizou ao pensar no que ele havia feito a seguir.

Inclinou a cabeça para trás e sorriu para o fogo. Foram quatro dias de puro êxtase. Tinham deixado o quarto só para usar o banheiro ou esgueirar-se até as ameias para passear. Ela teve Harry completamente para si. E como ele amava! Seus joelhos fraquejavam só de pensar. E ai, que arrogante era a respeito de tudo. Nunca cessava de agradá-la para que fizesse alarde de suas habilidades. Não tinha outra opção, mas sinceramente concordava com ele.

— Ginny, você não está escutando. — Joanne repreendeu.

Ginny sorriu para a menina sentada no banquinho frente a ela.

— Desculpe, querida. Você estava falando sobre o nosso livro?

Joanne suspirou da maneira como fazem os adolescentes quando tratam de serem pacientes com pessoas mais velhas não muito inteligentes.

— Terminamos de falar disso há muito tempo. Estava me perguntando se podia chamá-la de "mamãe".

Pela primeira vez Ginny notou o brilhante rubor nas bochechas de Joanne. Ficou tão comovida pela pergunta que as lágrimas se juntaram nos olhos. Abraçou Joanne com força e pressionou um beijo gentil em sua testa.

— Claro que pode, coração. Adoraria ter você como filha.

Joanne rompeu em soluços e se agarrou a ela.

— Eu estava com tanto medo que me dissesse _nay_.

— Minha doce Joanne, por que eu iria dizer que não?

Harry entrou na câmara, no momento em que as lágrimas de Joanne se reduziam em meras fungadelas. Levantou uma sobrancelha questionando e Ginny sorriu. Ele cruzou o quarto, pôs Joanne de pé e, em seguida, se inclinou e suavemente limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com o polegar.

— O que é isto? — ele perguntou sério. — Porque estas lágrimas, pequenina? Não conhece o conto da menina que chorou tanto que suas lágrimas encheram a câmara e se perdeu flutuando junto com todos seus móveis?

Joanne abraçou a cintura de Harry.

— Ginny disse que eu podia chamá-la de mamãe. Estou apenas feliz.

— Hrumm, — disse Harry, franzindo o cenho pensativamente. — Entendo. — esfregou o queixo com sua mão livre e seu olhar se perdeu no espaço. — E se você a escolheu para sua mãe, isso quer dizer que também deve precisar escolher um progenitor. Não é assim?

Ginny observou como a menina olhava Harry tristemente, com muito medo na voz para expressar sua frágil esperança. Ginny rezou para que Harry escolhesse suas palavras com cuidado. Quando o viu procurando com o olhar uma cadeira, ela se levantou e fez um gesto para que se sentasse.

Harry o fez e aconchegou Joanne em seus braços.

— Vamos falar um pouco sobre esse progenitor que você deve escolher. Ele deve ser forte, _aye?_

Joanne assentiu.

— Talvez _Laird _de um poderoso clã. — Harry acrescentou. — É obvio que deve ser bem respeitado, para que possa escolher entre vários um marido para você. Embora, sem dúvida, ele encontrará um homem de sua própria casa para isso. Um rapaz que se assemelhe a ele, um pouco.

— Você acha? — Joanne perguntou timidamente

Harry grunhiu.

— Vamos ver o que faz o rapaz por sua conta. Atrevo-me a dizer que este _Laird _vai ser muito seletivo na hora de escolher. Tem alguma outra preferência a respeito de seu pai? Talvez ele devesse ser áspero e resmungão, e certamente deve bater em você com regularidade para mantê-la obediente. E, obviamente, vai esperar que você o chame de papai e que lhe leve cerveja quando pedir. — tamborilou seus dedos no braço da cadeira. — Me atrevo a dizer que ele espera que continue aprendendo suas letras e que tome uma hora ocasionalmente para desenhar, ou o que seja que escuto que rabisca por horas em seu quarto. — ele a olhou com arrogância. — Considerando tudo, eu diria que sou sua melhor opção. Você concorda, é obvio.

Harry gritou involuntariamente quando Joanne se jogou em seus braços e o abraçou com todas suas forças. Ginny sorriu. Harry era tão doce.

— Eu te amo, Harry. — disse Joanne, com a voz trêmula.

— Papai. — Harry a corrigiu.

— Papai. — disse Joanne reverentemente, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela sorriu olhando para Ginny. — Não é ótimo?

Ginny sorriu e chegou a dar um leve puxão no vestido de Joanne.

— Sim, querida, é.

— Será que podemos mostrar o livro para ele agora? — perguntou Joanne ansiosamente.

Ginny assentiu e sorriu para Harry enquanto Joanne descia de seu colo.

— Eu te amo. — ela falou movendo apenas os lábios.

Ele tentou parecer duro, mas falhou miseravelmente. Ginny sabia que o pedido de Joanne o tinha emocionado mais do que ele tratou de admitir. Harry expressou genuína admiração pelo livro, emitindo vários "ooh" e "aah" à medida que passava as páginas. Então ele fez Joanne guardar o livro no baú e lhe mostrou onde a chave foi escondida. Depois de um último grande abraço, ele emitiu sua primeira ordem como pai, pedindo que o deixasse em paz. Joanne partiu alegremente após vários abraços e beijos da parte de cada um de seus recém-adquiridos pais.

Uma vez que ela se foi, Harry puxou Ginny para seu colo.

— Olá, esposa. — ele sorriu. — Senti saudades suas esta manhã. Por acaso meu beijo de despedida não deixou nada a desejar?

Seu beijo de despedida podia ser mais adequadamente descrito como um apaixonado momento que a deixou sem fôlego por uma boa hora depois que ele vestiu suas roupas e saiu do quarto.

— Sim, deixou. — disse ela solenemente.

Ele imediatamente se ofendeu.

— O quê?

— Só mais do mesmo. — ela murmurou, enquanto pressionava seus lábios contra a orelha dele.

Seu grunhido arrogante a fez sorrir abertamente. Céus, que ego tinha seu _Laird_.

— Na realidade, eu vim buscá-la para outro propósito, além de saquear seu doce corpo.

Ela se afastou e olhou para ele.

— E que é…?

— Decidi que você tem que aprender a se defender. — sua expressão se tornou séria. — Relutei e me preocupei muito com esta decisão, e por mais que me desgoste forçar a perda de sua inocência, creio que é necessário. Planejei que você nunca esteja sem os homens ao seu lado, mas há certas ocasiões que isso pode ocorrer, e não vou deixar você indefesa.

— Harry, eu não sou estúpida, — disse ela suavemente. — Cresci com cinco irmãos, lembra-se?

— Eles nunca chegaram perto de você com um punhal? Ou uma espada?

Ela suspirou.

— Você sabe que não.

— Então, talvez o seu mundo seja menos violento que o meu. Mas, como estes são meus tempos você deve se endurecer para o seu bem; aqui estão os perigos que deve aprender a enfrentar. Eu não vou tê-la a mercê de alguém de quem gostaria de escapar, mas se você tiver conhecimento... Aproveitaremos o que você aprendeu com seus irmãos e melhoraremos a partir disso. — ele sorriu com tristeza. — Não tem idéia de como isso me desgosta, Ginny. Se houvesse outra maneira…

Ginny sabia que seria considerada uma idiota se não concordasse. O mundo de Harry era de longe, muito diferente do dela.

— Tudo bem. — disse suspirando — O que quer que eu faça?

— Vista-se com as polainas de lã e a túnica que encontrará em nossa cama. E coloque suas botas. Vou esperar você descer.

Meia hora depois ela estava frente a Ian no jardim, segurando uma adaga na mão e observando o punhal na dele. O que ela queria era sair dali. A expressão de determinação no rosto de Harry era o que a mantinha em seu lugar.

Depois do que lhe pareceu horas de aprendizagem para evitar os ataques de Ian, ela teve o suficiente. Ela podia se defender bem o suficiente, mas não podia, por sua vida, tirar a adaga da mão de Ian. Finalmente, seu sorriso zombeteiro a fez tão furiosa que começou a aproximar-se dele usando cada um dos truques que tinha aprendido em sua aula de autodefesa. Não foi um combate bonito, mas uma luta de rua, e Ian não tinha idéia de como reagir. Antes dele saber, estava estendido no chão com o joelho dela encravado desconfortavelmente em sua virilha e seus dedos pressionando o canto interno de seus olhos.

— Você, menina sem honra! — Ian suspirou. — Será que ninguém lhe ensinou que há linhas que não são atravessadas?

Ela rolou para longe dele e se sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão, olhando para Harry com cansaço.

— Não posso mais por hoje. Por favor, Harry.

O rosto de Harry era inexpressivo.

— Não foi uma má exibição. Trabalharemos novamente amanhã.

— Não foi uma má exibição? — repetiu Ian, profundamente ofendido. — Eu jamais recebi um elogio tão florido. — sentou-se e lançou um olhar de irritação para Ginny. — Eu o deixo abusar de minha boa forma a cada dia, só por esporte, e nem sequer recebo um "obrigado" de sua parte.

Ginny sorriu com cansaço.

— Eu acho que ele me ama, Ian.

— E eu acho que você o enfeitiçou. — disse uma voz cáustica por trás de Harry.

Ginny levantou o rosto e encontrou os olhos duros de Tom Riddle. Havia mais que ódio neles; havia luxúria. Sua pele começou a picar. Era muito ruim que todos os convidados para o casamento ainda não tivessem partido. Ver Tom Riddle novamente era algo que Ginny poderia ter evitado.

Ian se levantou de imediato e colocou Ginny atrás dele, protegendo-a. Ela espiou por sobre seu braço musculoso e rezou por não ver espadas desembainhadas. Ela agarrou-se ao _plaid _de Ian para manter-se em pé, quando viu o olhar no rosto de Harry.

— Eu assumo que seja um gracejo infeliz. — disse Harry calmamente, o seu tom suave e agradável.

— É a pura verdade. — atacou Tom. — Ela é uma bruxa, Potter, e tenciono vê-la queimar.

A mudança de expressão de Harry foi assustadora, na sua rapidez. Ele cuspiu nos pés de Riddle.

— Nenhum homem falará assim de mim nem dos meus e escapará incólume.

Ginny reparou que o irmão de Tom, Richard, estava a um passo ou dois atrás dele, junto com uma dúzia de homens do clã Riddle. Viu algo pelo canto dos olhos, e percebeu que o resto do jardim tinha se tornado subitamente cheio de homens Potter, os quais levavam o mesmo olhar de fúria que seu _Laird__._

O forte som de metal contra metal a fez abrir os olhos desmesuradamente.

— Não. — disse com um suspiro, mas Ian a empurrou para trás antes que ela pudesse sequer dar meio passo a frente.

— Quieta. — ele murmurou. — Você vai dificultar a luta se ele tiver que se preocupar com você. Em vez disso, observe como o melhor guerreiro das Highlands derrota ao homem que a acusou e, portanto ao resto de seu clã, injustamente. Sinta-se orgulhosa, Ginny, e lembre-se de quem você é esposa.

Foi tão primitivo. Mas ela se ergueu e obrigou a manter a compostura. Que mais ela podia fazer? Não tinha qualquer esperança de deter o que estava prestes a acontecer. Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar, e assim o fez fervorosamente.

Ela não queria olhar, mas não conseguia evitar. Ian não iria permitir que ela ficasse ao seu lado, então ela olhou por sobre seu braço o melhor que pôde. Tentou não estremecer a cada vez que as espadas de Harry e Tom se chocavam com tão alto tinido.

Ginny nunca tinha visto tal olhar de fúria no rosto de Harry. Não era de admirar o porquê de não haver um homem em quilômetros que não o temesse. Ela teria se desmanchado em lágrimas apenas ao ver aquela expressão.

Ou Riddle era corajoso ou mais estúpido do que ela, porque não se acovardou por nada. Ele estava tão zangado quanto Harry, mas a sua raiva o tornou descuidado. Os movimentos de Harry eram limpos e controlados; os de Tom, selvagens e aleatórios.

De repente, a espada de Tom saiu voando. Ela ofegou ao ver que muitos dos dedos de Tom a seguiam. Tom sustentou sua mão e se lançou contra Harry com uma adaga na mão esquerda. Com um gesto casual, Harry lançou sua espada para Ian, que a agarrou da mesma maneira. Riddle logo foi despojado de sua adaga, que foi arremetida por Harry para o irmão dele, Richard, dando um olhar que o deixou pálido. Infelizmente a sensatez da família não estava no comando. O grito de fúria de Tom a fez saltar e ela observou, ainda horrorizada, quando investiu contra seu marido. Harry o evitou facilmente, e Tom saiu rodando. Logo se pôs em pé enquanto Harry aguardava com os braços cruzados. Harry esperou pacientemente até que Tom se arremeteu contra ele novamente antes de atacá-lo, com seu punho apontando diretamente para seu rosto. Ginny deixou de contar os golpes trocados depois disso. Tudo o que sabia era que Tom estava tendo, provavelmente, a pior surra de toda sua vida, e ela não sentia a mínima pena dele. Harry o surrou até que suas próprias mãos estavam em carne viva e ensangüentadas. Quando Tom não era mais que uma massa disforme que mal podia respirar caído aos seus pés, Harry virou-se para Richard.

— Leve-o para fora de minhas terras. Deixamos de ser aliados.

Richard não se moveu de onde estava.

— Não compartilho das opiniões de meu irmão, Harry. Você sabe disso.

— Enquanto ele viver, sem dúvida que o faz. — replicou Harry. — E, enquanto ele viver, qualquer Riddle que colocar os pés em terra Potter será devolvido à seu castelo em pedaços. Seu irmão é quem está associado com o Diabo, não eu, ou os meus. Falaremos de pôr um fim a esta disputa que seu _Laird _começou, quando chegar o dia em que ele estiver morto e enterrado.

Richard não podia dizer mais nada. Seus homens reuniram a espada de Tom, seus dedos cortados e seu corpo contundido. Harry observava friamente enquanto eles abandonavam o jardim. Os homens Potter imediatamente os escoltá-los até o limite de suas terras.

O feitiço se rompeu. Ginny empurrou Ian para o lado e se lançou nos braços de seu ensangüentado guerreiro.

Ele se manteve impassível apenas por um breve momento. Então a envolveu com seus braços e segurou firmemente.

— Agora vê por que um homem é um idiota ao falar contra mim?

Ela assentiu, sua cabeça sacudindo-se espasmodicamente.

— Sim. — ela lutava para manter seus dentes sem bater. — Eu sinto muito por ter forçado você a fazer isso.

Ele se afastou dela.

— Defendo o que é meu.

Ela nunca o viu em um humor tão duro antes e dificilmente saberia como lidar com ele. Bem, elogios não poderiam dar errado. E ela se sentia sobressaltada pelo fato de que ele arriscara sua vida para defendê-la. Neville a teria entregue à Tom, sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela deu um corajoso passo para frente e colocou as mãos em seu peito, levantando o olhar para seu endurecido e furioso rosto sem pestanejar.

— Perdoe minhas palavras. — disse ela com calma. — Eu disse algo que não queria dizer, porque me senti aflita. Você arriscou sua vida para me defender, Harry, e isso é algo que ninguém jamais fez por mim. Você foi magnífico. Riddle foi um tolo ao sequer pensar em levantar sua espada contra você.

Harry grunhiu e colocou seus braços ensangüentados ao redor de Ginny.

— Agora você começa a falar como a esposa de um _Laird_. — ele lhe deu tapinhas nas costas, sem ter consciência de que podia quebrar seus ossos. — Vá pedir que me preparem um banho. Há elogios bem merecidos que eu gostaria de ouvir de seus lábios antes da noite cair.

Ela assentiu e se afastou, mais do que disposta a pensar em centenas de elogios para fazer a seu marido antes de terminar a tarde. Malcolm e outro de seus companheiros a ladearam enquanto Ginny caminhava de volta para o castelo.

— Ele é muito esperto. — disse Malcolm em voz baixa.

Ginny olhou para ele com desaprovação.

— Ele é o Potter, Malcolm, — disse ela, sentindo o orgulho preencher cada centímetro de seu corpo por ser esposa de um _highlander_. — Você realmente acha que ele seria nada menos que invencível?

— _Nay_, _milady_. Não há ninguém igual a ele, pode estar certa.

Ginny sorriu para si. Ela estava começando a soar como Harry, e de alguma maneira aquele pensamento a fez parar, se endireitar e franzir o cenho ligeiramente, só para assegurar que Malcolm a levava a sério.

Havia apenas uma coisa que a perturbava no subconsciente, e era o que Tom Riddle faria quando se recuperasse da surra. Existira vingança, disso estava segura. Sua intuição dizia que essa vingança seria dirigida exclusivamente a Harry. Harry era realmente experiente com a espada, mas não possuía olhos nas costas. Talvez aprender a usar a espada e a adaga valeriam a pena o esforço, depois de tudo. Ao menos, ela poderia defender suas costas até que ele pudesse girar-se e fazê-lo sozinho.

Colocando de lado seus pensamentos caminhou com segurança de volta ao castelo. Seu _Laird _queria um banho, e maldito fosse Hugh se não providenciasse um imediatamente e sem se queixar. Seu rosto era intimidador e seu porte de realeza. Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

Um mês após lançar a um silencioso Tom Riddle de suas terras, Harry estava sentado, em sua câmara, pensando. O quarto de Joanne havia sido concluído na semana anterior, e ele se deu conta que sentia saudades de suas idas e vindas ao quarto em busca deste ou daquele objeto. A pequena sapeca se instalou em seu coração tão firmemente como Ginny o fez. Era impotente contra a força combinada de sua doçura.

Não que ele pretendesse lutar contra. Grunhia com Joanne apenas para ouvi-la rir. Ela era uma menina angelical, necessitava poucas reprimendas para ser obediente. Uma boa conversa era tudo o que precisava para fazê-la se arrepender profundamente de qualquer ação que o desagradasse, mas ele raramente tinha essas conversas.

Quanto a Ginny, ele só grunhia com ela para lembrá-la quem era o _Laird__. _Para isso, e para vê-la sorrir, por trás das costas. Ela estava convencida de que o tinha domesticado. Talvez ele estivesse. Encontrava a si próprio fazendo coisas ridículas para agradá-la. Mas reclamava ruidosamente sobre cada punhado de flores que colhia para ela, cada baú de roupa que tirava de seu caminho, cada passeio sem propósito apenas para tê-la perto. Ela ignorava suas queixas e aceitava cada um de seus gestos com a mesma surpresa, encantadora e temerosa expressão que ela tinha usado pela primeira vez quando ele empurrou um punhado de ervas para ela.

Claro, nem tudo era paz e tranquilidade. Só na noite anterior, ela havia jogado seu travesseiro para o corredor, logo o seu manto, para terminar seu discurso ordenou-lhe que saísse de sua própria câmara. Nem sequer seus beijos melhoraram seu humor. Se não se sentisse tão culpado por ter gritado com ela sem razão aparente, ele não teria ido. Mas se foi. E se sentou ao lado da porta e cantou melodias desafinadas até bem entrada a noite. Joshua logo teve piedade dele e sentando-se no degrau mais alto, tocou seu alaúde alto o suficiente para abafar a voz de Harry.

Ao chegar da aurora, Ginny se rendeu. Abriu a porta e ouviu suas desculpas e, em seguida, graciosamente permitiu que ele voltasse para sua própria cama. Ele a amou docemente, só para mostrar a ela que não guardava nenhum rancor. Ela aceitou seu amor da mesma maneira.

Não quer dizer que ela não errava. Embora ele tivesse um temperamento forte, o dela era igualmente forte e apaixonado. Talvez não fosse algo ruim. As desculpas de ambos os lados geralmente conduziam a sua câmara e, uma vez lá, a cama estava apenas um ou dois passos de distância. Ele sorriu. Era uma maneira de restabelecer a paz entre eles, e ele esperava que sempre fosse assim.

Harry apoiou o queixo sobre suas mãos e contemplou a parede, deixando o seu pensamento fluir livremente através de sua mente. Imediatamente a imagem de Riddle o assaltou, mas ele a colocou de lado. O que estava feito, feito estava. Quando Tom fosse capaz de sair de sua cama, haveria retaliação, mas Harry duvidava seriamente que Tom encontrasse muitos familiares dispostos a arriscar suas vidas pelas acusações tolas de seu _Laird__. _Entretanto, não podia perdê-lo de vista.

O que chamou e captou a atenção de Harry foram as coisas que leu no diário de Ginny, ou seja lá como ela o chamasse. Ela contava sobre sua estranha viagem e do tempo passado na casa dele. Suas descrições sobre ele eram ao mesmo tempo lisonjeiras e humilhantes. Ele andava de forma tão arrogante? Suspeitava que sim, mas por agora já era um habito desesperadamente arraigado nele.

As descrições que Ginny fazia do tempo dele o intrigavam muito. Ela sabia muito dos acontecimentos do passado, e ele a interrogou intensamente sobre seus conhecimentos da Escócia. Uma pena que ela tivesse esquecido as palavras que lera a respeito de seu clã e de outros highlanders de seu dia. Sabia que ela não estava mentindo. Ela estava tão intrigada com tudo aquilo quanto ele.

Talvez tinha que ser assim. Caso possuísse conhecimento do futuro, sem dúvida ele teria prejudicado um ou outro. Mas seria muito bom saber de antemão para que lado sopraria o vento nas guerras onde participasse sua família. Ou um acidente iminente com sua amada.

Mas, como podia ser isso? Como podiam os homens do futuro terem escrito sobre Ginny, quando ela era do futuro também? O simples esforço de tentar compreender as ações do tempo deu-lhe uma forte dor de cabeça e fez o quarto começar a girar. _Aye_¸ talvez fosse melhor deixar certos mistérios em paz.

Uma pena, no entanto. Conhecer o futuro teria sido na verdade uma grande coisa.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo Vinte e Dois

Ginny despertou com batidas na porta. Reconheceu aquela frenética batida, "valentões-nos-portões-do-castelo", e gemeu. A paz dos últimos dois meses foram muito agradáveis, e ela sabia que não podia durar.

Harry estava fora da cama e vestido antes que ela sequer conseguisse despertar completamente. Rapidamente, ela vestiu uma camisa pela cabeça e saiu da cama, enrolando-se com uma manta como um roupão. Sirius estava na porta, suando.

— Eles mataram os vigias, — ele arquejou, — mas estão recuando ante nossa demonstração de força.

— Quem? — Harry exigiu duramente, colocando várias armas em suas botas e cinto.

— Malfoys. Poderia jurar que distingui vários homens Riddle na companhia, mas já me equivoquei antes.

— Não desde que o conheço. — retrucou Harry. — Vá se juntar aos homens. Mataremos até o último Malfoy que encontrarmos em nossas terras. Quero o Riddle com vida.

Ginny engoliu, um esforço completamente inútil, pois sua boca estava seca como o algodão. Cara, simplesmente não havia como se acostumar a isso. Não importa quão freqüentemente ocorresse, ela sabia que nunca se acostumaria ao medo que entorpecia sua mente ao pensar que Harry ia para a batalha.

Ele pôs suas mãos sobre os ombros de Ginny.

— Coloque o ferrolho na porta. — ele olhou intencionalmente para a espada que mandou fazer para ela, e que se apoiava contra o baú sob a janela. — Use-a se for necessário. Verei que não chegue a tanto, mas caso seja, mate primeiro e se arrependa depois.

Ela assentiu, com movimentos bruscos.

Ele a liberou e deixou o quarto. Ginny se vestiu enquanto James trazia Joanne. James abraçou rapidamente Ginny antes de desaparecer pelo corredor. Joanne estava totalmente composta, uma proeza que Ginny desejava poder realizar. Porém tudo o que podia fazer era não gritar de tensão. Será que uma seta encontraria o caminho para as costas de Harry? Será que alguém lançaria uma adaga sem ser notado até que ele sentisse atravessar seu coração?

Ela começou a caminhar. Torturar-se com sangrentas possibilidades não estava ajudando. Harry sobreviveria. Ele tinha sobrevivido durante trinta anos sem contar com a sua preocupação. Com alguma sorte, ele sobreviveria outros cinquenta ou sessenta.

O dia terminou, embora ela não teria acreditado se não tivesse visto as sombras prolongando-se do lado de fora. Escutou a voz de Harry que gritava seu nome de baixo. Ela destravou a porta e saiu no corredor, com o coração na garganta.

Harry estava perto do topo da escada circular e sorriu impiedosamente para ela.

— Terminou.

As lágrimas desceram por seus olhos e a cegaram. Essa foi certamente a única razão pela qual imaginou ver uma sombra nos degraus atrás de seu marido. Mas então, Harry começou a subir os degraus restantes, e Ginny viu o claro brilho de uma lâmina descer com uma velocidade doentia para suas costas.

— Atrás de você! — ela gritou.

Harry girou e retrocedeu nos degraus, agarrado ao braço de seu atacante. O braço bom de seu atacante. O outro tinha vários dedos a menos.

— Vejo você no inferno. — Tom Riddle cuspiu, forçando sua adaga mais perto do tórax de Harry.

— Acho que não. — disse Harry friamente. Ele deslizou uma adaga de seu cinturão e a cravou na barriga de Tom. Tom ofegou, enrijeceu e, em seguida, caiu sobre ele.

Harry afastou-se do cadáver e girou para subir os degraus restantes. Estava coberto de sangue, mas Ginny não se importou. Ela se lançou em seus braços e o agarrou.

— Está tudo bem, Ginny. — ele disse, ternamente.

Ginny fechou os olhos e tremeu.

— Está tudo bem. — repetiu ele, suavemente.

O resto da noite passou como um pesadelo. Ginny costurou feridas e confortou aos homens como pôde. De tempos em tempos, imaginava como teriam sido as coisas se Harry tivesse morrido. Não só teria perdido seu amor, mas teria visto seu próprio fim, após o estupro, estava segura disso.

Depois que os homens foram atendidos, Harry sentou em sua cadeira perto do fogo e acenou para Sirius.

— Traga-o. — murmurou Harry, seus olhos brilhando à luz do fogo. — Se ele é tolo o suficiente para mostrar-se, então eu vou ter que dar, pelo menos, uma boa olhada antes de enviá-lo ao inferno, junto com seu irmão.

Richard Riddle foi conduzido rudemente até o salão. Submeteu-se sem queixar aos insultos e brincadeiras pelo caminho. Ele foi trazido para diante de Harry, que o olhou impassível.

— Não sou o meu irmão. — disse Richard calmamente. — Ele já está morto, e eu estou livre de suas opiniões. Os homens que o seguiam e compartilhavam suas opiniões estão mortos. Os homens que ficaram são leais a mim e, portanto a você também. Nossos clãs foram aliados no passado. Gostaria que fosse assim novamente.

— E que garantia eu tenho que não me apunhalará pelas costas?

— Mais uma vez, não sou o meu irmão. Tom estava obcecado com a idéia de ter sua esposa. Ele sabia que a única maneira de encontrar êxito seria matando você. — Richard sorriu cinicamente. — Embora sua esposa seja realmente linda, não sou tolo o suficiente para tentar roubá-la de você, Harry. Se você estiver disposto, acredito que encontrará um homem totalmente diferente de meu irmão.

Harry observou Richard durante tanto tempo em silêncio, que mesmo Ginny começou a duvidar, perguntando se seu marido não apunhalaria ao homem como resposta. Finalmente Harry assentiu.

— Conheço você há muitos anos, Richard, e o considero um homem justo e verdadeiro. Haverá paz entre nossos clãs. Vou lhe oferecer hospitalidade.

— Talvez em outra ocasião. — disse Richard, inclinando levemente a cabeça. — Tenho muitos mortos para transportar para casa, e gostaria muito de partir antes de mais um dia surgir.

Depois de algumas palavras em privado com Harry, Richard se foi. Ginny deixou escapar o ar que percebeu ter segurado. Outro desastre evitado com êxito.

Então, sem aviso, as lembranças voltaram. Ela teve que se sentar, desmaiando diante o assalto. Por sua mente passou o livro no qual tinha lido sobre o Clã Potter. Ela viu a história da família através dos registros mais antigos, das tentativas de conquista pelos romanos, então os normandos e, em seguida os ingleses. Viu as palavras que detalhavam os _Laird__s _ao longo dos anos tão claramente como se o livro estivesse aberto na sua frente. Ela esquadrinhou as linhas, procurando alguma coisa útil.

_James Potter, nascido em 1264, morto em 1297. Assassinado por um membro do Clã Malfoy. Seu filho, Harry, começou a reinar aos dezesseis anos. Conhecido por suas proezas no campo de batalha, Harry levou os Potter a lutar contra o Clã Malfoy para vingar a morte de seu pai. Após matar Draco Malfoy em 1311, o próprio Harry encontrou seu fim em 1312 nas mãos de um de seus aliados, Tom Riddle. O filho do Harry, James, começou a reinar com dezessete anos. Casou-se com o Joanne Potter no mesmo ano._

— Ginny?

Ela voltou a si lentamente, olhando para Harry com horror.

— Ginny! — ele exclamou.

Ginny engoliu convulsivamente.

— Ginny, maldita seja, fale!

— Harry, — ela sussurrou. — Eu me lembrei do que li. — ela engoliu novamente. — De acordo com os livros de história, Tom devia ter tido êxito. — ela fez uma pausa. — Você deveria estar morto.

E Harry, tão orgulhoso, inigualável _Laird__, _temido por todos nas _Highlands_ por sua crueldade em batalha, sua fúria em proteger aos seus, sua inteligência afiada que não deixava nenhum homem capaz de superá-lo, _aye_, ele fez o que qualquer homem sensato que escutasse esse tipo de notícia teria feito.

Ele desmaiou.

Harry despertou com um gemido, sua cabeça com intensa dor. Muita cerveja. _Aye_, era isso. Talvez fosse bom ele deixar de beber tanto no futuro. Suspirou quando um pano frio foi pressionado contra sua testa.

— Ginny? — perguntou, não se incomodando em abrir os olhos.

— Sim, marido.

— Quanta cerveja bebi ontem de noite? Certamente foi a gratidão de Richard que me levou a beber assim.

— Você não bebeu nada.

A hesitação em sua voz foi suficiente para fazê-lo abrir os olhos. Ele a olhou feio.

— Mas é claro que eu fiz. — ele disse rigidamente, se perguntando por que sua esposa, repentinamente, tinha ficado maluca. — Então por que sinto a minha cabeça como se John estivesse usando-a como uma bigorna para seu martelo a noite toda? Falei com Richard e, em seguida, vi você olhar para mim como se tivesse visto um fantasma, então eu a ouvi balbuciar algo… — ele parou e olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados. — Algo sobre eu estar morto? — ele se beliscou com força. — Estou morto? — ele certamente não se sentia morto.

— Harry, você está bem vivo, graças a Deus.

Ele se sentou e esfregou a nuca, estremecendo quando seus dedos tocaram uma protuberância.

— Quem me golpeou na cabeça? — ele exigiu.

— Você desmaiou.

Ele ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, fazendo com que o quarto começasse a dar voltas.

— Eu o quê? — vociferou ele.

O sorriso que Ginny tinha estampado em sua cara dava a Harry vontade de esganá-la. Ele se livrou das mantas e apoiou as pernas no chão, esperando que a repentina corrente de ar fresco esfriasse seu temperamento. Olhou fixamente para sua esposa.

— Não vejo graça em sua pequena brincadeira. O Potter nunca desmaiou.

Ela riu e se lançou sobre ele, caindo com ele de volta para a cama.

— Não falei para rir, — disse ela com um sorriso, — mas você realmente desmaiou. A razão pela qual tem tal galo na nuca é porque estávamos todos muito chocados para pegar você.

A tensão e os fatos dos últimos dias estavam se fazendo notar em sua esposa. Essa era, certamente, a única razão pela qual ela balbuciava tais idiotices. Ele nunca desmaiou. Não houve um dia se quer que não estava em completo controle de seu corpo e dos acontecimentos à sua volta. _Aye_, sua boa forma não ousaria desertá-lo dessa maneira.

Ele estava tão ocupado em se convencer fervorosamente que não prestou atenção ao que sua esposa estava dizendo.

— Claro que todos nós fizemos um juramento solene de nunca mencioná-lo. Você teria se impressionado com Ian. Acho que ele até quis dar algumas risadas, mas suprimiu completamente essa vontade.

A leve caricia de seus dedos contra sua face era extremamente perturbadora, assim como a pressão exercida por seu quadril contra ele, mas Harry se obrigou a concentrar-se em suas palavras.

— Para dizer a verdade, estávamos mais preocupados com você do que qualquer coisa. Foram precisos Ian, Sirius, Malcolm e outros quatro homens para carregá-lo pelas escadas. Eles estavam muito impressionados com o peso de seu corpo. E, naturalmente, os homens estão completamente convencidos de que Tom o enfeitiçou temporariamente. Você sabe, há rumores de que ele que era um feiticeiro.

Harry sentiu que o rubor nascia de pés e subia por seu corpo. Ele olhou para sua esposa com incrédulo horror.

— Eu desmaiei? — ele guinchou e, em seguida, limpou a garganta apressadamente. — Perda de sangue, — disse asperamente, aprofundando sua voz um pouco mais. — E a tensão de temer por você. Qualquer homem estaria propenso a um pouco de fraqueza em tais circunstâncias. Eu culpo o evento em si. _Aye_, é tudo culpa dele.

— Eu sabia que seria assim. — disse ela, e ele percebeu o seu tom seco, embora decidisse ignorá-lo. — Claro, peço perdão por causar tal perturbação.

— Humph. — resmungou. — Então eu a perdôo. — ele realmente não queria escutar mais nada sobre o seu momento de fraqueza. Então colocou suas mãos atrás da cabeça, cuidadosamente, evitando a pancada, e a olhou franzindo o cenho. — Agora me diga, por qual razão eu deveria estar morto?

Ela falou sobre o que tinha lido no livro sobre o seu clã. Ele pensou em não lhe fazer caso, mas ela relatou pormenores sobre seu pai que ele estava seguro, nunca tinha revelado. Quando ela falou outra vez da morte do filho de James, Harry, pela mão de Tom Riddle, Harry sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Ele tirou Ginny de cima e se sentou lentamente.

— Então eu deveria estar morto. — disse Harry, sua voz cheia de assombro. — Santos, Ginny, Tom deveria ter me matado. Como foi que as coisas terminaram depois disso?

— James matou Tom e então passou a ser o _Laird_. Ele se casou com Joanne, e tiveram um filho chamado Harry. Então veio Carlinhos que governou depois, seguido de Ian e, depois Sirius. E, a propósito, aquele tatara-tatara-tatara-neto seu, Sirius, era um terrível mulherengo. O número total de bastardos seus foi tão alto, que ninguém chegou a uma contagem exata.

Harry levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando fazer o quarto parar de rodar. Ele se sentia perigosamente perto de um novo desmaio. Estava tão perto dele que nem sequer protestou quando Ginny o deitou de volta na cama e se inclinou sobre ele, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto.

— É meio chocante, não?

— _Aye._ — disse pesadamente. — Mais do que um choque. Sinto-me como se tivesse passado por uma grande e turbulenta tempestade e ao sair encontro tudo diferente. — ele a olhou perdido. — Eu deveria estar morto. Se não fosse por você, eu estaria.

— Eu sei. — disse ela suavemente.

— O que devemos fazer? — perguntou, aflito. — Não posso continuar caminhando por minhas terras, quando não devia estar aqui. Se é para James ser o chefe de nosso clã, como é possível que eu siga aqui?

— Não sei, Harry. — sussurrou ela. — Estamos mudando a História, mesmo quando falamos. Cada minuto que passa é outro minuto da História que foi alterado. — olhou-o perdida. — Talvez seja por isso que só agora me lembrei. Porque nós estamos em um tempo e lugar não devemos estar, e não importa o que nós sabemos. Ou talvez nós devêssemos saber o que acontece para que possamos deixar os eventos acontecerem como deviam acontecer.

Pensar nas conseqüências de tudo aquilo fazia sua cabeça doer intensamente.

— _Och_, estou muito cansando para decifrar este enigma hoje. — disse ele. — Vamos pensar sobre isso. Quem sabe, daqui a alguns dias, vamos chegar a uma decisão sobre o que devemos fazer.

Mesmo enquanto as palavras saiam de seus lábios, ele já sabia o que teria que fazer. Ele tinha que partir e permitir que os fatos progredissem da maneira original. Olhou para sua esposa e forçou um pálido sorriso.

— Sabe, eu sempre quis viajar para as estrelas e voltar para contar.

Ela colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Falemos sobre isso mais tarde. Neste momento, tenho fome de certo _Laird _bonitoque conheço.

Harry fechou os olhos enquanto Ginny aproximava sua boca para beijá-lo suavemente. Pensaria a respeito do futuro mais tarde. Se ele tinha que abandonar seu tempo e viajar para o dela, teria que fazer planos, teria que se preparar. _Aye_, havia muito a ser feito.

Mas depois. Sua esposa exigia sua completa atenção. Quem era ele para não dar a ela?

Sua decisão foi tomada pouco antes do amanhecer. Ela tinha sido feita muito tempo antes disso, mas o sol apenas surgia quando ele admitiu isso. De que outra maneira podia agir? Teria deixado James se tivesse morrido, então pouca diferença havia no que estava prestes a fazer. Seu único consolo era que iria com Ginny.

Ou por isso rezava. _Aye_, eles entrariam na floresta, juntos, e ataria seu pulso ao dela. O tempo a tinha dado para ele; o tempo não a levaria embora sem uma luta. Sem ela, ele bem poderia ter morrido nas mãos de Tom Riddle.

Ginny se estirou entre seus braços e então se aconchegou mais próxima a ele.

— Você despertou cedo. — murmurou sonolenta.

Se havia uma coisa que sua mulher nunca tinha aprendido, era despertar antes do nascer do sol. Duvidava que isso alguma vez ocorresse. Repousou sua face contra o topo da cabeça dela e a sujeitou com seus braços, tomando cuidado em não esmagar nenhuma de suas costelas.

— Ginny, me sinto estranho caminhando por meu castelo quando deveria estar morto. Acho que não posso suportar muito mais dias desta maneira.

— E a sua solução?

— A floresta. — disse firmemente. — Apesar de ter falhado quando você tentou viajar no tempo, talvez ele não falhe quando estivermos juntos.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e o olhou friamente.

— Mas e quanto a James e Joanne?

Ele empurrou o cabelo para trás.

— Eles terão que aprender sem nós. Iremos mantê-los sempre vivos em nossos corações, mas nada mais. Ginny, — disse fervorosamente. — eu pensei muito a respeito. Temos que ir embora. Por mais que me desgoste deixar para trás ao meu filho, eu o teria deixado de qualquer modo se tivesse morrido. Não vou roubá-lo da vida e do dever que agora deve ser dele. Ele é um homem já crescido e preparado para guiar seus familiares. Joanne tem idade suficiente para casar e ter filhos. Esse é o seu destino. Temos que deixá-los seguirem a vida.

As lágrimas corriam pelas faces de Ginny. Harry a aproximou mais para ele, entendendo bem as emoções que se remoíam em seu interior. Acaso não sentia ele a mesma dor ao pensar em deixar James? E a jovem Joanne, que tinha se tornado tão querida em seu coração?

E isso sem contar com o resto de sua família. Sirius tinha sido um pai para ele durante muitos anos. Seria realmente doloroso para ele lhe dizer adeus. Harry não podia sequer imaginar a si mesmo despedindo-se de Ian. Eles não eram primos, eram irmãos. _Aye, _dizer adeus a Ian certamente o faria chorar.

Mas ele não tinha escolha. Ele viu seu curso como se o destino tivesse traçado um caminho na terra. Ele levaria Ginny de volta à sua família e de algum modo encontraria uma maneira de sobreviver em seu mundo. Não podia fazer nada mais que isso.

— Quando iremos? — disse ela soluçando.

— Em poucos dias.

— E podemos ver o casamento de James e Joanne?

Harry sorriu.

— E isto parte da mesma mulher que sempre ralhava com eles por estarem se beijando? Agora você quer que eles estejam seguramente casados e dormindo juntos?

— Claro que não. — exclamou Ginny, levantando rapidamente a cabeça. — Ele pode casar com ela, mas certamente não vai dormir com ela. Isso pode esperar por alguns anos.

Harry estava tão surpreso, que riu.

— Certamente brinca.

— Harry, não vai ser do seu modo com essa criança!

— Ela já não é uma criança, meu amor. Ela é mais do que capaz de lhe dar filhos.

— Isso dificilmente faz dela uma mulher. — contra-atacou Ginny. — Harry, ela tem apenas quatorze anos!

Ele sorriu amplamente e a trouxe de volta para seus braços.

— Me responda isto, sábia. — lhe sussurrou em um tom de conspiração. — Se você tivesse quatorze e eu dezessete verões e estivéssemos casados, será que teria barrado a minha entrada em seu quarto se eu tivesse batido na porta?

— Você sabe que eu não teria. Mas, — disse ela, tratando de soltar-se apesar de seus esforços de mantê-la quieta, — você e eu não somos quem…

Ele colocou a mão sobre sua boca.

— Ela vai ficar bem, Ginny. Vou falar com James sobre como amar uma mulher com suavidade. Ele não vai machucá-la. Agora, venha aqui e fique quieta. Tenho que me assegurar que minhas teorias sejam verdadeiras.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo Vinte e Três

Harry arrumou as mantas ao redor de sua adormecida esposa e beijou sua testa suavemente. Ela gemeu.

— Minha cabeça está me matando. — ela murmurou.

— Muita cerveja, meu doce. — Harry riu suavemente. — O sono vai curar a dor. Você deve ser capaz de dormir em paz, já que estou certo de que o resto do castelo compartilha do seu desejo de ter um pouco de sossego.

Ele não falou muito, mas sua dor era certamente o que ela merecia por ter tentado beber até ficar em um estado de estupor no dia anterior. E no dia das núpcias de Joanne e James, nada menos.

— Vá se tiver saindo, você vai? — Ginny se queixou zangada, abrindo um olho para olhá-lo com fúria.

— Como _milady_ deseja. — ele sorriu, fazendo uma pequena reverência. Um travesseiro bateu direto em suas costas quando ele se virou e caminhou até a porta, mas não se incomodou em retaliar. Ele desejava ter sua vingança depois, quando sua esposa estivesse o suficientemente coerente para desfrutá-la.

Harry desceu as escadas para o grande salão, imaginando quantas vezes mais ele iria fazê-lo antes de abandonar sua casa para sempre. Era um pensamento sério. Ele tinha tido tantas coisas para conceder ao longo de sua vida. Para agora as perder! Ele jurou, então, aproveitar os dias que restavam ao máximo e gravar em sua memória as paisagens, sons, aromas e sentimentos de seu mundo, para poder recordá-los no futuro.

_Aye_, o futuro o chamava. Sentia-se dividido entre a agonia de abandonar suas terras e seus familiares e a intensa emoção de ver as maravilhas do mundo de Ginny. Era realmente um estado de tristeza no qual se encontrava. Falar disso talvez fosse a única maneira de aliviar a sua dor, e Ian era sua primeira escolha. Mesmo porque ele precisava falar com ele. Era errado não deixar que seu melhor amigo não soubesse de seus planos.

Ian estava sentando em um banquinho perto do fogo, com os olhos vermelhos e cansados. Harry reprimiu um sorriso enquanto se aproximava de seu primo lhe dando um caloroso tapa nas costas.

— Uma bela manhã. — disse Harry.

Ian o olhou com irritação.

— Posso jurar que você ingeriu mais cerveja que eu na noite anterior, mas aqui está você, com um aspecto virginalmente puro e saudável.

Harry riu e levantou Ian.

— Um passeio de ida e volta pelo prado irá limpar a sua mente, primo. Eu prometo.

— Será que você também me promete que vai sussurrar, sem gritar? — perguntou Ian zangado. — Harry, minha cabeça está se partindo de dor!

— Muito bem, minha velha. — sussurrou Harry ruidosamente. — Vou te alegrar.

Ian seguiu Harry pelo salão, se queixando por todo o caminho.

Caminharam em silêncio durante algum tempo, Ian fazendo caretas a cada passo que dava sacudindo a cabeça de dor e Harry deixando-se levar pelo aroma da urze e da sensação do sol matinal em seu rosto. _Aye_, partir seria realmente difícil.

— Em qual diabrura está você? — perguntou Ian sem rodeios.

Harry olhou para Ian e suspirou.

— Ginny e eu temos que partir.

— Uma viagem a Corte? _Aye_, uma bela idéia. Ginny deve ver o Bruce. Vou manter um olho sobre James enquanto você estiver fora.

— _Nay_, Ian, muito mais longe que isso. — esperou que ele assimilasse. — Muito mais, — repetiu suavemente.

A reação que ele tinha esperado não foi certamente a que recebeu. Um momento estava de pé, no próximo estava estendido de costas, estremecendo de dor pelo efeito provocado pelo punho de Ian em seu rosto. Logo estava ofegando em busca de ar, ar que ele não conseguia apanhar graças às mãos de Ian que apertavam sua garganta.

— Basta. — protestou Harry fracamente.

— Maldito seja, — Ian grunhiu. — quando você planejava me dizer? Depois de tudo o que compartilhamos, você simplesmente tinha a intenção de se perder na floresta e deixar para trás uma nota me dizendo adeus?

— Ar... — Harry pediu fervorosamente. — Ian…

Ian o liberou com uma profunda maldição e o deixou sobre seus pés. Ficou com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito, olhando para Harry.

— Bem? — exigiu.

Harry se sentou lentamente, esfregando seu pescoço ofendido e, logo afrouxando a camisa cor açafrão para dar a si mesmo mais espaço para respirar. Pôs-se de pé lentamente.

— Não podia fazê-lo. — disse grunhindo, tentando enterrar as desconcertantes emoções que ameaçavam trazer lágrimas a seus olhos. — É óbvio que não desejamos partir.

— Então fiquem. — disse Ian, olhando para Harry como se ele tivesse perdido a razão. — Nós precisamos de você aqui.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o céu, procurando uma forma de explicar a Ian o que ele mesmo tinha levado dias para compreender. Suspirou novamente.

— Caminhe comigo, irmão. Vou explicar da melhor forma que posso.

Ele deu a Ian os detalhes mais importantes dos livros de Ginny e o que ela tinha lido sobre o clã. Então relatou, em tão poucas palavras quanto possível o que ela tinha lido sobre a sucessão de _Laird__s._ Ian sacudia a cabeça enquanto escutava Harry falar de sua própria morte.

— Impossível.

— Será? — Harry divagou. — Pense nisso, Ian. Se Ginny não tivesse estado lá, eu nunca teria conhecimento de que Tom estava atrás de mim.

— Se Ginny não tivesse estado lá, você nunca teria entrado na casa. — contra-atacou Ian.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

— Não voltei para procurá-la. Voltei para ver se o salão estivava seguro.

— Tom nunca teria tentado matá-lo se ele não quisesse Ginny. — disse Ian.

— Richard me disse ontem que Tom queria minha morte há anos já. Ela não era mais do que uma desculpa conveniente.

Ian suspirou.

— Vejo que você tem pensado muito nisso.

— _Aye, _tenho. Agora você vê por que preciso partir.

— _Nay_, não vejo. Deram-lhe uma vida nova. Use-a!

— Agora é a vida de James. — disse Harry, detendo-se e olhando para Ian com seriedade. — Se os eventos tivessem ocorrido como queria o destino, James passaria a ser o _Laird_. Não posso roubar de meu filho esse direito.

Ian franziu o cenho.

— Como você chegou até esse conceito?

— Se eu estivesse morto, como deveria ser, James seria nomeado chefe. — ele lutou por encontrar algo que mostrasse a Ian o que ele queria dizer. Finalmente, puxou a ponta de seu _plaid._ — Vê aqui como os fios de lã começam na parte inferior e são formadas para seguir um padrão? — apontou uma intercessão do _plaid. — _Um fio termina e, logo começa novamente aqui. Um fio Ian, e não dois. Se existissem dois fios a partir deste ponto, o padrão seria imperfeito, existiria a falha e apenas se tornaria mais evidente o que ocorreu no tecido. Esse tipo de desordem é o que eu causaria no futuro, se ficasse. Não o vê? — perguntou, olhando para Ian com seriedade. — Cada ano que fique em um tempo no qual se supõe que tenho que estar morto seria outra falha no tecido da vida. — ele parou de repente e sorriu orgulhoso por suas próprias palavras. Talvez ele fosse um filósofo nos dias de Ginny. Certamente os homens de seu tempo poderiam se beneficiar com um pouco da sabedoria escocesa.

Ian colocou as mãos na cabeça.

— _Och, _a dor que me causa apenas tentando dar algum sentido nas suas palavras.

Harry posou uma mão sobre o ombro de Ian.

— Eu entendo, creia-me. Vai levar um tempo considerável antes de compreender, mas o fará.

— Vou com você. — Ian anunciou repentinamente.

— Você não pode. — disse Harry com acuidade. — Ian, você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Está destinado a ficar neste tempo. Se você sair, remove um fio do tecido. Pode ser que danifique irremediavelmente o tecido, se você não ficar e cumprir seu papel aqui.

Ian se virou abruptamente e começou a caminhar de volta para o salão. Harry o alcançou e caminhou a seu lado, desejando poder dizer algo para aliviar a dor de seu querido amigo, mas sabendo que não havia nada a ser dito.

Quando Alcançaram o castelo, o passo de Ian tinha diminuído e seus ombros tinham caído. Eles fizeram uma pausa nas escadas que davam para o grande salão.

— Você não vai escapar em algum momento da noite como um ladrão e me deixar amaldiçoando-o por toda a eternidade, não é?

Harry conseguiu mostrar um sorriso.

— Você sabe que não.

— Vou segui-lo um destes dias. — jurou Ian. — Veja se eu não faço.

Harry se encontrou sorrindo ante a veemência de Ian.

— Não esperaria menos de você. E vou ter uma garota ou duas a sua espera para servi-lo.

— Ginny tem irmãs?

— Temo que não. Vou ver o que mais está disponível e escolherei sabiamente.

Dois dias depois Harry estava sentado em sua grande cadeira frente a lareira, no grande salão e ria ao escutar os gritos de Joanne, que fugia de James subindo as escadas. A risada gutural de James ecoou atrás deles, e então houve um significativo silêncio. Harry olhou para o lado, encontrando sua esposa que sorria melancolicamente. Ele procurou a mão dela e a levou aos lábios.

— Está se lembrando de todas as vezes que eu a perseguia da mesma forma? — ele esmiuçou.

— James está apenas seguindo seu mau exemplo. Lembro-me de subir todos esses degraus a noite passada.

Ele sorriu arrogante.

— Você me deixou pegá-la, apenas para ter mais do meu doce amor. Não pode fazer mais do que admitir a verdade nisso.

— Claro. — ela concordou.

Ele se levantou e a pegou em seus braços antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para protestar. Ignorando seu rubor de embaraço e os sorrisos de seus homens, Harry caminhou através dos juncos e subiu as escadas com um propósito. Seu gemido angustiado o deteve na metade do caminho para sua câmara.

— Você prefere me perseguir? — ele perguntou educadamente.

Ela sorriu.

— Esta noite não. Prefiro estar a sua mercê neste momento.

Harry a possuiu, revelando seu poder em deixar sua esposa fraca e tremendo entre seus braços. Que ela fosse feroz e exigente não o desagradava nenhum pouco, embora às vezes achava que os arranhões em suas costas lhe incomodavam um pouco. Quando eles ficaram exaustos de tanto brincar, ele a recolheu entre seus braços e desfrutou da sensação de ter seu corpo suave perto do dele.

E então ele soube. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ele sabia que não poderiam adiar o inevitável. Sentiu lágrimas quentes em seu peito e soube que sua esposa tinha chegado à mesma conclusão.

— Nós não partiremos até amanhã de manhã. — ele disse suavemente.

— Oh, Harry, — ela chorou. — isto é tão difícil.

— Eu sei, amor, — ele sussurrou, apertando-a contra si. — mas não há nada mais a ser feito. — levantou o rosto dela e a beijou delicadamente. — Durma um pouco, esposa, então a amarei outra vez antes do sol nascer. Deixaremos nesta cama muitas boas lembranças para ela recordar.

— Harry, você acha que vamos ficar juntos?

— Claro. — disse firmemente. — Não vou permitir outra coisa.

— E você acha que a floresta funcionará?

As próximas palavras de Harry foram determinadas.

— Não vou lhe dar nenhuma escolha.

Estavam despertos e juntando suas coisas muito antes do amanhecer. Ginny escolheu algumas coisas para levar consigo. Seu vestido de noiva, um vestido verde esmeralda que Harry tinha dado a ela para que fizesse jogo com seus olhos, e um _plaid _com uma fina camisa cor açafrão. As roupas com as quais ela tinha chegado àquele tempo estavam, desde há muito, enterradas no fundo do lago. Se alguma vez voltasse a ver Rony novamente, esperava que ele a perdoasse por ter perdido sua jaqueta.

As outras coisas que ela embalou foram seu jornal e alguns desenhos de Joanne. A história na qual tinham trabalhado juntas, Ginny deixou para trás. Joanne precisaria de livros de história para contar a seus próprios filhos, e aquele seria um bom começo.

Os pertences de Harry não eram muito mais. Ele tomou suas armas, as belas roupas que Ginny tinha mandado fazer para seu casamento, um saco de ouro e um saco cheio de pedras preciosas.

Eles tomaram o café da manhã com a família. Joanne chorou abertamente e se aferrou a Ginny quando se sentaram juntas, após terem limpado a mesa. Ginny tentava confortá-la o melhor que podia, mas, o que ela podia dizer? Que certamente se veriam outra vez, quando as duas tivessem ultrapassado o véu que separa uma vida da próxima, mas que passaria muitos anos, até então.

Ginny segurou a fria mão de Joanne enquanto se despedia, um por um, dos familiares de Harry. Seusfamiliares. Everett se inclinou e lhe deu um abraço que quase a partiu. Malcolm chorou sem consolo, ajoelhando-se ante ela e abraçando-a. Joshua ameaçou quebrar o alaúde se não o deixassem ir com eles. Hugh não fez nada além de balbuciar e se agarrar a sua colher de madeira como se fosse um salva-vidas. Sirius manteve o braço ao seu redor enquanto lhe falava suavemente ao ouvido, dizendo o quanto gostava dela e que ela tinha sido uma filha para ele, e prometendo que cuidaria de James e Joanne, e que os manteria seguros.

Ela viu como Harry lutava contra as lágrimas enquanto se despedia de cada um de seus familiares. Não lhes havia dito nada, exceto ele e sua senhora estavam indo para muito longe, e que temiam que não fossem voltar. Ginny tinha o pressentimento de que a maioria dos homens sabia do que se propunha Harry, embora não o deixassem ver.

Harry caminhou até a porta do salão, e Ginny o seguiu. Ian disse adeus a ela primeiro.

— Você sabe que eu a verei antes de morrer. — sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Tenha algumas empregadas preparadas para mim, _milady_.

Ginny colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Ian e o abraçou firmemente.

— Se você me prometer deixar os barris de cerveja no porão até esse dia, pode ser que o faça.

Ele sorriu amplamente.

— É uma coisa bem difícil o que me pede. Digamos apenas que vou ser um visitante incomum. Será que isso o satisfaz?

Ela assentiu, de repente sentindo um grande nó na garganta impedindo-a de responder.

Ian a soltou depois de lhe dar um carinhoso beijo na boca e, então se virou para Harry. Ginny olhou a cena com tristeza.

— Eu o odeio por isso, Harry. — disse Ian roucamente.

— Eu sei. — respondeu Harry, com a mesma rouquidão na voz. — Não me incomodaria muito de encontrá-lo batendo em minha porta daqui a poucos anos.

— Se eu escapar de uma morte certa, vou estar lá. Não quero arruinar o tecido do futuro.

Harry abraçou Ian com força, piscando para não derramar lágrimas. Depois de uns tantos tapinhas carinhosos mais nas costas, Harry deixou Ginny dar o ultimo adeus à Joanne e, em seguida, a acomodou sobre a sela. Rapidamente se pôs atrás dela e partiram em direção ao portão apenas com James como escolta. Ginny olhou para trás apenas uma vez. A cena era algo que ela sabia nunca esqueceria.

Todos os habitantes do castelo estavam reunidos nas escadas para vê-los partir. Ela deu um último olhar para os rostos que se tornaram familiares para ela: Sirius, Hugh, Malcolm, frei Augustine, Ian e a doce Joanne. Então ela virou o rosto para frente e tentou ignorar tanto suas lágrimas por ter que partir como sua apreensão sobre o futuro. Como poderiam predizer aonde terminariam? Talvez todas as lágrimas e despedidas fossem por nada. Eles podiam simplesmente passear pela floresta um dia ou dois e depois voltar para o castelo.

Mas assim que o pensamento tomou forma em sua mente, ela soube que não seria dessa maneira. Seu tempo no século XIV tinha terminado. Mesmo sem saber qual era seu destino, esse fato era inegável.

Eles pararam na beira da floresta. James desmontou e esticou os braços para ela. Ginny colocou as mãos em seus ombros e se deixou descer do cavalo. Ela sorriu para ele, lembrando da primeira vez que o tinha visto e que pequena cópia de seu pai tinha sido. Ela levou a mão aos cabelos de James e afastou a franja de seus olhos.

— Cuide-se, James. E de Joanne. Ela vai precisar de você por perto dela durante algum tempo.

Ele assentiu obedientemente.

— Eu vou.

— Você vai ser um bom _Laird_.

Ele a abraçou e pressionou o rosto contra seu ombro.

— Vou sentir saudades. — disse ele, sua voz rouca pelas lágrimas. — Nunca a esqueceremos.

— Tampouco nós. — ela sussurrou, batendo suavemente em suas costas.

— Você vai colocar meu nome em seu primeiro filho? — disse ele, afastando-se e sorrindo para ela.

— Por que precisamos de outro filho chamado James?

— Bem dito. — disse Harry atrás de James. Fez com que James virasse e quase o esmagou em um abraço.

James chorou abertamente, tirando lágrimas de seu pai também. Ginny chorou apenas por vê-los juntos. De alguma forma ela se sentia muito responsável pela dor de Harry. Se ela nunca tivesse vindo, ele nunca teria que partir.

No entanto, se ela não tivesse vindo, ele estaria morto. Quantas vezes ele havia dito aquelas palavras? Ainda assim, isso não fazia com que fosse fácil observar os dois homens que lutavam por recuperar a compostura.

— Vou sentir saudades. — disse Harry resmungando, dando em seu filho uma sacudida. — Não se esqueça de cuidar bem das fronteiras. Creio que seus problemas com os Malfoy não se acabaram. Cuide para que o gado não se perca. Seus homens morrerão de fome sem eles. Ataque aos Riddle um pouco, só por mim. Richard vai entender.

James administrou um fraco sorriso.

— _Aye_, pai. Vou fazê-lo.

— Não se esqueça de todos os netos que me prometeu. Vou ler sobre isso em algum livro, você sabe. E cuida dessa tua esposa. Ela é jovem ainda. Ainda há tempo para ensinar-lhe a ser obediente.

James sorriu.

— Eu vou.

— Cuida, James, das terras. Guia bem ao clã.

— Não vou falhar.

— Por que acha que estou deixando o salão para você? É obvio que não me falhará. — deu-lhe um beijo e logo o afastou. — Você fará este favor que pedi para mim?

James tomou uma tira de couro de seu cinturão. Harry esticou a mão, e James a envolveu ao redor de seu pulso esquerdo. Ginny observou toda a operação com os olhos arregalados. Então Harry acenou para ela, e James fixou a outra extremidade ao redor de seu pulso direito.

— Isso é para eu não perdê-la. — explicou Harry.

James ficou olhando para eles, durante um longo e enternecedor momento. Finalmente se afastou e endireitou seus ombros para trás.

— Você nunca estará morto para mim. — disse ele, seus olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas. — E vou deixá-lo orgulhoso. Não se esqueça de mim.

— Não nos esqueceremos. — Harry e Ginny disseram em uníssono.

Foi finalmente Harry quem tomou as rédeas de seus cavalos entre suas mãos e disse adeus a James pela última vez. Então se virou e levou sua esposa para a floresta.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente através das árvores, de mãos dadas, sem se falar. As emoções ainda estavam demasiado perto da superfície para isso. Caminhavam em um ritmo calmo, já que não havia razão para pressa. Por que fazê-lo se o futuro não estava se apressando sem eles?

Harry parou antes do anoitecer. Ele sequer desatou Ginny de si mesmo enquanto recolhia lenha para a fogueira. Depois de fazerem uma refeição com um pedaço de pão e queijo, se enrolaram em suas mantas perto do fogo. Harry deitou atrás de Ginny, segurando-a contra seu peito.

— Ginny?

— Sim, marido.

— Acha que iremos a essa sua América? — perguntou com voz tranqüila.

— Harry, eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Pensei que tinha tudo isto esclarecido.

— Finalmente a minha mulher me permite assumir a liderança, e é primeira vez que não tenho nenhuma idéia de meu destino. Por que estou surpreso com isso, não sei.

— Desde que estejamos juntos, não estou realmente preocupada com nosso destino.

Harry assentiu, embora, na verdade, ele tinha um destino muito específico em mente. Veria a América de Ginny em algum momento. O que ele queria ver era a Escócia do tempo dela. Queria ver seus descendentes e o que haviam feito com o conhecimento que tinham adquirido ao longo dos séculos.

E queria ver seu castelo. Com alguma sorte, teria sobrevivido aos séculos e permanecido intacto.

Depois de certo tempo, ele sentiu que Ginny tinha adormecido, logo lutou por manter seus olhos abertos. Um estranho cansaço se apoderou de seus membros deixando-o fraco como um menino. Depois de uma última, sincera petição, sucumbiu ao cansaço. Em questão de minutos, ele também estava dormindo.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

O ar frio forçou Ginny a finalmente despertar. Ela gemeu sonolenta e puxou as mantas até cobrir sua orelha. Maldito Harry e seus inícios de manhãs. Será que ele não sabia que o primeiro e mais importante dever de um marido era manter sua esposa abrigada e quente? Essa era, certamente, a única razão pela qual os homens geravam calor como se fossem quatro lareiras combinadas.

De repente, e quase um sobre outro, dois fatos vieram a sua mente: ela estava deitada no chão, e estava sozinha. Ela se sentou, ofegando para levar ar a seus pulmões ardentes. Seu peito se sentia como se um poderoso gigante o apertasse entre sua mão e a espremesse impiedosamente. A tira de couro ainda estava em torno de seu punho, mas não havia nada ligado a ela. Ginny colocou suas mãos em seu colo e atirou a cabeça para trás para gritar pesarosamente na tranquila manhã.

— Harry!

Se por algum milagre tivesse sido dada alguma resposta, ela não a teria escutado devido ao sangue que golpeava em seus ouvidos. Não era justo! Como ela podia ter dormido toda a noite sem perceber que o tinham tirado dela? Tudo pelo que vivia tinha sido arrancado impiedosamente. Estava sozinha, abandonada, despojada, amaldiçoada…

— Ginny! — exclamou Harry, puxando-a para seus braços. — Mulher, está berrando alto o suficiente parara trazer todos os clãs da Escócia até nós!

Ela abriu os olhos tempo suficiente para ver que era o próprio e amado rosto de Harry que estava tão perto dela, então ela jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele.

— Oh, Harry, pensei que tinha perdido você! Eu acordei e você não estava aqui.

— Calma, amor. — disse ele tranqüilizador, balançando-a com suavidade. — Eu estava um pouco além das árvores recolhendo lenha para a fogueira. Eu disse que não a deixaria. Nós vamos estar juntos muitos longos e felizes anos. Deixe-me avivar este fogo, e então vamos nos aconchegar juntos por um tempo até você se aquecer. Suas mãos estão congelando.

Ginny esperou, então se deitou com ele depois que Harry havia terminado sua tarefa. Estavam deitados sob a manta, sem se falar. A mente de Ginny também estava trabalhando furiosamente para falar. Agora que ela sabia que Harry estava seguro, outras coisas começaram a chamar sua atenção. Eles ainda estavam na floresta. O que significava isso? Não estava segura do que tinha esperado, mas certamente não tinha sido levantar-se no mesmo lugar onde tinha se deitado.

— Ginny. — murmurou Harry.

— Sim, Harry.

— Talvez não tenhamos deixado o meu tempo, — disse ele. — A floresta não me parece diferente.

Não parecia. Ginny olhou ao seu redor e viu aquilo. As árvores eram árvores, e Ginny não tinha realmente emprestado muita atenção na noite anterior, mas teve que concordar com ele.

— Eu acho que você tem razão.

Harry suspirou e se sentou.

— Então, tudo o que podemos fazer é seguir viajando e esperar que nos deparemos com algo que permita saber em que século estamos. Atrevo-me a dizer que devíamos ter trazido alguns homens para nos proteger. Embora eu pudesse nos defender de muitos, devo admitir que me custaria nos defender contra o clã Malfoy inteiro.

Ginny se levantou e começou a dobrar as mantas, tentando não pensar sobre a verdade das palavras de Harry. E se eles se encontrassem com um sem número de _highlanders_ inimigos? Pior ainda, e se eles estivessem ainda no século XIV? Para onde eles iriam? Não podiam voltar para o seu castelo. Era de James o direito e privilégio de dirigir o clã, e ela sabia que Harry não tiraria isso dele.

Harry colocou a mão sob seu queixo, surpreendendo-a. Ela levantou o olhar para encontrar seus olhos.

— Vou cuidar bem de você, Ginny. — disse calmamente.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e o abraçou.

— Eu sei, Harry. Só estou nervosa.

Ele bateu levemente em suas costas, tão suavemente quanto era capaz.

— Nós ficaremos bem, moça. Vamos seguir nossa viagem e ver o que a floresta fez conosco.

Harry selou os cavalos e depois apagou o fogo. Ginny olhava freqüentemente para o céu enquanto viajavam, esperando ver o primeiro avião que passava. Talvez eles estivessem muito ao norte para vê-los.

Ou talvez estivessem muito atrás no tempo para eles existirem.

Parecia como se tivessem passado horas antes que a floresta terminasse e Harry detivera seu cavalo. Ele olhou para Ginny, e sua expressão era sombria.

— O que você acha? Atrevemo-nos a continuar?

— Temos alguma outra escolha?

Ele colocou a mão no cabo de sua espada.

— Eu só espero que não nos encontremos com um bando de rufiões que tenham mais intenções de nos matar por não terem a paciência de serem educados no falar.

Ela sorriu ao escutar seu tom seco e o seguiu pela floresta.

A noite logo caiu. Rapidamente escureceu, e ela lutou para ver o que estava à frente deles. Ela podia jurar que via pequenas fogueiras à distância. Era muito desejar que aquelas fogueiras fossem, de fato, luzes?

Então ela ofegou. Na frente deles, a não mais de dezoito metros, havia uma estrada. Não uma estrada de terra, nem de pedra, mas uma estrada pavimentada, com traços separando as pistas. Ela ouviu o som de um automóvel antes que passasse zumbindo por eles. O cavalo de Harry se inquietou pelo som, e Harry não pôde fazer nada para tranquilizar a besta. Lentamente virou a cabeça para olhar Ginny.

— Eu acho, meu amor, que já não estamos na Escócia do século XIV.

Ginny deixou escapar sua respiração lentamente.

— Eu também acredito que não.

Ela sentiu tal redemoinho de emoções que foi difícil sua identificação. Primeiro e acima de tudo, porém, sentiu apreensão. Isso era algo que não iria embora até que ela não soubesse exatamente em que ano eles haviam chegado. E por que ainda estavam na Escócia. Se ela tivesse vindo para a floresta a partir de Nova Iorque, por que Harry e ela não tinham sido enviados de volta para Nova Iorque a partir da floresta?

— Talvez nós devêssemos procurar uma pousada, — disse Harry, observando o campo, em busca de sinais de vida. — E logo. O sol já está se pondo.

Ela assentiu e o seguiu enquanto ele encaminhava seu cavalo em direção à estrada.

— Olhe para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua, — disse Ginny, por força do hábito.

— Por quê?

— Um carro pode estar vindo. E poderia matá-lo antes que você sequer soubesse o que o golpeou.

Harry se acomodou um pouco mais em sua sela.

— Estou vendo, — disse sabiamente. Primeiro olhou à sua esquerda e depois à sua direita. Então olhou para sua esposa. — O que é exatamente isso que estou procurando?

— Um desses vagões que se movem por si próprio. E se muito rápido.

Ele assentiu e olhou outra vez. Não vendo nada, impulsionou seu cavalo para frente. Ginny escutou um carro que vinha e tomou as rédeas de Harry trazendo-o de volta, pouco antes do veículo passar por ele quase roçando-o, e tocando a buzina. Harry estava visivelmente abalado.

— Uau! — disse, olhando-a com os olhos arregalados.

— Eu vou manter o olho na estrada até que você pegue o jeito. — disse ela, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

Eles atravessaram a estrada, e Ginny fez de tudo para manter seu marido na sela. O que ele queria fazer era descer do cavalo no meio da estrada e ver como era o pavimento. Ela lhe prometeu que ele teria uma oportunidade mais tarde, e ele concordou com relutância. Continuaram caminho abaixo, através dos campos dirigindo-se para as luzes que brilhavam à distância. Eram luzes. Ginny ignorou a possibilidade de que podiam, realmente, estar em um lugar no tempo antes que tivesse nascido. Só de pensar nas ramificações daquilo lhe deu uma dor de cabeça.

— Ginny, — Harry começou a resmungar. — há algo que gostaria de falar com você.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta a seu tom senhorial.

— Vá em frente.

— Pode levar algumas horas para que eu me acostume a estas possíveis maneiras do futuro, mas isso não significa que eu sou fraco, nem estúpido.

Horas? Ela sorriu.

— Eu sei disso, Harry.

— Também não significa que deixei que ser seu senhor. Você vai me obedecer em todas as coisas, como sempre.

— Claro, Harry. — disse ela humildemente. — E caso você precise de algum tipo de conhecimento a respeito disto ou daquilo, eu lhe darei porque é necessário que saiba, e não por que eu pensei que você não sabia a resposta.

— Claro. — disse Harry arrogantemente. — Não haveria outra razão para perguntar a você.

Ginny reprimiu seu sorriso e se sentiu agradecida por estar cavalgando atrás dele para que ele não visse o brilho em seus olhos. Céus, que ego tinha seu marido.

Uma hora depois chegaram a uma casa nos limites de uma pequena aldeia. Para imenso alívio de Ginny, era uma pousada, e parecia não estar ocupada. Melhor ainda. Quanto menos pessoas Harry tentasse dar ordens em seus primeiros dias, no futuro, melhor seria para eles.

Eles se detiveram em frente à casa. Harry desmontou e atou as rédeas em uma grade. Esticou os braços para ajudar Ginny a descer. Antes que ela soubesse o que ele tinha em mente, Harry tinha capturado sua boca em um apaixonado beijo. Ele levantou a cabeça e lhe sorriu.

— Para dar sorte, — explicou.

Ela sorriu preguiçosamente para ele.

— Encontre para nós um quarto sossegado, meu senhor, e vou lhe dar mais que um beijo de boa sorte.

Harry sorriu brevemente e, em seguida, a soltou e jogou seu alforje sobre o ombro. Depois, com um profundo suspiro, tomou a mão dela e a guiou até a porta.

Ele abriu a porta para dar passo a uma alegre entrada, cheia de ganchos para casacos e um espelho na parede. Assim que Harry viu seu reflexo, se surpreendeu e foi diretamente para ele.

— Harry. — disse Ginny suavemente. — Mais tarde.

Foi com grande relutância que ele se afastou e lhe deu um olhar perplexo.

— Sim, muito mais claro que os nossos. — ele sussurrou reverentemente.

— Vai haver muito tempo para que se olhe ao espelho uma vez que tenhamos uma câmara. E precisamos de uma com telefone, se possível.

— Telefone? — repetiu ele.

— Basta pedir por um.

Harry endireitou os ombros para trás e começou a caminhar propositadamente para balcão de informação na outra ponta da sala. Um homem baixo e ruivo se levantou no instante que eles se aproximaram. Deu uma olhada em Harry, depois um longo olhar em Ginny, logo se voltou a olha para Harry. Sua boca pendia aberta, seus olhos pareciam que estavam a ponto de cair da cabeça.

— Seu nome? — ordenou Harry.

— Roddy Potter. — gritou o pobre homem.

— Temos necessidade de uma câmara, parente, e um estábulo para nossos cavalos. Pode se ocupar disso?

— _Aye. _— Roddy grasnou outra vez e, então limpou a garganta nervosamente. — Agora mesmo, senhor.

— Um telefone. — sussurrou Ginny, dando uma cotovelada nas costelas de Harry.

— O quê? Oh, _aye_. Necessitamos de um telefone também. Desejamos que nos enviem um banho para breve. E o jantar. Traga-me bastante cerveja. Preciso urgentemente de algo para acalmar meus nervos.

— Claro, senhor. — disse Roddy rapidamente, seus olhos ainda arregalados. — Vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?

— Você saberá quando eu fizer. — disse Harry imperiosamente.

Roddy se retorceu.

— Vai pagar em dinheiro? — Perguntou hesitante.

— Dinheiro?

Ginny fez uma careta. Dinheiro era algo que ela não tinha pensado. Ela puxou a manga de Harry.

— Ele quer ouro pela câmara.

Harry colocou o alforje sobre o balcão e remexeu em seu interior por um momento. Encontrou um fino cartão e entregou a Roddy.

— Será que isto serve?

— Harry! — exclamou Ginny. — De onde tirou meu cartão _American Express_?

Ele endereçou uma careta para ela.

— Pensei que poderia ser de alguma utilidade finalmente.

Roddy parecia miseravelmente apoplético.

— Perdoe-me, mas não aceitamos cartões de crédito.

— Bem. — grunhiu Harry. — Então, serve para você um pouco de ouro? — ele lançou o cartão _American Express_ dentro da bolsa e tirou uma moeda de seu interior.

Roddy aceitou-a com reverência.

— _Aye. — _disse rapidamente. — Com isto inclusive sobra para cobrir o seu quarto e suas bestas. Me encarregarei das coisas imediatamente. É só assinar aqui. — disse, indicando o registro.

Harry jogou seu alforje sobre o ombro outra vez e rabiscou sua assinatura no lugar apropriado.

— Preciso saber a data. — sussurrou Ginny a Harry. Ela cruzou os dedos atrás de suas costas.

Harry assentiu.

— Dê-nos a data, parente, se for capaz.

Roddy parecia que se poria a chorar ou desmaiar.

— É primeiro de dezembro, meu senhor.

Harry esperou.

— De 1996. — acrescentou Roddy, sua voz nada mais que um sussurro.

Os braços de Harry ao redor dos ombros de Ginny foram a única coisa que único evitou dela cair. Ela se agarrou a Harry. 1996. E estavam na Escócia. Ginny sentiu que lhe brotava uma borbulha de riso histérico.

— Oh, Harry, 1996. — ela riu. — Não posso acreditar! — então ela começou a tremer. — Harry, passaram quase três meses! Meus pais vão ficar frenéticos!

Ele a manteve perto e abaixou a cabeça para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Silêncio, Ginny, e não tenha medo. Nós vamos encontrá-los o mais depressa possível. Pensem em como eles ficarão alegres em vê-la novamente. Sua dor já está quase no fim. — beijou-lhe o cabelo. — Coragem, _milady_. Temos certas coisas para nos ocupar esta noite. Não há tempo para lágrimas ainda.

Ginny assentiu e deixou que Harry a sentasse em uma cadeira perto de onde estava Roddy. Ela esperou, enquanto ele e Roddy levavam os cavalos para o estábulo. Sentia tantas emoções diferentes correndo em seu interior, que dificilmente podia as identificar. Mas no topo de sua lista estava o alívio. Ela estava em casa. Ela e Harry estavam, os dois, em sua época. Ela não teria que se preocupar em perdê-lo para uma pequena infecção. Não teria que se preocupar porque morreriam de fome se os grãos não tinham sobrevivido ao inverno. Mesmo ficar grávida tinha de repente se tornado um pensamento atrativo. Oh, abençoado anestésico!

Ela olhou para Harry quando apareceu pela porta, carregando suas coisas. Pobre Roddy, parecia completamente subjugado por Harry, enquanto seguia seu marido pela entrada do salão. A Ginny não passou despercebido o modo como ele tinha começado a chamar Harry de "meu senhor" e a forma como saltava cada vez que Harry falava. Harry parecia achar aquele comportamento adequado, coisa que tampouco a surpreendia.

Roddy os guiou do corredor para um grande e confortável dormitório. Ela imediatamente notou o banheiro e se sentiu agradecida; o seu certamente era o único dormitório na pousada com seu próprio banho privativo. Um telefone repousava sobre a cômoda, e ela o contemplou por um momento, maravilhada. Como era estranho ver algo que pensou que nunca veria outra vez.

Mas Harry, obviamente, não estava achando seu ambiente tão maravilhoso como ela. Ele permanecia no outro lado do quarto, com um olhar aflito. Ginny se apressou em levar Roddy para a porta antes que Harry estivesse completamente perdido.

— Estarei de volta imediatamente com seu jantar, Sra. Potter. — disse Roddy com uma nervosa e pequena reverência. — Não levará mais que um minuto.

— Agradecemos os seus cuidados. — disse ela com um movimento de cabeça e, em seguida, fechou a porta. Ela se virou e olhou para Harry, que se encontrava no mesmo lugar, aferrado aos seus alforjes como se fossem tudo o que o mantinha a salvo de evaporar-se em nada.

— Harry?

— Como ele acendeu os fogos? — disse em tom agitado. Baixou a vista para os abajures sobre a cabeceira da cama. — Como foi que fez?

— Há um pequeno interruptor aqui perto da porta. — disse ela. — Observe.

Ela chegou perto do interruptor e desligou as luzes e depois as acendeu novamente. Harry ofegou, soltou os alforjes e fez algo que nunca pensou que faria.

Ele se benzeu contra ela.

O olhar selvagem em seus olhos fez o coração dela parar. Pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado à Escócia, ela teve medo dele. Ginny girou rapidamente e agarrou maçaneta da porta. Em seguida, gritou quando os braços de Harry a rodearam.

— Minha doce Ginny, eu não quis fazer isso! Foi minha mão que fez o movimento, sem me pedir licença! Eu juro!

— Não sou uma bruxa.

— Por todos os Santos no Céu, eu sei disso! — ela a virou para si e se aferrou a ela. — Deus misericordioso, eu sei disso! — ele enterrou seu rosto em seus cabelos e tremeu. — Oh, Ginny, eu não posso suportar isso. Há muitas coisas que não entendo.

O coração da Ginny se rompeu ao sentir o modo como seu impaciente e corajoso marido a apertava em seus braços. Ela deixou escapar um lento suspiro de alívio. Harry tinha medo de seu tempo, e não dela. Ela acariciou suas costas uma e outra vez, tentando acalmá-lo.

— Harry, está tudo bem. — disse reconfortando-o. — Você ficará bem. Está apenas com fome. Roddy vai voltar com uma refeição em poucos minutos, e então você vai comer e se sentir melhor.

Harry não disse nada, mas continuou aferrando-se a ela com força. Ginny lutou por ar suficiente para seguir confortando-o um pouco mais.

— Há uma explicação lógica para tudo. — disse ela batendo levemente em suas costas. — Depois que você entender as razões para o que vê, verá que não achará nada tão problemático.

Harry a soltou e deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Pelos Santos misericordiosos no Céu, Ginny. — disse ele, passando as mãos sobre os olhos. — Eu me sinto como se estivesse sonhando e não pudesse despertar.

Ela se estirou e empurrou sua franja de seus olhos.

— Agora você sabe como me senti quando cheguei a seu castelo pela primeira vez. — ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. — A sua sorte é que eu não tenho um buraco no qual jogá-lo, ou eu o faria. Só para estar quite.

— É só agora que eu entendo o medo que você deve ter sentido. Perdoe-me pelo que fiz. — ele a olhou com seus olhos verdes umedecidos.

Se havia uma coisa que Ginny sabia que não podia ver, era seu orgulhoso marido chorando. Ele tinha chorado na noite anterior, quando havia pensando que ela estava dormindo, e tinha partido o coração dela. Ele sentiria saudades tanto de James como do resto do clã. A última coisa que ele precisava era sentir-se culpado pelo que tinha feito inicialmente para ela.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Você me compensou muito bem desde então, e sabe que eu o perdoei há muito tempo. — ela sorriu. — Vamos sentar. Acho que estou ouvindo a sua próxima refeição. Tenho a sensação de que a comida de Roddy poderá superar a de Hugh esta noite. Tenho tanta fome que posso comer até mesmo _haggis_.

— Você deve estar faminta. — ele murmurou.

Ginny o guiou para a pequena mesa no canto do quarto. Uma vez que ele se sentou, ela deixou os alforjes sobre a cama e correu para abrir a porta para o estalajadeiro.

Roddy levava comida e bebida suficiente para meia dúzia de pessoas. Ginny tinha esperado que a comida distraísse seu marido, mas logo descobriu que não estava funcionando. Ele apenas observava o que estava posto a sua frente, com um olhar confuso, como se a comida fosse uma substância estranha que ele nunca tivesse ingerido antes.

— Harry?

Ele olhou para ela. Ainda estava com aquele olhar de choque. Pela primeira vez, Ginny realmente lamentou ter saído da Idade Média. Se Harry não podia aprender a se adaptar, ele nunca sobreviveria. O que aconteceria na primeira vez que visse uma televisão? Ou andasse em um carro? Ou voasse em um avião? Meu Deus, como então eles chegariam à América? De navio? Ela fechou os olhos brevemente, rezando por um milagre.

— _Lady_ Potter? Precisa de algo mais?

Ginny olhou para o dono da pousada e viu um milagre diante de seus olhos. Se Harry pudesse ver que os homens ainda eram homens, apesar do mundo ao seu redor ter mudado, então talvez isso facilitasse o choque para ele. E Roddy era a cobaia perfeita. Ele olhava para Harry como se ele fosse um rei. Certamente um pouco de deferência iria acalmar a seu marido.

— Por que você não fica? — ofereceu Ginny. — Há muito aqui para que nós comermos sozinhos.

— Eu presumo que não…

— Fique. — ordenou Ginny, então suavizou sua ordem com um sorriso. — Fique e conte-nos um pouco sobre a aldeia. Estivemos… ah… longe durante algum tempo. Harry vai querer ouvir as notícias.

Roddy se sentou e começou a mover-se inquieto.

— Roddy, nos conte sobre sua família. — sugeriu Ginny, sentada ao lado de Harry e servindo-lhe enormes quantidades de comida. — Você é casado? Tem filhos?

— _Aye, _minha senhora, sou casado. E meus filhos estão crescidos. Casados e morando em diferentes lugares. Uma pena que os meninos não fiquem perto de casa. Estão sempre a procura de novas aventuras.

Harry grunhiu.

— Entendo isso, parente. Meu filho estava sempre querendo escapar e fazer qualquer travessura.

— _Aye, _as crianças precisam de rédea curta. — Roddy concordou sabiamente. — Muito teimosos, eles são. Principalmente as meninas. Minha filha pequena me causou o dobro de aflição que meus filhos me deram. E então, o seu casamento! Pensei que seu custo me deixaria fora dos negócios. Manter uma pousada não é a melhor maneira de pôr comida na mesa, sabem. Especialmente neste extremo norte. Durante os meses de inverno, comemos o que temos armazenado e nada mais.

— Exatamente. — disse Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha. — Posso entender perfeitamente seu dilema. — ele rasgou um pedaço de pão. — Diga-me, quão rentável é a sua residência, Roddy? Nunca pude entender como um estalajadeiro podia alimentar seus filhos, mas talvez as coisas mudaram.

E talvez não tivessem. Ginny se sentou lentamente para trás na cadeira, temerosa que qualquer movimento pudesse quebrar o feitiço. Harry estava comendo. Ao menos, era um sinal de que ele não morreria de fome.

— Delicioso. — disse ele, com a boca cheia de guisado. — Agora, parente, me conte mais. Acredito que eu possa ter uma ou duas sugestões para você, sobre como executar o seu negócio de forma mais eficiente. Tive muita prática em alimentar a muitos com muito pouco.

Ginny deixou escapar o fôlego em silêncio. Graças a Deus por Roddy Potter e sua pousada. Ela comeu um pouco e, em seguida, voltou a se recostar na cadeira e escutou. Qualquer choque que Harry tinha sentido estava se dissipando porque ele estava assumindo seu mais nobre tom senhorial e estava questionando Roddy tão detalhadamente como se ele fosse um de seus soldados.

Antes de Roddy se dar conta, ele divulgou a Harry sua história familiar, sua situação financeira, e suas esperanças e sonhos para o futuro. Também deu a Harry varias das intrigas mais suculentas sobre a aldeia, bem como um completo relatório da situação atual da Escócia. Harry ouviu tudo com grande interesse. Logo franziu o cenho.

— Nenhum rei? Que história é essa? A Escócia sempre teve um rei.

Roddy limpou a garganta desconfortavelmente.

— Lamento dizer, meu senhor, mas a Escócia está sob poderio inglês agora.

— Poderio inglês! — gritou Harry, golpeando a mesa com seu punho. — Impossível!

Roddy estremeceu.

— E é uma rainha que se senta no trono, meu senhor.

Ginny sabia reconhecer um problema quando o via vindo. Ela apenas podia imaginar Harry juntando os aldeões e marchando até Londres para expulsar o substituto. Ou a substituta, conforme o caso.

— Deixemos esta conversa para outra hora. — sugeriu ela.

Harry lhe lançou um gélido olhar.

— Você nunca me disse que a Inglaterra tinha tomado meu país. Pelos Santos, Ginny, isso é um desastre!

— Bem, não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito. Aprenda a conviver com isso.

— Talvez tenhamos que viver nessa América sua. — Harry murmurou. — Não vou ser governado por uma mulher inglesa!

Ginny só notou Roddy porque seu rosto estava muito branco. Ele olhou para Harry como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Ginny estava prestes a sugerir que ele fosse se deitar, mas Harry se adiantou.

— Parente, posso ver claramente que há algo que preocupa você. — disse, ainda franzindo o cenho. — Gostaria de ouvi-lo, desde que não tenha nada a ver com reis ou rainhas.

Roddy umedeceu os lábios nervosamente e afrouxou a gola de seu suéter.

— Não é nada além de uma fantasia boba, mas vou lhe contar se assim o desejar.

— Faça-o. — disse Harry imperiosamente. — Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

Roddy agarrou com tanta força sua caneca, que os nódulos de seus dedos ficaram brancos.

— Existe uma lenda nesta zona, entre os mais românticos de nós, evidentemente, mas é uma lenda. — ele olhou para Harry e, em seguida, voltou a vista para sua caneca. — É um conto sobre o jovem _Laird_ Harry e sua linda esposa, Ginny, que viviam nos tempos do Bruce.

— Certamente. — disse Harry, dirigindo à Ginny um olhar assustado. — Vá em frente.

Roddy se retorceu.

— Diz-se que Harry amava tanto a sua doce noiva que ele encontrou um modo para que ambos escapassem da morte. De vez em quando alguém vai vê-los e ser beneficiado por uma das boas ações do casal. Na verdade, a lenda diz também, que Robin de Locksley, o Cabeça de Lobo, permitiu-lhes unirem-se ao seu bando de homens para lutar contra o xerife do Nottingham.

— Realmente. — Harry falou de maneira arrastada.

Ginny encontrou seu olhar e viu uma ponta de diversão lá. Bem, pelo menos ele tinha desistido da idéia de anarquia.

— Sabe quem começou essa lenda? — perguntou Harry

— Tenho entendido que se originou com a esposa do filho do Harry, James. Acho que seu nome era Joanne.

Harry levantou o olhar para Ginny.

— De alguma forma isso não me surpreende em nada.

— É romântico, não é?

— Como eu disse, não estou surpreso. Foram todos aqueles contos que você disse a ela, ao deitar, que confundiram sua mente.

— Eu acho que é doce.

Harry se inclinou para beijá-la.

— Você tem um doce coração, minha Ginny. E Joanne certamente não saiu prejudicada por aprender com você.

O som alto de louça rachando-se chamou sua atenção. A caneca de Roddy finalmente tinha sucumbido à pressão de suas mãos e tinha se partido. Ele estava sentado lá, cacos e poeira de porcelana cobriam suas mãos e seu colo, e parecia tão pálido como a morte.

— Vocês são... — se arriscou, olhando de Harry para Ginny e, novamente para Harry. — Quero dizer, vocês vieram…

De imediato, uma dúzia de indesejáveis cenários veio à mente de Ginny. Se alguém descobrisse, tratariam Harry como um alienígena. Era algo que ela nunca tinha considerado, ao pensar em trazê-lo para seu tempo.

Nem pensar sobre uma caça às bruxas.

— Roddy, — ela disse rapidamente. — você pode traçar seus ancestrais masculinos até esse James de que fala?

— _Aye_, minha senhora, — Roddy assentiu lentamente. — eu posso. Diretamente.

Ela escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente. Roddy parecia de boa índole, e certamente estava encantado com Harry. Talvez se ele compreendesse o perigo, ele entenderia por que tinha que manter a boca fechada.

— Se você pode traçar sua linhagem até James, então você pode retroceder um pouco mais até o pai de James. — ela inclinou a cabeça só um pouco na direção de Harry e, então olhou diretamente para os azulados e perplexos olhos de Roddy.

— Se as pessoas souberem da verdade que você já sabe, ele nunca terá um dia de paz em sua vida. Primeiro viriam os jornais, em seguida, os cientistas e, depois o governo. Ele seria interrogado, cutucado, picado, exibido como uma aberração da natureza. Será que é esse o destino ao qual você condenaria o mais feroz dos _Laird__s _que as Highlands já viu?

Bendito fosse seu coração, o pobre Roddy a olhou como se quisesse chorar.

— Claro que não, minha senhora.

— Então me diga, Roddy Potter, como é que você pode melhor servir ao homem a quem deve em muito a sua própria existência?

Roddy engoliu.

— Posso lhe encontrar roupas. _Aye, _e posso dizer que são de minha família, que vieram me visitar. Tenho parentes por toda Escócia, de modo que não seria difícil para os fofoqueiros da aldeia acreditar. — ele sorriu, quase orgulhoso. — E isso não é exatamente uma mentira, não é?

— Não, parente, não seria. — disse Harry discretamente, sua voz profunda ecoando na quietude do quarto. — E nós seriamos muito grato pela sua ajuda. Se alguma vez eu recuperar meu castelo, as portas estarão sempre abertas para você. Claro, vamos pagá-lo bem pela sua ajuda.

— Eu não poderia aceitar nada. — disse Roddy, obviamente superado pelo que tinha aprendido naquela noite. — Será uma honra servi-lo, _Laird_ Harry. E manterei seu segredo bem guardado, você verá. — ele se levantou repentinamente. — Vocês devem estar muito cansados da viagem. O telefone está ali, Lady Ginny, para o caso de querer usá-lo. Temos água corrente para seu banho, e vou ver se o resto da casa continua tranqüilo na parte da manhã, assim não irá incomodar vocês. Vou ver o que posso encontrar de roupas pela manhã.

Com isso, ele correu para a porta, chamou alguém para que o ajudasse e limpou a mesa antes que Ginny pudesse piscar. Depois que a câmara ficou pronta, ele fez uma pequena reverência e saiu do dormitório respeitosamente. Assim que a porta se fechou, Ginny olhou para Harry com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Eu diria, meu _Laird_, que você tem mesmo um leal parente ali.

— Eu temo que ele tenha me confundido com o rei, com todas essas reverências e tal. Como se ainda tivéssemos um rei. — grunhiu.

— Ele o admira muito. — disse ela suavemente. — E ele reconhece que grande _Laird_ você é. Embora, como alguém pudesse evitar ver isto, realmente não sei.

Harry a puxou ao redor da mesa e a sentou em seu colo.

— Vou levar isso como um elogio.

— Foi essa a minha intenção.

Ele enterrou seu rosto contra o pescoço dela e suspirou profundamente.

— Obrigado, Ginny.

Ginny não tinha que perguntar por quê. Ela rodeou os ombros de Harry com seus braços e descansou sua face contra o topo de sua cabeça.

— Doce Harry, — sussurrou. — como eu te amo. Você está lidando com isto tão bem. Você vai se acostumar com as coisas, você vai ver.

— Claro. — ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela. — Eu ainda sou o _Laird__._

— Claro que é, meu amor.

Harry a segurou por vários minutos em silêncio, e depois a puxou para trás e olhou para ela.

— O que você estava pensando na noite passada, na floresta? — ele perguntou.

— Que o que eu mais queria era ficar com você. — disse ela com um sorriso. — Que foi exatamente o que eu estava pensando na primeira vez que tentei retornar.

— De verdade? — perguntou, surpreso. — E naquela primeira vez, eu estava pensando que não queria deixar você ir. — ele recostou na cadeira e a olhou pensativamente. — E ontem de noite eu estava pensando que em vez de ver a sua terra, eu queria ver a minha Escócia no seu tempo.

— Estranho. — murmurou ela.

Ele concordou com ela.

— Muito. — Harry a puxou para mais perto e a apertou com carinho. — Estamos aqui, juntos. Nada mais importa.

Ela não podia estar mais de acordo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

Ginny descansou nos braços de Harry até que ele finalmente se mexeu.

— Mostre-me como se acendem as luzes, — disse ele, — então eu vou encontrar uma maneira de me dirigir a seus pais. Mas preciso saber o significado deste outro mistério primeiro.

Ela concordou e se levantou. Ela o levou até a porta e apontou para o interruptor da luz.

— Para apagá-las, você empurra para baixo. Para acendê-las, você empurra para cima.

Ele chegou hesitante e tocou a alavanca do interruptor. Quando ele o encontrou frio ao toque, ele empurrou-o para baixo e mergulhou na escuridão. Houve uma longa pausa antes que ele falasse.

— Ginny?

— Sim, Harry.

— Eu fiz isso?

— Sim, Harry, você fez.

Ele grunhiu, porém, era um grunhido de temor se é que ela tinha ouvido algum. De repente as luzes voltaram, e Harry ofegou. Ginny vislumbrou num rápido instante um amplo sorriso em seu rosto antes do quarto mergulhar na escuridão outra vez. Ele ligou e desligou a luz uma meia dúzia de vezes antes de Ginny lhe implorar para parar.

Ele a tomou entre seus braços e a abraçou com firmeza.

— Talvez eu encontre, depois de tudo, seu tempo ao meu gosto.

— Acredito que sim, meu senhor. — disse ela sorrindo. — Vamos ligar para os meus pais, e então vou mostrar a você mais alguns milagres.

Ginny levou o telefone para a cama e se sentou, observando-o. Se ela ligasse para sua mãe, provavelmente iria desmaiar. Ainda pior, o choque poderia causar a seu pai um ataque cardíaco. De todos os seus irmãos, ela estava mais próxima de Rony e Carlinhos. Não tinha idéia de onde localizar Carlinhos. Seus endereços se alteravam tanto quanto suas namoradas. Rony ainda estaria em Nova Iorque, e era, de longe, o mais sangue-frio do grupo.

— Quanto tempo tem que olhá-lo até que comece a funcionar? — perguntou Harry.

Ela levantou o olhar para encontrar Harry fitando energicamente o telefone, como se estivesse disposto a saltar em cima e fazer alguma coisa. Ela riu ao se dar conta que tinha ficado olhando para ele da mesma maneira.

— Eu só estava pensando. Desculpe. Na verdade, quando você o levanta, ele começa a trabalhar sozinho.

Ela levantou o telefone e o levou a sua orelha. Uma vez que ouviu o tom, ela aproximou o receptor à orelha de Harry.

— Que barulho. — disse Harry, enrugando o nariz.

Ela o colocou em seu próprio ouvido e teve que concordar com ele. O sinal do telefone não era o melhor som para o ouvido.

— É um pouco alto. — concordou ela. — Agora, o que acontece é que eu falo por aqui e minha voz vai descer por este cabo, — ela indicou o cordão negro que serpenteava através do chão até a parede. — até chegar à casa de meus pais. Eles vão pegar um telefone como Este e vão falar comigo.

— _Nay._ — a expressão de Harry era de descrença.

— É um pouco mais complicado que isso, mas essa é a idéia básica. Embora eu ache que não ligaremos para os meus pais. Ligaremos para Rony. É mais provável que ele reaja com calma.

— Ligar? Como você vai ligar para ele? Ele está perto?

— É como se descreve quando vamos falar ao telefone. Ele está na América.

— Ah... — disse Harry sabiamente. — Muito bem, então. Ligue para ele. E vamos esperar que nós não perturbemos o seu jantar. Sua esposa provavelmente ficará extremamente descontente com a gente.

— Ele não é casado, Harry. A única coisa que podemos incomodar é a análise de seus movimentos sobre uma pobre debutante. Não pergunte. — disse ela, levantando a mão para deter a inevitável pergunta. — E, além disso, a hora é diferente na América. Ainda é de tarde lá.

Ela viu como seu marido digeria aquilo, em seguida sacudia a cabeça, como se fosse muito esforço lidar com isso. Ela o entendia completamente. Os fusos horários eram muita matemática para ela enfrentar no momento.

Ela ligou para a operadora internacional e pediu uma chamada para o irmão que não via em quase quatro meses. O telefone soou, facilmente, uma dúzia de vezes antes de Rony entrar em linha, soando só parcialmente acordado. Talvez ele estivesse tirando um cochilo de tarde.

— Rony? É Ginny.

— Ah, oi, Ginny, — Rony murmurou sonolento. Então, sua exclamação veio claramente pelo telefone. — Santo Deus, Ginny, é realmente você?

Ela riu de seu tom atordoado. Oh, era tão bom escutar sua voz!

— Sou eu, Rony.

Houve uma forte queda, que soava vagamente como se tudo o que estava em sua mesinha de cabeceira estivesse ido ao chão e, logo se escutou várias maldições, então Rony estava outra vez na linha.

— Querida, me diga que não estou sonhando!

— Não, você não está sonhando. — disse ela, segurando o telefone com as duas mãos e sorrindo para Harry. Ele sorriu de volta. — Como estão mamãe e papai?

— Frenéticos. Eles vasculharam toda a Costa Leste procurando por você. A propósito, onde _diabos_ você está? O som está muito longe. — ele soltou outra exclamação e começou a falar tão rapidamente que ela mal podia entendê-lo. — Você foi seqüestrada? Diga-me onde está, e eu vou estar ai no próximo avião. Eles machucaram você? Você precisa desligar? Precisa de dinheiro?

Ela riu alegremente.

— Rony, estou morrendo de saudades de você. Tinha me esquecido como é agradável ter meu irmão mais velho preocupando comigo.

— Maldição, Ginny, onde _diabos _vocêestá?

Ela fez uma careta.

— Escócia.

— E como _diabos _é que chegou até aí?

— Você não acreditaria em mim se eu lhe dissesse. Além disso, não é o tipo de coisa que se pode falar por telefone. Quando você pode vir?

— Eu quero mais detalhes, Ginny.

Sempre o advogado.

— Bem, você não pode tê-los.

— Hum, eu não gosto de como isto soa.

— Não me importo. Ah, e estou casada.

— Com quem? — gritou. — O rei da Inglaterra?

Ela riu e colocou a mão sobre o telefone.

— Ele quer saber se eu me casei com o rei da Inglaterra.

Harry bufou.

— Diga-lhe que seu objetivo era maior do que isso.

— Um homem muito mais fino do que qualquer rei, Rony. — disse Ginny com um sorriso. — E você pode conhecê-lo se estiver disposto a me emprestar algum dinheiro.

— Não há problema. Me dê seu endereço.

Ginny lhe deu a direção de um dos folhetos de viagem de Roddy e então suspirou.

— Talvez devesse ligar para papai e mamãe e prepará-los. Eu odiaria fazer papai ter um ataque cardíaco.

— Eu vou ligar para ele e então darei o seu endereço. E vou enviar o dinheiro a qualquer banco que esteja o mais próximo de seu hotel.

— Obrigado, Rony. Você é um amor.

— Senti saudades suas, Ginny. — disse ele. Após outra pausa. — Está certa de que se encontra bem?

— Nunca estive melhor.

— Bem, pelo menos soa assim. Vou estar ai com mamãe e papai tão logo seja possível conseguir um vôo.

— Sério? — perguntou. — Você vai vir também?

— Para dizer a verdade, amanhã é meu primeiro dia de férias. Eu ia fazer reservas no St. Croix, mas não tenho feito nada ainda. Ficar ensopado pela chuva na Escócia soa muito mais divertido do que descansar em uma praia de água cristalina observando às mulheres de biquíni o dia todo.

— Nossa, obrigado Rony. — disse ela, com uma risada. — Aprecio o sacrifício.

— Sim, bem, não me agradeça ainda. Carlinhos estava dormindo no meu sofá faz uma semana, portanto, terei que levá-lo como parte do pacote. Não me atrevo a deixá-lo para trás. Não restaria nada do meu apartamento, do contrário.

— Ele perdeu outra namorada?

— E o seu trabalho, tudo em um dia, pode acreditar. Você pode pajeá-lo durante algum tempo.

Ginny sorriu.

— Tenho saudades dele o suficiente para suportá-lo por um tempo. Traga ele junto. E obrigado por vir. Vou precisar de alguma ajuda legal.

Rony fez uma pausa.

— Eu não gosto de como isso soa.

— Não é nada sério. Basta chegar aqui.

— Tudo bem. Espera um segundo, e eu vou ligar pra mamãe.

Dentro de instantes, Ginny escutou a voz de sua mãe. E do nada apareceram lágrimas que ela não podia parar. Chorou tanto enquanto falava que ela mal podia respirar. Harry colocou o braço ao redor de seus ombros para confortá-la. Finalmente sua mão acariciando seu cabelo ajudou-a a recuperar a compostura e o controle. E quando o recuperou, seu pai começou a vociferar perguntas. Em voz muito alta.

— Como _diabos _vocêfez para chegar à Escócia, sem dinheiro e sem um passaporte? — ele gritou.

Ginny afastou o telefone para longe do ouvido.

— Papai, seria melhor não discutir isso por telefone.

— E o que é isso que eu ouvi sobre você estar casada? — ele berrou. — Ginny Molly Weasley, o que em nome do Céu você estava pensando?

Ginny fez uma careta. Seu pai era uma espécie de cruzamento entre Ward Cleaver1 e Bubba Weasley2. Tinha jogado futebol no colégio e tinha uma tendência a treinar a sua família como tivesse treinado a uma equipe. Ele era, provavelmente, a criatura mais improvável para ter escolhido ser um pediatra, mas as crianças, absolutamente, adoravam sua vontade para abandonar seu estetoscópio e lutar com todos eles na sala de espera. Em um plano mais pessoal, ela sabia que seus gritos eram nada mais que uma fachada, mas a fazia sobressaltar-se da mesma forma.

— Pai, por favor, apenas seja paciente. Conhecerá Harry quando vier, e então, explicaremos tudo. Mas você tem que vir com a mente aberta.

— Por quê? — ele exigiu. — Rony me disse que você precisava de ajuda legal. Ele é um criminoso?

Ginny riu, apesar de si mesma.

— Papai, você vai ficar tão contente com meu marido, que seus botões vão arrebentar. Ele é apenas o tipo de genro que você sempre quis.

Harry a puxou para seu colo.

— Diga-lhe que não sou nenhum covarde. — disse ele ansioso.

— Papai, ele pediu para lhe dizer que ele não é nenhum covarde. Na verdade, acho que ele seria um grande jogador de futebol.

Seu pai grunhiu, só um pouco satisfeito.

— Ele provavelmente poderia derrubar todos os cinco meninos de uma só vez.

Arthur Weasley grunhiu novamente.

— Bem, eu vou ligar no celular e pedir um par de passagens. Não desligue antes de eu voltar, Molly. Acho que quero conhecer um pouco a este homem de Ginny antes das coisas irem muito mais longe.

— Claro, querido. — disse Molly afetadamente. Uma vez que a extensão deixou de fazer ruído, ela bombardeou Ginny com perguntas. — Querida, como você o conheceu? Quantos anos ele tem? Como ele se parece? Quanto tempo faz que está casada? Podemos esperar netos para breve?

Ginny se recostou na cama e riu pela quantidade de perguntas de sua mãe.

— Eu darei todos os detalhes quando você estiver aqui, mãe.

— Pelo menos me diga como ele parece.

Ginny olhou para Harry que estava sentado ao lado da cama, sorrindo para ela.

— Bem, ele é mais alto do que o papai, mas mais magro. Tem cabelos escuros e olhos verde escuro e um lindo sorriso.

Harry chamejou seu sorriso mais bonito, só para provar a verdade de suas palavras.

— Ele é muito doce, a menos que esteja resmungando de mim, então ele é mais irracional e teimoso.

— Isso me soa familiar. — disse Molly secamente. — Deixe-me falar com ele, querida.

Ginny colocou a mão sobre o receptor e olhou para Harry.

— Ela quer falar com você.

Harry empalideceu.

— Ela quer?

— Ela quer. É uma coisa simples, meu _Laird_, certamente algo com que deve se preocupar muito pouco. Apenas ignore seus americanismos e você ficará bem. Seu inglês é maravilhoso.

Harry endireitou os ombros para trás.

— Claro, vou falar com ela imediatamente.

Ginny entregou o telefone para Harry, e ele o levou a sua orelha, hesitante.

— _Aye_? — Disse ele, inseguro. Então a mãe dela deve ter respondido, porque um olhar de completa admiração cruzou seu rosto.

— Lady Weasley? — ele perguntou. Esperou. — _Aye_, é um prazer falar com você também. — disse ele.

Agora, isto sim era uma imagem para os livros de história: um _Laird_ escocês com seu traje completo, uma espada repousando ao seu lado sobre a cama, um enorme anel de água-marinha em sua mão onde se refletia as luzes dos abajures sobre sua cabeça, conversando ao telefone, como se tivesse feito isso durante toda sua vida. Ginny sentiu uma profunda sensação de alívio fluir de si. Ver Harry relaxado durante o jantar tinha sido ótimo, mas poderia ter sido um acaso feliz. Ver como ele encantava a sua mãe por telefone era a prova inegável de que podia aceitar algo que ele nunca teria imaginado em seus mais loucos pesadelos e ajustar-se a isso, sem problemas. E Harry certamente parecia ter se adaptando sem problemas. Não era apenas um ato de conversação envolvendo sua mãe, ele estava examinando o telefone, como se ao olhar para ele, pudesse descobrir onde poderia Molly Weasley estar escondida dentro dele.

Então ele empalideceu de repente e afastou o telefone.

— Ela foi embora para buscar seu pai.

— Boa sorte. — disse Ginny alegremente. Ver Harry com um olhar de ansiedade era algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

— _Sir_ Weasley? — Harry ouviu durante vários minutos. — Eu sei, meu senhor. — disse rapidamente. — E eu quis lhe pedir sua mão, antes de me casar com ela, mas era impossível. — ele fez uma careta e Ginny só podia imaginar o que seu pai estava dizendo a ele. — Eu sei. — disse ele de novo e, então ouviu um pouco mais. — _Aye, _eu também sei disso. — ele cobriu o telefone como tinha a visto fazer e sussurrou. — Ginny, não consigo entender metade do que ele está falando. Muitas palavras que não conheço.

— Consiga que se cale ou ele continuará a noite toda.

Seu _Laird_ respirou fundo e falou no bocal.

— _Sir_ Weasley… meu senhor… _Lord_ Weasley! — terminou à meia exaltação. Isso devia ter surtido efeito, porque um olhar de satisfação apareceu em seu rosto. — Não posso responder a todas suas perguntas agora. Tudo o que posso lhe dizer é que amo a sua filha mais que a minha própria vida. E que eu gostaria de ter a sua bênção. — ele esperou. — Se quiser me desafiar, eu vou entender. Mas considere o seguinte: se lutarmos, um de nós perderá, e posso garantir que não serei eu. Pode tomar mais tempo e pensar se quer ou não que Ginny passe por essa situação. — e com isso entregou o telefone de volta para Ginny.

Ginny o aproximou da orelha. Havia silêncio do outro lado.

— Papai?

— Santo Deus! — gritou Arthur. — Ginny Molly , de onde _diabos _vocêtirou este tipo? Seu inglês é praticamente ininteligível! E o que é esse desafio do qual me falou? Ele vai atirar em mim quando eu descer do avião?

— Ele preferiria cortar você com uma espada, tenho certeza.

— Bem, lhe diga que não estou prestes a lutar… uma o quê?

— Papai, confia em mim. Agora, quando você vai vir?

Seu pai resmungou, obviamente, descontente com a sua mudança de assunto.

— O nosso avião sai em duas horas. Rony se reunirá a nós em Nova Iorque, e depois viajaremos no primeiro avião que pudermos conseguir. — fez uma pausa. — Querida, você está bem?

— Papai, eu não poderia estar melhor. — disse ela.

Ele suspirou.

— Se você diz que sim. Só posso assumir que está segura. Pela forma como fala esse homem, não estou muito certo.

— Ele me ama, papai. Ele nunca me machucaria.

— Vou levar em conta a sua palavra. — ele pausou. — Você não sabe como estávamos assustados.

— Eu sei, pai, e sinto muito. Eu amo você.

— E eu também a você. Verei você em breve.

Ela desligou o telefone e olhou para Harry.

— Ele não é tão mau.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

— Eu teria sentido a mesma coisa se a minha pequena moça tivesse voltado para casa casada e não me dissesse. Ele é pai, e te ama. Mas vou lutar com ele por você, se é assim que ele deseja.

Ginny colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e o segurou firmemente.

— Ele não vai chegar a isso, Harry. Ele vai gostar muito de você.

— Porque eu cuido de você tão bem?

— Sim. Ele vai gostar muito de saber que existe, realmente, um homem que eu não controlo.

— Ah, mas você me controla. Mais do que imagina.

— E mais do que até você próprio admite, sem dúvida.

— Claro.

Ginny bocejou.

— Estou exausta, Harry. Vamos nos preparar para dormir. Acredito que você gostará do banheiro.

— Banheiro?

— É, um muito luxuoso banheiro_._

Ela o levou para o banheiro e ligou a luz. O cômodo tinha uma profunda banheira, uma privada, um bidê e um lavabo. E um pequeno espelho. Harry ignorou tudo e foi direto para o espelho. Olhou seu reflexo e chegou a tocá-lo. Ele olhou para trás, para ela, maravilhado.

— Isto é muito mais claro do que o nosso.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Prefiro o seu. — uma bandeja de prata polida do século XIV era muito menos agressiva do que um espelho do século XX. — Essa não é a surpresa. — ela sorriu. Ela caminhou até onde ele estava, em frente ao lavabo. Ela apontou as torneiras. — "F" é de frio e "Q" de quente. Ele a olhou, perplexo.

— Água. — ela esclareceu. Ela abriu a água fria e ele saltou. Ele colocou sua mão sob a torneira e depois riu. Então colocou suas mãos em concha e provou a água. Ela a fechou. — Você abre a quente. — ela persuadiu.

Ele virou a torneira cautelosamente e, em seguida, colocou sua mão sob a água. Olhou-a, incrédulo.

— Quem ferve isto?

— Há uma máquina que faz isso.

— E posso ter essa água sempre que eu quiser apenas girando esta manivela?

Ela assentiu.

— _Och_, mais que bela idéia! — exclamou ele. Olhou para trás dele, na banheira. Olhou para Ginny com as sobrancelhas levantadas, e ela encolheu os ombros com um pequeno sorriso. Ele abriu a torneira de água quente e disse com deleite. — Se Sirius pudesse ver isto… — ele se deteve, sorrindo. Observou como a água caía escorria para o ralo, e logo procurou alguma coisa para detê-la. Encontrou a tampa de borracha e a colocou no buraco. Quando tinha enchido a banheira um pouco, ele tirou a tampa e observou como a água escorria para fora. Ele brincou um pouco mais com as torneiras até que se deu conta que podia abrir as duas ao mesmo tempo. Ele ajustou a temperatura da água e então olhou para ela, com os olhos brilhantes.

— Um banho, Lady Potter?

— Posso dormir nisto.

— Eu vou cuidar de você. — ele olhou para a privada atrás dela. — E o que, por todos os Santos, é isso?

— A privada. — ela deu descarga, e ele observou, maravilhado, como a água desaparecia e voltava a aparecer. Ele quis usá-lo e então ele mesmo deu descarga. Se a água corrente o tinha encantado, isto o tinha deixado absolutamente louco. Ela teve que tampar sua boca para sufocar sua risada.

— As pessoas estão dormindo, seu urso berrador!

Ele removeu sua mão e disse com um amplo sorriso.

— Não posso evitá-lo. Sirius desmaiaria se pudesse ver isso. — olhou para baixo. — Mas é um desperdício de água.

— Então, cabe a você para descobrir como melhorá-lo.

Ele começou a separá-lo por partes, mas ela o deteve.

— Amanhã, Harry. Vamos tomar nosso banho e depois vamos para a cama. Estou esgotada.

Tomaram banho juntos, e ela quase adormeceu enquanto se deitava no amplo peito de seu marido. Não havia, realmente, espaço suficiente para que os dois coubessem naquela pequena banheira, mas eles se ajeitaram. Ginny apenas despertou quando seu marido a levou para a cama e a cobriu.

Sua família e seu marido, ambos no mesmo século.

A vida não podia melhorar mais do que isso.

1** Ward Cleaver: **Personagem de ficção televisiva, que representa o estereotipo do pai de família norte-americano.

2 **Buba Smith: **Conhecido jogador de futebol americano, devido a ter se transformado em ator.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo Vinte e Seis

Harry se levantou com um sobressalto, sua cabeça ainda cheia do sonho que tinha tido. Ele estava em seu próprio salão, acendendo os fogos com um movimento de seu punho, ordenando que a água fervente saísse aos jorros, e o mais absurdo de tudo, estava falando com Andrew MacAllister ao telefone.

Ele olhou para o lado para encontrar sua esposa sorrindo enquanto dormia. Ele não podia culpá-la. Ver sua família outra vez era uma alegria que ela nunca pensou que iria ter. Ele estava quase tão animado como ela, exceto pela ansiedade que sentia por conhecer seu pai. Certamente o homem não podia levá-la embora.

Bem, família ou não família, o pai de Ginny se encontraria trespassado na ponta de sua espada se desejasse tentar. Harry não tinha arriscado mais que sua vida para trazer Ginny de volta a seu próprio tempo, para simplesmente perdê-la. E quanto mais cedo ele encontrasse uma maneira de alimentar sua esposa, menos Arthur Weasley teria para se queixar. Era provavelmente impossível aprender tudo sobre o seu mundo antes que sua família chegasse, mas ele desejava dominar a maior parte dela. Pelo menos o seu inglês tinha sido passável pelo telefone no dia anterior. Aprender um pouco mais quando pudesse seria uma coisa sensata a fazer. Ele precisaria, entretanto, aprender mais algumas palavras antes que a família da Ginny chegasse.

Ele se levantou rapidamente da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Acendeu as luzes, logo se dirigiu para o espelho. _Aye_, esse era o seu rosto que olhava de volta para ele. Esfregou a mão pela mandíbula não barbeada e então olhou com atenção a pequena cicatriz perto de sua orelha. Sirius tinha feito um excelente trabalho de costura.

Ele observou seus olhos e os achou de uma cor agradável. Ele já suspeitava disso antes, mas vê-los em um reflexo perfeito o confirmou. Era agradável que seus olhos agradassem a Ginny. Afinal, ela era a mulher que tinha que vê-los a todo o momento. Continuando a inspeção, ele examinou seus dentes e os achou bastante bom, embora não tão brancos como os de Ginny. Talvez esses homens do futuro tinham alguma forma de corrigir essa falha.

Seu cabelo, porém, era certamente algo de que se orgulhava. Deu-lhe uma bela escovada. _Aye_, no conjunto, não tinha tão má aparência. Não envergonharia a sua dama.

Enquanto usava a privada, Harry sacudiu a cabeça em admiração. Que estranho era achar a sala realmente cheirando bem. Na verdade, toda a casa de Roddy cheirava bem. Harry tinha percebido a falta de juncos no chão. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com isso.

Ele apagou as luzes no banheiro, e retornou ao quarto principal. Caminhou até a cama e ficou observando atentamente as luzes penduradas da parede. Acender todos os abajures incomodaria a sua esposa, e ele queria deixá-la dormir um pouco mais. Tinha em mente ter algumas coisas sob controle antes que ela despertasse.

Levou apenas alguns minutos para descobrir que podia acender ou apagar os pequenos abajures que estavam ao lado da cama, mas só se tivessem sido acesos a partir da alavanca ao lado da porta. Ele sorriu para si mesmo. A vida não era tão complexa depois de tudo. Tocou os abajures e descobriu que estavam quentes ao toque. Tentou olhar de perto para ver o que as iluminava a partir de dentro, mas ele queimou os olhos e teve que se afastar. Aqueles fogos eram poderosamente brilhantes.

Ele juntou todos os finos manuscritos que tinha visto na noite anterior ao lado do telefone e então retornou à cama, sentando-se contra a cabeceira da cama. Abriu o primeiro manuscrito e o encontrou cheio de pessoas capturadas nas páginas, assim como Ginny tinha sido capturada em sua carteira de motorista. Atordoado pela visão, ele deu uma rápida passada de olhos, temendo que começassem a mover-se a qualquer momento. Olhando mais de perto ele notou que apesar de serem pessoas de verdade, não eram reais.

A escrita simples era bem fácil de entender, e passou alguns minutos tentando decifrar algumas palavras que não sabia. Palavras do futuro, isso dava para notar. Ah, bem, era de se esperar que o homem tivesse inventado algumas palavras novas em honra às coisas que tinha descoberto.

Ginny se mexeu durante o sono, e Harry colocou a mão sobre seu ombro para acalmá-la Ele não estava pronto para despertá-la ainda. Tinha muito o que estudar. Harry queria dominar completamente, ou pelo menos, um par dos manuscritos para que não o tomassem por estúpido. Ginny não iria querer acordar e o encontrar carente.

Ginny se aconchegou mais contra ele e Harry apertou os dentes. Ela tinha escolhido seu quadril para repousar sua face, e seu hálito quente acariciava algo que, certamente, não precisava de ajuda para subir.

_Och_, mas este sim era um dilema. Ele olhou a pilha de papéis em suas mãos e franziu o cenho. Será que ele colocava de lado a sua leitura e cedia ao seu corpo desejoso de juntar-se ao dela, ou perseverava?

Harry fez o impossível para ignorar sua esposa. Eles podiam se amar por uma hora ou mais. Talvez ele pudesse seduzi-la com algumas palavras do futuro enquanto o faziam.

Ginny despertou com o toque do telefone. Oh não, não o telefone. Ela agarrou Harry, apenas para ter certeza de que não tinha sonhado com aquilo, então suspirou de alívio. Logo se sentou, com os olhos turvados, e tentou sair da cama.

— Fique. — murmurou Harry, empurrando-a de volta. — Eu vou ver isso.

— Harry, é o telefone. Esse som significa que alguém está tentando ligar para você.

Ele agarrou sua espada e se aproximou do telefone com cautela. Se Ginny não soubesse que ele se ofenderia terrivelmente, ela teria desatado a rir ao ver a adorável imagem que ele apresentava. Ali estava um homem nu, brandindo uma espada, espreitando a um inocente telefone com toda a intenção de matá-lo se necessário. Ele alcançou o telefone e agarrou o receptor. O toque parou de imediato, e ele abaixou a sua espada em surpresa. Ginny viu como seu marido levava o telefone ao ouvido.

— _Aye_? — disse grunhindo. Quando ele recebeu uma resposta, seu rosto se iluminou como se tivesse acabado de descobrir um inestimável tesouro. — _Lord_ Weasley, é você. Um excelente dia para você, meu senhor.

Ginny sorriu amplamente ao ver seu marido escutar a seu pai. Obviamente ele estava recebendo um sermão, porque em seu rosto se registrava cada vez mais uma profunda confusão. Finalmente ele balançou a cabeça.

— Meu senhor, eu receio não ter entendido uma palavra do que você disse. Permita-me ir buscar Ginny para você.

Ginny se sentou enquanto Harry se aproximava com o telefone.

— Papai?

— Por que é que ele contínua me chamando de "Lord Weasley"? — seu pai perguntou suspeito.

— Oh, papai, é só sua maneira de ser. Não é maravilhoso?

— Vou reservar minha opinião. Estamos prestes a tomar o avião de Nova Iorque. Ficaremos em Glasgow, esta noite, depois iremos até onde vocês estão amanhã.

— Não, nós vamos alugar um carro e iremos buscá-los.

— Você vai ficar onde está, mocinha, e a veremos amanhã. E não tenha nenhuma dessas coisas tipo _haggis _nos esperando_. _Quero um bom bife.

— Tudo bem, papai. — disse ela com um sorriso — Vejo você em breve.

Ela desligou o telefone e o entregou de volta para Harry. Ele o colocou no seu lugar, então voltou a meter na cama. Mergulhou para baixo dos cobertores e a agarrou.

— Você está contente consigo mesmo. — ela notou.

Ele encolheu os ombros, indiferentemente.

— Pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos ir até a aldeia e fazer algumas compras. Vou precisar de um relógio e talvez de um par de sapatos atléticos. Um passeio de ônibus pode ser agradável, mas só depois de um saboroso almoço no pub local. O que diz você?

Ginny riu.

— Eu diria, meu _Laird_, que você andou lendo alguns folhetos de viagem enquanto eu dormia.

— Um pouco. — disse ele, dando-lhe um sorriso que tentava subtrair valor de suas palavras. — E tem algumas perguntas que quero fazer a você. Depois.

— Depois?

— Depois. — confirmou ele, puxando-a para mais perto dele. — Tenho em mente mostrar a você que um homem de setecentos anos ainda é capaz de amá-la e deixá-la sem fôlego.

Ela riu e o envolveu com seus braços.

— Harry, você velho urso, nunca duvidei disso.

— Mas, se caso o fez… — disse ele, cobrindo sua boca com um beijo.

Ginny fechou os olhos e se entregou à magia das carícias do Harry. Alguns meses de felicidade conjugal o tinham transformado em um amante paciente e maravilhoso. Ela sentiu calafrios quando ele a acariciou com as mãos calosas, debatendo-se entre chorar por sua suavidade ou gritar pela sensação que estava despertando nela.

Ele tinha descoberto que determinados lugares em seu corpo, quando dava maiores atenções, podiam fazê-la perder a razão. Quem teria pensado que a parte interior de seu cotovelo podia deixá-la louca? Ela assentiu para si, enquanto Harry seguia beijando seu braço.

— Oh, meu Deus! — ofegou ela, quando ela tocou sua pele com a língua.

Sua única resposta foi uma risada conhecedora.

Depois de um tempo, Ginny perdeu o rastro de onde ela começava e terminava Harry. E, como Harry havia predito, a paixão compartilhada a tinha deixado sem fôlego. Ela nem sequer tinha força suficiente para desembaraçar seus membros dos dele.

— Eu devo tomar banho enquanto você se recupera? — ele perguntou amavelmente.

Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi mostrar sua língua em resposta.

Harry se vangloriava enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Ginny fechou os olhos. Estavasem fôlego. A forma de fazer amor de Harry tinha sido tão maravilhosa como tinha sido há setecentos anos.

Sorriu, contente.

Harry friccionou as têmporas enquanto caminhava com sua esposa no jardim de Roddy. Tudo era demais. Ele passou o dia anterior na aldeia com Roddy e Ginny tentando entender o mundo do qual ele agora fazia parte. Tinha sido subjugado, do vidro nas janelas das lojas até os estranhos e novos sons que continuamente o surpreendiam.

Ele ajustou o _plaid _que usava, que era certamente diferente do confortável _plaid _que estava em sua câmara, aquele que Ginny havia dito que o deixaria muito suspeito. Ele não gostou das cores e pensou que se pareceria tão suspeito como uma vez que tinha visto a roupa de um Malfoy. Roddy lhe tinha assegurado que essas eram as cores que todos os Potter usavam, mas Harry teria que ver vários de seus parentes parados frente a ele antes de acreditar nisso.

Ele olhou para sua dama e franziu o cenho. A saia de seu vestido apenas alcançava seus joelhos, e aquilo não o agradava, já que mostrava muito de suas pernas. Apenas um dia antes ele quase se viu forçado a matar um homem porque tinha olhado de soslaio para Ginny. _Aye_, ele podia tê-lo feito, mas se não tivesse sido por Ginny que tinha implorado tão fervorosamente que deixasse passar o leve engano. Pareceu-lhe que matar para defender a honra de sua dama era algo incorreto no futuro. Harry não podia compreender isso, mas sabia que não tinha alternativa senão a de aceitá-la.

— Você parece cansado. — disse Ginny — Quer se sentar?

Harry considerou.

— Vai pentear meu cabelo com os dedos?

— Se for fazer você parar de franzir o cenho.

Ele sorriu cansadamente enquanto ela se sentava apoiando as costas contra uma árvore.

— Ah, Ginny, você sabe que minhas carrancas não são nada. — ele se deitou com a cabeça no colo dela. — É que tenho uma sobrecarga de informação.

Ela riu suavemente e começou a passar seus dedos por suas longas mechas.

— O que você tem, Harry, meu amor, é uma ressaca de televisão. É muito pior do que tomar muita cerveja.

— _Aye. _Mas acho que não posso evitá-lo. Embora comece a me perguntar se alguma vez perderei o olhar de espanto que tenho certeza ainda está fixado firmemente em meu rosto.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou.

— Harry, você está lidando com isto maravilhosamente. Não existe outro homem de seu tempo que possa ter se adaptado tão bem.

— Claro que não há. — disse ele grunhindo. — Você tem muito que me agradecer.

Ela apenas sorriu, como se soubesse disso.

Harry fechou os olhos e imediatamente apareceram imagens, coisas que ele tinha visto na televisão ontem à noite. Agora, essa era uma invenção com a qual ele nunca teria sonhado. Sentou-se frente à caixa durante horas, tocando a superfície do vidro uma e outra vez só para assegurar-se que as pessoas não estavam realmente lá dentro, burlando dele. Roddy tinha sido completamente inadequado para a tarefa de explicar como funcionava a maldita coisa e Ginny não tinha sido muito melhor. Roddy se desculpou por ter que ir embora ao início da noite e Ginny jurou que estava com enxaqueca ao redor da meia-noite. Harry tinha sido deixado sozinho no salão de Roddy com a televisão. Ele assistiu várias situações com diferentes pessoas, que aconteciam uma atrás da outra, como se fosse uma representação de algum de seus bufões.

E então ele tinha visto um assassinato com uma arma que não podia, por sua vida, entender. Isso o tinha apavorado. Ele foi buscar Ginny na cama, e então exigiu que ela explicasse o que ele estava vendo. Ela chamou aquilo de arma de fogo e disse a ele que era uma coisa realmente muito perigosa, e que ele nunca iria chegar perto o suficiente para sequer tocá-la. Então ela desligou a televisão e o puxou em direção ao quarto. Harry tinha ficado tão abalado que a permitiu puxá-lo.

Uma arma. Pensar em matar um homem tão rápida e completamente com algo tão poderoso o enervou muito. E porque o assustava, ele sabia que tinha que encontrar a arma e dominá-la. A menos que a dominasse, não poderia proteger Ginny disso.

— Lady Potter, sua família está aqui! — gritou Roddy da entrada. — Estão saindo do carro, agora, são eles sim!

Ginny rapidamente se levantou, quase rompendo o pescoço de Harry no processo.

— Oh, Harry, sinto muito. — disse ela, cobrindo a boca com sua mão. Então se agachou e o ajudou a se levantar, para em seguida, o acariciar.

Harry enrugou o cenho quando ela arrumou seu cabelo a seu gosto.

— Não sou criança. — ele grunhiu.

Ginny riu e se inclinou para beijá-lo.

— Oh, Harry, eu mal posso acreditar que isto está acontecendo. Minha família vai adorar você.

Harry colou um sorriso no rosto, tentando parecer entusiasmado. Na realidade, estava mais nervoso do que já tinha estado em toda sua vida. Ele não era um conde, nem mesmo um rei com o qual Harry tinha que se encontrar: era o pai de sua esposa. _Och_, e se o homem não gostasse dele? Naquele momento Harry passou por um instante terrível tentando se lembrar que ele era, ou tinha sido, o _Laird_ do clã mais temido nas _Highlands_. De repente se sentiu como um rapaz que ainda estava agarrado a saia da mãe em busca de proteção.

Havia um grande carro estacionado na frente da pousada, e as pessoas saíam dele com pressa. Harry apenas teve coragem de dar nomes aos rostos. Ele liberou a mão de sua esposa e deu golpezinhos suaves em costas, persuadindo-a para que se adiantasse. Muito tarde ele percebeu que quase a tinha derrubado no chão. Ela apenas riu e o beijou antes de voltar-se e lançar-se nos braços de uma mulher que só podia ser sua mãe,

Molly Weasley era realmente uma bela mulher. Enquanto a olhava, Harry levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de presunção. Então sua Ginny conservaria sua beleza, de agora, com o passar dos anos. Isso realmente era uma benção.

Uma longa, ampla e poderosa figura apareceu do lado oposto do carro, e Harry suprimiu sua vontade de engolir com força ante o olhar do pai de Ginny. Misericordioso Deus, o homem era enorme. Talvez ele não fosse tão alto quanto Harry, mas parecia que Arthur Weasley era um pouco mais amplo de peito e, talvez até um pouco mais musculoso nos braços. _Aye, _e ele estava franzindo o cenho de maneira ameaçadora. Ele apenas dedicou um breve assentimento com a cabeça para Harry antes de arrebatar sua filha dele e abraçá-la. Harry se surpreendeu pela ternura com ele fez isso, mas aquele era um homem acostumado a atender crianças doentes. Ele, obviamente, tinha aprendido a controlar sua força bastante bem.

Mais dois homens surgiram de dentro da caixa metálica e abraçaram Ginny. Irmãos, Harry deduziu com um meneio de cabeça, pensativo. Eram, da mesma maneira, grandes e intimidantes com seu pai. Saber disso realmente o deixava satisfeito. Se ele e Ginny tivessem um filho algum dia, o rapaz seria alto e robusto. _Aye_, issoera uma coisa de se saber.

— Você deve ser Harry.

Harry baixou o olhar e encontrou a mãe de Ginny tomando suas mãos.

— _Aye. _— ele conseguiu dizer, sentindo-se um pouco estranho. O que a mãe de Ginny esperaria dele?

Antes que ele pudesse responder a sua própria pergunta, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou suavemente na face.

— Obrigado. — ela sussurrou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — É muito bom ter tomado cuidado com a minha menina.

— Fiz o possível, _milady._ — disse ele, sentindo que começava a enrubescer, devido a franca aprovação. — ela é uma boa moça.

— E você parece ser um bom rapaz. Vamos terminar com estas apresentações e depois ir para dentro e conversar. — ela continuou segurando a mão de Harry enquanto chamava os dois irmãos de Ginny. — Meninos, venham e cumprimentem o seu cunhado.

— Isso está por ser visto. — jogou Arthur por sobre seus ombros.

— Oh, Arthur, cale-se. — Molly o repreendeu. E sorriu para Harry. — Ele só está chateado porque não foi consultado. Ele vai se recuperar.

Harry logo se achou olhando de um irmão para outro e de volta ao primeiro, tentando entender suas perguntas.

— Esperem. — disse finalmente, exasperado. — Não tenho certeza de quem é quem ainda. — ele sabia que Rony tinha aproximadamente a mesma idade sua, trinta anos. Olhou para o mais velho. — Você é Rony?

Rony assentiu e apertou a mão de Harry.

— Eu sou Carlinhos, o favorito de Ginny. — disse o segundo, se apresentando. — Mas você já deve saber disso.

Harry sorriu. Carlinhos era, pelo que Ginny lhe havia dito, o bebê da família. _Aye_, o rapaz revelava isso bastante bem.

— Na verdade, — disse Harry. — ela o chamou de "Carlinhos, o Pirralho", o que quer que pirralho signifique. Vim a perceber que isso não é um termo muito adulador.

Rony riu, e Carlinhos o empurrou.

Molly revirou os olhos.

— Meninos, vão brincar em outro lugar. Harry vai pensar que vocês são dois bárbaros pela maneira como brigam.

Na verdade, Harry estava imensamente aliviado. Uma boa briga entre família era algo que ele estava certo de nunca ter o prazer de ver novamente. Saber que os irmãos de Ginny eram espertos com os punhos, como ele, tranqüilizou-o enormemente.

Harry logo se encontrou cara a cara com o pai de sua amada. Inspecionando-o minuciosamente, o homem não era tão alto como tinha parecido a princípio. O que faltava em tamanho, ele compensava com a ferocidade em seu rosto. Harry cruzou os braços lentamente e lhe devolveu a carranca. Não havia sentido deixar que o homem pensasse que ele estava tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Claro que não estava. Havia apenas um pouco de ar frio que tinha penetrado por seu _plaid _e enviado um calafrio pela sua coluna.

— Então, — disse Arthur, também cruzando os braços e levantando o queixo obstinadamente. — você é o jovem de Ginny.

— Sou o maridode Ginny. — corrigiu Harry.

Arthur grunhiu.

— Isso precisa ser visto.

— Creio que não. Casei-me com ela, quando não havia nenhuma esperança de vê-lo e pedir a mão dela. Agora, já estamos casados, e eu gostaria de ter sua bênção, mas não vou implorar por ela. Ginny agora é minha esposa e só a afastará do meu lado sobre o meu cadáver.

Arthur Weasley puxou seu queixo para trás e o esfregou. Harry podia jurar que viu um brilho de admiração nos olhos do homem.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Trinta anos, meu senhor. — _E mais algumas centenas, _acrescentou em silêncio.

— O que faz para viver?

— Papai, — interrompeu Ginny, — vamos entrar.

— Ginny, — disse Harry com convicção. — venha aqui e fique em silêncio. — ele estendeu a mão e a puxou para trás dele. — Posso falar por mim mesmo.

— Eu sei, Harry, mas é só que…

Apenas uma suave pressão em sua mão a silenciou. Ele forçou seu sorriso ao ver seu suspiro de resignação e rendição. Ela sabia que ele estava certo. Se ele não se defendesse agora, ele nunca teria outra chance. Era melhor que Arthur soubesse desde o início quem era _Laird_.

— O que você faz para viver? — perguntou Arthur abruptamente. — Como é que pretende viver com minha filha? Sustentar dela? Pôr comida em sua mesa?

Harry grunhiu. Se havia uma pergunta a qual responderia, seria a essa.

— No momento, _Lord_ Weasley, não posso dizer. Tenho uma grande quantidade de ouro e jóias que serão suficientes para nós no momento.

— O que fazia antes? — perguntou Arthur, franzindo o cenho. — Como alimentava e vestia a minha menina?

— Eu era o Potter. — disse Harry simplesmente. — Eu cuidava dela da mesma maneira que cuidava de minha família. A vida nas _Highlands_ nunca é fácil, mas nunca houve uma só noite que ela não tivesse comida na mesa ou um lugar quente para dormir.

Arthur olhou para ele de modo inexpressivo.

— Perdão?

Ginny meneou a cabeça atrás de Harry e olhou zangada para seu pai. Antes que Harry pudesse detê-la, ela falou.

— Papai, aconteceu apenas que Harry estava acostumado a ser o _Laird_ mais poderoso das _Highlands_ no século XIV. Ele ganhava seu ouro da maneira como todos os outros _Laird__s_ faziam, cuidando da colheita de grãos e do gado, e lutando contra os outros clãs. Não havia um homem que não o conhecesse e não o temesse. Você pode perguntar a ele tudo o que quiser, mas não se atreva a insinuar que ele não era capaz de cuidar de mim, ou das inúmeras pessoas que dependiam dele para a proteção, orientação e amparo. Simplesmente não tolerarei isso.

Os olhos de Arthur Weasley tinham assumido uma aparência extremamente brilhante.

— Século XIV? — rugiu ele, o ceticismo gotejando de suas palavras. — Com tipo de merda fantasiosa este homem tem alimentado você?

Ginny mostrou o anel de casamento a seu pai.

— Dê uma olhada nisto. Harry mostre a ele seu anel de casamento.

Arthur olhou para os dois anéis bem de perto e em seguida olhou para Harry com uma não menos formidável carranca.

— Isso só prova que você é rico. Que tipo de história você está alimentando a minha filha?

— Não é nenhuma história, Ginny viveu isso comigo.

— Eu não acredito nisso. — disse Arthur de modo franco. — Não gosto disto nem um pouco. Escute, seja você quem for, espero que você consiga um maldito bom advogado porque vai pre…

— Arthur Alan Weasley, já chega. — disse sua esposa de modo cortante. — Harry, leve Ginny de volta à casa. Meninos, tragam as malas. Arthur, você vêem comigo para dentro onde possamos conversar em paz.

Ginny lançou um olhar assassino para seu pai antes de Harry puxá-la. Ele colocou seu braço sobre os ombros dela e a guiou de volta para a casa.

— Não o culpo por não acreditar. Eu mesmo não teria acreditado se não tivesse acontecido comigo.

— Meu pai pode ser muito irracional, às vezes. — disse Ginny se desculpando pelo pai.

Ele lhe deu um leve apertão.

— Ginny, ele está apenas protegendo a sua filha. Eu faria a mesma coisa em seu lugar. Com o tempo ele aceitará a verdade ou não. Você não pode fazer um homem acreditar se ele não deseja.

— Suponho que sim. — suspirou ela. — Talvez se a gente mostrar algumas das coisas que estão nos alforjes. Ele pode examinar o meu diário se quiser.

— Você leu meus pensamentos. Roddy.— chamou Harry.

Roddy apareceu na entrada do salão, todo sorridente.

— _Aye_, _Laird_ Harry?

— Podemos usar seu solar para nos reunir a todos por algum tempo? Temos uma longa história para contar à família de Ginny.

— Claro, meu senhor. Me chame se precisar de ajuda.

— Câmaras para a família de minha esposa e o tempo no solar bastarão no momento. Talvez um pequeno lanche, se o trabalho não for muito pesado.

Roddy fez uma reverência e começou a dar ordens aos seus rapazes sobre como oferecer conforto para o _Laird__. _Harry ignorou os murmúrios céticos de Arthur e foi em direção ao seu dormitório temporário, em busca dos alforjes. O homem era um curandeiro, e curandeiros eram conhecidos por terem estranhas idéias sobre como funcionava o mundo. Bem, ele e Ginny não tinham nada mais para dizer do que a verdade. Arthur Weasley acreditaria ou não em seu devido tempo.

Ginny permaneceu de costas para a lareira e olhava para o marido, que estava sentando em frente a seu pai. Eles estavam conversando por quatro horas, entretanto mais pareciam quatro anos. Harry estava faminto. Ela podia ver pelo cenho franzido que era fome. Era uma carranca muito diferente da sua de intimidação ou de seu cenho de "Só-estou-franzindo-o-cenho-para-lhe-recordar-que-sigo-sendo-o-_Laird_-aqui". Ela deixou o quarto, com a intenção de encontrar algo para comer antes que ele decidisse morder ao seu pai.

— O que está fazendo aqui fora, mana? — disse Rony, seguindo-a desde o quarto. — Não tem medo que Harry corte papai em dois com sua espada se você não ficar e o controlar?

— Poderia. — disse Ginny. — Ele é um _Highlander_ irritado se não o alimentarem regularmente.

Rony pôs o braço sobre seu ombro e caminhou com ela até a cozinha.

— Ginny, essa é a história mais incrível que já ouvi.

Ginny olhou para ele. Sempre tinham sido muito unidos desde crianças, e estar em Nova Iorque juntos os tinha unido ainda mais. Ginny sentia como se conhecesse Rony melhor até que seus pais. Sabia o que procurar, quando olhou para ele, não viu dúvida em seus olhos.

— Você acredita em nós?

— Ginny, estive naquele quarto durante as últimas quatro horas, também, sabe? — disse com suavidade. — Harry não é capaz de mentir. Você viu como lhe corria um suor frio quanto tentou evitar discutir onde a tinha colocado quando você chegou? — ele esticou o braço e tocou os cabelos dela. — Nunca pensei que teria a um honesto e bom _Laird_ medieval como cunhado, mas acredito que vou gostar dele. Que tipo de suborno ele aceitará para me ensinar a usar uma espada?

— Ele se sentira mais do que lisonjeado do que você imagina se pedir a ele. Mas esteja prevenido, ele não tem piedade. Provavelmente você vai desejar estar morto, após os primeiros dias, quando seus músculos estiverem doloridos. Eu sei o que digo.

Rony abriu a boca e logo a fechou.

— Não vou pedir detalhes.

— Certamente não fiz estes calos esfregando o chão. — disse ela arrogantemente. — Basta lembrar com quem está conversando, amigo. Sou Ginny Potter. Isso pode não significar muito para você, mas para muitos outros, significa.

— Minha irmã, a bruxa. — riu ele.

— Sim, bem, antes de eu colocar uma maldição em sua vida amorosa, me ajude a conseguir algo de comida para levar. A carranca de fome de Harry pode converter-se num gesto horrível se não nos apressarmos.

— Ele combina com você. Nunca teria sido feliz com um molóide como Neville.

Ginny parou na porta da cozinha e olhou para seu irmão.

— Você pode fazer isso, Rony? Conseguir uma certidão de nascimento e todo o resto?

— Farei o melhor que puder. Se não, nos mudaremos todos para a Escócia e faremos parte do novo clã de Harry. Eu posso pensar em piores maneiras de viver que invadindo propriedades alheias e olhando mulheres a toda hora.

Ginny seguiu seu caminho para a cozinha. Talvez separar Rony de Harry seria o melhor para todos, ela sentia calafrios só de pensar nas travessuras que podiam fazer juntos.

Um quarto de hora mais tarde, ela e Rony voltaram entraram no solar com uma refeição rápida destinada a acalmar o apetite de Harry até a ceia. Ginny colocou a comida na frente de seu marido.

— Coma. — ela ordenou.

Ele dedicou um rápido olhar de agradecimento antes agarrar uma perna de cordeiro fria e praticamente a inalar. Nem sequer seu pai poderia ter competido com o grau de consumo de Harry. Eles mantiveram a discussão durante outra hora antes de Roddy chamar a todos para o jantar. Arthur se reclinou em sua cadeira e meneou a cabeça.

— Esta é a coisa mais incrível que já ouvi. Se um de vocês viesse a mim com estas alucinações, eu teria dito que estava louco. — ele procurou os olhos de Ginny, que estava atrás da cadeira de Harry com as mãos em seus ombros. — Mas existem dois de vocês. Isso torna mais difícil de acreditar.

— É a verdade, papai. — disse ela suavemente.

Arthur franziu os lábios.

— Você não é um pouco velho para a minha garotinha? — perguntou a Harry.

Harry sorriu pela primeira vez naquela tarde.

— Ela era um pouco jovem para mim, há uma semana. É simplesmente uma devolução.

— Suponho. — disse Arthur. Olhou para Harry seriamente. — Preferiria ver você se casar com ela novamente. Tinha contado em entregá-la.

Harry inclinou a cabeça apenas um pouco.

— Vou desposá-la novamente, se isso lhe agrada, mas você não vai levá-la de minha cama até esse dia.

Arthur suspirou.

— Certo, Harry. Vou lhe dar essa concessão.

— Concessão?

— Compromisso. — Arthur esclareceu.

— Ah... — disse Harry sabiamente. — Então eu aceito. — ficou de pé e esperou que o pai de Ginny fizesse o mesmo antes de pôr uma mão sobre o ombro de Arthur e caminhar com ele até a sala de jantar. — Agora que já esclarecemos o passado, há perguntas que queria lhe fazer. Ginny lamentavelmente, não é capaz de explicar algumas coisas que me intrigam profundamente. Você, como um curandeiro, pode ser capaz de responder isso para satisfazer minha curiosidade.

À meia-noite, Arthur estava implorando para ser dispensado do interrogatório de Harry. Rony e Carlinhos já tinham se refugiado em seu quarto, e Molly dormia sonoramente em sua cadeira. Ginny finalmente convenceu o marido a ter piedade de seu pai e permitir que ele fosse para cama. Harry o fez, só depois de extrair uma promessa de seu sogro de que as perguntas podiam começar novamente na manhã seguinte. Ginny arrastou e puxou Harry até que, finalmente, ele caminhou na direção certa. Uma vez que chegaram a seu próprio banheiro, ele usou a escova de dente que ela lhe tinha dado. Então viu como ela usava e fez o mesmo.

— Você está muito bonita. — ele observou.

— E você é muito bonito.

Ele se inclinou contra o marco da porta.

— Vou fazer uma viagem amanhã com seu pai.

Ginny franziu o cenho.

— Para onde?

— Onde quer que a estrada nos leve. Quero ver esta minha nova Escócia.

— Mas, Harry, — disse ela, inquieta. — não sei se você deve sair tão cedo.

Ele parecia estar a ponto de emitir uma ordem, entretanto sua expressão se suavizou.

— Se não for agora, Ginny, então quando? Quanto mais cedo eu me habituar ao seu mundo, mais rápido serei capaz de cuidar de você como quero. Pode me culpar por isso?

Tinha pouco sentido em discutir com ele, especialmente quando ele estava certo.

— Certo, Harry. Basta ter cuidado. E não se perca.

— Tomarei cuidado e não me perderei.

— Não pode levar sua espada.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Minha adaga, então.

— Terá que deixá-la no carro.

— Pelo menos me permite levá-la para a cama esta noite?

— Para dormir?

— Depois. — disse ele solenemente.

Ela colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

— Bem, você é_Laird_. Suponho que tenha pouca escolha, mas irei obedecer.

— Pelo menos alguém se lembra. — grunhiu ele.

Ginny sorriu quando ele a levou de volta para o quarto. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que ninguém, incluindo sua família, jamais esqueceria que ele era o _Laird_.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo Vinte e Sete

Harry observou o carro frente a ele com os olhos entrecerrados. Era o mesmo no qual tinha viajado no dia anterior com Arthur Weasley. Bem, talvez hoje ele estivesse mais habituado ao ruído. Era isso, ou caminhar até seu castelo, e ele sabia que isso levaria muito tempo, especialmente agora que o resto dos convidados do casamento iria de carro.

Tomou coragem e se sentou no banco da frente. Colocou-se de maneira que Ginny pudesse sentar-se em seu colo. Seu melhor _plaid _tinha sido colocado no porta-malas. Na realidade, a cerimônia não era no que Harry estava pensando. Era o pensamento de ver seu castelo o que o consumia. Tinha visto restos de alguns castelos, no dia anterior, enquanto viajava com o pai de Ginny, edificações que tinham sido construídas muito depois de seu tempo. A menos que sua família tivesse sido extremamente cuidadosa, através dos séculos, haveria muito pouco de seu castelo.

Arthur ligou o carro, e Harry se obrigou a relaxar. O ruído do automóvel ainda o enervava, mas era definitivamente menos inquietante que no dia anterior. Ele estava certo de ter deixado marcas permanentes no apoiador de braço, onde se segurou com todas suas forças. Arthur havia, finalmente, estacionado para deixar Harry olhar debaixo do capô. Isso, de algum jeito, tinha-o tranqüilizado, mas ele ainda preferia o relincho de um cavalo ao chiado de um motor. Talvez o homem moderno não estivesse tão bem.

O pai de Ginny estava calado enquanto dirigia, seguindo as indicações de Roddy. Uma estrada que agora os levava a um prado. Harry esperou até que o carro tivesse parado antes de abrir a porta e descer Ginny de seu colo. Ele desceu do automóvel depois dela e agarrou sua mão. Ele a olhou e viu sua própria apreensão espelhada nos olhos dela. Suspirando profundamente, ele caminhou com ela através do que ficara da floresta e finalmente chegaram ao prado.

Todas as advertências que fez a si mesmo não o prepararam para o que viu.

Ou melhor, para o que não viu.

A aldeia tinha desaparecido. O muro que rodeava o castelo ainda estava em pé, no entanto, estava desmoronando-se em várias partes. Harry tomou a mão de Ginny e se aferrou a ela enquanto seguiam seu caminho até o pasto e, em seguida, pelas portas de ferro. Harry se deteve ante os restos de seu salão e ficou de pé ali, sem fala.

Ginny se virou para ele e o abraçou. Ele a apertou com força e descansou sua face em sua cabeça. As portas de madeira maciça tinham desaparecido, as portas que uma vez tinham mantido a noite e os inimigos à distância. As paredes estavam decaindo, algumas cobertas com musgo, a maioria com uma aparência tão instável que dava medo entrar. O teto tinha desaparecido por completo. Parecia como se um monstro gigante tivesse baixado e mordido a metade do castelo, deixando as paredes rachadas atrás de si, como testemunha de sua fome. Harry não podia acreditar que aquele era o mesmo lugar que ele tinha deixado alguns dias atrás. Era um claro sinal dos séculos que Ginny e ele tinham atravessado para chegar a seu tempo.

— Podemos reconstruí-las?

Harry olhou para sua esposa e ficou surpreso pela dor em seus olhos. Então ela tinha chegado a amar a pilha de pedras tão profundamente como ele. Bem, se ela queria reconstruí-lo, ele veria isso feito.

— Claro que podemos, amor. — disse ele, secando algumas lágrimas de sua face, suavemente, com seus polegares.

— Poderemos viver aqui outra vez?

— Não pretende retornar para a América?

Ela fez uma pausa, então meneou a cabeça.

— Talvez para visitar de vez em quando, mas não para viver. Uma semana atrás, pensei que a Escócia seria minha casa pelo resto de minha vida. — ela sorriu para ele, um pequeno sorriso. — Ainda me sinto da mesma forma. Apenas o século mudou, Harry.

— De verdade? — perguntou ele, amando-a ainda mais por não ser egoísta. Embora ele desejasse ver as maravilhas da terra natal dela, pensar que não veria nunca mais a sua Escócia tinha deixado uma sombra em seu coração.

— Harry, amo a Escócia tanto quanto você. Quero que nossos filhos saibam como cheira a urze quando sopra uma brisa morna, como é a primeira nevada sobre nossas montanhas, como se sentar no grande salão à noite e ouvir o som de um alaúde e sentir o fogo sobre seus rostos. Como podemos negar à nossas crianças esses prazeres?

— Mas e quanto a seus contos? Não precisa estar na América para isso?

— Não com o Serviço Postal de Sua Majestade à minha disposição.

Harry franziu o cenho.

— Há esse assunto da rainha outra vez. Não sei se vamos usar quaisquer dos serviços da dama inglesa.

Ginny apenas sorriu.

— Então vamos conseguir um fax. Não, — disse ela, levantando a mão. — não quero explicar. Pergunte ao meu pai mais tarde.

Harry fechou a boca antes de perguntar e sacudiu sua cabeça. Estava começando a se perguntar se alguma vez seria capaz de dominar todas as coisas que Ginny dava por sentado.

— Bem, então, milady, — disse ele. — eu vou construir outro salão para você exatamente como era no século XIV, até o último detalhe. E se você deve utilizar os serviços de Sua Majestade para seus contos, então não reclamarei muito…

— Harry, escute. — Ginny o interrompeu. — Não está ouvindo?

— Ouvindo o quê?

— O alaúde. — disse ela, abrindo os olhos com surpresa.

— Ginny, o choque de ver o castelo em tal pobre estado alterou seus nervos. Não escuto nada. Agora, vamos falar sobre o casamento, que faremos novamente para seu pai. Creio que a capela…

— Não está escutando essa voz? — ela interrompeu novamente. Se virou para enfrentar o corredor. — Joshua? — ela chamou.

A música parou abruptamente. Os olhos de Harry se abriram quando seu menestrel apareceu na porta, olhando tão chocado quanto Harry se sentia. Joshua olhou de Harry para Ginny, e para sua família atrás dela e de volta para Harry. Então ele começou a descer as escadas rapidamente para deter-se de joelhos frente a Ginny. Ele envolveu seus braços ao redor das pernas de Ginny e ficou ali.

— Céus misericordiosos! — disse Ginny, olhando para Harry com os olhos bem abertos.

— _Aye._ — disse Harry, atordoado. Colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Joshua. — Menestrel, está sozinho?

— _Aye_, m-meu se-se-nhor. — disse Joshua com os dentes batendo.

— Solte a sua senhora, Joshua, — disse Harry com suavidade. — você vai quebrá-la.

Joshua soltou Ginny só para girar-se e agarrar Harry.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, rapaz. — disse Harry, batendo de leve nas costas de Joshua. — Não há razão para que fique assim.

— Mas o castelo, meu senhor. — disse Joshua fracamente. — Não está como o deixei ontem pela tarde.

— Coloque-se de pé como um homem, — disse Harry. — e me conte sua história. Esqueceu quem é seu _Laird_?

Joshua se levantou obedientemente, embora quase não pudesse se manter em pé.

— Você está mais forte. — observou Harry. — Esteve treinando com James?

— _Aye, _meu senhor. — concordou Joshua. Ele olhou para Ginny e lhe deu um sorriso tímido. — É tão bonita como eu lembrava, minha senhora. Sempre me perguntava por que minha pobre vida tinha se tornado tão escura. Agora vejo que estava assim porque me faltava o brilho de sua beleza para me guiar.

Harry suspirou com exasperação.

— Vejo que você não perdeu nenhum de seu encanto, Joshua. Agora, me diga como você chegou aqui.

— Meu cavalo me lançou, ontem, na floresta, e eu bati a cabeça. Sonhei tanto com minha senhora Ginny, eu estava certo que tinha retornado para casa. Apressei-me para retornar ao castelo apenas para encontrá-lo neste triste estado. Tinha certeza que eu estava morto. Eu estou?

— Você não está morto. — disse Harry, sentindo muita autoridade sobre o assunto. — Você está no futuro. Quando tivermos tempo, você pode tirar os sapatos e usar seus dedos dos pés e das mãos para contar todos os séculos que passou para chegar aqui. Agora, me dê notícias de meu filho. Ele está bem? E Joanne como está?

— Os dois estavam bem e felizes quando os deixei, meu senhor. Com um novo bebê também…

Joshua recuou, de repente, horrorizado. Harry escutou o ruído do cascalho atrás dele e supôs, corretamente, que seu sogro acabava de unir-se a eles.

— _Aye_? — perguntou Harry, olhando sobre seu ombro para o pai de Ginny.

— Quem é esse? — perguntou Arthur. — E por que estava machucando a minha menina?

Harry suprimiu seu sorriso ao ver o cenho intimidante de Arthur. Não era de se admirar que Ginny soubesse tão bem como lidar com ele, depois de ter crescido em uma casa cheia de ursos.

— Este é meu menestrel, Joshua de Sedgwick. Joshua, este é Lorde Arthur, pai de Ginny.

— Minhas saudações, meu senhor. — disse Joshua, fazendo uma trôpega reverência.

Arthur olhou para Harry com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Um menestrel? Como ele chegou aqui?

— Através da floresta. — disse Harry, uma sensação desagradável tinindo por sua medula. A floresta, seria um lugar para se ter cuidado no futuro, sem dúvida. Teria que ver como funcionava isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas não hoje. Primeiro teria que se instalar. Então ele viraria sua mente para esse outro mistério.

Ele se virou para seu menestrel abruptamente.

— Joshua, tome um banho e penteie esse cabelo emaranhado. Ginny e eu vamos nos casar hoje.

— Outra vez?

— _Aye, _para agradar a seu pai. Como pode ver, Lorde Arthur não é um homem a quem se deseje deixar irado.

— _Aye, _meu senhor. — assentiu Joshua vigorosamente. — Vejo claramente. Retornarei rapidamente.

Ginny se juntou a Harry e posou sua mão no braço dele.

— Estou feliz por você estar aqui, Joshua. Tocará para nós esta noite?

— _Aye, _minha senhora. — disse ele, erguendo-se de repente e tentando parecer confiante. — Será uma honra.

— Um primeiro banho. — Harry o lembrou.

Joshua concordou e praticamente fugiu para o que acostumava ser o jardim. Harry se virou para Rony.

— Venha comigo, irmão, e me ajude enquanto me visto. Carlinhos, você cuidará de sua irmã. — ele olhou atrás deles e então atrás de Arthur. — Meu senhor, talvez Roddy possa usar sua ajuda para despertar o frade que ele obteve para nós. O homem parecer ter desmaiado.

Ginny olhou para seu pai, uma vez que Harry e Rony entraram no castelo.

— Você notou que ele não se atreveu a lhe dar nenhuma ordem. — observou ela.

— Claro que não. — disse seu pai, com os olhos brilhantes. — Afinal, sou Lorde Weasley, seu pai.

Ginny procurou a mão de sua mãe.

— Mãe, vamos verificar se Joshua está bem antes que se afogue. Ele não é muito bom nadador. Vou lhe mostrar o jardim onde Harry escolheu todas essas flores para mim.

O jardim era enorme, e não havia nenhum sinal dos cuidadas ternos de Malcolm, mas Ginny não notou. Tudo o que viu foi o lugar onde Harry tinha se engatinhado repetidas vezes para encontrar ervas daninhas que a agradassem.

Joshua estava emergindo do lago quando chegaram, sacudindo a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água do cabelo como um cachorrinho.

— Ginny... — exclamou Molly, levando sua mão ao pescoço. — Vire-se!

Ginny a olhou, perplexa.

— Por quê?

— Ele está nu!

Ginny riu.

— Mamãe, eles têm um conceito muito diferente da privacidade na Idade Média. Joshua pensaria que perdi a cabeça se eu me virasse.

Joshua provou seu ponto de vista muito bem por não se incomodar em cobrir-se. Ele agitava seu cabelo enquanto o secava o melhor que podia com suas roupas velhas.

— Aqui está um _plaid _extra de Harry. — disse Ginny, lhe entregando a roupa. Ela se deteve ao ver a longa cicatriz que atravessava seu peito. — Joshua, — exclamou ela, — como você conseguiu isso?

— Um aliado de Nolan, minha senhora. — disse ele com um estremecimento. — Depois que _Laird_ Harry venceu os Malfoy, Nolan começou a vagar com qualquer inimigo que tivéssemos. Ganhei isto em uma batalha que lutamos pelo Riddle. — ele encolheu os ombros. — Talvez tenha sido o pior dos últimos meses. Nolan foi descoberto rondando pela floresta perto do castelo, como se esperasse por algo…

— Ou alguém. — terminou Ginny por ele. Nolan não era apenas corrupto, mas astuto e provavelmente mais esperto do que qualquer um imaginava. Ele a viu sair da floresta, ela não o culparia por querer experimentar viajar no tempo também.

Pelo canto do olho, ela viu um flash vermelho. Ela girou ao redor, seu coração na garganta.

Ela olhou atentamente para as árvores ao redor deles, mas não pôde detectar nenhum sinal de qualquer coisa estranha. Bem, Nolan podia ter sido esperto, mas ela duvidava seriamente que ele fosse esperto o suficiente para descobrir como a floresta funcionava. Nem ela e Harry estavam seguros dos detalhes.

Joshua terminou de arrumar-se para ficar apresentável, e eles voltaram para o castelo bem a tempo de ver Harry sair, trajando seu melhor _plaid _e sua brilhante espada pendurada ao seu lado. Ginny olhou ao redor para ver as expressões de incredulidade de toda sua família. Um gemido angustiado a fez saber que o pobre padre tinha desmaiado novamente. Sem dúvida o homem pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer outro casamento, para algum convidado de Roddy.

Ela sorriu quando percebeu que sua família ficara muda de tão surpreendida. Eles conheciam o Harry, mas nunca tinham visto o Potter. Ele aparentava em cada centímetro de seu corpo o orgulhoso _Laird_ das Highlands. Ele meneou a cabeça para ela, brevemente, antes de reunir-se com o padre a fim de recuperá-lo e levá-lo ao que restava da capela. Sua família o seguiu, exceto seu pai, que ficou atrás, com ela. Ele enxugou um falso suor de sua sobrancelha.

— Eu realmente já irritei aquele homem? O que eu estava pensando?

Ginny esboçou um amplo sorriso.

— Impressionante, não é? Agora você vê porque razão os Potter eram tão temidos em seus dias. Acredite em mim, ele é ainda mais intimidante quando vem próximo a você em pleno galope em seu cavalo, brandindo sua espada e dando seu grito de guerra.

Arthur abraçou a sua filha com ferocidade.

— Estou feliz por você ter acabado com Harry. Ele a ama muito.

— Você acredita em nós agora?

— Não tenho outra opção. — admitiu, com um sorriso. — Se ver a dificuldade de Harry ao entrar no carro ontem não tivesse me convencido, ver o seu menestrel teria. O jovem Joshua olha para Harry como se ele fosse um rei. — ele meneou a cabeça com um sorriso torto. — Se eu não tomar cuidado, estarei chamando seu marido de "meu senhor" tão facilmente quanto você faz. — meneou a cabeça novamente. — Sua avó vai ter um treco a primeira vez que escutar Harry me chamar de Lorde Weasley.

— Não tenha delírios de grandeza, papai — ela arreliou.

— Sua mãe não vai me deixar. — murmurou ele. — Já ontem a noite ela me avisou em termos inequívocos, que, embora o meu genro pudesse encontrar minhas palavras tão sagradas como o evangelho, ela certamente não o fazia.

— Deixa a mamãe ser a prática da família. — disse Ginny com um sorriso.

Arthur pôs o braço sobre os ombros dela.

— Vamos indo, querida. Posso escutar as passadas de Harry daqui.

Depois de uma simples e formosa reafirmação dos seus votos, o padre estava indisposto e se foi com Roddy. Ginny caminhou com Harry enquanto faziam, com sua família, um percurso pelo castelo. Não havia muito para ver no interior exceto o céu, graças à falta de um telhado.

— Diga-me que não fazia este frio ao menos quando o lugar estava inteiro. — disse Molly, esfregando seus braços vigorosamente.

Harry sorriu.

— Minha senhora Molly, fazia muito mais frio, eu temo. Não estaria mentindo se lhe dissesse que a única vez que os pés de Ginny estiveram quentes foi quando estávamos na cama, e estavam pressionados contra minhas panturrilhas. Terei um fogo preparado para seu conforto com grande rapidez. Joshua, vá buscar algumas madeiras para nós. Carlinhos, ajude-o em sua tarefa.

— Hey, — disse Carlinhos, — como é que eu fui rebaixado a escravo?

Harry o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Já que você é um rapaz tão pequenino, é justo que você faça o que digam os mais altos.

— Estou quase tão alto como você. — retrucou Carlinhos. — E tenho certeza que sou tão forte.

— Realmente? — disse Harry, começando a sorrir. — Talvez você queira sair ao jardim para uma luta? Isso certamente lhe daria a oportunidade de provar suas palavras.

Ginny riu ao ver o brilho de esperança refletido nos olhos de seu marido.

— Carlinhos, eu garanto que ir procurar madeira será muito menos doloroso do que uma disputa com Harry. Vocês dois podem brigar amanhã no jardim de Roddy se ainda quiser fazê-lo.

— Fazer o que me digam os mais altos. — murmurou Carlinhos enquanto se dirigia à porta. — Vamos, Joshua. E onde diabos encontraremos madeira por aqui.

— Eu vou ajudá-lo, jovem Carlinhos. — disse Joshua com uma piscada para Ginny. — É uma coisa simples o que _milorde_ nos pede. Seja grato a ele por não estar nos pedindo que limpemos os estábulos ou escavando a fossa.

— Hein? — perguntou Carlinhos, com os olhos arregalados. — Como é isso?

— A vida de um menestrel é dura às vezes, meu jovem amigo. Vou lhe contar como é enquanto juntamos a madeira, e isso fará com que você aprecie a facilidade de sua vida.

Arthur franziu os lábios enquanto os dois abandonavam o salão.

— Não creio que esteja muito preparada para ouvir as histórias de Joshua hoje à noite. As suas já foram ruins o suficiente, Harry.

— Certamente. — Harry sorriu, então se ergueu. Ficou de pé, desembainhando sua espada com um suave ruído. Olhou ao seu redor rapidamente e em seguida, lançou a adaga que levava em seu cinto até Ginny. Levando os dedos aos lábios, fez um gesto para ela proteger sua mãe. Ele caminhou com extremo cuidado até o que anteriormente tinha sido a cozinha e desapareceu na escuridão. Ginny conteve a respiração até que ele voltou a aparecer, com um profundo franzir de cenhos em seu rosto. Ele cruzou o chão coberto de grama, guardando sua espada. Pegou a adaga de sua esposa e voltou a colocá-la no cinto.

— Bem? — Ginny iniciou.

— Minhas roupas desapareceram, — disse ele, com um encolher de ombros. — Eu pensei ter ouvido um barulho na cozinha, mas não vi nada. — forçou um sorriso. — Foi, sem dúvida, o eco das palavras de Carlinhos me deixaram maluco.

Ginny não se enganou por nenhum momento.

— As roupas não desaparecem sozinhas, Harry. Sabe, Joshua disse algo sobre Nolan…

A mão de Harry sobre sua boca cortou o resto de suas palavras.

— Não vi nada. — repetiu ele, dando-lhe um olhar de advertência. — Ginny, sem dúvida coloquei as minhas roupas em outro lugar. Ouviremos uma ou duas melodias de Joshua, e então voltaremos para a pousada. Amanhã, talvez, eu retorne e vou procurar com a ajuda da luz do dia.

Os coletores de madeira retornaram antes que Ginny pudesse começar a protestar. Ela não tinha acreditado na conversa de Harry, mas provavelmente existia uma boa explicação para todo o assunto. Roddy podia ter levado as roupas de Harry com ele, pensando que estava fazendo um favor a seu _Laird_.

Ela observou como Joshua empilhava a madeira estrategicamente na lareira. Ele procurou uma pedra e algo com o qual pudesse fazer fogo, mas Carlinhos meneou a cabeça e tirou um isqueiro de seu bolso. Quando a chama apareceu, Joshua se benzeu. Carlinhos riu.

— É um isqueiro, Joshua. Aqui, você faz isso.

Joshua acendeu a chama como Carlinhos lhe mostrou e então ele o deixou cair em sua surpresa. Harry riu, como ele já tinha tido essa experiência no dia anterior.

— Levante isso outra vez, rapaz, a menos que queira colocar fogo no castelo. Se meu castelo se queimar até as cinzas, eu vou culpá-lo por isso.

Depois que o fogo foi aceso, Joshua desembainhou sua espada, pegou seu alaúde e se sentou perto da lareira. Ginny se sentou no chão e se recostou contra os joelhos de Harry, apreciando os sons que ela nunca tinha pensado que ouviria novamente.

Harry se inclinou e colocou sua boca contra a orelha dela.

— Vamos ficar com ele?

— Podemos ter que brigar com minha mãe por ele.

Era verdade. Molly aplaudia e se regozijava com tudo o que Joshua cantava, deixando Joshua ruborizado até a raiz do cabelo.

— Lady Molly, —Harry riu. — você elogia muito ao meu menestrel. Ele achará que é uma coisa realmente triste quando for obrigado a cantar em meu salão e apenas receber sua ceia como elogio por seu talento. — Harry se levantou e ajudou Ginny a ficar de pé. — E já é, sem dúvida, tempo de partimos, entretanto, Joshua, saiba que eu poderia fazê-lo cantar a noite toda antes de alimentá-lo, se eu quisesse.

— Claro, _Laird_ Harry. — disse Joshua, fazendo uma reverência para Harry. Então se ergueu, e levou uma mão a testa. — Meu senhor, a beleza de Lady Ginny fez desaparecer todo pensamento lógico de minha mente, e é só agora que me lembro que _Laird_ James disse o que faria antes de morrer.

— E que era?

— Ele planejou lhe deixar uma mensagem atrás da pedra.

— A pedra? — Harry ficou lá por vários minutos, esfregando o pescoço e seu queixo alternadamente. Ginny não tinha idéia do que James quis dizer e apenas pôde esperar até que Harry o decifrasse. De repente, Harry se encaminhou para o suporte da chaminé. Ele pegou sua adaga e começou a cavar o barro cru que rodeava uma das pedras. Rony pegou uma afiada pedra da lareira e começou a cavar também.

Depois de, talvez, meia hora de escavações ininterruptas a pedra começou a mover-se. Em minutos, eles a deslocaram. Três deles tiveram que movê-la e baixá-la ao chão. Então, Harry colocou a mão na abertura e começou a sorrir. Puxou várias bolsas, seguidas por uma caixa de madeira. Ao abri-la viu um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado. Harry o entregou para Ginny. Ela o estirou e começou a ler:

_Queridos Mãe e Pai,_

_Rezo para que um dia leiam isto e saibam que estamos bem. Neste momento estou no quarto de pensar do papai, observando Joanne colocar nosso querido recém-nascido em seu berço. Esta será nossa última criança, acredito, já que estamos muito cansados de perseguir aos pequenos. A menina é um doce com a beleza de Joanne. Apenas gostaria que vocês pudessem vê-la._

_A vida é como sempre, dura, perigosa e cheia de lutas, mas talvez seja melhor. Caso contrário, nós não apreciaríamos as belezas. De nossas guerras e desacordos, vocês lerão muito em seus livros. Nolan tem causando problemas bastante graves, mas vocês lerão sobre eles também, então não desperdiçarei tinta neles._

_Uma coisa que vocês talvez não irão ler é sobre o amor que temos guardado em nossos corações para vocês desde que nos deixaram. Se Deus quiser, nós vamos nos reunir novamente no céu e falaremos do passado quando estávamos juntos._

_O ouro é o que adquiri em sua honra, pai, ao longo dos anos, na esperança de que algum dia iria ter um uso para ele. Sei que muitas vezes falou da pedra solta na lareira como um bom lugar para segredos. Estou contente que tenha servido ao seu propósito afinal. Há algumas jóias também nas bolsas, mas não esmeraldas, infelizmente. Joanne tem essa idéia de que elas lembram os meus olhos e tirou cada uma delas antes que eu pudesse selar essas coisas na lareira. Sinto-me completamente incapaz de culpá-la por isso. Pai, tenho certeza que você pode entender minha situação._

_Que as vossas vidas sejam longas e felizes, amados Mãe e Pai, e lembrem-se sempre daqueles do passado que amam vocês._

_Seu filho,_

_James Potter._

— O rapaz ficou louco! — grunhiu Harry enquanto puxava para fora um punhado de moedas de e jóias. — E estou bastante certo que _adquirido _é uma bonita maneira de dizer _roubado. _Como se ele não tivesse coisas melhores a fazer do que pensar em mim.

Ginny piscou para evitar as lágrimas com as notícias da felicidade de Joanne e James, e tentou não sorrir dos grunhidos de Harry. Que James tivesse dedicado tantos pensamentos a ele obviamente tocou a seu marido profundamente.

Rony ofegou quando finalmente conseguiu pegar uma moeda.

— Harry, isto vale uma fortuna!

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Compraria algumas éguas ou minério para muitas espadas. Ou algumas quinquilharias para um cortejo. — disse ele, piscando para Ginny com sorriso de troça.

Rony colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

— Talvez isso seja tudo o que compraria em seu século, mas não no meu. Mesmo que você vendesse a metade disto, você seria colocado na metade superior dos Quatrocentos da Forbes1. Não teria que trabalhar nem um só dia de sua vida com o dinheiro que pode conseguir a partir disto!

— Quatrocentos da Forbes? — Harry repetiu. — O que é isso?

— Não importa, — disse Arthur secamente, dando uma sacudida em Rony. — Rony sempre teve cifrões em seus olhos.

— Vamos colocar desta maneira, — disse Rony, franzindo o cenho para seu pai. — você terá ouro suficiente para reconstruir seu castelo e manter Ginny sem levantar um dedo.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

— Então, vamos procurar pedreiros, o mais rápido possível. Eu não gostaria de ter que tirar neve de dentro do salão simplesmente porque falta um telhado.

O único momento desagradável do dia ocorreu quando Harry retornou a pousada e enviou Roddy ao pub local para conseguir homens capazes de reconstruir o salão. O pobre Roddy voltou para a casa, anunciando que a terra já não pertencia aos Potter. Quando Harry exigiu saber quem tinha sido tão audacioso para adquiri-la, foi informado em tom tremente que a terra agora pertencia a um homem chamado Ryan Malfoy.

Harry, Rony, Joshua e Carlinhos fizeram uma visita a Ryan Malfoy ao dia seguinte e o encontraram mais que disposto a vender a terra em face de quatro rostos tão intimidantes. Ginny ficou aliviada ao saber que a terra estava novamente em sua família. Harry parecia bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo pelo baixo preço que havia pagado pela terra. E Joshua, tendo visto que franzir o cenho era uma atividade mais satisfatória, voltou-se mais carrancudo desde então.

Era outro dia difícil, mas bem sucedido nas terras Potter.

1 ** Quatrocentos de Forbes: **_(Forbes Four Hundred)_ Conhecida lista de pessoas mais ricas do mundo, publicada anualmente pela revista _Forbes_.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo Vinte e Oito

Ginny estava sentada na sala de estar de Roddy, perto do fogo, virando as páginas de seu jornal e sorrindo pelas lembranças. Seria extremamente precisa ao fazer um romance histórico. Pensando bem, talvez deixasse de fora alguns dos detalhes mais crus, como o cheiro de um grande salão sujo ou a corajosa aventura de sentar numa fria pedra de uma privadaem uma manhã de inverno, pouparia a seus futuros leitores de vários maus momentos. Eram coisas que com certeza ela não lamentava em ter deixado para trás.

Ela olhou para o pequeno grupo reunido em torno da mesa e sorriu. Havia trazido com ela o que era mais importante. Ela ainda não conseguia se acostumar em ter Harry e sua família no mesmo lugar. Era quase muito bom para ser verdade.

Harry e Carlinhos estavam discutindo planos para o novo castelo. Ginny tinha suas dúvidas sobre Carlinhos ter planejado um salão medieval como seu primeiro projeto após obter seu diploma de arquitetura, mas ele parecia estar lidando com isso muito bem. Harry tinha insistido em contratá-lo, uma vez que se inteirou que Carlinhos tinha perdido seu emprego e sua mulher com poucas horas de diferença.

— _Och, _pobre rapaz. — tinha sido o seu comentário. Ginny meneou a cabeça enquanto escutava seu marido e seu irmão mais novo detalhando os pormenores. Harry estava conseguindo bastante informação à respeito das complexidades do encanamento moderno e das instalações elétricas.

Rony estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, controlando os custos. Ele admitiu abertamente que não era um contador, mas como já tinha realizado todo o trabalho legal, esta era uma maneira de manter-se ocupado. Ginny não perguntou de onde vieram as certidões de nascimento para Joshua e Harry, e Rony certamente não iria divulgar a informação voluntariamente. Sua secretária tinha feito as honras de procurar entre as coisas de Ginny em seu departamento para conseguir seu passaporte.

Ginny tinha a sensação de que Rony estava considerando a idéia de ficar com eles. Ele disse mais de uma vez durante as últimas três semanas que gostaria de deixar por um tempo a agitação do negócio. Harry ofereceu a ele um trabalho como conselheiro legal do clã (um termo que ele mesmo compôs e estava muito orgulhoso disso), mas Rony não tinha dado uma resposta ainda. Se Rony queria se tornar um advogado na Escócia, teria que começar outra vez com a faculdade de direito, e ela tinha o pressentimento de que ele não faria tal coisa. No que dizia respeito a esse assunto, ela se perguntava por que ele tinha cursado a faculdade de direito, em primeiro lugar. Ele tinha se formado em história na faculdade, mas se decidiu que ensinar não era suficientemente lucrativo para ele.

Secretamente ela pensava que seria muito bom para ele perseguir algum resto arqueológico em uma jaqueta de couro e um surrado chapéu. Ela riu ao imaginar aquilo. Rony era um cavaleiro de brilhante armadura preso em um terno de gabardine. Talvez passear pela Escócia em um _kilt_1 por um par de anos era a coisa certa para curar sua tristeza corporativa. Se não era assim, ele podia oferecer a Harry ajuda legal, e então passar o resto de seu tempo convertendo as lembranças de Harry em um ensaio de história muito interessante.

Seus pais tinham voltado para os Estados Unidos na semana anterior. Seu pai tinha alongado sua licença o máximo possível, mas decidiu voltar por pensar que seus colegas podiam ter trocado as fechaduras das portas. Ginny suspeitava que era, realmente, porque ele não podia lidar em dar mais aulas de direção para Harry. Jurou que voltaria para casa com algumas novas mechas cinza nos cabelos após cada experiência.

— _Och, _já tive o suficiente por esta manhã. — disse Harry, ficando de pé e se esticando. — Construir um castelo em minha época era muito mais simples, Carlinhos rapaz.

— Imagino que os códigos de construção não eram tão detalhados. — disse Carlinhos, com uma risada.

Ginny sorriu como seu marido quando ele se agachou na frente dela.

— Como vai sua leitura, meu amor? — perguntou.

— Divertida, como sempre. — disse ela, com um sorriso.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Estou um pouco assustado de encontrar meus mais íntimos segredos revelados em seus manuscritos.

— Você tem me dado muito bom material, — ela concordou. — mas vou tentar não usar muito dele.

Harry grunhiu.

— Tem meu agradecimento, minha senhora. Agora, está preparada para partir?

— Estou há dias. Você é que me preocupa. Terminará com seus planos antes do nosso vôo?

Ele assentiu.

— Basta que os trabalhadores possam começar de boa maneira. O jovem Carlinhos ficará aqui e controlará isso.

Ela se aproximou dele e alisou seu cabelo para trás de seu rosto.

— Obrigada por vir comigo de volta para os Estados Unidos.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

— Não há de que. Você precisa recolher suas coisas e ir buscar seus outros livros. E eu gostaria de conhecer o Neville. — ele lhe deu um doce sorriso. — Só para me desculpar por ter roubado sua noiva, é claro.

— Claro. — disse ela secamente.

— Então, você pode me mostrar aqueles livros de Escócia que leu. Gostaria de ver o que aconteceu com o meu clã depois partimos.

Ginny assentiu, embora não estivesse tão entusiasmada com a idéia como Harry. Ela já tivera uma má experiência com um livro sobre o Clã Potter. Tudo o que precisava era que Harry desaparecesse de seu lado enquanto ele estivesse lendo.

— Harry, seu castelo vai custar uma fortuna. — Ginny levantou o olhar para ver que Rony mostrava uma pilha de papéis a seu marido. — É bom que tenha essa fortuna para gastar. — acrescentou Rony.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— O que mais tenho que comprar com ele? Ginny precisa de uma casa, e eu lhe darei uma. Quanto mais depressa, melhor, assim vejo eu.

— Conversa de rico. — Rony ofereceu.

— Então estou aprendendo.

Rony sorriu.

— Vou arrumar minhas coisas e, então acho que tirarei um cochilo. Não quero nos colocar pra fora da estrada amanhã.

Harry olhou feio para ele.

— Eu vou dirigir até Glasgow.

— O que você vai fazer é nos dirigir para uma vala. — disse Rony, com um sorriso. — Eu ficarei com as chaves.

Harry ficou de pé e cruzou os braços.

— Talvez devêssemos resolver isto com uma luta.

Ginny suspirou e elevou os olhos ao céu quando Rony prontamente concordou e seguiu Harry até o jardim. Ela afastou seu livro e caminhou até a porta, Não tinha sentido em não estar lá para administrar os primeiros socorros a seu irmão quando Harry acabasse com ele.

— Harry, pare na aldeia apenas por um minuto, sim? — disse Ginny enquanto Harry conduzia o carro para longe da pousada de Roddy.

— Outra vez? — Harry suspirou, levando o olhar para o céu de forma dramática. — Ginny, você usou o banheiro não faz nem três minutos.

— Para sua informação, _Laird_ Potter, — disse Ginny arrogantemente, — há uma pequena estatueta na loja próxima ao pub que eu gostaria de comprar para a mamãe.

Harry parou em frente da loja.

— Cinco minutos, ou vou deixar você aqui. Preste atenção a isto, Rony, — disse enquanto Ginny descia do carro, — você deve mostrar a eles desde o início que é _Laird__, _e então eles nunca vão esquecer_._

— Não poderia estar mais de acordo. — disse Rony, com uma risada.

Ginny bateu a porta. Estava trancada no mesmo automóvel com dois machistas de primeira, condenada a suportar sua presença, pelo menos, por mais dez horas. Sua única satisfação era saber que Harry estava sofrendo com uma costela golpeada, e que Rony ostentava um enorme olho preto pela luta que tiveram no dia anterior. Talvez seus ferimentos os mantivessem quietos durante o vôo.

A estatueta foi comprada em três minutos exatos, e Ginny se apressou a sair da loja. Levantou os olhos para o outro lado da rua e congelou.

Era Nolan. Vestia roupas modernas, mas era ele, tão segura quanto estava vivendo e respirando. Ela não podia afastar seu olhar horrorizado dele. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiante, e então deu um sorriso zombeteiro

— Ginny!

Ela se virou abruptamente para enfrentar o olhar preocupado de seu amado. Só então ela percebeu que a estatua tinha deslizado de seus dedos trêmulos e se despedaçado no chão.

— Harry, eu vi Nolan! — ela exclamou, olhando para trás, atravessando a rua. Ele tinha ido embora. Olhou ao redor freneticamente, saindo para a rua para ver mais claramente. Harry a empurrou para a calçada, fora do caminho de um carro e a apertou contra ele.

— Amor, você está imaginando coisas. — disse Harry para reconfortá-la. — E deixou cair seu presente. Vamos procurar outro. Sua mãe ficará contente com ele, tenho certeza.

— Harry…

Ele colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios.

— Ginny, escute a razão. Joshua veio até nós por pura sorte. Tudo o que lembra é ter sonhado com você e depois acordar e descobrir que o castelo estava em ruínas. Não viu ninguém, quando ele acordou. Nolan não é sagaz o suficiente para aprender o segredo da floresta. Como ele poderia sê-lo quando nós mesmos ainda não chegamos a entendê-lo completamente? Agora, vem, amor, e vamos ver se a loja tem outra pequena estátua.

Ginny lhe permitiu levá-la de volta para a loja, mas não se convenceu nem por um minuto. Ela viu o que tinha visto, e pronto.

Harry estava deitado de costas e ficou olhando o teto do apartamento de Ginny, em Nova Iorque. O apartamento inteiro não era muito maior do que seu quarto tinha sido. Era sem dúvida, muito mais ruidoso. Ele não tinha pregado o olho na noite anterior, e não tinha sido por sua escolha. Era um mistério que alguém dormisse, com a televisão ligada, as pessoas brigando e os caminhões rodando pelas ruas durante toda a noite. Ele nunca tinha sentido saudades de casa antes, mas se encontrava sentindo aquilo intensamente, e não se lamentando nem um pouco. Não se admira que Ginny tinha encontrado seu tempo tão pacífico.

Ele fez uma careta quando a cama o cutucou nas costas com algum tipo de objeto metálico. Muito provavelmente, algo tinha se soltado enquanto eles puxavam a cama que estava na parede para baixo, na noite anterior. Harry estava muito agradecido por ser muito mais rico neste século do que tinha sido no anterior. Ele certamente compraria uma cama decente para dormir quando voltassem para casa.

Harry rolou da cama com um gemido e caminhou tropegamente até o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e se colocou debaixo dele por reflexo. Era surpreendente a facilidade com que se acostumava aos confortos da vida moderna.

A porta se abriu e se fechou suavemente, assustando-o.

— Ginny?

— Estava esperando alguém mais? — perguntou-lhe sonolenta.

Ele correu a cortina e puxou-a para a banheira, com roupa e tudo, antes que ela sequer pudesse protestar. Uma vez que ela tinha jogado o pijama encharcado sobre a barra da cortina, ele a puxou para si e beijou-a.

— Garota atrevida. — ele resmungou.

— Não dormiu outra vez? — perguntou ela com um bocejo.

— Não tem nada.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para cima, se desculpando.

— Só necessito de alguns dias a mais para empacotar as coisas, então podemos voltar para casa.

— Hoje à noite nós ficaremos em uma pousada. — disse ele, decididamente. — Não posso acreditar que você dormiu nesse pobre intento de cama todos aqueles meses.

— Tudo bem. — disse ela, bocejando. — Harry, você levanta condenadamente cedo.

— Algumas coisas nunca mudam. — suspirou, pegando o xampu e derramando um pouco em seus cabelos. Apressado, lavou o resto dela e então a enxotou do chuveiro para que pudesse se concentrar em seu próprio banho. Por mais tolo que fosse, ele tinha o ridículo desejo de causar uma boa impressão no ex-noivo de Ginny.

Ele finalmente foi ver a casa de livros de Ginny. Ela esperava que os livros que Harry queria ver estivessem sem seu apartamento, mas Rony a tinha informado que Neville quis seus manuscritos de volta. Algo sobre multas astronômicas. Harry não pediu detalhes. Tudo o que ele sabia era que aquelas multas significavam que ele veria Neville em pessoa, e não podia estar mais satisfeito com isso.

Vestiu-se com especial cuidado, escolhendo seus jeans favoritos, seu melhor par de botas de cowboy e sua melhor camisa. Ele gostava de calça jeans. Usava-os, é claro, para seduzir sua esposa. Ele tinha comprado uma quando tinham chegado a Nova Iorque, fazia sete dias, e Ginny os tinha tirado antes que ele pudesse se ver no espelho. Ela disse que os achava sexy. Isso, e seu conforto e o calor, eram razões suficientes para ele comprar algumas calças a mais. Completou seu traje com uma jaqueta de couro que Ginny lhe tinha dado no Natal. Carlinhos lhe havia dito que o fazia parecer "extremamente mau", o que o tinha ofendido muito até que aprendeu que era um elogio. Os americanos e seus termos estranhos.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou até o banheiro, onde Ginny estava escovando os cabelos. Inclinou-se casualmente contra o marco da porta e olhou para sua esposa.

— Bem?

— Bem, o quê? — perguntou ela, não dando sequer uma olhada.

— Ginny!

Maldita fosse se ela não estava brincando com ele. Podia dizer que ela estava propositadamente ignorando-o. Outro rosnado, pelo menos, valeu-lhe um olhar.

— Bem? — ele repetiu.

Ela o examinou brevemente. Seus olhos foram da cabeça até os pés, e de volta novamente, demorando-se só um pouco em algum lugar no meio.

— Muito bom.

— E aí?

— Intimidante. Grande. Inspirador.

Esse era o olhar que ele estava procurando.

— Mau?

— Excepcionalmente. — ela sorriu.

Ele grunhiu.

— Rápido. Estou ansioso para ver esse verme com quem quase se casou.

— Você se apressa, enquanto eu ainda o deixo ir. — disse ela de forma significativa.

Ele deu um sorriso preguiçoso.

— Eu gosto de ser perseguido.

— Então, eu notei. — disse ela secamente. Ela deixou sua escova e o empurrou de volta para o quarto. — Vamos.

Ele trancou o apartamento, se perguntando por que se incomodava, e levou Ginny para a rua. Acenou para um dos pequenos carros amarelos e conduziu sua esposa para dentro.

— Estou impressionada. — sussurrou ela depois de dar ao motorista seu destino. — Nunca pude fazê-los parar desse jeito.

Ele bufou.

— Eu intimido aos motoristas de taxi, os meus inimigos, a família de minha esposa e seus vizinhos de Nova Iorque. A única mulher que eu realmente quero intimidar me ignora quando tento, e me faz corar quando consigo. Minha sorte na vida é uma desculpa.

Ela riu.

— Por que é que não tenho pena de você?

— Porque você é uma garota sem coração. — ele resmungou. — Você gosta de me ver sofrer.

Ele perdeu o fio da conversa nesse ponto, porque o tráfego começou a incomodá-lo. Parecia que cada espaço livre na cidade de Nova Iorque estava coberto por um edifício, um carro ou um corpo. Perguntava-se como as pessoas suportavam estar naqueles lugares tão fechados. As aldeias tinham se aproximado de seu castelo, mas ao menos ele tinha a liberdade de fugir para a vastidão de suas terras quando se tornava inquieto. Pelos Santos no céu, ele nunca poderia ter vivido aqui.

Harry seguiu Ginny até a biblioteca, tentando não parecer tão aflito como se sentia. Duvidava que alguma vez se acostumaria com a riqueza dos edifícios.

— Vamos para a sala de leitura. — sussurrou Ginny. — Siga-me.

Harry o fez. E esperou enquanto Ginny folheava numa caixa de pequenos cartões, ela achou os manuscritos que queria e escreveu as informações sobre eles. Sentou-se com ela enquanto esperavam pelos livros que ela tinha pedido. E, por alguma razão desconhecida, ele estava nervoso. Não tinha certeza se era porque podia ver Neville em breve, ou porque iria ver seu nome ligado aos acontecimentos que tiveram lugar setecentos anos antes.

Era suficiente para nascerem cabelos brancos.

Ginny lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas e se levantou.

— Oi, Neville.

Um homem magro, careca estava caminhando em direção a eles, com os livros nas mãos. Harry escondeu um sorriso de satisfação. Portanto, este era Neville, o Fraco. Harry sabia que poderia ter intimidado aquele homem inclusive se tivesse usando um vestido e fitas nos cabelos.

— Ginny. — Neville disse fracamente. — Rony me disse que tinha sido encontrada, mas eu quase não acreditei que pudesse ser verdade. — ele se virou para Harry. — E este é seu marido?

Harry manteve uma breve conversa, temendo que Neville se quebrasse e começasse a chorar se ficavam e conversavam por mais tempo. Ele se ofereceu para pagar pelo anel de noivado que Neville tinha dado para Ginny, mas Neville não quis ouvir sobre isso. Harry se desculpou e levou Ginny embora, sentindo-se muito mal pelo pobre homem que tinha tão pouco cabelo em sua cabeça e tão pouca coragem em sua alma. Sorriu para Ginny.

— Acho que está bem casada, lady Potter.

— Eu sei. — ela concordou, lhe apertando a mão.

— Agora você vai me mostrar os livros sobre a Escócia que você leu aquele fatídico dia?

Ela concordou, em seguida, lhe entregou os livros que Neville tinha empurrado para os seus braços. Harry a seguiu até uma das mesas próximas, então se sentou e espalhou os livros. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha enquanto Ginny lhe entregava um grosso volume.

— É este? — ele sussurrou.

Ela meneou a cabeça solenemente.

Harry abriu o livro e percorreu as primeiras páginas procurando o nome Potter. Estava ali, e ele passou à seção de seu clã. Por mais que olhasse, ele simplesmente não via um desenho de sua floresta. Ressaltou aquilo a sua esposa de maneira sutil, para evitar que ela o visse como um tolo.

Ginny mergulhou no livro com extrema atenção. Virou as páginas para frente e para trás várias vezes. Finalmente, ela o olhou, claramente confundida.

— Este é o livro, mas o desenho da floresta não está aqui.

— Talvez você tenha se confundido com algum outro. — sugeriu ele.

— Não, — disse ela com firmeza. — seu nome era "_Lairds_ Escoceses e Seus Clãs", por Zachary McAfee.

Harry olhou para o livro. Esse era o título, e certamente era o nome do autor.

— Já faz vários meses, Ginny. — aventurou.

— Mas tenho certeza que é este. — disse ela. Ginny largou o livro, pegou outro e começou a folheá-lo, ainda portando o mesmo olhar de perplexidade.

Harry procurou outro livro de história escocesa. Avistou um mapa enquanto folheava as páginas. Estudou-o de perto, reconhecendo os ramos de Potter que sabia que existia. Um cenho atravessou sua testa quando viu outro agrupamento marcado. Quando Ginny tinha desenhado o mapa dos territórios dos clãs antes deles deixarem o seu tempo, ela tinha elaborado especificamente os que ele conhecia. Ainda que a acuidade dela estivesse um pouco alterada por toda a viagem, a sua não.

Ele voltou para o começo do livro, e identificou onde as seções sobre sua família estavam. Examinou o texto, notando os regentes listados desde o tempo de Kenneth MacAlpin. Ele se sentiu estranho ao ver seu nome na lista durante o tempo de Bruce. Um arrepio passou por sua coluna quando ele viu o nome de James, seguido por Harry, e depois por vários outros de seus descendentes.

Após traçar o ramo para baixo algumas centenas de anos, ele se virou para o outro grupo de Potter. Isso não o surpreendeu. Ele topou com o novo clã e sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem. Esforçando-se para não sentir temor, começou a ler.

_A batalha pela liderança do clã McAfee é, provavelmente, uma das mais sangrentas da história das Highlands, embora seja uma das que menos sabemos. Daniel e Dougan McAfee, irmãos gêmeos, eram brilhantes estrategistas, habilidosos guerreiros e magníficos líderes. O clã estava claramente dividido em dois por lealdades conflitantes com os dois irmãos. Talvez a luta pela liderança tivesse continuado indefinidamente se não fosse pela intervenção de um membro do clã Potter, apresentado anteriormente._

_Sua estratégia consistia em nada mais do que colocar um irmão contra o outro em um conflito que causou a destruição de tudo em questão de semanas. Uma vez que ambos os lados foram reduzidos a quase nada, e os dois irmãos mortos no salão, o Laird do novo clã Potter assumiu a liderança como se tivesse nascido para isso. O que se seguiu foram quarenta sangrentos anos nos quais, o antigo clã McAfee, unido aos clãs inimigos dos Potter, fez guerra a qualquer Potter que podiam encontrar. A carnificina só terminou com a morte do líder._

Calafrios desciam pelas costas de Harry, e ele não tinha coragem de olhar para a página anterior para descobrir quem tinha sido o sanguinário membro do clã Potter. Ele tinha a terrível sensação de que já sabia quem era.

_Em 1450 d.C. Nolan Potter aparece nos anais da História. É curioso notar que este homônimo do século XV, teve seu par que viveu no século XIV com similares resultados devastadores. Ao último indivíduo é creditado por infundir um temor na Highlands, que até os dias de hoje é recordado. É este Nolan, que aqui nos interessa, foi quem destruiu à maioria dos McAfee do norte, e substituiu-o com um ramo do clã Potter._

_A batalha pela liderança do clã McAfee é, provavelmente, uma das mais sangrentas da história das Highlands, embora…_

— Harry, você está pálido como um lençol, — sussurrou Ginny, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

Harry fechou o livro de golpe e fixou um sorriso no rosto.

— Estou com fome. O que me diz de encontrarmos um desses carrinhos de cachorro-quente e comprarmos um ou dois deles?

Ele se levantou e puxou-a antes que ela pudesse protestar. Embora o que ele queria era fugir do prédio, mas se obrigou a andar com calma e parecer despreocupado. Inclusive conseguiu até mesmo brincar com Ginny, mas estava certo, ela pensava que ele tinha enlouquecido. Sem dúvida suas respostas careciam de sentido.

Ele duvidava que esqueceria o horror do que tinha acabado de ler ou o sentimento doentio que tinha sentido. Ele devia ter matado Nolan na noite em que tentou estuprar Ginny. Jogá-lo do castelo tinha sido uma punição demasiado leve.

Harry já não tinha dúvidas de que Ginny não tinha imaginado coisas quando viu Nolan na aldeia naquele dia. Ele, provavelmente, tinha seguido Joshua até os dias atuais, em seguida, aprendeu o segredo da floresta e voltou no tempo. Harry estremeceu com o próprio pensamento. Tal conhecimento nas mãos de um homem tão inescrupuloso, era suficiente para que qualquer homem tremesse. Mas isso não era o pior de tudo. Só os Santos sabiam o que Nolan faria se conseguisse pegar Ginny sozinha e despreparada.

Eles voltaram para o apartamento de Ginny e Harry ordenou-lhe que apressasse sua mudança. Depois de deixar várias caixas no apartamento de Rony, registraram-se na pousada mais luxuosa que Rony poderia ter encontrado.

Harry estava muito abalado naquela noite para jogar, apesar da tentação do doce corpo de sua esposa. Ela enrolou-se na cama com um livro, e ele se sentou na frente da televisão com uma garrafa de uísque, determinado a apagar a visão das assombrosas palavras que tinha lido nesse dia.

Ele não podia agüentar mais um gole. Entretanto era muito tarde quando se forçou a se levantar. Ele escorregou para debaixo dos lençóis, ao lado de Ginny. Ela não estava dormindo, e imediatamente o tomou entre seus braços. Ele deitou sua cabeça no ombro, jogou um braço e uma de suas pernas por cima dela e soltou um suspiro, grande e pesado.

— Harry, amor, o que está lhe incomodando? — perguntou baixinho.

Ele estava tentado a desafogar sua alma, mas para quê? Não havia sentido em perturbá-la a menos que fosse necessário. _Nay_, ele iriam manter o conhecimento para si até que tivesse um plano formulado. Talvez se mantivesse em silêncio até então. Voltaria no tempo, arrumaria o que Nolan fez de errado, então voltaria para a casa de Ginny são e salvo.

— Harry?

Ele suspirou e pressionou seus lábios contra o pescoço dela.

— Não é nada, amor. Só estou cansado pela falta de sono.

— Não acredito em você.

Ele levantou a cabeça e a silenciou com um beijo duro.

— Sou seu senhor, moça. Se eu disser que não há nada de errado, não há nada de errado. Descanse enquanto possa. Acho que vou querer ser perseguido, amanha, longa e duramente, e você é a moça para fazê-lo.

Ela murmurou alguns adjetivos não muito elogiosos, mas se relaxou apesar do mesmo. Harry suspirou quando sentiu que a tensão se dissipava do corpo de sua amada esposa. Ela o agradeceria um dia por ter mantido sua boca fechada.

1** Kilt: **Saia com muitas pregas feita do mesmo tecido do tartán (cores do clã), tradicionalmente utilizada por homens e jovens na Escócia.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo Vinte e Nove

Harry descia o caminho para a pousada de Roddy. Tinha caminhando o dia inteiro, primeiro até seu castelo, depois as pastagens novamente. Ele vagava por trilhas que tinha transitado quando jovem, um jovem rapaz. Reviveu escaramuças travadas. Inclusive analisou as velhas rotas de fuga que tinha utilizado no passado depois de ter tomado o gado de clãs vizinhos. Ele tinha certeza que tais andanças facilitariam sua inquietação. Na verdade, esperava sentir-se muito mais descontraído, uma vez que estava em sua terra natal. De alguma forma, isso não aconteceu.

Harry não havia dormido bem desde que tinha ido à biblioteca. Ele tentou manter-se ocupado empacotando os pertences de Ginny e assegurando-se que fossem enviados para a Escócia. Ele tentou distrair-se, visitando o que Ginny chamava de atrações turísticas. Tinha se sentido aflito pela sinfonia, desinteressado pela Broadway e petrificado pela viagem ao topo do Empire State Building.

Mas não tinha dormido nada bem.

Seattle estava chuvoso, o que tinha feito sentir saudades de casa. Conhecera Gui, Percy e suas famílias. Inclusive tinham lhe permitido observar uma cirurgia no hospital. A visão do sangue e vísceras o tinham feito sentir saudades de casa também, mas tinha ficado mais impressionado porque o ferido estava dormindo durante a operação. Ele sentiu cada maldito ponto que Sirius tinha dado em sua pobre carne. _Aye_, ele podia ter usado um pouco de anestésico em alguns daqueles ferimentos.

Mas nenhuma de suas viagens, nenhuma das deliciosas reuniões familiares com crianças pulando, adultos rindo e conversando, tinham apaziguado sua mente. Nolan Potter ainda estava vivo, e era culpa dele.

Harry entrou na casa de Roddy, e logo fechou a porta atrás dele. Parecia que todos já tinham ido para suas camas. Sabia que tinha perdido o jantar, mas de alguma maneira não o aborreceu. Isso era um sinal de que estava mais estressado do que era bom para ele. "Estressado"era um termo que Rony tinha usado repetidamente em relação a seu trabalho em Nova Iorque. Harry estava começando a entender o significado da palavra, muito bem.

Foi para o solar de Roddy. Talvez alguns minutos junto ao fogo esquentaria o frio de seu coração.

Rony estava ocupando uma das cadeiras. Levantou o olhar quando entrou Harry.

— Hey. — disse com um sorriso. — Como está?

Harry só meneou a cabeça e se sentou na cadeira oposta. Estava indo pior do que podia dizer.

— Harry, o que está acontecendo?

Harry olhou para Rony, o conselheiro legal de seu clã. Harry tinha estado muito feliz quando o irmão mais velho de Ginny decidiu se mudar para a Escócia com eles. Mesmo que Rony dissesse que as sutilizas da lei americana eram diferentes da escocesa, que ele sabia o suficiente para ir adiante no que Harry pudesse precisar. Harry sabia que Rony acabaria por encontrar alguma coisa para se manter ocupado. Por agora, era suficiente ter um irmão novamente. Talvez Rony podia ser persuadido a manter Ginny sob controle enquanto Harry fazia o que devia.

No momento, o irmão de sua esposa estava olhando para ele com tal olhar especulativo que Harry tinha vontade de se contorcer. Talvez o homem devesse se tornar um advogado escocês. Seus olhares penetrantes se desperdiçariam caso contrário.

Harry limpou as mãos na calça, em seguida, lançou um rápido olhar para seu relógio de pulso. Quando isso não lhe deu alívio, começou a observar seu anel de casamento. E Rony ainda esperou. Bem, não existia certamente nenhum homem em quem Harry confiasse mais, e Rony tinha uma mente clara.

Não existia nenhum problema em discutir o assunto com ele. Harry encontrou os olhos azuis do Rony sem vacilar.

— Tenho que matar um homem. — disse, sem preâmbulos.

— Sério? — disse Rony, sua voz totalmente neutra, sem surpresa ou desdém.

— _Aye_. Meu primo.

— Por que tenho a sensação de que este primo não vive no século XX?

Harry sorriu, apesar de si mesmo.

— Porque você é muito sábio, Rony.

— Me conte a história toda. — Rony pediu. A hesitação de Harry, tornou seu olhar mais sério. — Não vai além de mim, a menos que você queira.

Harry olhou ao redor do solar. Ginny certamente tinha ido para a cama horas antes. Carlinhos estava só Deus sabia onde. Joshua sem dúvida estava dormindo do lado de fora da porta de Ginny, como era seu costume quando Harry estava ausente. _Aye, _havia bastante privacidade para narração da história.

Então ele o fez. Disse tudo a Rony, começando com o desejo inicial de Nolan por Ginny e terminando com o que tinha lido na biblioteca. Uma vez que terminou de contar a história para seu cunhado, ele se reclinou para trás e esperou, querendo ver se Rony chegaria ou não à mesma conclusão que ele.

Rony olhou para o vazio, pensativo por vários minutos. Então olhou para Harry.

— Você tem certeza que ele sabe como a floresta funciona?

— _Aye_, certeza suficiente para os meus propósitos. Questionei Ginny intensamente sobre suas experiências com isso. Quando ela tentou voltar para seu tempo, na primeira vez, ela estava pensando no quanto desejava ficar comigo. — Harry não se preocupou em esconder o orgulho em sua voz. — E então, esta vez, nós dois estávamos querendo ver a Escócia no futuro. Minha teoria é que uma vez que o lugar adequado da floresta tenha sido alcançado, seus desejos mais íntimos é o que direciona o poder dele.

— Ótimo. Quando nós partimos?

O queixo de Harry caiu. Essa era a última coisa que ele esperava que o irmão de sua mulher fosse dizer.

— Nós? — repetiu. — Rony, eu devo ir sozinho!

— E me deixar para trás para enfrentar Ginny? — ele sorriu. — Esqueça. Vou estar muito mais seguro com você. Além disso, você não pode ir sozinho. Não sou o melhor espadachim que possa recrutar, mas posso guardar suas costas.

— Rony, eu não posso lhe pedir que…

— Não o fez e não teria feito de qualquer maneira. Esse é o fim desta história, _Laird_ Potter. — acrescentou Rony, cortando os protestos de Harry. — Em vez de perder o fôlego tentando mudar minha opinião, gaste sua energia fazendo planos. A primeira vista, eu diria que temos todo o tempo do mundo, mas quanto mais tempo passa, mais séculos Nolan pode estragar. Quanto mais cedo cuidarmos dele, melhor.

Harry não discutiu mais. Ter um irmão com quem contar seria uma coisa realmente boa.

— _Aye._ — ele concordou. — Nolan deve ser detido antes que crie mais confusões. Mas desejo que este assunto fique entre você e eu. Carlinhos vai ficar para trás, assim como Joshua. Não me surpreenderia que Ginny tentasse nos seguir. Ouso dizer que ela pensa que mal sei utilizar a privadapor minha conta. — disse ele, enfadado.

Rony riu.

— Não acho que seja assim tão ruim, mas não duvido que ela queira vir conosco. — seu sorriso desapareceu. — Ela morreria se o perdesse, Harry. É melhor que você esteja malditamente seguro de como voltar para o lugar correto no tempo certo.

— Estou. — disse Harry.

Rony se levantou.

— É melhor passarmos os próximos dias em treinamento. E você pode me ensinar alguns desses palavrões que nunca entendo. Meu gaélico está ficando muito bom, mas eu ainda acho que xingo como uma mulher.

Harry sorriu fracamente enquanto ficava de pé, então estendeu a mão e puxou seu cunhado em um forte abraço.

— Obrigado, Rony.

Rony deu um tapa nas costas de Harry, de forma amistosa.

— Não há nada que eu não faria por um irmão, Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos e agradeceu por sua nova família adquirida. Ele se afastou, tomou Rony pelos ombros e o sacudiu.

— Eu me sinto da mesma maneira.

— Que bom. Você nunca sabe quando vai ficar perdido na Idade Média e preciso de você para me salvar de tanto álcool e mulheres.

— Cerveja, Rony. É cerveja e mulheres.

Rony apenas sorriu. Eles deixaram o solar para encontrar Carlinhos parado na entrada, tentando parecer inocente.

Rony trocou um olhar com Harry.

— Vou deixar você lidar com este. Boa noite.

Harry observou ele ir embora, então se virou para olhar o irmão de Ginny.

— Nada de bom resulta em espionar. — comentou casualmente.

Carlinhos se via tão culpado como o inferno, apenas confirmando as suspeitas de Harry. Carlinhos enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Às vezes é difícil evitar.

— Às vezes é melhor esquecer o que se escutou. — contra-atacou Harry.

— Então novamente, — disse Carlinhos, olhando Harry diretamente nos olhos. — às vezes não é.

Harry se endireitou e olhou com irritação para o jovem.

— Não lhe digo isto por nada. — disse ele rapidamente em gaélico. — Você não teria durado nem um minuto, sem saber uma coisa ou duas a mais do que sabe agora. Sua esgrima é ruim, e você é muito impulsivo para esse tipo de negócio. Não preciso de nenhum irresponsável que me ajude nesta causa.

Carlinhos devolveu o olhar de irritação e cruzou a cozinha para enfrentar Harry.

— Minha esgrima, meu senhor,— contra-atacou ele, também em gaélico. — é muito melhor que a de meu irmão, e não sou nenhum irresponsável! — ele ficou tão próximo que seus narizes quase se tocaram. — Posso ser impulsivo, mas amo a minha irmã. Se tudo o que eu tiver que fazer é mantê-lo vivo para ela, então talvez meu entusiasmo não seja tão ruim assim, afinal!

Harry se paralisou por um momento, não mostrando seu espanto. Obviamente Joshua tinha ensinado ao um pouco de gaélico ao jovem Carlinhos durante o inverno. Harry estava muito contente, mas franziu o cenho apesar de tudo. Não havia sentido em incentivar o rapaz.

— Você vai se matar se não aprender a controlar seu temperamento. Perder a cabeça é a maneira mais fácil de perdê-la realmente.

Carlinhos assentiu e fez isso, surpreendentemente, em silêncio.

Harry resmungou.

— Eu não gosto disto.

— Nunca esperei que o fizesse, mas irei quer você goste ou não.

Harry bateu as mãos fortemente sobre os ombros de Carlinhos e o agarrou, aproximando-o.

— Escute-me, pequeno, e me escute bem. Vou levá-lo somente porque eu acredito que você é tolo o suficiente para nos seguir se eu não o faço. Mas, — acrescentou rapidamente ao ver a luz de esperança que brilhou de imediato nos olhos de Carlinhos, — com uma condição.

— Que é…? — perguntou Carlinhos cuidadosamente.

— Que você me obedeça sem questionar. Eu não teria sobrevivido a inúmeras batalhas, porque eu era idiota, nem porque eu não sabia o que era melhor para meus homens. Se você não pode me obedecer de imediato e sem hesitação, verei para que o mandem à Seattle, onde seus pais podem mantê-lo preso até que esta história tenha terminado.

— Claro, Harry.

Essa promessa foi feita com muita facilidade.

— Carlinhos, — disse Harry, de repente, sua voz suave. — isto não é nenhuma aventura divertida. Trata-se de estar se metendo em certa guerra. Muitos homens morrerão por sua mão. O senhor mesmo pode não sair ileso. Você prometeu quando seu sangue estava quente. Pensa no que é que está prometendo. Eu não tenho escolha no assunto, pois é por minha culpa que Nolan esteja vivo, em primeiro lugar. Você não está metido neste embrulho.

— Voce é meu irmão. — disse Carlinhos simplesmente. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Harry antes de se desviar dele. — Tenha um bom sono, Harry. Você desejará ter dormido bem quando começarmos a praticar esgrima amanhã de manhã no jardim de Roddy.

Harry suspirou profundamente. Bem, não havia razão em tentar convencer Carlinhos do contrário. O rapaz era tão obstinado como sua irmã.

Harry retornou à cozinha de Roddy. Talvez um pequeno lanche lhe caísse bem. Sentou-se à mesa para contemplar o que lhe agradava mais. Antes que pudesse colocar em ordem seus pensamentos, a cadeira frente a ele foi arrastada para fora, e uma forma muito longa se instalou nela, Harry sorriu para seu menestrel.

— Assumo que você também estava escutando às escondidas?

— Aprendi o hábito de você.

Harry sorriu com cansaço.

— Ah, Joshua, que família boa adquirimos aqui.

— _Aye_, eles são rapazes excelentes, leais, meu senhor.

— Você não precisa me chamar assim.

— Faço isso para agradar você. — disse Joshua, com um meio sorriso. — E para que saiba que farei o que me ordenar.

— Mesmo que isso signifique que vai ficar para trás?

— Confiar em mim é o mais importante para você. Eu tomaria isso como uma honra, não como uma ofensa.

Harry esfregou a fronte com a mão, cansadamente.

— É possível que ela tenha dormindo durante todas essas idas e vindas de hoje à noite, ou tenho mais explicações para dar?

— Eu fui verificar, quando ouvi o jovem Carlinhos começar a gritar. Ela dormia profundamente. Apenas rezo para que os rapazes mantenham silêncio sobre isso. Ginny vai ficar furiosa. Atrevo-me a dizer que mantê-la longe de você será a tarefa mais difícil de todas.

— Pois eu acredito que você está certo. — suspirou. — Vamos beber um copo ou dois, meu amigo. Para a boa sorte.

— E por uma viagem segura, — acrescentou Joshua. — É a coisa que mais deve ser desejada.

Uma hora depois, Harry verificou as fechaduras das portas de Roddy e caminhou para seu quarto. Ginny estava realmente adormecida, mas se mexeu e o procurou assim que ele deslizou para baixo das cobertas, ao lado dela. Ele a manteve bem perto e fechou os olhos, oferecendo uma oração sincera. Havia muitas coisas pelo que orar esta noite, e pedir que sua esposa tivesse o bom senso de ficar em casa não era uma das últimas.

Quinze dias se passaram, antes que ele pudesse juntar coragem para partir. Ele e Ginny tinham ido até o castelo várias vezes para ver o progresso dos trabalhadores na obra. O chão e o telhado estavam prontos. Grandes avanços foram feitos no sentido de restaurar as câmaras. Ginny o tinha provocado dizendo que seu quarto de pensar seria restaurado para seu estado anterior de gloriosa desordem. Harry riu com ela, pensando silenciosamente que esperava estar ali para desfrutar do caos.

Ele sabia que tinha chegado a hora de partir. Simplesmente não podia esperar mais.

Vestiu-se pouco antes do amanhecer, rezando para que Ginny não acordasse e o visse vestido com seu traje medieval. Depois de colocar suas armas do lado de fora do quarto, ele se ajoelhou aos pés da cama e acariciou o cabelo de sua mulher. Não tinha a intenção de tocá-la, mas descobriu que não podia se conter.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu sonolenta.

— Oi, meu amor. — ela disse suavemente.

— Oi para você também, minha bela. — ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para pressionar um beijo em sua fronte.

— Volte para a cama, Harry.

— Vou sair um pouco, Ginny. — disse ele suavemente. — Vou estar de volta antes que você sinta a minha falta.

— Vou sentir sua falta até nos meus sonhos. — ela murmurou, fechando as pálpebras implacavelmente.

Ele esperou até ela adormecer novamente, então piscou fortemente para evitar as lágrimas e se foi. Com um pouco de sorte, ele cuidaria de seus assuntos e voltaria para casa antes que ela acordasse. Essa era certamente a beleza de viajar no tempo.

Harry sorriu tristemente enquanto prendia a espada sobre seus quadris, deslizou uma adaga em sua bota esquerda e outra em seu cinto. Se possuísse algum bom senso, ele levaria uma arma ou duas. Isso encurtaria seu trabalho no tocante a Nolan.

Quando alcançou a cozinha de Roddy, sua carranca tinha se tornado perigosa. Não havia tempo para chorar. Como no passado, o que o servia melhor era a fria distância. Ele encontraria Nolan, o mataria e voltaria para casa. Haveria outras oportunidades mais tarde para pensar no que ele tinha arriscado. Seria uma boa distração enquanto ouvia um bem merecido sermão de sua esposa.

Rony, Carlinhos e Joshua estavam esperando por ele à mesa, já comendo. Roddy cozinhava em silêncio. A única explicação que Harry havia oferecido na noite anterior era que eles partiriam para cuidar de algumas coisas e que esperavam estar de volta antes do anoitecer, e será que Roddy se importaria de cozinhar algo saboroso antes deles partirem? Roddy deu uma boa olhada na espada de Harry, então uma de suas sobrancelhas desapareceu ao chegar ao princípio do cabelo e finalmente seu rosto empalideceu. Mas concordou prontamente. Harry tinha a sensação de que Roddy estava mentalmente ensaiando aquela lenda sobre o jovem _Laird_ Harry e sua bela esposa Ginny, que tinham vivido nos dias de Bruce… Só Deus sabia que novas aventuras o dono da pousada acrescentaria ao conto.

Harry devorou uma refeição em silêncio. Quando se levantou, seus parentes se levantaram com ele e o seguiram para fora até os estábulos de Roddy. As montarias foram seladas em silêncio. Harry enviou seus cunhados na frente e permaneceu para trocar algumas palavras com Joshua.

— Ela vai ficar furiosa quando acordar, — advertiu Harry. — mas, espero estar de volta antes do anoitecer.

— Melhor furiosa do que com medo. — disse Joshua, sombriamente. — Ouso dizer que ela vai ficar ambas as coisas, mas vou mantê-la aqui, nem que tenha que amarrá-la. — ele colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. — Boa sorte, meu senhor. Teremos o jantar pronto para o seu retorno.

Harry montou e se apressou a sair dos estábulos. Alcançou Rony e Carlinhos na estrada que Ginny e ele tinham atravessado na primeira noite já no tempo dela. Rony parecia resignado; Carlinhos parecia um rapaz tentando fingir que não era um tolo assustado.

— Carlinhos… — começou Harry.

— Estou preparado. — disse Carlinhos drasticamente. — Eu não volto atrás com minha palavra.

Muito bem. Sem outra palavra, Harry assumiu a liderança na floresta. Não havia necessidade de falar, já que tinham repassado seus planos uma e outra vez ao longo dos últimos dias. Harry deu uma última olhada crítica em seus companheiros antes de entrarem na floresta. A roupa era adequada, os irmãos também, e andavam com arrogância. Bem, Rony era a própria arrogância, Harry não se preocupava com ele. Carlinhos estava nervoso, e isso era evidente, mas havia pouco a ser feito sobre isso. Ou ele perderia ou manteria sua cabeça; Harry só podia protegê-lo até que estivesse sozinho. Ele disse uma rápida oração para que Carlinhos fizesse uma boa atuação.

Enquanto cavalgava, ele deixou seu pensamento se fixar apenas em Nolan. Imaginou seu primo em sua mente, com uma acuidade mental que nunca soube que possuía. Quase podia ver o sol brilhando na barba de seu parente. Funcionaria. Tinha que funcionar.

Harry deu uma parada no meio do dia. Eles ficaram em círculo e comeram alguns pedaços de pão. Falaram apenas em gaélico e só assuntos irrelevantes.

Quando o sol estava se pondo, Harry avistou a luz tênue de um fogo à distância. Ele assoviou uma advertência a seus irmãos, porque irmãos fingiriam ser até que a ação tivesse terminado, então continuou, rezando por alcançar o fogo antes de ser atacado.

Ele e os rapazes foram liberados, então se encontraram rodeados por um bom número de rudes homens de um clã. Clã medieval. Harry identificou o líder, então desmontou lentamente, mantendo as mãos a vista. O líder, um rapaz de não mais que vinte e cinco anos, adiantou-se e olhou Harry dos pés a cabeça.

— Seu nome? — Perguntou ele.

— Meu nome é meu para dar ou manter, como eu deseje. — disse Harry com calma.

A adaga do homem estava fora e pressionando a ponta do queixo de Harry em um piscar de olhos. Harry poderia ter se desviado facilmente, mas optou por não fazê-lo. Deixaria o rapaz falar por alguns instantes.

— Você parece um maldito Potter, — o homem mais jovem rosnou, — e vi mais Potter do que gostaria de lembrar vagando por minhas terras.

— Daniel ou Dougan? — Harry perguntou educadamente.

Os olhos do rapaz se estreitaram.

— Poderia sê-lo ou não…

— Dougan. — adivinhou Harry, e corretamente, se o estreitar dos olhos do rapaz fosse algum indício. Então, ele tinha alcançado a época de Dougan com sucesso. Sirius o Jovem, conhecido por ser mulherengo, liderava o clã Potter. Seria bem fácil fazer-se passar por um dos bastardos do seu descendente. — Temos um inimigo em comum.

— Isso está por ser visto. Seu nome... — perguntou novamente.

— Harry Potter, bastardo…

— Patife. — Dougan McAfee terminou por ele. — _Aye_, estou certo disso.

Antes de Harry perceber o que seu punho fazia, quebrou o rosto do jovem McAfee. Era uma briga desesperada, mas Harry repartiu vários golpes entre os homens de Dougan para que se lembrassem dele antes de sucumbir à escuridão implacável em que caiu.

Tinha chegado ao inferno, e certamente parecia que seus habitantes contavam com sua permanência.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo Trinta

Ginny acordou e se aconchegou mais do lugar de Harry. Estava frio. Ela se sentou, então suspirou aliviada ao perceber onde estava. Tinha tido um sonho terrível sobre estar de volta à Idade Média. Teria sido simplesmente horrível, especialmente em sua condição.

— Vamos passar um bom tempo juntos, meu pequeno. — ela disse suavemente, acariciando sua barriga. Graças aos céus pela anestesia raquiana. Ela se deitou com um sorriso e entregou-se a doce contemplação de como diria a Harry sobre a chegada de seu filho. Talvez fosse um menino. Harry sentia muitas saudades de James, e seria bom para ele ter outro filho para criar. Em seguida, uma filha e, então mais alguns meninos. Ela teria que dar a luz suficientes vezes menos para formar uma equipe de futebol. Harry provavelmente alugaria outros meninos da aldeia se ela não o fizesse.

Levantou-se, cantarolando para si mesma enquanto tomava banho e se vestia. Talvez um piquenique fosse um lugar ideal para sua revelação. Não, março não era a melhor época para isso. Talvez eles pudessem almoçar na frente do fogo no solar de Roddy. Ela desceu as escadas, ansiosa por colocar algo na cesta de piquenique e retirar-se às escondidas com seu marido.

Caminhou até a sala de estar para encontrar Joshua sentado em uma das cadeiras diante da lareira, jogando galhos na fogueira acesa.

— Onde está Harry? — perguntou ela.

— Fora. — disse Joshua.

— Fora onde? Cavalgando?

— _Aye_.

— Vou encontrá-lo. — ela sorriu. Por um momento, ela teve a mais terrível premonição.

Joshua ficou de pé e a deteve antes que ela desse dois passos.

— Ele vai voltar logo, Ginny. Acho que você deve esperar por ele.

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu acho que é melhor. — disse Joshua. Um músculo em seu rosto se moveu.

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de decidir por minha conta. — disse ela com sarcasmo.

— Neste caso, vou escolher suas ações por você. — disse ele, seu rosto assumindo uma expressão muito parecida com a de Harry quando franzia o cenho. — Você vai ficar nesta pousada até eles voltarem.

— Eles? — repetiu. O sentimento de pavor a golpeou diretamente nos joelhos, e suas pernas começaram a fraquejar. — Não. — ela disse, meneando a cabeça em negação. — Eles não foram para a floresta! — ela o olhou e leu a resposta em seus olhos. — Eles não foram para a floresta! — gritou ela.

— Eles estarão de volta antes que você…

— Deixe-me! — ela gritou, tentando se afastar dele. — Maldito seja, Joshua!

— Minha senhora…

Ela conseguiu soltar um braço, e isso foi tudo o que precisava. Ela se afastou e golpeou Joshua tão forte quanto pôde no rosto. Ela sacudiu sua mão latejando enquanto fugia para o hall de entrada. Joshua berrou um juramento sujo e saiu atrás dela. Ele a pegou antes que ela tivesse a chance de abrir a porta. Ele a fez girar e pegou em seus ombros.

Ginny sentiu tremores violentos.

— Por-por quê? — ela conseguiu perguntar, querendo dobrar-se e chorar. — Oh, Joshua, por que ele se foi?

Joshua liberou suas mãos e a aproximou dele.

— Foi Nolan, Ginny. Ele encontrou um caminho pela floresta e foi semeando o caos através dos séculos. Harry voltou para matá-lo.

— Oh, por favor, não. — disse Ginny, meneando a cabeça. Ela estava sonhando; isso não estava acontecendo. Harry não podia ter sido tão estúpido.

— Ginny, ele fez o que tinha que fazer para emendar o mal de Nolan. Ele deixou você para trás porque ele a ama e quer mantê-la fora do perigo. Certamente você percebe isso.

— Isso não o faz mais fácil!

Joshua deslizou o braço ao redor de seus ombros e a levou até a cadeira na frente do fogo. A fez se sentar suavemente, então se ajoelhou ante ela e tomou as mãos.

— Minha senhora, ele vai votar. — disse com seriedade. — Tenho certeza disso.

Joshua bateu de leve em suas mãos, tentando acalmá-la. Sentia-se tão eficaz quanto uma vela tentando derreter uma montanha de neve. Antes que ele pudesse pensar em algo inteligente que dizer, Ginny caiu de joelhos diante ele e soluçou contra seu ombro. Com um suspiro e uma oração para que Harry não o açoitasse por tomar tais liberdades, ele colocou os braços ao redor de sua senhora e a balançou com suavidade.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, amor, — disse baixinho. — pare com essas lágrimas. Harry vai entrar por aquela porta nas próximas horas, e me fará responsável por seu pranto. Não lhe dói pensar em mim como uma pessoa mutilada? Ou pior?

O humor definitivamente não estava funcionado. Ginny apenas soluçou com mais força. Joshua desistiu de tentar falar e simplesmente deu-lhe o conforto de seus braços. Ele amava Ginny profundamente, e até mesmo fazer seu tão pequeno serviço era uma alegria para seu coração. Ele só lamentava que ela sofresse tão gravemente, e que parecesse pouco haver que ele pudesse fazer para facilitar isso.

Passou um tempo muito longo antes que ela se afastasse. Ele estremeceu ante o olhar determinado em seus olhos.

— Minha senhora…

— Ele vai precisar de ajuda.

— Ginny, não vou deixar você ir. — disse Joshua, utilizando cada grama de austeridade que possuía. — Mesmo que Harry estivesse inseguro sobre o assunto, eu diria que _nay_. Ora, Harry especificamente deu ordenou para mantê-la aqui, e mantê-la aqui é o que devo fazer, nem que para isso tenha que jogá-la no calabouço.

— Roddy não tem um calabouço. — ela rebateu.

— Vou cavar um, só para você. — ele rosnou.

Para sua surpresa, ela sorriu.

— Joshua, você está se convertendo em um urso resmungão.

— Elogios não funcionarão comigo, _Lady_ Potter. Os punhos de seu marido iriam doer muito mais do que os seus, e lhe garanto que os sentiria várias vezes se eu cedesse.

Ela passou seus dedos sobre o olho inchado fazendo-o estremecer, apesar de seu toque ter sido leve.

Perdoe-me.

— Comporte-se, e eu posso pensar sobre isso. — ele estendeu a mão e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com suavidade. — Venha, luz de meu coração, vamos assar alguns biscoitos.

— Não é nem hora do almoço ainda.

— Vai fazer com que não pense em minha ameaça de calabouço. — ele se levantou e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

Ela aceitou sua ajuda, parou e sorriu para ele, cansada.

— Obrigado, Joshua.

— Não há por que. — disse ele, tentando parecer alegre. — Tenha em conta que estarei vigiando você e que saberei se pôs algo nesses biscoitos.

— Você é muito esperto para mim. — disse ela, dando-lhe um sorriso relutante. — Talvez possamos fazer alguns de chocolate enquanto estamos nisto.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

— Parece pecaminoso.

— E é. Vamos ver que confusão podemos fazer na cozinha de Roddy. Quando Harry voltar, vou fazê-lo limpar a coisa toda como penitência por arruinar a minha manhã.

Joshua a acompanhou até a cozinha, esperando sinceramente que fosse somente sua manhã o que estava arruinado.

Ginny se aproximou dos portões e desligou o carro. Era o novo brinquedo de Harry, um Jaguar verde escuro. Rony chorou quando Harry o tinha comprado, provavelmente porque tinha certeza que Harry o destruiria no prazo de dias. A própria Ginny tinha quase se chocado em algumas coisas a caminho do castelo. Era esse assunto do lado errado da estrada.

— Eu não gosto disso. — disse Joshua enquanto saíam.

Ginny suspirou.

— Só quero me sentar aqui por um tempo, Joshua. Vai permitir isso, não vai?

Ele assentiu e, então levou a mão à cabeça e gemeu. Ginny sorriu, apesar de si mesmo. Ele estava verde e doente.

— Pobre rapaz, — disse ela, tomando-o pelo braço. — você não tinha que comer as duas travessas de chocolate.

— Não tive como evitar.

— Bem, Roddy vai cozinhar alguma coisa saudável para o jantar. Isso vai equilibrar sua overdose de açúcar muito bem.

A única resposta de Joshua foi um gemido quando ela o fez subir as escadas que davam para o salão.

Entretanto, ele conseguiu acender um fogo na lareira. Ginny esfregou os braços quando se sentou no chão de pedra perto da mesma. Os trabalhadores tinham sido muitobons em reproduzir um frio entorpecedor no grande salão.

As paredes externas também estavam prontas, assim como o teto. O trabalho estava progredindo bem nos quartos, mas ainda demorariam alguns meses, apesar da impressionante soma que Harry estava gastando para conseguir que as coisas fossem feitas mais rapidamente. Ginny inclinou em direção ao fogo, obrigando-se a não ceder ao pânico que ameaçava sufocá-la. Harry voltaria. Eles viveriam suas vidas da maneira mais aborrecida na Escócia moderna. Sem roubos de gado. Sem lutas. Sem vizinhos ameaçando-os de morte. Com sorte, o pior que eles passariam seria algumas escaramuças com o PTA1 local.

Ginny olhou para seu menestrel. Ele fechou os olhos, provavelmente para recuperar-se, quando escutou um golpe soar. Ginny levantou-se e correu para a porta da frente. Quase a tinha aberto, mas Joshua foi mais rápido que ela. Ele olhou rapidamente para ela com irritação e gentilmente a empurrou de lado. Puxou a espada e abriu a porta lentamente.

O crepúsculo ressaltou a silhueta de um homem alto e amplo. Seu cabelo era muito escuro, e suas mechas desobedientes caíam com casual abandono sobre os olhos verde esmeralda. Ginny empurrou Joshua de lado e se jogou nos braços do homem.

— Está em casa! — ela chorou, mas depois endureceu e se afastou. O homem podia ter sido gêmeo de seu marido, mas não era Harry.

O homem sorriu, e Ginny quis lamentar em voz alta pela pequena covinha que apareceu em seu rosto.

— Não penso assim, mas desejo condenadamente que seja. — ele estendeu a mão e sorriu. — Patrick Potter.

Ginny sentiu que seu queixo caia involuntariamente.

— Você é irmão de Harry?

Patrick Potter piscou.

— Estou seguro de que não podemos estar falando sobre o mesmo homem, senhorita.

— Senhora. — Ginny o corrigiu automaticamente.

— LadyPotter. — corrigiu Joshua. Ele guardou sua espada e se pôs atrás, apontando para Patrick entrar. — Por favor, entre, meu senhor.

Patrick congelou a meio caminho entre o limiar, ao ver o punho da espada de Joshua.

— Você está tomando esta loucura medieval um pouco a sério demais, meu velho, você não acha? — perguntou. Seus olhos foram de Joshua para Ginny, de volta a Joshua.

— Não há outra maneira de tomá-lo, meu senhor. — Joshua fez uma pequena reverência. — Joshua de Sedgwick, — disse respeitosamente. — Menestrel de _Laird_ Harry Potter, a sua disposição.

O sangue abandonou o rosto de Patrick. Ginny o pegou pela cintura, então ela e Joshua o levaram até o fogo. Ele deslizou para o chão com um baque.

— Acho que preciso de uma bebida. — disse Patrick com voz rouca. — Eu vim a este castelo uma e outra vez ao longo dos anos, mas nunca o vi restaurado até este inverno. Só vim para ver quem tinha comprado o lugar. — ele esfregou os olhos e olhou ao redor da sala. — Tenho certeza, estou alucinando ou sonhando. Positivamente estou ouvindo coisas. — ele meneou a cabeça. — Sim, é isso. Estou ouvindo coisas. — olhou para ela. — Realmente preciso de uma bebida. Uma bem forte.

Ginny olhou para ele maravilhada. Tão iguais, mas tão distintos. Onde o rosto de Harry aparentava dureza, no de Patrick havia descontração e gentileza. Ele tinha pequenas linhas de riso ao redor dos olhos e da boca, linhas que Harry apenas recentemente tinha começado a adquirir.

— Não trouxemos nada forte. — se desculpou Ginny, quando a palidez de Patrick não se alterou. Harry teve pessoas procurando Patrick por três meses e, agora, seu irmão aparecia durante o tempo que Harry não estava por perto. De alguma forma, encaixava.

Patrick não considerou suas palavras e simplesmente levou as mãos ao rosto por alguns instantes. Então ele olhou para cima e deu um sorriso trêmulo para Ginny.

— Sou um péssimo convidado. Permitam-me que me apresente. Sou Patrick Potter…

— Do clã Potter, nascido, acredito eu, no ano de 1258 perto da floresta de Benmore, filho de _Laird_ James. A contínua fonte de desgraça de seu irmão, uma praga, mulherengo com uma das reputações mais impressionantes… — ela fez uma pausa. — Está faltando alguma coisa?

— Ian não se referiu a ele como "possivelmente o pior espadachim que o clã Potter já viu", minha senhora? — Joshua perguntou educadamente.

Patrick parecia ainda mais pálido, se possível, do que antes.

— Como você sabe tudo isso? — ele sussurrou.

— Sou a esposa de Harry, Ginny. — disse ela simplesmente. — Apareci na Escócia do século XIV, alguns meses atrás. Na floresta de Harry, para ser exata. De lá para o salão de seu irmão foi um pulo.

— Ele permitiu que você ficasse? — perguntou Patrick, incrédulo.

Ginny riu.

— Não tem problemas em acreditar que viajei no tempo, mas não pode acreditar que Harry tenha me deixado entrar pela porta da frente?

— Neste momento, acredito em qualquer coisa. — disse Patrick, fazendo um gesto com a mão. — Então, me conte como você conseguiu essa proeza.

— Muito tempo, paciência e passar dias a fio, escutando Harry resmungar e reclamar. — disse Ginny com um profundo sorriso.

— As coisas mudaram, estou vendo. — ele a observou de perto. — Harry não veio com você?

— Oh, sim, ele veio. — disse ela. — Ele apenas está fora, vagando pelos séculos tentando achar Nolan para matá-lo. Nós, na verdade, estamos esperando-o para o jantar.

Patrick a olhou como se ele simplesmente não pudesse suportar lidar com mais sobressaltos naquele dia. Ele começou a rir, mas era um riso marcado pela histeria. Ginny o entendia completamente,

— Minha senhora, — disse Joshua severamente. — creio que é hora de voltarmos à pousada. Seu cunhado parece precisar de alimento mais que eu. Vamos. — disse ele, fazendo com que ela se levantasse.

Ela mal podia acreditar em seus ouvidos.

— Joshua, você está começando a soar perturbadoramente como a meu Laird com suas ordens.

Patrick levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela.

— Você realmente conhece meu irmão, não? Você realmente se casou com um irritante, impossível, idiota arrogante.

— Ele suavizou. — disse Ginny. Ela olhou para Patrick e meneou a cabeça com um sorriso. — Tenho tantas perguntas que quero lhe fazer.

— Por exemplo, como fui parar no século XX, com nada, e quero dizer de verdade com nada, — acrescentou com um sorriso. — exceto um _plaid _e uma espada?

Ela riu.

— Algo assim. Mas acho que vou esperar até depois do jantar. Então você vai ter que repetir tudo outra vez para Harry quando ele chegar em casa. Ele vai querer ouvir também. Você sabe, ele contratou pessoas para procurarem por você desde que retornamos ao meu tempo.

Patrick sorriu tristemente.

— Minha esposa morreu no parto há alguns meses. Estive me movendo um pouco desde então.

— Isso deve ter sido difícil. — disse ela com suavidade.

— _Aye_, foi. — ele concordou. — De algum jeito acredito que encontrar a minha família novamente acalmará em muito a minha dor.

— Estou contente por ouvir isso.

Ela se levantou e caminhou com Joshua e Patrick para fora. Como seu marido ficaria feliz quando visse seu irmão outra vez. E ela se asseguraria de que ele tivesse essa oportunidade.

Ginny espiou pela porta e procurou sinais de corpos no corredor. Notando que não havia ninguém, ela saiu e fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si. Joshua tinha permanecido de guarda no final do corredor quando ela foi para a cama, obviamente, ele tinha cansado de sua vigília. Ela deslizou até o salão, agradecida ao perceber que as tabuas do assoalho não rangiam sob seus pés a fim de delatá-la. Estava ainda mais satisfeita pelo seu traje. Um par de meias escuras e uma túnica enorme que tinha pego do armário de Joshua enquanto ele não estava olhando tinham feito o disfarce perfeito. Uma adaga em cada bota, outra na manga e sua espada ao seu lado a faziam parecer infinitamente secreta. Enquanto seu cabelo ficasse debaixo do capuz, seria um completo êxito.

Tinha passado a maior parte da noite falando com Patrick e comparando anotações sobre o século XX, Harry e a floresta. Foram seus pensamentos sobre a floresta o que mais a intrigavam. Não tinha conversado muito a respeito disso com Harry, mas ela tinha quase certeza que a entrada funcionava apoiando-se no destino que o viajante pensava. Ou a viajante, em seu caso. Ginny podia garantir isso. Acaso ela não tinha pensado intensamente na floresta depois de ter visto o desenho naquele livro do clã Potter? Então, ela não tinha desejado ficar com Harry a primeira vez que tentou voltar?

E depois, ao retornar a seu tempo, não tinha desejado ir somente para onde Harry fosse? Ele estava querendo ver a Escócia, em seu próprio tempo. Joshua tinha se transladado ao futuro porque estava desejando de todo coração vê-la novamente. Ela sorriu ao pensar na doce balada que ele tinha composto a respeito daquela mesma história.

Patrick tinha retornado para ver Harry, em seguida, retornou à sua esposa da mesma maneira. Ginny tinha certeza de que se apenas se concentrasse em Harry, o suficiente, ela o encontraria. Simplesmente não daria a floresta outra opção. Continuou caminhando para a entrada do salão, já formulando em sua mente o que levaria em seu alforje para apaziguar o humor de seu marido, já que tinha a sensação de que não teria um humor brilhante quando a visse.

Não tinha dado dez passos no piso de pedra polida de Roddy quando se encontrou oscilando a trinta centímetros do chão, levantada pela parte de trás de seu manto e túnica.

— Me coloque no chão. — guinchou ela, notando que o ar em seus pulmões se esgotava, devido a camisa que lhe apertava o pescoço.

— Harry não disse para que você ficasse em casa?

Claro que tinha que ser Patrick quem a tinha agarrado com tal determinação. Tinha dito para si mesma que não pensaria duas vezes antes de golpear Joshua na virilha para escapar, mas fazer isso para intimidar o irmão de Harry a fez reconsiderar.

— Patrick, me coloque no chão!

Ele a colocou gentilmente sobre seus pés e se girou, estalando sua língua.

— Deveria se sentir envergonhada, Ginny. Você sabe que Harry quer que sua família seja obediente.

Antes dele poder piscar, ela tinha retirado a adaga de sua manga e pressionado contra seu pescoço.

— Irei até onde Harry está, e maldito sejam você ou Joshua se algum dos dois acredita que me deterá. — disse ela com firmeza. — Se ele não precisasse de ajuda, já teria retornado para casa.

— Não vou deixar você ser a única a salvá-lo. — disse Patrick placidamente. — E sou tão teimoso quanto Harry. Aprenda isso agora mesmo, irmãzinha.

— Vou cortar sua garganta se você me impedir. — o advertiu. Os olhos de Patrick cintilaram sobre sua cabeça, depois voltou o olhar para ela com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto. Ginny se girou, esperando ver Joshua aproximando-se dela por trás. A próxima coisa que soube, foi que Patrick a tinha despojado de todas as três adagas e sua espada.

— Já para a cama. — disse ele com calma.

— Patrick, por favor. — lhe rogou, apertando a frente de sua camisa. — Harry precisa de mim. Eu sei disso.

Patrick hesitou. Antes de Ginny raciocinar, seu joelho reagiu, chocando-se firmemente contra a virilha de seu cunhado, que caia ao chão. Ela se ajoelhou com sua perna atravessada no pescoço dele e descansou a ponta de sua adaga recém recuperada sobre seu coração.

— Você pensa que não posso cuidar de mim? — ela perguntou maliciosamente. — Eu fiz um curso de sobrevivência com os Potter. Agora, — disse ela aproximando-se ainda mais. — eu vou buscar meu marido, e você não vai ficar no meu caminho. Entendeu?

Patrick fechou os olhos, em sinal de rendição.

— Tudo bem.

Ela o soltou e se pôs de pé, guardando de volta suas armas. Patrick levantou-se lentamente, em seguida, colocou a mão sobre os ombros dela e se inclinou por alguns instantes.

— Eu vou com você. Dessa forma, quando Harry descobrir que eu me deixei levar como um cordeiro dócil, ele vai me agradecer, pelo menos, para escoltá-la antes de tirar meu coração com sua mais pesada espada.

Ginny sorriu para ele.

— Você é muito parecido com seu irmão.

Patrick bufou.

— Eu não resmungo quase tanto quanto ele, e nem tão alto.

— Mas é tão doce quanto.

Ele a olhou com acuidade.

— Estamos falando sobre o mesmo Harry Potter? Desde quando meu irmão se tornou doce?

Ginny sorriu.

— Eu vou lhe dar uma lista de seus traços recém-adquiridos, enquanto cavalgamos. Vá se vestir e Traga Joshua. Ele não vai querer perder isto.

— Se ele tiver algum juízo, certamente vai querer. — reclamou Patrick enquanto começava a caminhar. — Não se atreva a mover um músculo, Ginny Potter, ou eu vou bater em você até deixá-la de preto e azul. Não pense em me testar sobre isso porque falo sério.

Ela o mandou embora com um gesto de mão.

— Eu vou buscar o carro do guerreiro. Pelo menos podemos dirigir até o castelo.

Ela abriu a porta da frente e olhou para o céu, estava amanhecendo.

— Espere, Harry. — ela sussurrou. — Nós estaremos ai assim que pudermos.

N/A: Desculpem a demora pela postagem. Mais é que nas duas, ou seria três?, ultimas semanas,se tornaram impossiveis para mim postar algo. Junta a Gráfica (onde trabalho), a Faculdade e a Festa de 18 anos sábado que vem. Fizeram do meu tempo mínimo. Desculpem mesmo.

1** PTA:** Do inglês, as siglas. (Parent-Teacher Organization) _(Organização de Pais e Mestres)_: Nos Estados Unidos, organização dirigida por mestres e pais de crianças em idade escolar, que tenta ajudar a instituição, especialmente organizando atividades para arrecadar dinheiro.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo Trinta e Um

Harry se agachou na frente do fogo e torturou um galho entre os dedos. O tempo estava passando muito lentamente. Já estava no século XV há um mês. Quem sabia quantos dias se passaram na sua época agora? Ginny estaria louca de preocupação. Ele estava quase surpreso de não ter visto seus olhos cor whisk envelhecido espiando-o escondidos sob um capuz. Talvez Joshua estivesse fazendo um trabalho melhor em controlá-la do que Harry se atreveu a esperar.

Ele levantou o olhar para Dougan McAfee, que se aproximava, carrancudo.

— Algo novo?

— Isso não parece bom para o meu irmão. — disse Dougan com um amplo sorriso — Nolan é um canalha astuto, e Daniel é ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar nos apelos de seu primo para a paz. Ele já deixou que o bastardo cruzasse os portões. Se o que você diz é verdade, Daniel não verá a primavera.

— Você não deseja ajudar o seu irmão?

— Nenhuma. Se você tivesse visto o que Daniel fez para a nossa irmã, você não iria querer ajudá-lo também. Nunca vou esquecer a imagem dele arrancando sua camisa…

— Basta. — disse Harry drasticamente. — Não tenho intenção de escutar as histórias incestuosas de sua família. Só estou interessado na sua lealdade.

— Eles são para mim mesmo e nenhum outro.

— É justo. Alguma idéia de quanto demorará até que Nolan acabe com seu irmão e seus rapazes moços?

— Não creio que mais de uma semana. Daniel não teve muitos seguidores depois de nossa última batalha. E uma vez que saia do meu caminho, será a vez de Nolan.

— Nolan é meu. — disse Harry secamente. — Esperei muitos meses para isso, e não deixarei que tirem minha vingança.

— _Aye_, eusei. — resmungou Dougan. — Ele é seu para matar como lhe agradar.

— Cuide para que seus homens saibam disso. Eu estaria tentado a reembolsar quem arruinar meu prazer.

Os olhos de Dougan se arregalaram, e ele assentiu convulsivamente. Harry sorriu para si. O quão doce era intimidar uma alma ou duas. Dougan se foi com toda a dignidade que pôde reunir para lembrar uma vez mais aos seus homens de seu trato com "aquele feroz bastardo do Potter". Harry o tinha escutado chamá-lo assim tantas vezes nas últimas semanas que quase estava gostando do término. Embora não fosse um bastardo na verdadeira acepção da palavra, feroz era realmente agradável de escutar junto ao ouvido.

Nos primeiros dias teve pouco contato com ele, mas Dougan era tão inteligente como os livros de história tinham indicado. Embora Harry tivesse sido um pouco vago ao falar de suas origens, não o tinha sido ao falar de seus propósitos, e Dougan tinha percebido isso imediatamente. Ele engoliu a mentira sobre Harry ser o filho bastardo de Sirius Potter sem problemas e logo havia promovido Harry de prisioneiro à conselheiro principal. Harry se negava a interferir muito, temeroso de que suas ações afetassem o curso da história, mas interferiu o suficiente para assegurar-se de que teria uma boa chance de eliminar Nolan do mapa por completo.

Agora seu único problema era ajudar os eventos a se moverem mais depressa. Ele se encontrou sentindo saudades de sua esposa tanto que lhe doía o peito quase que continuamente. _Aye_, ela o tinha envolvido em torno de seu dedo mindinho, tudo bem. Ele não se esqueceria de resmungar em voz alta quando retornasse.

Ele levantou os olhos a tempo de ver Carlinhos próximo a ele. Seu cunhado mais novo caminhava despreocupadamente e se agachou ao seu lado.

— Irmão.

Harry sorriu secamente para ele.

— _Aye, _pequeno? Ainda está se recuperando das muitas prostitutas da noite passada?

— Eu tremo só de pensar em todas as doenças que peguei.

— Dougan disse que a moça era limpa.

— Tenho medo das doenças que Dougan esqueceu. É surpreendente o quão baixo um homem se afunda quando desesperado. — ele olhou para o lado de Harry. — Você não está se sentindo um pouco desesperado?

— Se você soubesse o tipo de fogo doce que me espera em casa, não teria que me fazer essa pergunta, — disse Harry, divertindo-se com a falta de sutileza de Carlinhos. — Eu não iria traí-la.

Carlinhos teve a graça de se desculpar.

— Só me assegurava.

Harry o palmeou levemente no lado da cabeça.

— Eu sei, moleque, e sei por quê.

Carlinhos continuou a olhar desconfortável.

— Você sabe, Harry, você poderia vir com a gente uma noite e… bom… você sabe, fingir um pouco com uma rapariga se quisesse. Você sabe… para salvar a sua, — ele engoliu em seco, — reputação.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

— Que amável de sua parte pensar em minha pobre reputação, totalmente arruinada.

— Acho que os rapazes estão começando a se perguntar. — disse Carlinhos miseravelmente. — Você não pretende ter uma mulher, então, bem… — ele encolheu os ombros, desanimado.

— Carlinhos, você não escuta com atenção. — Harry sorriu, não ofendido, no mínimo. — Eu reclamei a metade dos filhos bastardos do Sirius como meus, e não me questionaram sobre isso, já que os pequenos tem a boa sorte de ter meu cabelo negro e meus encantadores olhos verdes. Dougan pensa que eu anseio por uma moça das Lowlands. Isso é suficiente para que tenham do que falar todas as noites.

— Se você diz que sim. — disse Carlinhos com um suspiro aliviado. — Talvez seja melhor assim. Ginny provavelmente se aproximaria com uma adaga se ouvisse até rumores de que você está com alguém mais.

— Penso igual, e sua irmã é condenadamente habilidosa com uma lâmina. — ele olhou ao redor do vale. — Onde está Rony?

— Fora contando histórias de batalhas. Mentindo. — esclareceu Carlinhos. — Na última ouvi que ele se gabava de sua falta de cicatrizes, dizendo que era tão hábil que ninguém podia tocá-lo. Os rapazes estavam extremamente impressionados.

— Esperemos que ele não se vanglorie demais. — disse Harry obscuramente. — Me atrevo a dizer que todas as surras que lhe deu aquele escandaloso primo de Dougan lhe subiram à cabeça.

— Sim. — Carlinhos concordou com um sorriso. — Ele é quase tão arrogante como você, Harry, e isso já quer dizer algo.

Harry estava contemplando o mérito de vencer o irmão mais novo de Ginny, quando houve uma enorme comoção à sua esquerda. Ele se levantou imediatamente, com a espada na mão.

Então ele ouviu o som inconfundível da voz de sua esposa amaldiçoando como um mercenário experimente.

Carlinhos saltou para frente, mas Harry o puxou pelos cabelos.

— Cuidado. — disse Harry drasticamente. —Não ousemos em reconhecê-la. Finja ignorância. — Carlinhos parecia pronto para protestar até que Harry lhe dirigiu o olhar mais negro que conseguiu reunir. Carlinhos engoliu em seco e voltou os olhos para frente, lutando para manter sua expressão neutra.

Ginny estava, naturalmente, vestida como um rapaz. Harry grunhiu silenciosamente, enquanto a arrastavam para o acampamento, amaldiçoando juramentos que ele mesmo hesitava em utilizar. Dougan apareceu e se deteve ao lado de Harry. O capuz de Ginny foi rasgado em volta, e até a última alma que formava o círculo proferiu uma exclamação ao ver o rosto dela.

— Harry! — gritou ela alegremente, tentando se livrar das mãos de seus captores.

Dougan se virou para ele.

— Você conhece esta rapariga?

— Ele é meu marido! — exclamou Ginny.

Harry a olhou brevemente antes de dedicar um olhar aborrecido para Dougan.

— Eu disse a você que não tenho nenhuma esposa.

Ginny o olhou como se a tivessem esbofeteado. Chamou Carlinhos, que lhe dedicou o mesmo olhar aborrecido. Rony apareceu por trás de Harry e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Isto é interessante. — disse ele secamente.

Ginny parecia como se quisesse romper em lágrimas ou matar os três homens ali parados. Harry não duvidou por um momento que a última opção era a que mais lhe atraía.

— Se ela não é sua, então será minha. — disse Dougan, olhando Ginny com uma cobiça indisfarçada.

— Eu não penso assim. — disse uma voz do outro lado do vale.

Harry levantou a vista e encontrou um par de profundos olhos verdes em um rosto que lembrava o seu fortemente, que poderia ter olhando em um espelho. Ele teria desmaiado se Carlinhos não tivesse lhe cutucado seriamente nas costelas. Por todos os Santos, era Patrick!

Seu irmão cruzou o chão da floresta, lançou os captores de Ginny como se fossem crianças e a puxou para ele, passando seu braço protetor em torno de seus ombros.

— Querida, pensei que havia lhe dito que não andasse muito longe do acampamento. — disse ele, dando uma olhada para Ginny de reprovação. Ele ergueu o olhar e o cravou em Dougan que estava a três passos dali. — Ela é minha, e eu sugiro que você tome conhecimento de coração. Matei a muitos homens para conquistá-la, e vou continuar a matar para mantê-la perto de mim. Embora ela tenha cobiçado Harry, ela permanecerá comigo embora deva encadeá-la a mim.

— Ah... — disse Dougan sabiamente. — assim que ela gosta de vagar. Bom, atrevo-me a pensar por que deseja ficar com ela apesar disso. Ela tem o rosto mais bonito que já vi, embora não me interessa a acuidade de sua língua. Agora, quem é você? Atrevo-me a dizer que é um Potter e, sem dúvida, um parente de Harry. Vocês parecem ser gêmeos.

— Irmãos. — disse Harry calmamente, quando na realidade queria saltar através do fogo e abraçar a seu irmão com força. — Este é meu irmão mais novo, Patrick. Passaram muitos anos desde que comemos juntos.

— _Aye. _— disse Patrick, dando um aceno de cabeça para Harry. — Muitos anos. — ele olhou por cima do ombro e fez um gesto com a mão.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando Joshua se aproximou. Joshua lhe dedicou um sorriso a modo de desculpa antes de parar ao lado de Patrick.

— O irmão de minha esposa, Joshua, — o disse Patrick a Dougan. — Dou-lhe comida e roupas para vigiar sua irmã. Obviamente ele não fez um trabalho muito bom esta tarde.

— Obviamente. — murmurou Harry. Dougan lhe deu um sorriso divertido antes de dar as boas-vindas a Patrick em seu acampamento, em seguida, se afastou para ver seus negócios. Harry analisou a situação rapidamente. Ginny estava resignada, mas furiosa, Joshua estava resignado e obviamente seguro de que Harry iria matá-lo, Patrick estava lutando para conter o sorriso que certamente dividiria seu rosto em dois. Harry ignorou a sua esposa e seu menestrel em favor de seu irmão. Ele caminhou para frente e puxou seu irmão mais novo em um abraço forte. Patrick o devolveu com uma força que quase lhe quebrou as costas.

— Eu senti sua falta, Patty. — disse Harry com voz rouca.

— _Aye._ — sussurrou Patrick, com voz igual de profunda. — Eu também.

Havia muito a ser dito, muito a ser aprendido e não muito tempo de sobra para isso. Harry se inclinou para trás e bateu na face de seu irmão carinhosamente.

— Você cresceu um pouco.

— Você também. Especialmente no meio. — disse Patrick com um sorriso maroto.

Irmão ou não irmão, esse era um insulto que não podia passar despercebido. Patrick caiu sobre suas costas em uma nuvem de poeira, e Harry o seguiu, mostrando a seu irmão mais novo quanto "meio" tinha adquirido.

— Harry, sai fora. — sussurrou Patrick. — Você só tem músculos, eu juro.

Harry levantou-se e, em seguida, ajudou Patrick a fazer o mesmo. O insulto foi esquecido, mas ainda havia um assunto para ser resolvido. Ele olhou para seu irmão.

— Você tinha que trazê-la?

— Primeiro ela quase arruinou minhas chances de paternidade para sempre, então tentou cortar a minha garganta. Tive pouca opção no assunto.

— Pouca opção? — disse Harry incrédulo, sabendo que estava muito próximo de gritar. — Você é o dobro de seu tamanho e pelo menos, quatro vezes mais forte! É tão mulher que não pôde subjugar uma garota teimosa e irracional, cabeçudo?

— Parece que você tampouco. Por que eu devia ser diferente?

Viajar muito no tempo havia, obviamente, reduzido o senso comum de seu irmão. Ele deu a Patrick um olhar de ódio que o teria feito dar um passo para trás e acovardar-se. Em vez disso, seu tolo irmão apenas riu. Harry não achou graça.

— Eu a controlei bem o suficiente. — disse Harry. — Ela nunca se esquece quem é o Laird em meu castelo. É só quando eu a deixo com meu estúpido menestrel, — ele franziu o cenho sem compaixão para Joshua. — que ela se deixa levar por suas tolas noções. Danação, mas eu não precisava desta distração! — quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se irritava. Ele cutucou seu irmão no peito. — Você precisa manter sua _esposa_ afastada de mais problemas. — Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Joshua. — Você, mantenha seu pescoço fora do alcance de minha espada, ou cortarei sua cabeça. E você, — ele rosnou, girando-se para lançar um sombrio olhar para Ginny, — você fica fora de problemas, ou vou bater em você, e juro que desta vez o farei.

E com isso, afastou-se pisando forte. Ele não tinha nenhum destino em mente, mas caminhou simplesmente por satisfação. Por um capricho, ele agarrou a frente da túnica de Carlinhos.

— Siga-me. Sinto necessidade de treinar.

— Oh, não. — Carlinhos gemeu.

Harry ignorou os pedidos de Carlinhos por misericórdia. A raiva era seu único refúgio. Depois que Nolan estivesse morto, ele tomaria seu tempo para regozijar-se pelo fato de que seu irmão estava novamente com ele e pelo fato de que sua esposa era facilmente, a mais formosa, assombrosa, fogosa, corajosa e teimosamulher que já tinha encontrado. _Aye_, era uma bela vida a que ele levava, e ele prometia ser grato em seu devido tempo. Mas gratidão agora só o distrairia, e ele não podia se deixar distrair a qualquer custo. _Nay_, a raiva lhe servia melhor.

Enquanto ele descarregava suas frustrações no irmão de sua esposa, outro pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Se Ginny fingia ser a esposa de Patrick, eles provavelmente iriam dormir do mesmo lado no acampamento, talvez até mesmo a uma distância muito curta.

Carlinhos observava com a boca aberta como seu volátil cunhado repentinamente retornava ao acampamento, então lançou um pesado suspiro de alívio ao ver que seu turno de tortura tinha terminado.

— Coma, meu amor.

Ginny olhou Patrick com irritação antes de aceitar uma taça de algo que nem sequer se incomodou em identificar.

— Você o está irritando, Pat.

Ele riu.

— E me divertindo imensamente, obrigado. Faz anos desde que tenho sido um espinho ao lado do meu irmão. Atrevo-me a dizer que é melhor eu saborear o prazer quanto eu puder.

— Deveria, — concordou Ginny sobriamente. — porque Harry e eu brigaremos para ter o privilégio de torturá-lo uma vez que estivermos de volta em casa.

Patrick colocou o braço sobre seus ombros e lhe deu um aperto suave.

— Você não podia ao menos tentar fingir que sou Harry? Poderíamos até trocar alguns beijos castos. Apenas para salvar as aparências. — acrescentou. Ele se abaixou quando um torrão de terra foi jogado roçando seu ouvido. — Viu? Harry encontra, sem dúvida, a idéia altamente satisfatória.

Ginny tentou olhar severamente, mas não conseguiu. O fato de que seu marido estivesse sentado do outro lado da clareira com um torrão ou dois mais em seu cotovelo só acrescentava mais graça. Ela sorriu e se recostou contra a árvore, a tigela de comida ao seu lado, esquecida.

— Patrick, você é muito doce comigo para que eu alguma vez o confunda com meu amado Laird.

— Talvez se eu resmungasse um pouco mais? — ele fez uma carranca exagerada. — Assim está melhor?

Ginny foi salpicada por partículas de terra de um torrão enorme lançado que explodiu contra a lateral da cabeça de Patrick. Ela colocou a mão sobre a boca para esconder seu sorriso.

— Ele realmente vai machucá-lo se você não parar.

Patrick esfregou a cabeça e lançou a seu irmão um olhar irritado.

— Quando eu ficar surdo de tanta terra em meu ouvido, _ele _é quem vai realmente sair machucado.

Ginny sorriu ao ouvir seu cunhado falar de todas as vezes que tinha lutado e ganho de Harry quando eram mais jovens. Que ele estava exagerando na verdade, muito e, que de vez em quando dizia uma mentira sincera não a incomodava, em absoluto. Ela simplesmente estava grata pela diversão.

Era surpreendente quanto Harry e Patrick se pareciam, e que diferentes eram suas personalidades. Patrick era despreocupado e alegre, em contraste direto com a obsessão constante de Harry por estar sempre no controle. Talvez proviesse de que Harry sabia que sempre seria Laird e Patrick tinha tido a liberdade de fazer o que quisesse. Inclusive assim, ela podia ver claramente o profundo amor entre os dois homens. Quando eles voltassem para a casa, ela tinha o pressentimento de que passariam dias até que ela visse seu marido novamente, ele estaria, sem dúvida, dedicando todo seu tempo para estar com Patrick. Embora naquele momento, mais parecia que Harry queria matá-lo que conversar tranquilamente com ele.

Claro, Harry não iria olhar para ela. Ela havia desistido da idéia de encontrar o olhar de seu marido, já que ele não tinha lhe dedicado nem sequer um pequenino olhar. Então ele não precisava que o resgatassem, como ela ia saber? Ele podia, ao menos, sentir-se um pouco grato pelos seus esforços.

Ginny dormia entre Joshua e Patrick naquela noite. Bom, talvez, _dormir _não era a palavra correta. Ela foi_ esmagada _entre Joshua e Patrick naquela noite, já que pareciam determinados a mantê-la protegida.

A sensação de uma mão dura sobre sua boca a assustou até despertá-la por completo e ela imediatamente começou a se debater, tentando liberar sua boca para gritar. O fato de seus protetores idiotas não se moverem durante todo o caso a deixou ainda mais em pânico. Ela seria estuprada antes que eles se dessem conta.

Seu joelho deu contra a virilha de seu captor enquanto ele lutava para afastá-la do acampamento. Os grunhidos e em particular a maldição proferida a fez gemer miseravelmente. De todas as pessoas a quem poderia ter ferido, seu marido era a última opção. Ela relaxou quanto ele a virou em seus braços sem esforço e caminhou mais profundamente na floresta.

Antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em algo que dizer para abrir a conversa, ele a deitou em uma cama de folhas macias e foi deixando-a sem fôlego com seu beijo. Seu beijo era tudo, menos tímido, e ela gemia enquanto ele forçava sua língua dura dentro de sua boca repetidas vezes até que ela estava puxando suas roupas tão freneticamente enquanto ele puxava as dela. Ele empurrou as meias para baixo e imediatamente a tomou, sem se incomodar mais que empurrar seu _plaid _do caminho. Se não estivesse tão dolorida por ele, ela poderia ter pensado em castigá-lo por sua falta de preliminares.

Muito tempo depois, ela percebeu que aquele primeiro pedaço de paixão era toda a preliminar que ela iria conseguir. Harry a amou inúmeras vezes até que ela começou a se perguntar se alguma vez seria capaz de caminhar novamente, muito menos mover-se.

— Você sentiu minha falta. — murmurou ela, eventualmente

Ele gemeu.

— Não acredito que isso o descreva.

— Você se doeu por mim, então.

— Ainda preciso tanto que dói. Vai levar o resto de minha vida para ter o suficiente e compensar o mês passado. Resigne-se a uma vida de pouco descanso pelas noites.

— Vou tirar cochilos.

Ele a aninhou ainda mais perto dela.

— _Aye_, você vai ter que fazer isso.

Ela suspirou, saboreando a sensação do corpo rígido de seu marido pressionando-a contra o chão e lamentando o fato de que o sol sairia em breve, e eles teriam que regressar ao acampamento antes que alguém mais despertasse. Esta poderia chegar a ser a última oportunidade que ela teria de conversar com Harry em privado. Bom, não havia melhor tempo que o presente.

— Harry?

— _Aye_, amor?

— Estou grávida.

Sua exclamação sem dúvida despertou até o último highlander na Escócia. Ele ficou de pé de um salto.

— Você está _o que_?

Ela se sentou, arrumou suas roupas e, então sorriu para ele.

— Nós vamos ter um bebê.

Ela não tinha certeza se ele ia chorar ou se a estrangularia. Ele parecia infinitamente capaz de fazer ambas as coisas. Antes dela ter muito tempo para perguntar-se qual seria sua escolha, ele a tombou de costas e se assomou sobre ela, ameaçadoramente.

— Você quer me dizer, — começou em uma voz baixa e grave. — que foi idiota o suficiente para viajar no tempo através dos séculos por um capricho, quando sabia que estava carregando meu filho?

— Eu só estou de alguns meses…

— Quantos? — exigiu ele.

— Uns poucos. — respondeu ela hesitante. — Talvez três. — portanto, seria um estrangulamento. Ela realmente não podia culpá-lo.

— Por todos os Santos no céu! — trovejou. — Ginny, você perdeu a cabeça?

Ela bateu a mão sobre a boca.

— Seja silencioso, seu urso gritalhão!

— Como você pode ter sido tão idiota? — ele assoviou. — E se você o perder? Caso não tenha notado isso, não há nenhum hospital no caminho! Você sangraria até a morte antes que eu tivesse tempo de carregá-la para casa.

— Harry, — disse ela suavemente. — o bebê estará bem…

— Não é o bebê que me preocupa, é você, menina tola!

— Oh... — disse ela em voz baixa. Um sorriso que começou primeiramente no mais tenro de sua alma e se revelou em seu rosto. Ela colocou seus braços em volta de seu marido e o agarrou firmemente. — Não há outro homem, vivo ou morto, a quem eu poderia amar tanto quanto te amo. — ela sussurrou. — Você não tem idéia do quanto significa para mim.

Com um juramento ríspido murmurado, Harry se deixou cair a seu lado e a puxou para ele, quase esmagando suas costelas com a força de seu abraço.

— Aprecio suas doces palavras, mas não pense que elas desculpam a surra que lhe darei depois deste bebê nascer. Duvido que você possa se sentar por pelo menos quinze dias. Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

— Você não sabe. — ela protestou.

— _Aye_, eusei. — grunhiu ele. — Se eu tivesse tempo, ia levá-la de volta para a casa agora mesmo.

— Não se preocupe comigo, Harry. Não farei nada até que você termine com isto, então humildemente o seguirei de volta para casa.

Ele resmungou.

— Isso eu só acredito vendo.

Ginny levantou o rosto para beijá-lo, então, de repente não o encontrou ali. Ele estava sobre ela sua com espada na mão, aguardando o que estava esmagando a vegetação deixasse de fazê-lo. Ela se levantou, subindo as meias. Enquanto isso, Carlinhos apareceu por entre as árvores, ofegando.

— Daniel está morto. Dougan esta preparado para tomar a fortaleza, e está preparado para ir sozinho.

Harry lançou uma maldição.

— Carlinhos, leve sua irmã de volta ao acampamento. — ele se virou, se inclinou e beijou Ginny com força nos lábios. — Comporte-se e seja ajuizada. Vou ver se termino isso rapidamente. — com isso, ele foi embora.

Ginny se pôs de pé, tomou a mão de Carlinhos e o puxou para o acampamento.

— Ginny, não há pressa…

— Quero saber seus planos.

— Ginny, — Carlinhos gemeu, — por favor, não se envolva…

Ela ignorou seu irmão e voltou para o acampamento. Ela estava ali, ela poderia muito bem ser de alguma ajuda. Se não, ao menos estaria ali para esperar até Harry voltar.

Os planos foram feitos rapidamente, e uma pequena força partiu para a fortaleza, com a intenção de tomá-lo de surpresa. Ginny observou seu marido e Rony partirem, rezando por não ser a última vez que os veria. Dougan parecia extremamente confiante de sua habilidade de esgueirar-se dentro do salão. Ele se gabava das passagens secretas escondidas nas paredes que lhes permitia penetrar no interior dos quartos do castelo sem problemas. Desejava que fosse assim tão fácil.

Carlinhos, Patrick e Joshua fizeram o melhor que puderam para entretê-la, mas ela não estava de humor para isso. O que queria era o seu marido de volta e inteiro.

Horas se passaram sem uma palavra. Ginny sentou junto ao fogo até tarde da noite, rezando por escutar certas pegadas. Elas não vieram.

Pela manhã, ela estava desesperada. Mesmo Patrick estava horrível, enquanto preparavam um café da manhã pobre com pão duro e carne seca. Requereu pouco esforço de sua parte juntar alguns rapazesansiosos por participar de algum problema. Antes que Ginny pudesse detê-lo, Carlinhos se uniu ao bando recém-formado e estava seguindo seu cunhado para a floresta. Ginny suspirou enquanto observava Joshua.

— Parece que nos deixaram para trás para dominar o forte outra vez.

— Assim parece. — concordou ele, tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto. — Eles estarão de volta em breve, milady. Tenho certeza disso.

Ele estava tão certo disso que começou a afiar sua espada. Ginny já sabia que ela era bastante afiada, então, por falta de algo produtivo para fazer, ela começou a caminhar.

Quando ela fez um sulco perto do fogo, outro dia tinha passado. Questionando os exploradores que tinham retornado, eles descobriram apenas que a fortaleza parecia quieta como a morte e que tinham visto homens entrar, mas não sair.

Ginny não teve que ouvir mais. Era óbvio que seus homens tinham sido feitos prisioneiros ou mortos já. Ela rezou por não ter que resgatá-los para enterrá-los. Depois de analisar os fatos, ela elaborou um plano rápido que apresentou a Joshua.

— Absolutamente não. — disse ele com firmeza.

— É a única maneira. Joshua, certamente você vê isso.

Ele lhe deu um olhar obscuro.

— Tem alguma idéia do que vai acontecer quando Harry souber disso? Nunca me perdoará por arriscar sua vida desta maneira tão tola.

— Você está certo! — ela devolveu apaixonadamente. — Ele não vai perdoá-lo porque ele não vai estar vivo para fazê-lo! Se ele tivesse sido bem sucedido, ele estaria de volta agora. É óbvio que algo lhe aconteceu. Este é o plano perfeito, Joshua, e você sabe disso. Nolan nunca o conheceu. Ele poderia tê-lo visto à distância, mas ele não vai reconhecer você ou eu, se fizermos isso direito. Não vai demorar muito tempo para compreender o que aconteceu com os homens. Então nós os tiraremos e iremos para casa.

— Eu não gosto disso.

— É por isso que ele irá funcionar. — retrucou ela.

Uma hora depois, Lorde Joshua de Fenwyck, um obscuro, mas importante Laird de um clã das Lowlands, partia para a casa ancestral do clã McAfee, acompanhado por seu fiel escudeiro de olhos whisk envelhecido.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo Trinta e Dois**

Harry protegeu os olhos da luz quando a porta da masmorra foi levantada e a escada foi arremessada. Mesmo a tênue luz de uma tocha era como o sol ofuscante, após dois dias passados na escuridão. Vários corpos foram empurrados escada abaixo, e jogados ali dentro como pulgas. Um dos corpos aterrissou forte sobre a lama. Harry não teve nenhuma dificuldade em reconhecer quem utilizava tão variadas obscenidades americanas.

— Carlinhos?

Seu cunhado gemia enquanto rastejava através da cova.

— Eu acho que os bastardos quebraram minhas costelas. — ele lamentou.

— Cuidado! — exclamou Harry, fazendo uma careta de dor quando Carlinhos roçou em suas costas. As feridas abertas deixadas pelo chicote estavam longe de se fechar. As feridas de Rony eram ainda piores, se possível, o que lhe rendeu misericordiosamente a inconsciência.

— Harry?

Oh, Santos misericordiosos, essa era a voz de Patrick.

— Pat, venha para me dar as notícias. — disse Harry, tentando soara áspero e no controle. Na realidade, ele tremia de medo. Agora apenas Joshua tinha ficado para guardar Ginny, e ele certamente não era determinado o suficiente para mantê-la fora de problemas. Harry se obrigou a não pensar no tipo de problemas os dois poderiam se meter, agora que estavam por conta própria.

— O que foi que eles fizeram com você? — perguntou Patrick, gemendo quando se acomodou ao lado de Harry na lama.

— Uma demonstração ou duas do afeto que me tem Nolan. — disse Harry. — Nada que eu não apreciarei fazê-lo pagar mais tarde. Você viu Dougan?

— Fora, amarrado a um poste. Eu não ficaria surpreso ao saber que ele sangrou até a morte.

— Guardas sobre o calabouço?

— Vários.

— No salão?

— Quase nenhum. Parece que o nosso querido primo sabe de onde seus principais problemas surgirão se for permitido. — disse Patrick em tom seco. — Ele tem todos os seus homens aqui embaixo vigiando você.

— Estou lisonjeado.

— Você deveria estar. Devia ter visto o rosto de Nolan quando me viu. Juro que ele chegou perto de sujar seu _plaid_. — ele riu baixinho. — Ah, Harry, foi o momento mais doce da minha vida, vê-lo me olhando como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

— Fantasmas. Logo ele estará vendo fantasmas de verdade. — rosnou Harry. — Me dê notícias de minha dama. Você a deixou sozinha depois de lhe ordenar que ela ficasse para trás, _aye_?

— Claro.

— E ela imediatamente ignorará suas palavras. — Harry adicionou obscuramente.

— Claro.

— Tire esse sorriso, Patty. Não há nada engraçado sobre isto.

— Estou simplesmente com inveja. Ela o ama tão profundamente para arriscar tanto, vindo atrás de você.

Harry suspirou e tentou passar os dedos pelos cabelos. Estava muito emaranhado de sujeira e sangue para ter sucesso.

— E agora ela vai ter o prazer de tentar me salvar apenas para enfrentar o estupro nas mãos de Nolan. — disse ele. — Se eu não soubesse que era um pecado, pensaria em tomar minha própria vida apenas para não ter que escutar seus gritos.

Patrick colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

— Ela é mais inteligente do que você lhe dá credito para ser. — Patrick falou. — Eu garantirei sua habilidade de se proteger.

— Contra uma meia fortaleza cheia de homens?

— Todos os homens estão aqui vigiando você. Ela fará isso passando por Nolan com bastante facilidade.

Harry fez uma pausa.

— Você acha que ela vai vir?

— Tolo, naturalmente que ela vai! — isto foi acompanhado por outro golpe no lado de sua cabeça.

— Quando minhas costas estiverem curadas, você vai se arrepender do abuso.

— Estou dando uma retaliação por toda a terra que ainda tenho no ouvido.

— Também tenho uma ou duas coisas que lhe dizer à respeito de andar manuseando minha esposa. — rosnou Harry.

— Concentre-se em um plano, irmão. Se você nos tirar daqui vivos, eu possivelmente escutarei seu sermão com cara séria.

Harry rosnou novamente, quando na realidade estava quase sorrindo na escuridão. Como ele tinha sentido falta de gracejar com seu irmão! Se Deus quisesse, eles estariam fazendo isso até ficarem velhos. Durante o dia, é claro.

As noites eram certamente reservadas para a mulher corajosa que estava em algum lugar fora da fortaleza. Pelos Santos, mas ele se sentia realmente frenético ao pensar que ela passaria pelas portas. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ela viria. O que ela faria então, seria algo que ninguém saberia. Ele não queria pensar o pior, mas sinceramente esperava que Nolan a confundisse com um rapaz e a jogasse diretamente no calabouço. Pelo menos então eles poderiam morrer de fome juntos.

Ele não queria pensar sobre o que aconteceria se Nolan a encontrasse antes dela chegar ao poço.

Ginny se sentou no canto e não fez nada produtivo. Tinha estado fazendo literalmente nada por dois dias, mantendo-se escondida no quarto de Joshua, exceto para as refeições. Pelo menos tinha enganado Nolan. Ela tinha sentido seus olhos enterrar-se nas sombras de seu capuz várias vezes, mas ele não a reconheceu.

Ou então ela esperava.

Nolan olhou Joshua de perto, uma ou duas vezes, mas Joshua tinha criado o personagem de um lorde afeminado, que Nolan o havia deixado sozinho, provavelmente por um sentimento de auto-proteção. Ela estava contando com o fato de que Nolan nunca tinha visto Joshua pessoalmente. Joshua havia dito que acreditava que Nolan estava desconfiado, mas Ginny tinha o pressentimento que Nolan tinha sido assim desde seu nascimento.

Uma profunda, suave e gutural risada chamou sua atenção. Joshua era um rapaz diligente. Ele conseguiu arranjar um banho de parte de um homem que, obviamente não se banhava há anos. Nolan nunca se preocupou com sua higiene pessoal. Agora Joshua estava sentado em uma tina grande, confortável, provocando uma menina tola para que lhe dissesse mais do que deveria ter feito.

— Você, encantadora donzela, é com facilidade a mais doce mulher que vi em anos. — disse Joshua, inclinando-se para trás, e permitindo que a moça lavasse seu peito. — Diga-me então que não há homem nesta fortaleza que já está unido a você.

— Ninguém de importância. — disse a moça baixinho.

— Talvez seja porque você tem tão poucos para escolher?

— _Nay_, milord, há rapazes em abundânciaaqui.

— Há muitos, de verdade? — perguntou Joshua tentando parecer surpreso. — Onde é que eles se escondem? Só vi dois neste salão.

A moça lançou um olhar furtivo por trás dela, como se pensasse que as paredes escutariam suas palavras. Ginny teve que se inclinar para frente para entender o que estava dizendo.

— A maioria dos homens está lá abaixo, vigiando o prisioneiro.

— Quantos homens devem vigiar um simples cativo no calabouço?

— Mas não é um simples homem que Laird Nolan mantém. Escutei que este prisioneiro é poderosamente bonito, com os cabelos negros como o diabo e um temperamento igual para combinar. Ele tem um irmão que se parece com ele e um par de irmãos bastardos mais para ajudá-lo em sua causa. — a moça suspirou e se afastou de Joshua. — É uma pena, eu digo, que eles não tenham conseguido derrotar o novo Laird. Dougan se preocupava com sua família. Este homem mata a outros que o desagradam por qualquer razão, ainda que pequena.

Ginny lutou contra o pânico que aumentou de novo em sua garganta. O que quer que ela fizesse para enganar Nolan, tinha que fazê-lo em breve. Não haveria nenhuma ajuda de Dougan; agora que estava deitado no grande salão, mais morto que vivo pelas feridas infligidas pelo chicote de Nolan. Harry, Patrick e seus irmãos estavam, provavelmente, em igual forma, e o tempo não iria ajudá-los. Se algo fosse feito, teria que ser feito naquela noite.

E então a inspiração bateu.

Ela se levantou e atravessou o quarto, em seguida, se ajoelhou atrás de Joshua. Ela colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço e manteve seu rosto nas sombras do seu capuz, enquanto falava com a moça.

— Você vai ter que ir. — disse Ginny. — Meu senhor está me querendo agora.

A moça que servia empalideceu e recuou tão rapidamente, Ginny quase sorriu.

— Jovem Geoffrey, pare com suas travessuras. — Joshua advertiu.

Ginny continuou.

— É sempre como meu senhor o faz. Primeiro um banho, em seguida, um rapaz, então. — ela parou e teve certeza de ter toda a atenção da moça, — Ou então um homem. Você conhece alguns homens que meu senhor possa ter?

— Geoffrey! —

— Apresse-se, menina, — disse Ginny com rapidez, — antes que ele perca a paciência!

— Vários membros da guarda, — a menina deixou escapar. — Qualquer número deles.

— Traga-lhe um. O mais bonito e mais alto. Alguém que combine com meu senhor em tamanho. — Ginny se inclinou e pressionou os lábios contra o rosto de Joshua. — Em meia hora, menina. E volte com ele. Se o humor de meu senhor estiver bom, ele poderá se deitar com vocês dois.

A moça fugiu. Ginny se levantou e fechou a porta atrás dela, então se virou e recostou contra ela, à espera que Joshua explodisse. Ele se levantou da banheira, se enxugou fora, então se vestiu. Ele se virou lentamente para ela e lhe dedicou um cenho que Harry teria ficado impressionado.

— Espero pela Santíssima Virgem que tenha tido uma boa razão para fazer isso.

— Tenho um plano.

— Não posso esperar para ouvi-lo.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

— Isto é o que faremos. Eu roubarei as roupas da moça, e você as do guarda. Nós as vestiremos e iremos até o calabouço. Enquanto eu distraio os homens, você lança uma escada dentro do calabouço e ajuda os prisioneiros a subirem.

— Distrair os homens? — ele repetiu. — Ginny Mollu Potter, você está de quase quatro meses! Acredita que eu seria idiota o suficiente para concordar com uma coisa dessas? Harry me castraria!

— Então _você _distrai os homens, e eu lanço a escada.

— Gi-gi-ny-ny. — gemeu Joshua, prolongando seu nome em todas as sílabas possíveis.

— Você tem uma idéia melhor?

Ele abaixou a cabeça e esfregou a nuca. Ginny sorriu ao vê-lo. Era o gesto de Harry, e ela sabia que Joshua o amava o suficiente para observar e imitar seus movimentos. Ela atravessou o quarto e colocou os braços em torno dele. Ela o abraçou firmemente.

— Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, Joshua. Você tem sido um amigo maravilhoso.

Ele beijou-a na testa.

— E você foi minha inspiração, formosa mulher. Muito bem. Vamos resgatar este resmungão do nosso Laird e vamos para casa. E então você vai passar o próximo ano cozinhando para mim toda sorte de receitas de chocolate que estou prestes a fazer abaixo. Que Deus me ajude, — ele estremeceu. — Distraí-los eu posso, mas não irei tão longe como beijar.

Ela sorriu e o soltou.

— Harry vai apreciar o sacrifício.

— Ele me deve muito depois de tudo isto.

— Pode apostar que ele vai.

Alguém bateu na porta e Ginny respirou fundo.

— Você pode cuidar do homem?

— Posso.

Ginny assentiu e foi abrir a porta. Ficou atrás dele até que dois corpos entraram, então a fechou e travou.

Ela ofegou. Era a moça outra vez, certo, junto com possivelmente, o mais amplo, bruto e rude homem que ela nunca tinha visto. E o homem estava corado. Joshua fez uma pequena reverência.

— Milord.

Joshua pegou sua espada e suspirou profundamente.

— Aproxime-se, rapaz, e deixe-me dar uma olhada em você.

Ginny esgueirou-se por trás da moça e agarrou-a, mantendo-a quieta por meio de uma adaga em sua garganta.

— Mexa-se e está morta. — Ginny disse calmamente

A moça ficou quieta como uma estátua.

— Você é uma mulher. — ela sussurrou. — Mas, por que…

— É melhor você não saber. Agora, por favor, fique quieta.

Ginny observou como o soldado se detinha na frente de Joshua.

— Ajoelhe-se, — Joshua ordenou, — e dobre sua cabeça.

O homem obedeceu. Joshua levou o punho da espada para baixo na base do crânio do homem. O homem caiu com um gemido. Joshua se inclinou e sentiu seu pulso.

— Ele vai viver. Prenda a moça, Ginny, e vamos terminar esse negócio.

Ginny olhou em torno à procura de algo para usar como uma corda.

— É muito ruim que nós não possamos soar um alarme ou algo assim. Seria certamente o modo mais rápido de esvaziar o lugar onde estão os guardas.

— Isso seria de grande ajuda. — disse Joshua, tirando a roupa do homem.

— Você acha que eles têm algum tipo de sino? — perguntou Ginny. Então ela pegou uma das toalhas molhadas de Joshua para amarrá-la em torno dos pulsos da serva.

— Existe. — sussurrou a moça.

Joshua parou de vestir a túnica e olhou ela.

— Existe?

— Não acredite nela, Joshua. — disse Ginny, piscando exageradamente. — Ela, provavelmente, está mentindo para nos colocar em problemas. _Por favor, que esteja dizendo a verdade!_

— É verdade. — disse a moça, começando a tremer. — E eu o faria soar, mas não há ninguém para vir em auxílio de Dougan.

— E por que você se importa com Dougan? — perguntou Joshua, puxando a túnica pela cabeça e atravessando o quarto para enfrentar a moça.

— Eu carrego seu bebê.

Ah, agora isto era conveniente. Havia muito pouco que uma mulher não faria pelo homem que amava.

Ginny sabia isso por experiência própria.

Ela lançou a toalha através do quarto e girou em torno da moça. Ela colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros da jovem.

— Por que nós deveríamos acreditar em você?

— Porque é verdade. — a moça deixou escapar. Então ela começou a chorar, dolorosamente. — E agora que Nolan Potter provavelmente o matou! Eu mesma mataria Nolan se me atrevesse. Dougan era bom e amável, não como Daniel. Se Danny não tivesse sido tão idiota e começado esta guerra, Dougan e eu estaríamos casados, e todos os seus rapazes ainda estariam vivos. Então poderiam ter mantido Nolan afastado da entrada. Maldito seja esse bastardo Potter!

Bom, isso era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir. Ginny a embalou suavemente.

— Basta de lágrimas, menina. Nós vamos salvar o seu Dougan e terminaremos com Nolan, mas você tem que nos ajudar. Meu marido está no calabouço, e nós nunca administraremos isto sem ele. — ela secou as lágrimas do rosto da moça com a manga de sua camisa. — Uma vez que libertemos os homens do calabouço, eles cuidarão do resto. Agora, você pode tocar o sino para nós?

A moça meneou a cabeça, soluçando ruidosamente.

— Uma pena não sabermos os segredos das passagens nas paredes. — disse Joshua, franzindo o cenho. — Dougan certamente os conhecia perfeitamente.

A moça sorriu.

— _Aye_, assim como eu. É assim que eu sempre vinha até ele. — disse ela, corando.

— Então, nos mostre, — ordenou Joshua. — Vamos terminar com isto enquanto podemos.

Dez minutos depois, Ginny seguia Joshua por uma claustrofóbica escada dentro das muralhas do castelo. A moça certamente sabia por onde ia, e Ginny apenas rezava para que ela não os estivesse levado para uma armadilha. Se a moça o tinha feito, ela e Joshua podiam dizer adeus a seu plano de fuga.

O passadiço se alargou no final das escadas. O ar estava úmido e mofado, e a umidade se pegou imediatamente à capa de Ginny. Ela se encolheu contra as costas de Joshua e fechou os olhos, escutado como a moça descrevia o porão. Então Joshua enviou a moça de volta pelas escadas para soar o alarme.

— Acha que isso vai funcionar? — sussurrou Ginny, uma vez que a moça havia desaparecido.

— Isso foi idéia sua, não minha. Como vou saber se vai funcionar? Só sustente sua espada, e tente não se matar

Ginny tomou sua adaga na mão esquerda e sua espada com a direita. E para se acalmar, pensou nas horas que tinha praticado com Ian no jardim, aprendendo a lutar como uma escocesa. Ela sorriu quando lembrou o quão bem suas defesas de ruas haviam funcionando contra o primo de Harry. Com sorte funcionariam bem hoje também.

O som de um sino à distância a fez saltar. Joshua murmurou uma prece rápida e colocou seu ombro contra a pedra. Ginny se moveu para ficar ao lado dele e colocou a orelha contra a parede. Era muito mais fina do que ela esperava, e podia ouvir claramente as maldições e os sons dos homens que saíam da sala.

— Agora. — ladrou Joshua, e ambos empurraram a porta. Ela se abriu facilmente, e eles entraram na câmara. Quatro guardas permaneceram, e se giraram em surpresa. Joshua agarrou uma besta e descarregou em dois homens. Ginny o seguiu e feriu o terceiro homem no braço. Foi o mais perto que esteve de matá-lo.

Joshua, entretanto, não tinha tal dilema. Silenciou o homem ferido e seu companheiro com dois golpes rápidos de sua espada.

— Reúna as armas enquanto liberou Harry e os rapazes_. _Nós teremos uma luta sangrenta e feroz em nossas mãos quando os guardas retornarem.

Ginny recolheu os arcos descartados e aliviou os guardas mortos de suas armas. Ela viu a espada de Harry em uma mesa junto com várias outras armas que possivelmente pertenciam aos homens de Dougan.

— Ginny…

Ginny rodopiou ao som da voz de Harry, então engasgou com a visão dele. Estava meio vestido e coberto de sangue e hematomas. Ela correu para ele e jogou os braços ao seu redor. Ele ofegou uma maldição, e ela rapidamente o soltou. Suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue.

— Oh, Harry…

— Mais tarde. — ele rosnou. Então se virou para ajudar os outros a saírem do poço, e ela tampou a boca com a mão para silenciar o grito que certamente teria derrubado as finas paredes. Suas costas estavam cobertas de feridas abertas por um chicote.

— Eu vou matá-lo! — gritou ela, pegando uma besta. Misericórdia? Não, ela nunca havia sentido tal coisa. Nolan pagaria por isso. E então ela encontraria especificamente ao homem que tinha feito isso a seu marido e o mataria também. E, provavelmente, sentiria muito prazer nisso.

O resto dos homens, incluindo Patrick e seus irmãos, não estavam em melhor forma do que Harry. Mas estavam com raiva. As armas foram distribuídas rapidamente, mas não o suficientemente depressa. Os homens do fortaleza voltaram sobre seus passos antes que o último parente do Dougan tivesse saído do poço.

O primeiro dos homens de Nolan encontrou seu fim com uma flecha na garganta. O homem por trás dele gritou ao morrer de uma maneira similar. Depois disso, Ginny perdeu a conta dos homens que morreram nas escadas. Quando as flechas se acabaram, as espadas foram usadas. Uma coisa que podia dizer dos homens de Dougan, era que eram bons guerreiros. E com Harry conduzindo-os, eram invencíveis.

Uma mão se fechou repentinamente sobre a boca de Ginny, e ela foi puxada para trás.

Ela lutou, mas seu captor a tinha de uma maneira que não lhe permitia escapar. Ela foi arrastada até uma passagem secreta e puxada pelas escadas. Lutar tinha sido seu plano até que sentiu a ponta de uma espada em sua garganta. Depois disto, ela foi quietamente, obrigando-se a pensar com calma. Harry viria por ela. Ele não estava em desvantagem ali em baixo. Em algum momento ele se daria conta que ela não estava lá, então ele descobriria por onde ela tinha desaparecido e a seguiria. E então Nolan receberia o que merecia. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que era Nolan quem a segurava. O fedor o delatava.

Ela foi liberada ao chegar a uma câmara, mas não era a câmara que tinha visto antes. Ela girou ao redor quando Nolan fechou a porta da passagem secreta. Ele se virou para enfrentá-la e sorriu, de uma maneira muito desagradável.

— Prima.

— Você não é nenhum parente meu. — ela cuspiu. — Espere só até Harry chegar aqui.

— Será tarde demais, Ginny. Depois que eu termine de bater em você, você não terá forças para gritar enquanto eu a estuprar. Harry não ouvira coisa alguma. — Nolan riu, mostrando seus dentes apodrecidos. — Ah, como eu amo viajar através dos séculos e atormentar meu primo. Você acha que vamos passar a eternidade fazendo isto? Eu provocarei algum dano, e ele me seguirá para consertar. Só você não estará lá para salvá-lo. Talvez eu simplesmente o deixe me seguir por algumas aventuras a mais antes de finalmente acabar com ele. O que você acha?

— Como você ficou sabendo sobre a floresta? — perguntou Ginny. Harry viria por ela, se tivesse tempo suficiente para fazê-lo.

Nolan sorriu outra vez.

— O querido primo Ian alardeou isso. Visitei os Malfoy durante o tempo que Ian passou apodrecendo no calabouço do Laird, perto da morte. Ele ostentou que escaparia e viria para seu tempo, agora que estava tão perto de morrer e não arruinaria o tecido da vida. Balbuciou alguma estupidez a respeito de um portal na floresta. — Nolan riu. — Ah, que pobre mente ele tinha. Não tinha idéia do que podia fazer com a floresta.

— Ele está morto?

Nolan encolheu os ombros.

— Eu o deixei morrendo. Se ele escapou, não sei nada.

— Mas certamente você não entende como funciona a floresta. _Harry, por favor, depressa, Harry!_

Nolan xingou e bufou.

— Certamente que o faço. Você e sua família eram muito tolos para perceber que ouvi suas conversas no castelo naquele dia que você e Harry encontraram a seu menestrel. Harry e um de seus irmãos bastardos discutiram isso extensivamente naquela tarde. Mas eu já sabia antes, é claro. É a única razão pela qual seu menestrel foi a seu tempo. Ele nunca poderia ter ido por conta própria.

— Nossa, você é muito inteligente, Nolan. — ela não acreditou numa palavra sobre ele conhecer o segredo antes, mas foi certamente o fato de ter escutado as conversas às escondidas que ela poderia dar credito a ele. Então, ele tinha ficado escondido em torno do castelo naquele dia, e ela o tinha visto na floresta perto do lago.

— Você é muito atraente, Ginny. Uma pena que estará morta tão cedo.

— Não se eu tiver alguma coisa a dizer sobre isso. — resmungou uma voz profunda atrás de Nolan.

Ginny levantou os olhos para o céu e suspirou aliviada. Harry tinha chegado na hora certa.

Seu marido agarrou sua espada ensangüentada, com o aspecto mais feroz que ela já tinha visto nele. Estava mais que zangado. Estava frio, tão frio como o aço e igual de implacável. Se Nolan possuía um pouco de senso comum, teria se lançado sobre sua própria espada.

Mas Nolan era Nolan, e ele era um tolo. Ele se virou para enfrentar Harry, em seguida, desembainhou sua espada e se pôs para trás.

— Bem-vindo, primo. — ele zombou. — Agora, você vai ver como eu estupro a sua mulher e a mato uma vez que tenha acabado com ela.

— No inferno. — disse Harry, seu tom gelado. — Eu tenho várias coisas pelas quais me vingar, primo. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que vou apreciar a ação. Mas não nesta câmara. É muito pequeno, para que você não sinta a necessidade de fugir. Atrevo-me a dizer que eu apreciaria a perseguição, muito. Ginny, abra a porta.

Ginny o fez, em seguida, soltou outro suspiro de alivio ao ver o resto dos guerreiros que entraram no quarto. Homens de Dougan. E cada um deles tinha um grande machado para moer Nolan Potter.

— Ajudem ele a descer até o salão. — ordenou Harry. — Dougan vai querer ver isto. Joshua, olhe por minha dama.

Ginny observou seu marido sair, então pegou o braço de Joshua enquanto desciam as escadas para o grande salão. Seu coração subiu à garganta ao ver como seu marido balançava enquanto descia as escadas. Ele estava fraco. Nolan estava bem descansado.

A luta já tinha começado quando ela chegou ao grande salão. Ginny estava perto da lareira, rodeada por seus irmãos, Joshua e Patrick. Isso não a tranqüilizava. Harry estava cansado pelo dano que tinham feito em seu corpo. Nolan aproveitou disso ao máximo. Ginny ofegou a primeira vez que a espada de Nolan marcou o braço de Harry. A última coisa que ele precisava era perder mais sangue.

Mas aquele corte parecia ser a última gota, se o rumo dos acontecimentos fosse alguma indicação. A maneira em que Harry lutou mostrou que ele trouxe a tona uma força de alguma fonte oculta. Nolan parecia um menino em comparação. Harry se arremeteu contra ele, movendo a espada com rapidez e precisão, como uma serpente venenosa. Ele cortou Nolan uma dúzia de vezes antes de finalmente enterrar sua espada até o punho no peito de Nolan. Ele ergueu seu primo do chão e o olhou, seu rosto tão duro quanto granito.

— Por você ter feito para mim. E para minha mulher. Morra e pode ir para o inferno.

Nolan balbuciou uma maldição, então caiu morto. Harry empurrou-o fora de sua espada, limpando-a no corpo sem vida e a embainhou. Ginny não esperou que ele a chamasse, correu até seus braços. Ele estremeceu, quando seus braços entraram em contato com suas costas, mas ele não se afastou.

— _Och_, minha bela Ginny. — disse ele com voz rouca.

Ela não podia falar. Tudo o que podia fazer era abraçá-lo e tremer.

Estava terminado.

Ginny passou o resto da tarde sentada em um banco perto da lareira, à espera, enquanto seu marido cansado de limpar o resto da bagunça que Nolan tinha feito. Ela descansou a testa nos joelhos e deixou que a tensão a abandonasse. Ao seu redor, ela ouviu os sons da vitória: as débeis felicitações que Dougan dava a seus homens, as ostentações de Rony, a risada de Patrick, e as lágrimas já conhecidas de uma garota. Tudo estava bem, mas o que ela realmente queria fazer era ir para casa.

E uma vez que ela voltasse, nunca mais iria viajar no tempo novamente.

— Ginny.

Ela olhou para cima e tomou a mão que Harry lhe oferecia. Ela se levantou e foi para os seus braços.

— Harry, vamos para casa.

— Você não quer passar a noite?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Quero ir agora. Você precisa ver um médico.

— Talvez eu devesse tomar um banho primeiro.

Ela olhou pra cima e sorriu, a despeito de si mesma.

— _É _bastante perfumado. Mas você também é muito doce, Harry Potter. Eu lhe disse ultimamente quanto te amo?

— _Nay_, não recentemente, mas eu vou ouvir isso repetidamente, uma vez que estou mais descansado. Vamos, meu amor. Deixe-me levá-la para casa.

_Se conseguirmos chegar lá_, adicionou Ginny silenciosamente.

Ela estava sozinha no meio da sala e viu Harry dar algumas palavras finais com Dougan. Era uma cena muito estranha. Harry estava apertando a mão de um homem que iria deixar para trás vários séculos. Carlinhos e Rony estavam trocando palavras de despedida com os homens que não tinham idéia que seus irmãos voltariam para casa e dirigiriam carros ou voariam em aviões. Então, ela pensou na lenda de Roddy que dizia que ela e Harry sempre estavam aparecendo em tempos diferentes para corrigir certas injustiças.

Que o céu a ajudasse.

Não, isso simplesmente não aconteceria. Ela se asseguraria disso, e Harry iria ouvi-la. Nada de consertar emendas. Robin Hood sobreviveria sem sua ajuda.

Mas, quando ela viu o olhar de satisfação de Harry que vinha em sua direção, ela teve a sensação de que podia não ser tão fácil como ela esperava.

Meia hora mais tarde, eles estavam cruzando os portões. Ginny viajava com Harry, desfrutando da sela de Astronaut enquanto ele cavalgava na garupa. Ela não lhe perguntaria se gostaria que ela se movesse. Pois queria seus braços ao redor dela, e ela não se importava com o que tinha que fazer para tê-los dessa forma.

E, enquanto cavalgavam, ela sonhava com seu lar. Ansiava por sua moderna fortaleza como não tinha ansiado nada antes. Primeiro sua fortaleza, então uma viagem no carro de Roddy, depois um longo banho. E então, uma grande quantidade de bolachas Toll House. Ela tinha que ter alguma recompensa por ter sobrevivido a uma viagem ao inferno.

Eles podiam ter cavalgado por horas, poderiam ter cavalgado por dias. Ginny não estava certa, embora tivesse a sensação de que ela tinha passado uma grande parte do tempo cochilando nos braços de Harry.

Eles deixaram a floresta ao amanhecer. Harry deteve Astronaut. Ginny mal ousava olhar, com medo de terem voltado para o lugar errado.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos.

E ali, na base de uma montanha rochosa, havia um castelo. Não um elegante castelo como o do Versalles, nem mesmo um confortável castelo inglês como o palácio de Buckingham, mas um castelo medieval em perfeito estado.

Com o Jaguar verde escuro de Harry estacionado fora dos portões.

Ginny fechou os olhos e deixou que as lágrimas corressem por suas faces.

Estavam em casa.


	33. Chapter 33

Epílogo

Harry estava sentado em sua grande cadeira à cabeceira de sua longa mesa, e suspirou de satisfação. Tinha sido uma bonita festa de Natal, especialmente pela companhia que se juntou a ele na Escócia para os feriados.

À sua direita se sentou sua mulher. Mais uma vez ele contemplou sua beleza à luz do fogo da enorme lareira do grande salão. Ah, mas ele recordou tão doces momentos! Ginny estava tão encantada como o tinha estado na primeira vez que ela se sentou em sua longa mesa, no século XIV.

A maternidade lhe sentava bem. Ela segurava seu filho recém-nascido em seus braços, lhe sussurrando amorosamente puras frases maternais. Harry fazia seu melhor para imitar seus ruídos, mas o jovem Ian parecia preferir quando seu pai rosnava suavemente, assim ele tinha deixado de tentá-lo. Ir com a corrente, como Carlinhos sempre dizia. Aos três meses, Ian já mostrava sinais de ser um Potter resmungão, e Harry não podia estar mais contente sobre isso. E como podia Ian evitar crescer forte e viril, com tantos tios ao redor que eram tão ferozes quanto seu pai?

Harry foi favorecido com um sorriso doce de sua esposa e fez uma nota mental de que deveria levá-la para cima, logo que pudesse para lhe mostrar quão satisfeito ele estava com ela. Apesar de ter passado vários meses do episódio com Nolan, Harry ainda não conseguia deixar de proteger sua esposa. O pensamente de perdê-la para sempre era a única coisa que poderia fazê-lo chorar, e ele sempre o fazia quando pensava sobre isso por muito tempo.

Ele olhou a sua esquerda e sorriu para seu irmão. Ah, esta tinha sido uma alegria inesperada. Patrick tinha decidido residir ali junto com ele, Carlinhos, Rony e Joshua. Harry tinha ficado extremamente satisfeito com isso. Ter familiares com os quais brigar e provocar os levara de volta a seus primeiros anos, antes que a pesada responsabilidade descesse sobre ele e o transformasse em um jovem Laird. Ele e Patrick passavam horas caminhando por suas terras, relembrando tempos passados, especulando sobre o destino dos amigos e inimigos. E era um prazer aprimorar suas habilidades com seu irmão. Certamente, as habilidades de Patrick como espadachim tinham melhorado com o tempo.

Contudo, a floresta mostrou não ser um lugar tão ruim, afinal. Na verdade, Harry tinha começado a olhar para ela com um olho mais amigável. Afinal, ela havia lhe devolvido seu irmão. E trazido para ele o seu amor.

— Harry, eu vou levar Ian para a cama. — disse Ginny, levantando-se. — Te vejo depois?

— Estarei lá imediatamente.

Ele a viu sair da sala e sorriu para si mesmo.

— Você está babando, irmão. — provocou Patrick. — Siga-a, se quiser. Eu atenderei a seus convidados.

Os convidados eram, na verdade, a família de Ginny e, Roddy e sua família. Harry examinou a longa mesa, sentindo-se bem ao ter a sua família perto. Todos os irmãos de Ginny tinham vindo com suas esposas e filhos, e o salão estava cheio de sons felizes. Patrick constantemente provocava Harry, dizendo que ele tinha se tornado tão brando para permitir tantas mulheres em seu salão, mas Harry apenas sorria. Ele gostava de entrar na cozinha e espiar como Ginny e suas cunhadas cozinhavam sobremesas para um muito exigente Joshua de Sedgwick. Ele gostava de ver como a mãe de Ginny levava aos meninos para seu quarto para contar historias para eles. Havia um espírito quente que permeava seu lar, um calor que não havia antes de Ginny ter vindo primeira vez. As mulheres da família de sua esposa contribuíam para essa doçura e calidez.

Claro, os rapazesequilibravam aquilo bem o suficiente. O piso do salão viu muitas lutas. O quarto de pensar de Harry era mais freqüentemente usado para assistir televisão e consumir cerveja. Ter tantas pessoas a sua volta lembrou a Harry a confusão e a falta de privacidade que ele tivera no século XIV. _Aye_, era uma vida boa.

Mas seria tão bom quando todos fossem embora, e ele voltaria aos poucos a formar seu novo clã. Uma vez mais ele iniciaria aos rapazes lá fora e faria amor com Ginny frente ao fogo do grande salão. Ele não iria corar só pelo fato do pai dela começar a falar em um tom puramente paternal quando Harry perseguisse Ginny pelas escadas. Os irmãos dela e Patrick já estavam acostumados a isso.

— Harry, vá. — lhe ordenou Patrick. — Cuidarei bem de seu salão.

Harry não teve que ouvir isso duas vezes. Deslizou-se de sua cadeira e caminhou em direção das escadas. O pai de Ginny pigarreou intencionalmente, e Harry apresou o passo, ao sentir que a cor tingia seu rosto. Não havia sentido em ouvir sermões, após o fato consumado.

Ginny sorriu para ele quando entrou no seu quarto de dormir.

— Meu pai provocou você novamente?

Harry caminhou até ela.

— _Aye_, ele o fez. Pelos joelhos de Saint Michael, Ginny, estamos devidamente casados! Quando ele vai deixar de me fazer sentir culpado por ir para a cama com você?

Ginny riu.

— Ele apenas está mostrando como você deve agir quando tiver uma filha. Toma nota, Harry. Tenho certeza que virão a calhar.

— _Aye, _e provavelmente vou ser tão irritante quanto seu pai.

Ela sorriu.

— Provavelmente sim. Vamos tomar um banho. Vai acalmar esse infame temperamento seu, acho eu.

Harry permitiu que ela o guiasse até o maravilhoso banheiro, ao lado do quarto, em seguida, ele se sentou na pia, enquanto Ginny preparava seu banho. Então, ele gentilmente permitiu que ela lhe fizesse amor e segurou sua mão sobre a boca, enquanto ela sentia prazer. Afinal, eles tinham convidados no piso de baixo.

Ele se recostou contra a lateral da banheira jacuzzi, segurou junto de si sua esposa e deixou o pensamento vagar. E eles vagaram até a floresta. Talvez viajar um pouquinho no tempo não estivesse totalmente fora de questão, agora que sabiam como funcionava a floresta. Havia alguma coisa de emocionante sobre navegar em um navio pirata do século XVII. Harry podia se ver à frente, brandindo seu sabre e içando uma caveira com ossos cruzados sobre ela enquanto os canhões arrotavam fumaça e bolas contra seus inimigos, _aye_, ele podia vê-los virando a cauda e fugindo…

— Harry, no que está pensando? — Ginny ergueu sua cabeça e o olhou desconfiada.

— Em nada. — disse com um olhar inocente.

— Nada de viajar no tempo. Eu não vou deixar você sair de casa novamente, se você não me prometer isso.

_Och_, que dilema.

— Harry... — advertiu Ginny.

— E se eu prometer que não farei nada a menos que a leve junto?

— Não. Ian precisa de ambos os pais. E ele não precisa vir conosco e aprender a história em primeira mão. Ele vai fazer tudo certo aprendendo a partir de um livro. Agora, prometa-me.

Harry a beijou. E quando ela tentou falar, ele a beijou um pouco mais. Uma coisa levou à outra, e logo ele estava carregando-a para sua cama. Amou-a docemente, em seguida, apaixonadamente, e depois lenta e poderosamente. E quando ele pensou que ela estava dormindo, ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e deixou sua imaginação fugir novamente.

— Eu não me distraio tão facilmente. — murmurou Ginny. — Prometa-me, Harry.

Harry suspirou.

— Eu prometo. Nada de viajar no tempo.

O suspiro de alívio de Ginny foi tão alto, que seu pai provavelmente tinha escutado. Harry sorriu e a beijou no topo da cabeça. Afinal, o que ele precisava do passado que não tinha ali mesmo em seus braços?

_Aye, _o tempo já tinha lhe dado presentes que ele nunca poderia pagar.

Era suficiente.

**Fim**


	34. Chapter 34

Bom, mais uma fic concluída. A primeira postada aqui no fanfiction *_*

Sei que demorei demais a atualizar, porém tenho uma justificativa: Meu primeiro semestre de faculdade pegou fogo, não tive tempo pra nada. Aos navegantes que começaram universidade fica aviso... Ano passado tive muito mais folga que esse ano... Bom mudando de assunto, tenho uma fic, que estou reescrevendo para o mundo potteriano, um drama, assim que terminá-la darei um jeito de postar. Bom pessoal é isso

Obrigada por sempre acompanharem a fic. E Obrigada por não desistirem. Acho que as fics agora iram suprir um pouco a nossa necessidade de HP.

Bjao potterianos


End file.
